Dulce et decorum est pro patria mori
by Dethe
Summary: Ruth Hayward est une serdaigle entrant dans sa 5e année à Poudlard, tenaillée entre son affection pour son meilleur ami et pour un gryffondor mystérieux, Remus Lupin, tandis que des évènements aussi tragiques qu'inévitables se profilent : l'ascension de Voldemort ainsi que la découverte d'un simple objet,un dé à coudre, allant changer à jamais le destin de la jeune sorcière.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : L'univers et les personnages appartiennent exclusivement à J.K. Rowling

**Chapitre 1**

_« Le début ne laisse pas présager la fin »_

**Hérodote**

La toile d'araignée humide se balançait lentement au rythme du vent, manquant à la moindre bourrasque de s'envoler et se désagréger.

La pierre depuis laquelle elle pendait était illuminée par endroit par le soleil couchant, la roche rendue humide à cause de la houle venant la frapper avec violence, envoyant des gerbes d'eau partout.

Une vague plus forte que les autres engloutie le rocher et la toile de soie partie avec, se scindant en milliers de particules.

Une gerbe d'eau me trempa avant que j'ai eu le temps de compter jusqu'à 2, et je me retrouvai à demie sonnée, dans une flaque salée, les vêtements collés à la peau et commençant lentement à gratter.

Une chouette passa au-dessus de ma tête, faisant soulever mes cheveux bruns et mouillés, et je me baissai par réflexe, regardant l'oiseau tournoyer au-dessus de l'amas de rochers sur lequel je me trouvais avant de voler vers la maison que l'on pouvait voir sur la falaise un peu plus loin.

Je me mis aussitôt en marche, courant presque, et arrivai en moins de 5 minutes à la maisonnette, la chouette tranquillement perchée sur le rebord de la fenêtre. J'extirpai de ma poche rendue râpeuse par le sel mon trousseau, à la recherche de la grosse clé rouillée ouvrant la porte d'entrée de la maison de campagne de mon père. Une fois à l'intérieur, je sprintai jusqu'à la cuisine, me jetant à moitié sur la fenêtre pour l'ouvrir, laissant entrer le volatil qui déposa sa lettre avant de repartir tout aussi vite. Je laissai la fenêtre ouverte si jamais Chowder – ma chouette – revenait de sa chasse. Je reconnus aussitôt le seau sur la lettre, et toute excitée, l'ouvris proprement et lus la lettre. Il y avait la traditionnelle liste de nouveaux livres à acheter :

- Le Livre des sorts et enchantements (niveau 5), de Miranda Fauconnette (cours d'Enchantements)

- Théorie des stratégies de défense magique, de Wilbert Eskivdur (cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal)

Je trottai jusqu'au bureau de mon père, et toquai doucement avant de glisser ma tête dans l'embrassure de la porte.

Mon père était là, penché sur sa machine à écrire, terminant la nouvelle qu'il devait rendre pour le mois de septembre.

- J'ai reçu la lettre de Poudlard, annonçais-je.

Je le vis de dos relever la tête, et je l'imaginais mâchonnant son cure-dent en réfléchissant à la tournure de sa phrase, sans avoir écouté un seul mot de ce que j'avais dis.

Je rejoignis ma chambre dont la grande fenêtre donnait une vue splendide sur l'océan agité, et je me changeai, enfilant la première chose tombant sous ma main, en l'occurrence un jean et un tee-shirt du dernier groupe moldu à la mode.

Lorsque je retournai à la cuisine, Chowder était tranquillement perchée au dossier d'une chaise en bois, une lettre dans le bec que je récupérai délicatement tout en caressant la tête de l'animal qui ferma les yeux de contentement.

Je reconnus aussitôt l'écriture sur l'enveloppe – Le « R » de Ruthanna Hayward était unique - et me dépêchai de l'ouvrir, encore plus fébrilement que pour la lettre de Poudlard.

Chère Ruth,

Comment se passe tes fins de vacances ? Ton père ne travaille pas trop j'espère ! En Italie, tout va bien, il fait beau ! J'ai reçu ma lettre de Poudlard hier, j'irais au Chemin de Traverse le 25 à partir de 14 heures 30, est-ce qu'on s'y verra ? Répond-moi vite.

Bisous

Joy

PS : Passe mes amitiés à ton père

Je partis à la recherche d'un parchemin et d'une plume sur laquelle je griffonnai rapidement :

Chère Joy,

Ici, tout va bien. Tu as intérêt à tout me raconter de tes vacances quand on se reverra le 25. On se rejoint devant Gringotts, Ok ?

Milles baisers

Ruth

PS : Les amitiés sont passées

Je relis la lettre 3 fois avant de la glisser dans la même enveloppe que Joy, barrant mon nom, et mettant le sien à la place. « Joyce Hamlet ».

Joy partait tous les ans en voyage avec ses parents, dans différents pays d'Europe. Après avoir visité l'année dernière l'Espagne, ils avaient posés bagages à Palerme cet été.

Je confiai la lettre à Chowder qui s'envola aussitôt pour des terres plus chaudes et je me dépêchai de fermer la fenêtre avant de me remettre au travail pour finir mes devoirs de vacances le plus tôt possible.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur Joyce Hamlet, outre qu'elle écrivait extrêmement bien et était d'une intelligence redoutable, était qu'elle adorait se glisser dans le dos des gens pour leur sauter dessus et accessoirement leur donner la plus grosse frayeur de leur vie.

Lorsque j'arrivai devant la banque du Chemin de Traverse à l'heure prévue, je me plaçai de façon à pouvoir voir mon reflet et celui des gens passant dans mon dos depuis la fenêtre étincelante.

J'attendais là depuis plus de 5 minutes lorsque j'aperçus des cheveux sombres sur ma droite. Avec l'ombre d'un sourire, je me tournai vers la forme, avant d'être brutalement bousculée et de me retrouver sur les pavés rendus humides par le crachin londonien. Je cherchai à tâtons ma baguette que j'avais rangée dans ma poche pour être sûre de ne pas la perdre, et mes doigts s'enroulèrent autour, me rassurant aussitôt.

Je relevai lentement la tête, me retrouvant nez à nez avec Joy, et lâchait un cri de surprise.

Elle m'aida à me relever en riant, passant une main dans ses cheveux ailes de corbeaux qu'elle avait dû couper et qui lui tombait en cascades de boucles sur les épaules. Sa peau bronzée jurait affreusement avec mon teint de porcelaine.

- Surprise ? demanda-t-elle, moqueuse, en jetant des coups d'œil absent par-dessus son épaule.

- Surprise, marmonnais-je en suivant son regard, ne tombant sur rien en particulier.

Elle glissa sa main fraîche dans la mienne et me tira à sa suite en montrant du doigt les nouveautés visibles derrière les vitrines, s'extasiant devant les nouvelles robes avant de finalement aller jusqu'à Fleury & Bott, on nous achetâmes nos manuels.

- Il faut absolument que je te montre un truc, finit-elle par dire à 16 heures 45 après m'avoir traîné dans tous les magasins possibles et imaginables et avoir fini nos emplettes.

Elle m'emmena jusqu'à une terrasse où elle commanda deux boissons fraîches avant de sortir de sa poche une boite rectangulaire.

- Regarde ce qu'il y a dedans ! s'exclama-t-elle, tout excitée.

Je soulevai le couvercle recouvert d'un tissu doux et découvris à l'intérieur un dé à coudre légèrement plus gros que la moyenne, argenté, avec un blason doré gravé dessus, et une phrase en dessous.

- Dulce et decorum est pro patria mori, déchiffrais-je en faisant tourner le dé entre mes doigts. Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?

- Aucune idée, mais on devrait trouver dans les livres à Poudlard.

- Tu l'as trouvé où ?

- Il y avait plein de monuments datant de l'Antiquité Romaine là où j'étais, et Danny a trouvé le dé dans un temple à moitié détruit.

Danny était le petit frère de Joy, qui rentrerait en 2e année à Poudlard. Il était extrêmement connu comme étant un voleur compulsif.

- Trouvé ?

- Emprunté, disons… mais je l'ai récupéré.

Elle l'agita sous mon nez, fière d'elle.

- Et je sais qu'il n'est pas un objet moldu.

- En fait, si, ça sert pour coudre… murmurais-je en reposant le dé dans sa boite après le lui avoir arraché des mains.

- Il y a de la magie là-dedans, s'obstina-t-elle. Et je suis curieuse. T'es avec moi ?

- Mmh… éludais-je en relevant la tête en sentant la première goutte d'eau me tomber sur le crâne. Il recommence à pleuvoir.

- Il faut que j'y aille.

Elle rangea la boîte rapidement, attrapa ses sacs de provisions et me serra brièvement dans ses bras.

- On se voit sur le quai ?

- D'accord.

Elle me sourit avant de repartir, se mêlant aux autres sorciers. Avec un soupir, je jetai quelques mornilles sur la table avant de me diriger vers la cheminée la plus proche.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

L'une des choses que j'aimais le plus dans l'Ermitage – la maison de campagne de mon père – c'était que je pouvais y faire ce que je voulais sans avoir à me préoccuper des moldus, contrairement à notre appartement à Londres.

En effet, la maison tenait bien son nom : il n'y avait pas d'habitations à moins de 15 kilomètres alentour. Je pouvais donc m'entraîner sur mon balais autan que je voulais, faisant la course avec Chowder qui prenait plaisir à voler au plus près de la surface de l'eau, ce dont je m'abstenais après qu'une fois, l'année dernière, alors que je glissais à toute vitesse en évitant habilement les plus grosses vagues, mes genoux n'aient touché l'eau et m'ait éjecté de mon Nimbus 1001 qui avait miraculeusement survécu à l'atterrissage forcé et violent qui m'avais causé la peur de ma vie.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

La veille du retour à Poudlard, je passai la matinée à faire ma valise, pliant soigneusement mes vêtements et plaçant mes livres de façon à ce que la couverture ne soit pas arrachée, comme mon _manuel de métamorphose à l'usage des débutants,_ en première année.

Après avoir tout fini sans trop d'effort, je descendis ma valise devant la porte d'entrée, laissant à mon père le soin de la ranger dans sa Chevrolet 1967 dont il était si fier et qu'il avait acheté lorsque son premier livre de plus de 300 pages avait été publié.

Je rejoignis la cuisine où se trouvait Chowder, sur une étagère, passant d'une patte à une autre comme une première année intimidée, ce qui me fis rire tandis que je proposais mon bras droit comme perchoir, l'autre occupé à tenir la cage du volatil.

Après avoir vérifié 5 fois dans chaque pièce que nous n'avions rien oublié – ce qui allait des vêtements, à la gazinière laissée allumée en passant par la baignoire à demi inondé – nous nous mîmes en route, mon père et moi à l'avant de la voiture et Chowder dans sa cage tentant de ronger les barreaux avec son bec sur la banquette arrière.

- Tu as fini ta nouvelle ? demandais-je pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Mon père jeta un regard au rétroviseur pour me regarder, et j'eus envi de lui faire remarquer que j'étais assise à côté de lui et non à l'arrière, mais je gardais sagement ma langue dans ma bouche.

- Presque. Il ne reste que la fin à écrire… mais je n'arrive pas à en trouver une satisfaisante.

- Raconte l'histoire, je pourrais peut-être t'aider ?

- C'est une histoire vieille comme le monde… un garçon vit à la campagne, avec ses parents, et il veut découvrir le monde. Un jour, il décide de partir, il emballe ses affaires et il part, en laissant un mot derrière lui pour demander à ses parents de ne pas s'inquiéter. Il dort sous les ponts et se nourrit des fruits qu'il trouve sur le chemin, et un jour, il rencontre une fille.

J'eus un sourire avant de tourner la tête vers la fenêtre pour admirer le champ en train d'être moissonné.

- LA fille, pas vrai ? Il y a toujours LA fille.

- Dans toutes les histoires.

- Et après ?

- Il lui propose de partir avec lui. Mais elle aime trop la ville, donc, pour lui faire plaisir, il décide de rester avec elle. Ce qui devait durer quelques mois devient des années, et elle finit par en oublier la demande de partir voyager de son amant. Ils se marient, ils ont un garçon, et il lui redemande une nouvelle fois de partir avec lui, en emportant leur bambin avec.

- Elle accepte ?

- C'est là que ça coince.

- Et pourquoi ça coince ? Elle l'aime, non ? Alors, elle n'a qu'à dire oui.

- Dormir sous les ponts avec un bébé n'est pas une bonne idée.

- Alors ils dormiront à l'hôtel.

- Ça n'était pas une histoire d'amour, à l'origine, expliqua-t-il lentement tandis que nous dépassions le panneau annonçant que nous entrions dans Londres, enclenchant le clignotant. C'est l'histoire d'un garçon qui veut découvrir le monde.

- Mais LA fille est arrivée, rappelais-je en me redressant dans mon siège, pressée de retrouver ma chambre, même pour une nuit. Et les amoureux finissent ensemble. Et ils se sont mariés, après tout.

- Les mariés ne finissent pas toujours ensemble, murmura-t-il gravement.

La température dans la voiture dégringola, et je vis distinctement un thermomètre affichant -10° s'agiter sous mon nez.

Ce fut Chowder qui rompit le silence glacial en hululant, ce qui me fit sursauter et me cogner la tête au passage. Je me tordis le cou pour jeter un regard meurtrier au rapace qui pencha la tête sur le côté, ses yeux comme des billes me fixant.

- On est arrivé, déclara mon père, et je me dépêchai de me détacher et de m'extirper de la voiture trop étroite à mon goût.

Je me dépêchai d'empoigner la cage de Chowder et de la monter jusqu'à l'appartement, au 4e étage, pour éviter que les voisins moldus ne se posent des questions en me voyant avec un animal de compagnie pareil, comme tous les ans depuis que j'en avais fais l'acquisition.

J'ouvris sa cage et la fenêtre de ma chambre par la même occasion, afin de l'aérer, et la chouette disparue rapidement dans le ciel bleu. J'entendis mon père plus que je ne le vis déposer ma valise dans ma chambre et repartir sans un mot vers la sienne.

J'ouvris ma malle et jetai dedans les quelques affaires égarées dans cette chambre-ci, tout en partant à la recherche de mon disque vinyle de David Bowie, et rapidement, Life on Mars envahit ma chambre.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

La dernière nuit avant de rejoindre Poudlard avait toujours été pour moi une nuit particulièrement : pour ma première année, j'avais passé une nuit blanche, allongée dans mon lit et serrant mon oreiller contre moi en imaginant le Poudlard Expresse et sa vapeur.

Pour ma deuxième année, je n'avais dormi que 4 heures, excitée comme une puce à l'idée de revoir mes amies et l'école.

En 3e année, j'avais dormi la nuit entière et complète, mais cela ne m'avait pas empêché de m'assoupir sous la douche, ce qui avait eu pour effet de me faire arriver en retard, mes boucles habituellement épaisses, aplaties par l'eau.

Et l'année dernière, j'avais souffert toute la nuit de brusques bouffées de chaleur et de panique, ce qui avait fini par quelques heures allongées sur le carrelage de la minuscule salle de bain, ce qui me fit récolter quelques courbatures et une mine affreuse.

Cette année, je fus tentée de rejoindre également une pièce plus fraîche et je choisis sagement la cuisine. Chowder n'était toujours pas rentrée de sa balade nocturne, et je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de m'inquiéter – Tu imagines si elle s'est fait attaquée par une horde de pigeon ? avais-je lancé à mon père la première fois qu'elle avait disparu ainsi plusieurs heures – et ouvris donc l'étroite fenêtre, ce qui apporta également un peu de fraîcheur dans la pièce, ce qui était plus que bienvenu.

Je remplis un verre d'eau froide et rajoutai 3 glaçons avant de me hisser sur le plan de travail, laissant mes jambes pendre dans le vide, tandis que la brise estivale agitait gentiment mes boucles brunes les plus légère.

Je secouais le verre, faisant tinter les glaçons entre eux avant de tout avaler d'un coup, en grimaçant tandis que je sentais un mal de crâne arriver, armé d'une casserole et d'une cuillère en argent.

Chowder revint aux alentours de 3 heures, alors que j'avais enfin trouvé le sommeil, affalée sur une chaise, la tempe appuyée contre la table en bois, ma main encore serrée contre le verre qui avait à présent tout perdu de sa fraîcheur.

La chouette me mordilla gentiment le lobe de l'oreille, me tirant de mes rêveries fiévreuses, et je levai une main pour lui lisser ses plumes aussi douces que du duvet en murmurant des paroles incohérentes, tandis qu'elle passait d'une patte à l'autre avec impatience, comme si elle attendait quelque chose de moi.

Je relevai finalement la tête, les yeux restant difficilement ouverts et l'esprit embrumé, pour voir le premier rayon de soleil se refléter sur le bec de Chowder et mon verre que je lâchai avec difficulté, les doigts raides.

Je me relevai et allai me prendre une douche revigorante, me donnant des claques légères aux joues pour me réveiller, tandis que je me glissais discrètement dans ma chambre pour enfiler mes vêtements moldus, en l'occurrence un jean et une chemise bleue claire.

J'entendis mon père dans la cuisine s'occuper du déjeuner, préparant les œufs brouillés et faisant frire le bacon. Je le rejoignis et mis la table tout en ramenant mes cheveux en arrière. Chowder s'envola de son perchoir et prit place sur le dossier de mon siège lorsque mon père me servit et je lui fis grignoter un toast tout en mangeant moi-même.

- Je dois aller voir mon éditeur ce matin, annonça-t-il tout en me servant un verre de jus d'orange. On prendra le métro et je t'accompagnerais jusqu'à la gare mais je devrais partir rapidement.

- C'est pas grave, le rassurais-je, Joy arrive souvent en retard mais Esther est toujours la première arrivée : ça lui évite de se retrouver au milieu de la foule.

Mon père approuva distraitement et je me demandai l'espace d'un instant s'il avait entendu ma réponse.

L'heure du départ arriva, et il insista pour porter ma valise tandis que je prenais la cage de Chowder après l'avoir au préalable libérée pour éviter les regards curieux des londoniens devant se rendre au travail par les transports en commun. Elle volait librement au-dessus de ma tête, s'arrêtant de temps à autre avant de disparaître dans le ciel nuageux pour réapparaître perchée sur un panneau.

Heureusement, l'appartement se situait près de la ligne de métro et nous nous retrouvâmes en une vingtaine de minutes à King's Cross St. Pancras, la station desservant la gare.

Il y avait peu de monde à cette heure-ci du matin, et je me frayai un chemin facilement entre les gens, jetant de temps à autre des coups d'œil au ciel pour repérer Chowder quand l'oiseau se déciderait à revenir, mais elle avait disparut.

Un groupe d'adolescents était regroupé devant le mur de brique servant à nous faire passer au quai 9 ¾, et je les reconnu comme faisant parti de la promotion des septièmes années de Poufsouffle. J'attrapais le bras de mon père par habitude et l'entraînais avec moi à travers le mur, nous retrouvant sur le quai où peu d'élèves étaient déjà présent.

- Bon, et bien…

Mon père n'avait jamais été très doué pour les au revoir. Il avait la main serrée autour de la poignée de ma valise, et me fixait avec gravité, droit dans les yeux.

- Oui… on se reverra bientôt… à Noël.

- Oui…

Il me sourit rapidement en jetant des coups d'œil par-dessus son épaule.

- Tu peux y aller. Tu vas être en retard, finis-je par dire, comme pour le libérer.

- Tu as raison.

Il fit un pas en avant et m'étreignis brièvement tout en me donnant ma valise. Il sentait l'eau de Cologne.

- Je t'enverrais des lettres.

Il me sourit, avec d'avantage de sincérité cette fois-ci et se retourna. Avant qu'il ne disparaisse au milieu de la foule qui se formait peu à peu, je l'interpellai :

- Papa !

Il se retourna, surpris.

- Pour la fin de ton livre… la fille accepte. Elle dit oui au garçon, et ils visitent le monde avec leur bébé, mais… en faisant des concessions. Tous les deux.

- Oh… d'accord.

- Bonne année, papa.

Je n'attendis pas sa réponse et empoignai la valise pour la traîner derrière moi jusqu'au train. Là, je parcourus tous les wagons à la recherche d'un compartiment avec une tête connue pour finalement le trouver, tout au fond du train.

- Tu joues à cache-cache ? lançais-je en entrant et faisant coulisser la porte avec difficulté.

Une adolescente était assise sur l'un des sièges, ses cheveux bruns et lisses coiffés d'un serre-tête rouge flamboyant. Elle m'adressa un rapide sourire, le genre de sourire que l'on voyait à la télévision dans les publicités pour du dentifrice, et croisa ses longues jambes fines que l'on voyait sous sa jupe qui s'arrêtait aux genoux, en caressant la chouette installée sur le rebord de la fenêtre laissée ouverte.

- Chowder ! m'exclamais-je en tendant le bras pour lui proposer comme perchoir.

- Cet oiseau n'est pas aussi stupide que ses congénères, il faut croire, déclara-t-elle en lissant sa jupe.

- Tu es là depuis longtemps, Esther ? demandais-je en m'asseyant en face d'elle pour permettre à Chowder de rester près de l'air libre.

- 15 minutes, pas plus… mon père m'a accompagné et il est repartit aussitôt, il avait à faire au ministère, apparemment.

J'hochai la tête avant de me tourner vers la porte du compartiment qui venait de coulisser, laissant apparaître un adolescent aux cheveux aussi noirs que le charbon et aux yeux tout aussi sombres, avec des dents étrangement blanches comparées à sa peau mâte.

- Je me suis tapé TOUS les compartiments, se plaignit-il en s'affalant à mes côtés. Esther, la prochaine fois, tu pourrais… je ne sais pas moi, choisir plus près ?

Le regard peu amène qu'elle lui lança lui fit aussitôt refermer la bouche et il se tourna vers moi.

- Et tes vacances, Ruth ?

- Bien, et toi, Matthew ?

Il partit alors dans un long discours dans laquelle il me raconta son été en partant du moment où il m'avait dit au revoir sur le quai et l'instant où il s'était jeté sur le siège à mes côtés.

Nous en étions au moment où il s'extasiait sur le tissu de la cravate du contrôleur qu'il avait croisé 5 minutes plus tôt lorsque la porte s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois, sur Joy et Tyler, qui était également mon meilleur ami, après Joy.

Joy engagea aussitôt la conversation avec Esther et Matthew se rabattit sur Tyler pour lui raconter ses fins de vacances, me jugeant « trop dispersée ».

La porte s'ouvrit au moment où le train démarrait, laissant entrer les 3 dernières personnes attendues : Drew, Jeffrey et Lucy.

Drew alla rapidement embrasser Esther avant de s'asseoir là où il restait de la place, tandis que Lucy s'installait sur les genoux de Joy qui l'avait pratiquement enlevée pour lui raconter la manière dont cet adorable première année lui était rentrée dedans et s'était excusé en l'appelant « madame ».

Nous en étions aux « Je ne fais pas si vieille ? Ça doit être parce que je me suis coupée les cheveux, les cheveux courts, ça vieillit, ma mère me l'a toujours dit… » lorsque Drew se releva en ouvrant la porte.

- Lucy, tu viens ? On a la réunion des préfets à l'avant.

- Vous êtes préfets ! s'étonnèrent Matt et Jeff.

- Tu n'es pas préfète ! s'écria Joy en se tournant vers Esther.

En voyant Lucy rougir, je la pris en pitié et me tournai vers ma meilleure amie.

- Lucy fera une excellente préfète, j'en suis sûre.

Joy me jeta un regard sceptique et lorsque je regardai du côté où se tenaient quelques secondes plus tôt Drew et Lucy, il n'y avait plus personne.

- Mince alors… préfet. On craint à côté, déclara Matt.

- Heureusement que ce n'est pas cette année que Drew devient capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch.

- Il est remplaçant, railla Joy.

- Attrapeur remplaçant, intervint Jeff.

- Et attrapeur remplaçant quand l'attrapeur est Evan Smith, c'est extrêmement bien, ajouta Matt. Pas vrai, Ruth ?

J'haussai les épaules, ce qui déclencha un long monologue de Matt dans laquelle il parlait d'ingrats et de lâches.

Joy en était arrivée au point ou plus rien ne pourrait l'arrêter dans son envie de meurtre à l'encontre de Matt lorsqu'un bruit d'explosion couvrit sa douce voix, ainsi que des éclats de rire.

Il y eut ensuite un long silence, pesant, pendant lequel personne ne parla, ni ne bougea. Joy avait encore la bouche grande ouverte et le doigt accusateur. Jeff étant le plus près de la porte, ce fut lui qui l'ouvrit, avec précaution, passant sa tête dans l'embrassure, avant de vite la rentrer en se mettant debout.

Je vis alors passer devant la porte vitrée 4 serpentards qui avaient à présent une longue trompe grise au milieu de la figure. Les éclats de rire dans le couloir revinrent, plus fort encore que la fois précédente, et un adolescent s'avança jusqu'à être à la hauteur de notre compartiment.

- La trompe te va extrêmement bien, Avery ! hurla-t-il avant de tenter une imitation de barrissement plus ou moins réussi.

Il éclata de rire avant de se tourner vers un autre garçon qui venait d'arriver. Je les reconnu sans peine.

Le premier, avec ses cheveux noirs ondulés et ses yeux aussi gris que les miens, était Sirius Black, le fantasme de toutes les adolescentes.

Le deuxième était James Potter. Légèrement plus grand, il était l'éternel décoiffé, avec ses épis brun à l'arrière du crâne.

Ils étaient tout deux des gryffondors de la même année que nous, et nous avions les cours de sortilège, divination, astronomie et histoire de la magie en commun.

Avec précaution, je tendis la jambe, le bout de ma converse touchant la porte, la faisant coulisser sans faire le moindre bruit, sans quitter des yeux les deux gryffondors qui continuaient de rire, lorsque le battant se bloqua sans raison, émettant un son mat.

J'écarquillai les yeux avant de relever la tête, croisant le regard des deux garçons, et sans réfléchir, je donnais un grand coup dans la porte, la débloquant, mais Black l'avait déjà bloqué avec sa main. Avec un sourire suffisant, Potter entra tandis que son meilleur ami, les bras croisés, restait appuyé à l'embrasure de la porte.

- Alors quoi, c'est l'heure du thé et on n'est même pas invité ?

- Ce n'est pas l'heure du thé, répliqua Esther visiblement agacée.

- Alors quoi, les Brown ne prennent jamais le thé en avance ? intervint Black.

- Ce n'est pas parce que ta famille ne connaît aucune des règles de bienséance que c'est la même chose pour la mienne, Black, rétorqua-t-elle.

Matt siffla, admiratif, et sourit de toutes ses dents aux nouveaux arrivants, tout en s'affalant encore plus sur la banquette.

- Les femmes, de nos jours.

- Tout à fait d'accord avec toi, Dunst, ajouta Potter en donnant un coup de coude à Black qui fixait toujours Esther, l'œil mauvais.

- Je ferais attention à ce que je dis à ta place, Brown, il pourrait t'arriver un pépin.

Je vis à peine Esther attraper sa baguette et la pointer sur Black, mais Tyler m'attrapa par la taille par réflexe, me collant au dossier de la banquette pour m'éviter tout « sort perdu » tandis que Matt poussait des cris de ravissement en voyant Potter et Black attraper eux aussi leurs baguettes. Le compartiment me parut soudain bien plus petit et trop étroit pour qu'aucune personne ne soit blessée. D'un même geste, Tyler et Jeff attrapèrent leur baguette, tandis que Matt se relevait avec précaution, attrapant Joy au passage par les hanches, la faisant reculer près de moi tout en continuant de faire divers commentaire sur l'absence de sort.

- Vous comptez vous regarder longtemps en chien de faïence ? Il faut jeter des sorts ! Il faut du sang, et…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, car une autre personne entra dans le compartiment à cet instant là.

Je le reconnu comme faisant lui aussi parti du petit club de Potter et Black se faisant appeler « les Maraudeurs ». C'était le plus petit d'entre eux, un peu rondouillet, avec des cheveux clairs et fins et un regard humide.

- Duel ! hurla-t-il avant de sortir lui aussi sa baguette et de jeter un sort au hasard vers Tyler qui le bloqua sans problème, et Esther en profita pour le pétrifier.

Tout son corps s'immobilisa, et il retomba en arrière, bloquant définitivement la porte coulissante.

Le cri de Pettigrow avait retenti si fort que déjà de nombreuses personnes s'amassaient dans le couloir.

- Il est mort ! hurla une poufsouffle, d'une voix stridente.

Aussitôt, des murmures se firent entendre, et je m'avançai vers Peter pour le voir agiter les yeux furieusement, cherchant ses deux amis.

- Wormtail, pourquoi tu ne nous a pas laissé jeter le sort en premier ? demanda Potter avec gravité.

- Je pense que nous devrions te laisser comme ça pour te faire comprendre que nous passons les premiers, ajouta son meilleur ami avec un grand sourire de mannequin moldu.

Un voix grave s'éleva de la foule, et Peter se releva après que le contre sort ait fait effet.

- Moony, tu n'es qu'un rabat joie ! s'écria Potter d'une petite voix aigue et chouinante.

De la foule sortirent 8 élèves de 5e année, arborant tous leur badge de préfet. Les préfets de gryffondor, Remus Lupin et Lily Evans, étaient les plus proches, tenant chacun leur baguette à la main.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ici ? s'écria cette dernière en jetant un regard furieux aux deux fauteurs de trouble.

- Il se passe que ces débiles de gryffondors ont déjà fait perdre des points à leur maison avant même de descendre du train, déclara lentement la préfète des serpentards, ses longs cheveux blonds coiffés en une maxi tresse reposant sur son épaule, dans l'ombre du mur contre lequel elle était appuyée, en parfaite réplique de Black.

Lorsque celui-ci s'en rendit compte, il se redressa et décroisa ses bras.

- C'est pas nous, s'écria Potter. C'est Brown !

- Esther Brown ? répéta le préfet de poufsouffle, incrédule.

- Elle même.

- Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi, intervint Drew.

- Tu dis ça parce que c'est ta copine.

- Et toi tu dis ça parce que c'est ta faute, répliqua Drew.

- Je dis ça parce que c'est la vérité. Tu crois vraiment que j'aurais jeté un sort sur mon ami ?

- Il n'y a qu'une folle comme Brown pour faire ça, renchérit Black.

- Toi, la ferme ! s'écria Evans en pointant sa baguette sur lui, apparemment en colère qu'un élève de sa maison se fasse remarquer avant même d'être arrivé à Poudlard.

- Il n'a pas tort, intervint doucement Lucy, pourquoi auraient-ils attaqué leur ami ?

- On ne t'a pas beaucoup entendu, Lupin, déclara d'une voix traînante le préfet de serpentard.

- Vous devriez poser la question à Peter, déclara-t-il d'une voix douce.

Je m'approchai avec précaution de la porte, Joy sur mes talons, pour voir Pettigrow lever un doigt vers moi.

- Moi ? Mais… commençais-je.

- Tu gâches tout l'effet de style, déclara Matt en me poussant sur le côté, laissant apparaître derrière moi Esther, qui avait encore sa baguette à la main.

- Tu es prise la main dans la baguette ! s'écria Potter, très fière de sa petite phrase que je jugeai d'un humour douteux.

- Toi aussi, tu as ta baguette à la main, Potter, lança Esther d'un ton hautain.

Aussitôt, je rangeai ma baguette que j'avais sortis dans la poche de mon pantalon, mais Black intercepta le geste du regard. Il se contenta malgré tout d'un sourire et d'un clin d'œil.

- On perd notre temps ici avec ces abrutis ! s'énerva la serpentarde, avant de partir, la foule se scindant en deux pour la laisser passer.

L'autre préfet de serpentard la suivit, accompagné de celui de Poufsouffle tandis que la préfète engageait la conversation avec une camarade de sa maison. Drew et Lupin s'avancèrent vers Black et Potter, tandis que je me faufilai hors du compartiment.

- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ici, finalement ?

- Tu devrais tenir ta copine en laisse, voilà ce qu'il se passe, Monaghan !

- La ferme, Potter ! s'écrièrent en même temps Evans et Esther.

- Tu as du succès avec les filles, cette année ! s'exclama Black en riant avec Pettigrow.

- Oh, la ferme, vous deux… marmonna-t-il en rangeant sa baguette.

- Retournez dans vos compartiments, tous !

Je suivis prudemment Tyler et les autres à l'intérieur tandis que les Maraudeurs saluaient Drew et Matt.

- Ils sont vraiment cinglés, ces gars-là, s'exclama Matt avec bonne humeur.

- Avoue que tu rêves de leur ressembler, Dunst, railla Joy en s'asseyant près de moi.

- Je suis déjà comme eux !

- Alors pourquoi tu ne vas pas manger avec eux ? intervint Esther en sortant son déjeuner de sa valise. On serait moins serré.

- Ça ne te gêne pas tant que ça d'être serrée si tu te retrouves sur les genoux de Drew.

- Ça me gêne si je me retrouve à moins de 10 centimètres de toi, Dunst ! cracha-t-elle tandis que les autres éclataient de rire.

- Il faut que quelqu'un aille chercher à des friandises, intervint Jeff, j'ai rien pu amener de la boutique de mes parents.

Matt poussa un cri à faire peur et m'attrapa par les poignets, sortant de ses poches des gallions qu'il déposa dans mes mains, ordonnant aux autres de faire de même et me demandant de répéter après lui tout ce que je devais acheter, en le regardant droit dans les yeux, sans ciller.

- Chocogrenouilles, Dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue, Ballongommes du Bullard, Baguettes magiques à la réglisse… m'exécutais-je.

- Va-y, go, go, go !

Il me poussa hors du compartiment et je faillis renverser toutes les pièces par terre, mais réussis à en sauver les trois-quarts que je fourrais dans mes poches tout en me jetant à genoux à la recherche des pièces manquantes.

- Chocogrenouilles, Dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue, Ballongommes du Bullard, Baguettes magiques à la réglisse, Chocogrenouilles, Dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue, Ballongommes du Bullard, Baguettes magiques à la réglisse, Chocogrenouilles, Dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue… me répétais-je à moi-même.

Je m'interrompis lorsque je vis s'agiter une main sous mes yeux, tenant la dernière mornille manquante. Je tendis mes doigts et attrapai la pièce que j'envoyai rejoindre ses congénères tout en me relevant.

- Merci Lupin.

Celui-ci m'adressa un franc sourire, les mains dans les poches.

- Chocogrenouilles, Dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue, Ballongommes du Bullard ?

- Tu as oublié Baguettes magiques à la réglisse.

- Tu as décidé d'apprendre toutes les sucreries d'ici notre arrivée à Poudlard ?

Je sentis le rouge me monter aux joues mais je marmonnais tout de même que Matt m'avait confié la « au combien importante mission de nourrir mes ingrats d'amis ». Il éclata de rire avant de regarder en arrière, vers le dernier compartiment du wagon.

- Mes chers amis aussi m'y envoient. Parce que je suis préfet.

- Je ne vois pas le rapport.

- Moi non plus, mais James ne voulait risquer de croiser Lily, et Sirius ne supporte pas de rester à une distance de plus de 5 mètres de James plus de 10 minutes.

- Et Pettigrow ?

- Pas Peter, se contenta-t-il de répondre avec un sourire mystérieux.

L'image d'un Pettigrow les bras chargés de sucreries s'arrêtant tous les mètres pour avaler une dragée surprise s'imposa soudain à moi.

- Pas Peter, confirmais-je.

De nouveau, il sourit avant de proposer que nous y allions ensemble, ce que j'acceptai aussitôt, devant passer par un compartiment rempli de serpentard avant d'atteindre le chariot du Poudlard Express.

- Alors comme ça, tu es préfet cette année, commençais-je pour faire la conversation tout en contournant un groupe de deuxièmes années occupées à ramper sur le sol pour des raisons connues d'eux seuls.

- Mmh…

- C'est bizarre, un Maraudeur préfet.

- C'est bizarre que Brown ne soit pas préfète, rétorqua Lupin avec un sourire.

- Lucy fait une très bonne préfète, il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences !

- Alors moi aussi je ferais un bon préfet.

Je m'arrêtais subitement en comprenant ses paroles.

- Je ne voulais pas te vexer…

- Tu ne m'as pas vexé, Hayward. Moi aussi j'ai été étonné en recevant le badge.

- Dumbledore n'aurait jamais mit quelqu'un à ce poste s'il n'était pas qualifié, déclarais-je.

- Tu trouves que Malefoy était qualifié à ce poste ?

Je m'arrêtais net, mon raisonnement ayant été bloqué par cet argument infaillible.

- Il était qualifié pour être un préfet SERPENTARD.

- C'est de la triche, là.

Enfin, nous arrivâmes devant la « dame au chariot », l'âme sœur de Matt.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous ferait plaisir les enfants ? demanda-t-elle en montrant les nouveautés.

- Chocogrenouilles, Dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue, Ballongommes du Bullard, Baguettes magiques à la réglisse… lâchais-je sans reprendre ma respiration, en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

L'espace d'un instant, elle s'immobilisa, le bras en l'air, et il y eut un silence pesant. Je sentis le souffle de Lupin dans mon cou, en retrait, en crus même entendre les paupières d'un serdaigle faire un bruit étrange quand elles clignèrent.

- Chocogrenouilles, Dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue, Ballongommes du Bullard, Baguettes magiques à la réglisse, répéta-t-elle lentement, avant de commencer à mettre le tout dans un sac en papier.

Je posai les pièces sur la tablette sans recompter la monnaie, et laissai Lupin acheter les provisions pour les Maraudeurs, tout en observant avec attention une grenouille fuir un chat, passant de compartiment en compartiment.

- Je déteste les chats, déclarais-je à voix haute.

- C'est mignon les chats, intervint Lupin que j'avais oublié.

- Je préfère les chiens.

- Je connais quelqu'un qui serrait flatté de le savoir.

- Tu connais un chien qui comprend le langage humain ?

- Quelque chose dans le genre.

Il me sourit de nouveau avant de m'ouvrir une porte conduisant au 5e wagon.

- A plus tard, Lupin.

Il approuva avant de se glisser rejoindre ses amis, et je l'imitai.

- T'en as mis du temps, tu t'es perdue ?

- Tu n'as qu'un porc mangeur de friandise, Matthew.

Il m'arracha le sac en papier marron clair et le retourna sur la table, étalant le tout et choisissant une chocogrenouille.

- Et le grand gagnant est… Paracelse, annonça-t-il en tenant sa carte de sorciers célèbres.

- Tu ne l'as pas déjà en 6 fois celle-là ?

- Je vais la revendre à un gryffondor stupide.

- Parce que tu n'es pas stupide, toi, peut-être ?

- Je suis à serdaigle.

- Et alors ?

- Et alors je suis à serdaigle, ça veut tout dire.

- S'il y avait une maison pour les modestes, tu y serais à coup sur, Matt, intervint Jeff avant qu'Esther et Joy ne commettent un meurtre.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Le voyage en train durait plusieurs heures, et j'imagine que c'est pour cela que des sorciers créèrent les cartes explosifs et les échecs. Le compartiment était enfumé après la victoire écrasante de Tyler sur Jeff et Matt qui ne s'en étaient pas encore remis. Drew et Lucy étaient retournés à l'avant du train avec les autres préfets, et Esther était en train de battre Joy aux échecs.

- Tu devrais faire avancer ton cavalier, Joy, commentais-je, l'esprit embrumé par toute cette fumée, la tête de Matt sur mes genoux et les pieds posés sur le corps inerte de Jeff sur le sol.

- On devrait ouvrir la porte vous ne croyez pas ? finit par demander Joy qui s'essuyait les yeux toutes les 30 secondes. On voit rien et je suis sûre que j'ai une irritation maintenant ! Ma vie est finie, je vais devoir porter des lunettes !

Sous le coup de la colère, et abattit son poing sur la tête de Matt qui se réveilla en sursaut.

- On est arrivé ?

- Ouais on est arrivé en enfer mon vieux !

Tyler se leva pour aller ouvrir la porte tandis que Jeff se hissait sur la banquette avant de s'y rouler en boule.

- Ça sent le cramé ici… Brown a encore raté un sort de lissage de cheveux ?

Nous nous tournâmes tous d'un même mouvement vers la porte pour découvrir la préfète des serpentards, Faith Wood, mon ennemie depuis le cours de botanique où j'avais accidentellement lâché une mandragore très énervée sur elle.

Alors que j'étais prête à répliquer vertement, une autre voix s'éleva dans son dos.

- Je me demandais quand tu viendrais pointer le bout de ton nez pointu, Wood.

Celle-ci se retourna et jeta un rapide coup d'œil dédaigneux au nouvel arrivant.

- Black… ton copain Potter n'est pas avec toi ? Tu l'as égaré peut-être ?

- Et toi tu t'es égarée par hasard dans un compartiment rempli de serdaigle ? Ils ne sont pas comme toi.

- Parce qu'ils sont comme toi ? Des vermines ?

Elle nous examina tous un par un, s'attardant plus longuement sur Esther et moi.

- Tu as raison… la fille d'une grande famille de traître à leur sang et une sang de bourbe…

Je n'étais pas une sang de bourbe, et Wood le savait aussi bien que moi, mais je ne pouvais rien répondre, ce qui semblait l'enchanter.

- Et toi tu es une abomination. On a tous nos problèmes, Wood, tu sais ?

J'attrapai le poignet de Tyler qui avait bondi sur ses pieds à l'insulte que m'avais lâché Wood, le forçant à s'asseoir tout en tenant Matt qui semblait près à exploser.

- Il me semble pas qu'on t'ait invité, Miss Je-sais-que-je-vais-passer-le-reste-de-ma-vie-dans-les-égout-avec-le-reste-de-ma-famille.

Black ricana et Wood sembla piquée au vif, et sortit sa baguette avant que j'ai pu compter jusqu'à 3.

- Tu compares ma famille à des rats, Dunst ?

- Les rats sont bien mieux que toi, Wood, ne les insulte pas, intervint Black paisiblement avec un sourire.

Elle renifla avec dédain avant de sortir en prenant grand soin de bousculer Black.

- Elle n'a pas tord, Miss J'insulte-les-animaux-plus-intelligents-que-moi… ça sent le cramé ici. Je pensais que tu prenais mieux soin que ça de tes cheveux, Brown… je me demande ce que va dire ton cher papa quand il te verra revenir avec une perruque.

- Et moi je me demande ce que diront tes parents quand tu rentreras avec une partie génitale en moins, répliqua-t-elle du tac au tac.

- Et elle en est capable en plus, renchérit Matt avec un grand sourire.

Il renifla avec dédain avant de nous expliquer que le préfet des poufsouffles l'avait envoyé annoncer à notre wagon que nous arriverions bientôt à la gare de Pré-au-lard.

- C'est l'heure de se changer alors, déclara Joy en se mettant debout avec souplesse. Les filles se changent en première.

Elle fit un signe de tête vers le couloir et Tyler, Matt et Jeff sortirent en bougonnant tandis que nous commencions à nous changer en bavardant. Une fois la robe de sorcier enfilée, nous sortîmes pour laisser la place aux garçons. Il n'y avait presque plus de bruit dans l'étroit couloir, tous les élèves s'étant enfermés dans leur compartiment, près à sortir le plus bruyamment possible en écrasant une vingtaine de pieds, dont les leurs, avec leurs valises.

- La 5e année, déjà, soupira Joy, ça passe vite. Dans 3 ans ont prendra un autre train.

Esther était sur le point de répondre lorsque toutes les lumières s'éteignirent, nous plongeant dans le noir. L'obscurité ne dura que quelques secondes, 10, tout au plus, avant que je puisse revoir mes amies. Nous eûmes un petit rire nerveux, et je jetais des coups d'œil partout à la recherche de l'origine de la panne, mais rien.

Le train commença à freiner et nous nous engouffrâmes dans notre compartiment tout en évitant la valise de Matt qui tombait du filet à bagage et atterrit avec dureté sur le sol, sans s'ouvrir cependant.

- Il a eut son permis où celui-là ?

J'éclatai de rire tandis que Tyler me passait ma valise et celle de Joy.

- Vous nous rejoignez dehors ?

Je vis Esther approuver distraitement avant d'être avalée par les autres élèves qui avaient tous l'air de souffrir de claustrophobie. J'arrivais enfin, avec la vingtaine de camarades que je ne connaissais pas et qui me portaient pratiquement, à l'endroit où toutes les valises étaient entassées. Du coin de l'œil, j'aperçus deux serpentards balancer dedans un gryffondor de deuxième année qui fut rattrapée in extremis par Lily Evans qui hurlait déjà sur les deux fauteurs de trouble. Je marchais à reculons pour m'éloigner de la foule, avant de tomber en arrière, atterrissant sur le béton de la gare. Une main énorme me sauva alors des pieds des autres qui avaient tout comme moi trouvé la sortie, mais d'une manière moins douloureuse.

- Fait attention à toi, ce serait dommage de te blesser dès le premier jour.

- Hagrid !

Le gardien des clés me fit un clin d'œil avant de me pousser vers le courant humain, le plus doucement qu'il pouvait j'imagine, mais dans la réalité, avec une brusquerie telle que je faillis m'étaler de tout mon long avant d'être subitement entraînée dans la foule.

- Ruth !

Joy était plus loin, assise dans l'une de ces diligences qui avançaient toute seule. Elle m'offrit un sourire étincelant et je courus la rejoindre, poussant même des premières années qui n'avaient pas l'air d'avoir compris qu'elles devaient suivre Hagrid. J'entendis des préfets hurler alors que je parvenais enfin à m'affaler aux côtés de ma meilleure amie.

- Ils sont cinglés ces mioches… ils ont peur qu'un méchant mage noir apparaisse et les détruise tous un par un s'ils ne sont pas assis en 1 minute 10 ?

Elle éclata de rire en secouant la tête, ses épaisses boucles noires se balançant au-dessus de ses épaules. Lucy nous rejoignit, ses cheveux blonds éclairant la carriole comme une faible bougie, suivit par une autre serdaigle de 6e année avec qui j'avais déjà échangé quelques mots dans la salle commune.

Le chemin jusqu'à Poudlard n'était pas vraiment long, et comme nous étions dans les premières diligences, nous pûmes rapidement rentrer au chaud. La lune commençait à apparaître derrière les nuages sombres, éclairant l'insigne de Lucy l'espace d'un instant.

Malgré notre avance, le hall d'entrée était déjà bondé. J'aperçus du coin de l'œil Faith Wood réprimander un serdaigle de troisième année. Elle croisa mon regard et m'adressa un étrange sourire avant de s'approcher silencieusement sans me quitter des yeux, et je reculai par réflexe, me laissant happer par la foule d'élèves, disparaissant de sa vue.

Enfin, je parvins jusqu'à la grande salle, où Tyler et Drew étaient déjà installés du côté de la table des professeurs au milieu de laquelle trônait Dumbledore avec ses éternelles lunettes en demie lune.

Je me glissai rapidement entre la table des serdaigles et des serpentards pour me laisser tomber sur le banc aux côtés de Tyler qui était en pleine contemplation du plafond. Je suivis alors son regard. C'était une nuit calme mais nuageuse, les étoiles quasiment invisibles.

Esther et Matt arrivèrent et s'installèrent du côté de Drew, tandis que Joy apparaissait soudainement à mes côtés avec un grand sourire après être allée saluer des connaissances.

- Je t'ai manqué ?

Je lui adressai un rapide sourire, battant du pied avec impatience, la fatigue commençant à se faire sentir, la faim également, comme le prouvait l'estomac de Matt et ses supplications.

« J'ai faim… » murmurait-il pour la 100e fois au moins à Lucy et Jeff qui étaient arrivés en bons derniers, lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent pour laisser passer McGonagall et les premières années qui nous regardaient tous avec de grands yeux.

Je me demandai alors si moi aussi j'avais cette tête là lorsque j'étais entrée dans la grande salle pour la première fois. Si l'expression sur mon visage avait fait pouffer silencieusement quelqu'un comme Matt était en train de le faire, et si l'on avait eu des préjugés sur moi. « T'as vu la brune là-bas ? 5 gallions qu'elle peut même pas lancer un alohomora. ». Est-ce que quelqu'un avait murmuré ça à son voisin, et est-ce que ce voisin avait tenu le pari ? Si c'était le cas, il devait sûrement m'apprécier. Je lui avais fais gagner 5 gallions sans m'en rendre compte.

Le cortège prit fin et les nouveaux élèves rassemblés cachaient pratiquement totalement le vieux chapeau posé sur un tabouret, mais de ma place, je pouvais l'apercevoir, en tendant le coup.

Je vis une fente apparaître dans le tissu, et la voix du choixpeau parvint jusqu'à mes oreilles, l'espace d'un instant, avec d'être remplacé par ce qui me fit penser au crissement désagréable d'une craie sur un tableau.

Je fermai étroitement les paupières en serrant les dents, mais le bruit continua. Dans la pénombre dans laquelle je m'étais plongée, je commençais à apercevoir de petits points, de couleurs vives et différentes.

Puis, le bruit cessa, et tous les autres avec. J'eus l'impression de m'être retrouvée sous l'eau, avec les vêtements collants et poisseux en moins. Je n'entendais plus rien.

Avec lenteur, je soulevai une paupière pour voir Esther regarder et écouter avec attention la chanson du choixpeau, comme tous les autres dans la salle.

Lorsque l'on est sous l'eau, on entend parfois des sons étranges, que l'on imagine sûrement. Des sons cristallins et apaisants. Lorsque ce bruit fut audible, je me tournai sans vraiment m'en rendre compte vers Joy. Celle-ci regardait dans le vague en se frottant le bout des doigts. Sa poitrine s'élevait calmement au rythme de sa respiration, ses cheveux ébène brillaient et étaient impeccablement coiffés, ses yeux océans étaient troubles, et la poche de sa robe de sorcières me happait toute ma concentration, me faisant même oublier de respirer. En retenant mon souffle, je tendis la main vers le renflement, mon avant bras tremblant.

Ce fut le tonnerre d'applaudissement qui me fit sortir de ma bulle. Elle éclata et je me retrouvai entre mes meilleurs amis qui applaudissaient un vieux chapeau. Les yeux hagards, je retirai ma main, la laissant tomber contre ma cuisse, molle et sans vie.

- Quand j'appellerai votre nom, vous mettrez le chapeau sur votre tête et vous vous assiérez sur le tabouret. Je commence : Abany Daniel !

Un garçon aux cheveux aussi sombres que ceux de Matt s'avança, le visage livide, et s'assit sur le tabouret avant que McGonagall ne dépose le choixpeau sur sa tête.

- Serpentard !

Je sentis mon cœur se serrer. Une répartition commençant par un serpentard ne pouvait être une bonne répartition. J'avais beau être dans la maison de la sagesse, j'avais moi aussi des préjugés, et mes camarades aussi, au vu des regards qu'ils s'échangèrent tandis qu'Abany allait s'asseoir à la table dans mon dos.

Mon attention ne revint totalement que lorsqu'un nom que je connaissais se fit entendre.

- Anderson Ruby !

- C'est la sœur de Mary, murmura Tyler.

Par automatisme, je cherchais cette dernière des yeux. Elle avait un an de moins que nous et jouait au poste de poursuiveuse dans l'équipe de serdaigle. Ruby était son portrait craché avec les mêmes cheveux châtains et les yeux verts en amande.

- Serdaigle !

J'applaudis avec les autres et Ruby alla s'asseoir entre sa sœur et son frère. La cérémonie continua lentement, les élèves se retrouvant répartis dans les 4 maisons.

- Zyzek Jake !

- Serpentard !

Je me tournai de nouveaux vers mes amis. Une répartition commençant avec un serpentard et finissant avec un serpentard…

- C'est les serpentards qui vont gagner la coupe cette année, marmonna Matt en contemplant son assiette désespéramment vide.

- Bienvenue à tous pour cette nouvelle année !

J'entendis Black et Potter répondre par des hurlements de joie et Matt et Joy cachèrent leur sourire dans leur main. Dumbledore prononça quelques phrases avant de finir par le désormais célèbre « Nigaud ! Grasdouble ! Bizarre ! Pinçon ! » et je sursautai lorsque Matt hurla en même temps que les autres. Je me souvenais de ma première année. Lorsqu'il avait prononcé ces 4 mots, je m'étais demandé si je n'avais pas pris le mauvais train conduisant dans un asile pour jeunes sorciers.

Le repas commença comme habituellement, chacun se servant en parlant de plus en plus fort pour couvrir la voix des autres.

- Ché toujours aussi bon ichi !

Esther prit un air dégoûté tout en se servant une part de tarte à la pomme tandis que Drew passait un bras autour de ses hanches, l'attirant à lui pour un chaste baiser.

Dumbledore se leva de nouveau, pour rappeler le règlement en regardant du côté de la table des gryffondors puis pour entonner le chant de l'école. Matt et Jeff avaient posé une main sur leur cœur, comme s'ils chantaient l'hymne de leur équipe de quidditch favorite.

Je chantais sur le même air que Joy qui me rappelait étrangement celui d'une chanson de Bob Dylan, m'amusant de l'expression sur le visage des nouveaux et des professeurs. Enfin, la chanson prit fin et chacun se leva.

- Il faut qu'on emmène les premières années ! me lança Drew par-dessus le brouhaha. A plus tard !

Je lui souris avant de suivre Joy, Esther, Tyler, Jeff et Matt jusqu'à la sortie qui semblait bouchée.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ?

Je compris à mes dépends ce qui bloquait tout le monde au moment où j'arrivais dans le hall. Mon pied glissa et je me retrouvai sur le sol qui me parut étrangement froid et humide. C'est à ce moment que je compris qu'un idiot avec fait du sol une patinoire. Et il n'était pas très dur de comprendre qui était l'idiot en question, lorsque l'on voyant les Maraudeurs penchés à la rambarde d'un escalier, riants aux éclats.

- Je vais les tuer, grogna Esther en se relevant, tirant sa baguette de sa poche du même coup.

Rusard arriva alors en courant, son chaton, Miss Teigne, ballottée dans ses bras maigres, et il commença à hurler des obscénités avant de basculer lui aussi, tombant au sol à côté d'un groupe de premières années qui poussèrent des hurlements suraigus en voyant le visage du jeune concierge de plus près.

Tyler m'attrapa par le coude, me remettant debout, avant de me conduire vers les escaliers ou Potter et Black riaient toujours aux éclats tandis que Pettigrow fixait avec une avidité mal dissimulée Rusard tentant de se relever.

- On devrait peut-être y aller ? murmura Lupin avec douceur.

- Vous devriez peut-être, déclara Esther en pointant sa baguette sur Black.

- Vous là-bas, si je vous attrape… !

Je me retourna avec surprise pour voir Rusard au pied des escaliers nous fixant avec fureur. Je compris alors stupidement qu'il nous croyait coupable. Tout les 10.

- On s'casse !

Matt fut le premier serdaigle à réagir. Il attrapa la main d'Esther et la tira vers les 4 gryffondors qui avaient déjà gravis la moitié des escaliers, en appelant Jeff et Joy tandis que Tyler glissait sa main dans la mienne.

Nous arrivâmes dans l'un des couloirs principaux, où les tableaux étaient les plus grands, et dont malheureusement, les Maraudeurs s'étaient déjà attirés les foudres. De ce fait, impossible de se cacher, ils hurlaient tous à notre passage, aidant Rusard en lui indiquant où nous tournions.

- On est mort et c'est votre faute ! s'écria Esther en s'arrêtant, en furie.

- La ferme, Brown !

- Non je ne vais pas la fermer ! On n'est même pas ici depuis 5 heures qu'on se retrouve poursuivis par Rusard !

- Tais-toi !

- Sirius, on prend par là !

- Ça ne sert à rien !

- Mais la ferme !

Esther sortit de nouveau sa baguette, et Jeff et Tyler l'imitèrent, tandis que Matt et Joy soupiraient.

- Vous allez quand même pas recommencer ?

- C'est sa faute !

- Quoi ? Attend, qui est-ce qui a…

- Vous êtes vraiment des gamins.

Que ce soit Matt qui le dise rendait ça encore plus vrai. Matt était comme le grand frère que je n'avais jamais eu, l'éternel gamin. Et nous étions nous même des gamins, à nous chamailler et nous emporter pour des broutilles.

- Je vous attrape !

Nous nous retournâmes en même temps, comme un seul Homme, et il sembla étonné par le calme dont nous faisions preuve, mais il reprit bien vite contenance.

- Vos retenues vous seront distribuées ! cracha-t-il avant de disparaître, sa chatte nous fixant par-dessus son épaule.

Nous restâmes immobiles quelques instants, chacun dans ses pensées. Ce fut Potter qui rompit le silence, en murmura un « bon…. » embarrassé.

- On devrait retourner dans nos dortoirs avant de recevoir une autre retenue, déclara Lupin en regardant les chefs de sa petite bande qui approuvèrent avant de commencer à marcher, et sans réfléchir, je les suivis.

La salle commune des gryffondors était plus proche que celle des serdaigles, mais nous fîmes semblant de ne pas comprendre que nous y étions arrivés lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent au coin d'un couloir : les élèves n'étaient pas censés savoir où se trouvaient les salles communes des autres maisons. Evidemment, nous le savions, et eux aussi, mais ça faisait parti de ces choses dont on ne parlait pas.

- Bon… à plus tard alors.

- Bonne nuit.

- 'Nuit…

Je les saluais d'un geste de la tête avant de suivre les autres vers un nouvel escalier. La salle commune des serdaigles étaient celle la plus en hauteur, et les escaliers que nous devions emprunter pour y arriver avait la fâcheuse tendance de s'amuser à se déplacer.

Le portrait qui cachait la porte de la salle commune était celui d'une femme menue aux pommettes hautes et aux longues anglaises d'un brun soyeux ramenées en arrière, découvrant son long cou et ses épaules anguleuses.

- Mr Davies et Mr Hans jouent aux échecs sorciers tous les mardis soirs.

Mardi dernier, ils jouèrent 7 parties et chacun en remporta autant que l'autre. Ce soir là, il n'y eut aucun match nul. Comment est-ce possible ?

Je regardais alors Jeff qui lui aussi était de sang-mêlé.

- Ils se mettent aux énigmes moldus maintenant ?

- Faut croire…

Matt soupira, se plaignant qu'il avait mal aux pieds et qu'il en avait assez de ces énigmes stupides.

- Tu crois qu'elle compte les pat comme faisant parti d'un match nul ?

- Je sais pas, tu peux tenter, mais ça parait facile.

- Ça parait facile parce qu'on est des serdaigles ! intervint Matt. La bonne réponse c'est…

- Rien dans l'énigme ne dit qu'ils jouent l'un contre l'autre, intervint Esther calmement.

Le portrait s'ouvrit et Matt s'engouffra à l'intérieur avec plaisir. Dans la salle commune, ça sentait bon le vieux papier, pas cette odeur de moisissure caractéristique de la section « roman à l'eau de rose » de la bibliothèque, mais celle qui donnait envie d'attraper le plus gros livre et de s'endormir sur ses pages ouvertes.

Drew et Lucy nous attendaient, installés dans les fauteuils les plus proches des grandes fenêtres à travers lesquelles on pouvait voir le ciel.

- Vous en avez mis du temps…

- On a été poursuivis par Rusard, soupira Matt en se dirigeant lentement vers l'escalier menant aux dortoirs des garçons. Bonne nuit.

- Poursuivis ?

- Il a cru qu'on était de mèche avec les Maraudeurs… on a une retenue.

Drew sourit alors en desserrant sa cravate, avant de suivre son ami après nous avoir souhaité une bonne nuit. Nous montâmes tous et je retrouvai avec plaisir mon dortoir aux couleurs bleues et bronze. Mon lit était celui le plus proche de la fenêtre, entre celui de Joy et de Lucy, celui d'Esther se trouvant en face du mien.

Nous nous couchâmes en silence, et après un dernier « bonne nuit », chacun se glissa sous sa couverture. J'étais épuisée, et pourtant, je savais que je ne pourrais m'endormir sans avoir vérifié quelque chose. Je sortis en silence de mon lit, mes pieds tremblant au toucher du sol glacé, et avançais à tâtons jusqu'au tas d'affaire de Joy. Tout en veillant à ne pas faire de bruit, je fouillais la poche de sa robe, tombant enfin sur quelque chose de dur. Je l'extirpai de la poche, pour le contempler à la lumière lunaire. C'était le dé à coudre dont m'avait parlé Joy au chemin de traverse. De nouveau, il y eut ce bruit, semblable à celui imperceptible d'une personne mit sous respirateur. Alors, je remettais l'objet là où je l'avais trouvé.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : L'univers et les personnages appartiennent exclusivement à J.K. Rowling

**Chapitre 2**

_« Une rencontre n'est que le commencement d'une séparation »_

**Proverbe japonais**

Ce fut un rayon de soleil qui me réveilla, atteignant mon œil droit : dans ma fatigue, hier, j'avais oublié de fermer le rideau de soie bleue. Lucy avait déjà quitté son lit, se trouvant à présent sûrement sous la douche et Esther se levait toujours aux aurores et se promenait habituellement dans le parc avec Drew avant de nous rejoindre dans la grande salle. Bien que n'étant pas de nature à faire de longues grasses matinées, j'étais souvent la 3e à me lever, et c'était à moi qu'incombait la dure tâche de tirer Joy du lit.

Ma montre indiquait qu'il était déjà 8 heures 15, et je m'extirpai en soupirant de mon lit avant de rejoindre celui de Joy. Ses boucles noires dépassaient de sous la couverture.

- Joy… debout.

Je la secouais doucement, mes mains continuellement glacées contre sa peau tiède, mais rien à faire, elle se contentait de me repousser en soupirant.

- Ne m'oblige pas à te jeter un sort, Joyce Hamlet.

- Ne m'oblige pas à riposter, Ruthanna Hayward.

Elle me poussa de nouveau, plus fort cette fois-ci, au moment même où Lucy rentrait dans la chambre, déjà habillée.

- J'avais oublié à quel point cet uniforme craignait… murmura Joy dans mon dos en s'extirpant de ses draps tout en fixant Lucy tandis que je rejoignais la salle de bain pour une douche revigorante.

L'eau chaude était, avec l'eau froide, la meilleure façon à mes yeux de se réveiller. Ce matin-là, j'optai pour l'eau chaude, bavardant avec Joy qui se frottait le visage avec de l'eau froide, n'étant vraiment pas du matin, avant de lui laisser ma place dans la cabine.

Lucy finissait de se coiffer dans la chambre, tirant les mèches encadrants son visage de poupon en arrière. Joy arriva quelques minutes plus tard, ses cheveux impeccablement coiffés d'un nœud flamboyant.

- On va juste prendre notre petit déjeuner tu sais ? murmura Lucy tandis que nous descendions les escaliers.

Matt, Tyler et Jeff nous attendaient dans nos fauteuils habituels, et nous pûmes rejoindre la grande salle tous ensemble.

Comme il était déjà plus de 8 heures 30, il n'y avait plus grand monde, la plupart des filles étant remontées se refaire une beauté et les garçons profitant de leurs dernières minutes de liberté. Dès que nous fûmes assis, Flitwick s'approcha de sa démarche semblable à celle d'une grenouille ayant peur de se faire écraser par un humain négligent.

- Voilà vos emplois du temps !

Il jeta pratiquement mon planning dans mon assiette déjà pleine, et ce fut la rapidité de Drew qui venait d'arriver qui le sauva de mes tartines.

- Merci, murmurais-je en découvrant mes nouveaux horaires.

- Oh regardez par quoi on commence, geignit Matt.

- Histoire de la magie. C'est une blague ?

Nous avions beau être à Serdaigle, les heures d'histoire de la magie étaient pour nous un véritable supplice. Même Esther, pourtant la meilleure serdaigle de notre année, décrochait généralement au bout de 40 minutes, s'obstinant malgré tout à faire semblant d'écouter jusqu'au bout.

- Au moins on est avec les gryffondors…

- C'est encore pire.

- Tiens, ça me fait penser que… commença Jeff, mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir que Rusard s'approchait de nous en grognant.

- Vos retenues auront lieu ce soir, après le dîner. Vous attendrez devant mon bureau.

Il repartit aussitôt, l'étrange odeur se dégageant de sa veste flottant encore dans l'air.

- Je sens qu'on va s'éclater, déclara sombrement Matt en trempant son pain dans son café.

J'approuvai silencieusement en parcourant des yeux le nouvel emploi du temps.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

La salle d'histoire de la magie se trouvait au 5e étage, au fond d'un couloir poussiéreux et mal éclairé, comme la salle de cours, d'ailleurs.

J'observais la poussière tomber doucement d'un plafond, comme dans un fugace ballet éclairé par un soleil morne.

Joy se caressait distraitement le bout du nez avec sa plume, son regard se baladant rêveusement sur le tableau sombre, un sourire absent sur les lèvres. Ce fut une boule de papier en pleine tête, que je m'empressai de déplier et lire, qui me sortit de ma propre rêverie.

On prendra le couloir venteux du 7e étage Wormtail, mais sans la cape.

Moony pense que tu es « un débile profondément englué dans son arrogance » et qu'on devrait prendre la cape, Prongs.

Je jetai un coup d'œil autour de moi, sans comprendre. Ce message ne m'était pas adressé, et pourtant, il m'était arrivé dessus. Tandis que j'étais plongée dans mes pensées, le bout de papier froissé glissait lentement entre mes doigts, avant de s'élever dans les airs. Je le suivis distraitement des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive entre les mains de Black. Potter haussa les épaules en rangeant sa baguette et je me tournais vers Pettigrow qui m'adressa un timide sourire d'excuse tandis que Lupin secouait la tête gravement.

- Débile, murmurais-je avant de retourner à ma contemplation de la poussière tombant du plafond.

Cela me rappela l'appartement dans lequel j'avais passé mes premières années, dans le comté de Norfolk. Je n'en gardais pas beaucoup de souvenirs, ayant déménagé lorsque j'avais 5 ans, mais l'image qui me revenait toujours à l'esprit lorsque je repensais à ces années là était cette chambre exiguë aux murs froids, dotés d'une unique fenêtre laissant passant le peu de lumière qui me permettait d'admirer les couchers de soleil ou la fine pellicule de poussière qui semblait s'envoler vers les vitres, après les heures passées à apprendre à représenter des personnages en utilisant des figures géométrie sous la surveillance de Mrs. Garfunkel, une vieille femme aux cheveux frisés qui avait perdu son mari en 1944 sur les plages normandes. Du haut de mes 5 ans, j'avais senti sa douleur et sa peine, et ce, malgré les années passées depuis la libération. Je m'étais surprise à m'imaginer quelques années plus tard, moi aussi amoureuse d'un officier prêt à se rendre à la guerre qui m'aurait offert une unique rose Tudor avant de partir mourir. Sa rose à elle avait fané, évidemment. Lorsque cette révélation s'était faite à moi, je m'étais rendue compte que je voulais refaire sourire cette vieille dame. Alors, je lui avais offert cette même rose, en fin d'année, une petite rose toute simple, juste pour lui faire plaisir. Aujourd'hui encore, cette rose reposait dans un joli verre en cristal, 10 ans après, et elle était toujours aussi splendide. C'était la première fois que j'avais utilisé la magie, mais évidemment, je n'en avais pas eu conscience à l'époque. Missy Park, ma meilleure amie moldu du jardin d'enfant, m'avait envoyé une lettre en 1973, où elle m'avait parlé de la vieille Mrs. Garfunkel et de sa rose qui ne fanait pas. En ville, tout le monde la prenait pour une folle, et on lui avait donné un arrêt de travail forcé pour « se reposer ». J'avais eu de la peine pour elle, moi qui avait voulu lui rendre le sourire, elle était à présent dans une maison de retraite avec pour seule compagnie une rose magique offerte par une gamine de 5 ans qui étudiait à présent dans une école de sorcellerie. S'il y en avait une qui devait être traitée de folle, ça n'était certainement pas elle.

- Tu viens Ruth ? Ruth ?

Je clignai des yeux avant de tourner la tête vers Joy, qui me regardait, ses fins sourcils légèrement froncés.

- C'est fini ?

- Oui, on a… métamorphose.

Je me relevai en m'étirant avant de jeter en vrac mes affaires dans mon sac et de suivre Joy dans le couloir. Malheureusement, la salle de métamorphose se trouvait au premier étage, ce qui représentait un long trajet, que nous partageâmes avec les gryffondors qui avaient potion.

- Dis, Hayward, tu as lu le mot que Peter t'a lancé par inadvertance ? demanda Potter en se plaçant à ma hauteur, Black posté de l'autre côté, m'encadrant grossièrement.

- Ça poserait un problème si je répondais oui ?

Il passa un main dans ses cheveux, les ébouriffant en se poussant pour laisser passer une Evans de mauvaise humeur qui murmurait à propos « d'idiots n'ayant aucun respect pour les points accordés à leurs propres maisons ».

- Peut-être bien, répondit-il distraitement en suivant des yeux l'adolescente aux cheveux flamboyants.

- J'ignorais qu'il y avait des escaliers venteux à Poudlard.

- Tu ne connais pas Poudlard dans ce cas, petite serdaigle. Ça doit être à cause du fait que tu sois amie avec Brown, elle doit t'obliger à emprunter les chemins les plus longs et les plus ennuyeux, pas vrais ?

- Pourquoi tu la détestes à ce point là, Black ?

Il me jeta un regard hautain que j'associai immédiatement à ceux que jetaient les adultes aux enfants ignorants.

- Pourquoi les serdaigles veulent toujours tout savoir ?

- Pourquoi les gryffondors sont toujours les premiers à mourir sur un champ de bataille ? répliquais-je en m'inspirant des énigmes qui m'avaient été posé depuis que je faisais partie de la maison des serdaigles.

- Parce qu'il n'y a personne d'autre pour venir se battre ?

Potter éclata de rire et nous souhaita une bonne matinée avant de disparaître avec ses trois meilleurs amis.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

McGonagall passa les 15 premières minutes du cours à nous rappeler l'importance des BUSE, ce qui nous avait été épargné en histoire de la magie, Binns ayant immédiatement commencé son monologue au sujet de la révolte des gobelins, ce qu'il nous enseignait tous les ans depuis 5 années, me semblait-il.

- Aujourd'hui, nous allons commencer l'étude du sortilège de disparition, qui vous serra demandé lors des BUSE. Des escargots vous seront distribués à tous, et vous devrez tenter de les faire disparaître en utilisant le sortilège, « evanesco ».

Elle attrapa aussitôt un escargot dont la coquille pâle semblait pratiquement translucide.

- Evanesco !

Aussitôt, l'escargot disparut, et je sentis l'excitation monter en m'imaginant faire disparaître toutes sortes de choses.

- Evidemment, ce sortilège est plus simple que le sortilège d'apparition que vous étudierez en 7e année, mais n'espérer pas réussir au premier essai.

Je sentis toute ma motivation retomber tandis qu'un élève de poufsouffle posait un escargot devant chaque élève.

- Vous pouvez commencer.

Aussitôt, je sortis ma baguette de mon sac, et la pointa vers l'escargot qui tentait de s'enfuir.

- Evanesco !

Il ne se passa rien, mais l'escargot s'arrêta, ses longues antennes se tournant vers moi, presque avec curiosité. Du coin de l'œil, j'aperçus Matt tapoter lesdites antennes de son escargot, s'amusant de les voir reculer puis revenir.

- Mr. Dunst, est-ce qu'une heure de retenue vous conviendrait ?

Je retournai aussitôt à mon escargot, essayant une nouvelle fois tandis que Lucy murmurait des paroles encourageantes au sien.

- Allez, disparaît et je te rendrais ta liberté, petit invertébré…

- Bravo Miss Brown. 10 points pour serdaigle !

Esther adressa un sourire poli au professeur avant de me faire un clin d'oeil, montrant silencieusement du doigt son bureau vide.

- Elle a réussit au 2e essai. Notre honneur est sauf, murmura Jeff à Matt tout en vérifiant que tous les poufsouffles fixaient Esther, béats d'admiration.

- Ton honneur à toi est tout mais certainement pas sauf, murmura Joy. Ton escargot se fait la malle, Jeffrey.

Matt tendit aussitôt la main pour rattraper le fuyard, avec la légendaire délicatesse d'un excellent batteur, ce qui provoqua l'écrasement de la coquille fine et fragile.

- Matt… protesta Joy, dégoûtée, lorsqu'il lui montra la paume de sa main recouverte des restes de la pauvre bête.

- Mr. Dunst, je crois que ce sera une heure de retenue ce soir !

- Mais j'ai déjà une retenue ce soir !

- Alors vous en aurez deux demain !

- Mais…

- Et j'enlève 5 points à serdaigle !

Son ton était sans équivoque, et Matt baissa piteusement la tête vers le cadavre du gastéropode. Il attrapa sa baguette, et murmura : « reparo ! ». Et, à mon étonnement le plus total, les bouts de coquille dispersés un peu partout se regroupèrent, reformant la « maison » à présent vide d'habitant de l'escargot.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

- Tu aurais mérité 5 points pour le reparo, le consola Lucy tandis que nous rejoignions la grande salle pour le déjeuner.

- Elle m'a collé 2 heures demain ! Cette vieille harpie, je vais lui…

- Supplier de te pardonner ? ironisa Esther en le dépassant.

- Je pensais plutôt à lui écraser la face avec ma batte ! rétorqua-t-il en levant le poing vers le ciel.

- Tu te ferais transformer en crapaud avant d'avoir pu l'attendre, Matt, tempéra Drew en s'installant sur le banc, encadré par Tyler et Jeff.

- Ça vaut le coup d'essayer ! insista-t-il.

- On a besoin de toi dans l'équipe, rappelais-je.

Cet argument sembla faire mouche car aussitôt, il se plongea dans la composition de son plat.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

A la fin de ma 2e année, lorsqu'on m'avait demandé de choisir mes options pour l'année suivante, j'avais hésité : étant une serdaigle, il aurait paru évident que je prenne étude des runes et arithmancie, et ce serait mentir d'affirmer que je n'avais pas pensé à cette solution toute faite.

Mais Joy m'avait convaincu de prendre la divination. D'après elle, c'était une matière très intéressante, qui, pour des « raisons obscures », étant souvent dénigrée. Elle avait passé plus d'une heure à me convaincre de prendre arithmancie et divination, avant d'elle même choisir soins aux créatures magique et étude des moldus – « C'était divination ou étude des moldus, Ruth, et je veux pouvoir comprendre ce que tu racontes sans avoir besoin de te demander de m'expliquer le fonctionnement d'une ampoule ! » – me laissant seule dans mes deux options.

J'adorais l'arithmancie, et je ne regrettais pas d'avoir choisis cette matière, qui était ma préférée, mais la divination restait à mes yeux un mystère. A quoi pouvait bien servir de tenir un journal de rêves et de fixer une boule de cristal pendant des heures sans rien voir ? J'avais l'impression dans ces moments là de faire parti du club très fermé des voyants moldus qui escroquait de pauvres gens. De plus, Tempenny, le professeur de divination, un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année, avait un regard étrange que Tyler – il était le seul serdaigle de notre année, avec moi, à avoir choisis cette option – jugeait pervers au possible.

En 3e année, trouver la salle de cours avait été un véritable enfer, et nous ne devions notre salut qu'aux maraudeurs qui avaient eux aussi pris cette option – pour avoir des O sans rien faire, d'après eux – et qui connaissaient apparemment déjà le chemin.

2 ans après, je connaissais parfaitement le chemin, empruntant un raccourci coupant une bonne partie de la tour d'astronomie.

- Tu m'étonnes que personne ne choisisse jamais cette matière et qu'ils puissent placer l'étude des runes et l'étude des moldus en même temps… qui voudrait marcher autan pour observer son glorieux avenir dans une tasse de thé puante ? se plaignit Tyler en lançant un sort vers son visage, laissant une légère brise sortir de l'extrémité de sa baguette.

- Arrête de te plaindre, on y est presque.

Nous arrivâmes enfin à la trappe et nous hissâmes jusqu'au grenier, l'échelle ayant mystérieusement perdu la moitié de ses barreaux.

Dans la salle étouffante, il y avait déjà les maraudeurs, les seuls gryffondors, et Faith Wood ainsi que Orson Blick, les représentants des serpentards. Les poufsouffles, les plus nombreux dans cette matière, n'étaient toujours pas arrivés, préparant sûrement mentalement des rêves à raconter à Tempenny.

- On étouffe ici… murmura Tyler avant de se laisser tomber dans un pouf rouge sombre qui changea aussitôt de forme pour lui être plus confortable. Prête à boire du thé amer ?

Des murmures parvinrent jusqu'à nous, et la classe se tourna vers la trappe pour voir arriver le professeur et les retardataires.

- Bienvenu, chers élèves ! Cette année, comme vous le savez sûrement, aura lieu l'épreuve des BUSE ! Chaque année, je **vois** des élèves devenir adultes, avec beaucoup d'émotion…

- M'sieur, c'est pas après les ASPIC qu'on devient adulte ? lança Potter tandis que Black tapotait distraitement la boule de cristal posée sur la petite table face à lui avec ses ongles, et que le professeur s'empressa de retirer.

- Nous allons aujourd'hui travailler avec des tasses de thé… où est-ce que je les ai rangé ?

Potter sortit sa baguette et lança un sortilège de lévitation sur la boule de cristal que Tempenny avait prit à Black, le faisant rire silencieusement.

- Mr. Potter, voudriez-vous reposer cette boule de cristal ? ordonna Tempenny toujours dos à la classe. Ah, les voilà !

Il distribua à tous des petites tasses en porcelaine couvertes d'une fine pellicule de poussière qu'il remplit entièrement d'eau brûlante.

- A toi l'honneur, murmurais-je à Tyler tandis que Potter buvait son thé comme « les londoniennes distinguées », le petit doigt en l'air, ce qui fit rire aux éclats Black et Pettigrow, tandis que Lupin avalait sa boisson en grimaçant.

- Bon, alors, je dirais que… ça à la forme… d'une feuille de thé.

- Hum, alors ça veut dire que… tu risques de mourir dans d'atroce souffrance en plein automne, inventais-je.

- Cool. Il me semble aussi voir une ombre visqueuse, ça veut dire que je vais mourir dans d'atroce souffrance, dévoré par un mollusque géant en novembre.

J'éclatai de rire avant de boire à petite gorgée mon propre thé. C'est à ce moment-là que Tempenny décida de venir à notre table.

- Alors, Miss Hayward, que voyez-vous ?

Je faillis m'étouffer avec le peu de thé que je n'avais pas encore avalé à cause de sa chaleur.

- Je vois… heu… c'est plutôt… on dirait qu'il y a… un chiffre.

- Vraiment ? Quel chiffre ?

- Heu…

Je croisai le regard de Tyler qui me sourit, et j'entendis Faith pouffer dans mon dos, tandis que les Maraudeurs avaient cessé leur bêtise en regardait vers ma table avec curiosité.

- Je dirais… 5. Oui, c'est un 5.

- Le 5 est dans la partie supérieure de la tasse ?

- Non, inférieure je dirais.

- Ce qui signifie ?

- Ce qui signifie… que… le 5 est dans la partie inférieure de ma tasse.

De nouveau, Faith ricana, accompagnée par Potter et Pettigrow.

- Mais encore ?

- Hum… la partie inférieure de la tasse, c'est… le long terme ?

- Exact.

Je restai silencieuse, m'attendant à un long discours passionné, mais le professeur se contentait de me regarder droit dans les yeux.

- Donc… l'évènement aura lieu dans… 5 mois, ou 5 ans ?

- Quel évènement ?

Je détestais la divination parce que j'avais l'impression de me retrouver avec un psy qui posait toujours plus de questions sans donner d'explications, qui voulait tout savoir et laissait ses patients dans le brouillard le plus total.

- L'évènement c'est…

Je jetai un coup d'œil rapide à ma tasse, mais il n'y avait rien. Je n'arrivais d'ailleurs plus à voir le chiffre 5, l'ayant sans doute imaginé.

- Il n'y a plus rien, professeur.

- Regardez attentivement. Fermez-les yeux, concentrez-vous. Qu'est-ce que vous voyez ?

J'eus envie de lui hurler que son cours n'était qu'une grosse blague, une supercherie, un truc sans intérêt dans lequel tout le monde inventait, un cours prit par des élèves souhaitant avoir de bons résultats en inventant des rêves dans un journal et en fixant son reflet dans une boule de cristal. J'eus vraiment envie de lui lancer tout ça à la figure, mais je n'en fis rien.

- Je vois… une voile. Un bateau. La voile d'un bateau. Je vois un bateau.

- Bien, un bateau. Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ?

- Que je vais prendre le bateau dans 5 mois.

Il me regarda avec un air indéchiffrable, et je me sentis rougir devant son regard « pervers ». Tyler se pencha pour regarder le fond de ma tasse, le comparant au sien, tandis que les poufsouffles cherchaient frénétiquement dans leur livre la signification du bateau.

- Miss Grings ?

- Le bateau a deux significations, professeur. Cela peut signifier un voyage ou… la fin d'une amitié.

La sonnerie retentit au même moment. J'avais l'impression d'avoir prit un seau d'eau froide sur la tête. « La fin d'une amitié ».

- Grings a dit ça parce qu'elle rêve de perdre sa virginité avec Tempenny, me consola Tyler en rangea ses affaires.

- Je n'y crois pas, protestais-je.

- Evidemment que tu n'y crois pas, Hayward, tu es une serdaigle ? On peut se demander ce que tu fais ici d'ailleurs. C'est pour roucouler avec ton chéri dans une pièce sombre et suffocante ? cracha Faith.

- La ferme, Wood.

- Fais attention, Hayward. Dans 5 mois…

Elle m'adressa un sourire étrange, étincelant, et pendant une fraction de secondes, elle me fit penser à Esther. Elle était tout aussi belle, mais d'une beauté différente, étrange. Esther, c'était la brune au teint diaphane et aux yeux chocolats qui sortait avec l'un des plus brillants et adorables garçons de notre année. Wood, c'était un serpent doté d'un beau visage long et de cheveux blonds toujours impeccables. Rien de plus.

- C'est toi qui devrais faire attention, Wood, rétorqua Tyler avant de m'entraîner dans un couloir opposé.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Nous avions potion en dernière heure, ce qui contrebalançait grandement avec la chaleur de la salle de divination. A peine avions nous mit les pieds dans le cachot qu'une brise hivernale et glaciale nous avait prit, me faisant claquer des dents.

- Si on fait de la théorie… je crois que je me tues, murmura Matt en resserrant les pants de sa robe autour de lui.

- C'est le premier cours, Matthew… on va **forcément** faire de la théorie.

- Merci de briser mes rêves, Esther, souffla Matt avant d'entrer en classe après avoir prit grand soin de la bousculer grossièrement, recevant un coup de pied dans les tibias par vengeance.

Le professeur Slughorn était un petit homme gras qui adorait Evans, Esther, Wood, Black et Taylor Harrison, une serdaigle de mon année qui me détestait et réciproquement. Il tenait un petit club, le club slug, dans lequel Esther était toujours invitée, accompagnée par Drew. D'après elle, c'était des soirées créées uniquement pour agrandir les relations de Slughorn et son capital sécurité et confort, mais elle aimait y aller pour écouter le professeur de potion parler avec émerveillement de ses anciens illustres élèves. « Tu te rends compte qu'un jour il parlera comme ça de toi ? », s'était amusé Matt, et pour la première fois elle ne lui avait pas répliqué une remarque acerbe. Elle avait juste souri, plus belle que jamais.

- Cette année, vous passerez vos BUSE. J'espère que chacun d'entre vous les obtiendront, évidemment.

Il rit, comme s'il venait de faire une blague particulièrement amusante, et je me contentai de sourire poliment tandis qu'il tripotait ses boutons de veston.

- Comme vous le savez certainement, les épreuves se scindent en deux parties : la partie théorique – Matt soupira bruyamment – et la partie pratique. Pendant le premier mois, nous reverrons tout le programme depuis la première année.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut une vague de soupir auquel je m'étonnais de participer : les potions n'étaient pas ce que je préférais, loin derrière les enchantements.

- Nous allons donc aujourd'hui revoir la potion permettant de guérir des furoncles !

Il semblait particulièrement excité comme s'il nous annonçait qu'il avait découvert la 8e merveille du monde.

- Vous avez l'heure entière pour écrire et expliquer sur un parchemin qui sera bien évidemment noté – il eut un petit sourire – la préparation de cette potion. Il me semble que cela ne prend que 5 minutes, mais vous pourrez au moins être prêt pour la préparation qui aura lieu au prochain cours ! Vous pouvez y aller !

Aussitôt, chacun sortit de son sac un rouleau de parchemin, une plume et un encrier, mais je restai immobile, tentant de comprendre les paroles de Slughorn. Jeff me donna un rapide coup de pied me tirant de ma rêverie et je me mis au travail.

J'aimais les travaux écrits. J'aimais sentir l'odeur du papier neuf, et entendre une vingtaine de plumes gratter contre le parchemin, formant des mots. Quand j'étais plus jeune, j'adorais m'assoire sur le parquet sous le bureau de mon père pour l'entendre écrire avec sa plume favorite, une belle plume d'oie d'un blanc neige, héritage familial. Il avait ensuite fait l'acquisition d'une machine à écrire, bien plus pratique d'après lui, et c'était moi qui avait reçu la plume, que je gardais précieusement dans une longue boite semblable à celle dans laquelle j'avais obtenu ma baguette chez Ollivander.

Evidemment, c'était souvent contraignant, surtout lorsque le bouchon de la bouteille d'encre était mal refermé et que l'encre s'écoulait sur tous les livres, mais nous étions dans une école de magie. Tout était possible ici. Les escaliers bougeaient tout seul, le plafond de la grande salle était étoilé, la nourriture apparaissait comme par magie, des elfes de maison venaient déposer des bouillottes dans nos draps en décembre. Je me demandais souvent ce que ressentaient les nés-moldu, lorsqu'il recevait leur première lettre. Il devait sans doute penser à une mauvaise blague. Peut-être que cela leur faisait de la peine. Moi, j'avais accueillis la lettre avec bonheur. J'étais de sang-mêlé, je savais déjà ce qui m'attendais lorsque j'avais vu la chouette lapone arriver à tire-d'aile vers l'Ermitage.

Je mis un point final à mon devoir, et le relus rapidement, repassant certaine de mes lettres qui n'étaient pas entièrement apparues, rajoutant deçà delà des informations que je n'avais pas suffisamment exploités.

Ma montre indiquait qu'il ne restait que 10 minutes avant la sonnerie, et la plupart des élèves avaient eux aussi fini leurs travaux, s'échangeant des regards encourageants et de grands sourires. C'était un bon début d'année avec une bonne note facilement atteignable. J'avais assuré un E au minimum, et c'était ce qu'on attendait d'un serdaigle.

Enfin, la cloche sonna et je m'empressai d'apporter ma copie à Slughorn avant de sortir du cachot, Tyler et Joy sur mes talons, bavardant au sujet de la potion et de la note qu'ils pensaient avoir.

- Tu devrais commencer ton journal des rêves dès ce soir, je pourrais même t'aider… il reste une heure et demi avant le dîner et je suis exténuée… je suis certaine de pouvoir te fabriquer un petit O ! s'exclama Joy, excitée comme une puce.

Nous saluâmes Tyler avant de monter dans notre chance et Joy se jeta aussitôt sur son lit. Deux minutes plus tard, elle dormait profondément. Lucy monta nous rejoindre et nous passâmes le temps qu'il restait à jouer aux échecs.

- Tu crois que vous ferez quoi ce soir ?

- Pour la retenue ?

Elle approuva, se mordillant la lèvre inférieure.

- Je sais pas… le hall a été nettoyé donc j'imagine qu'on fera autre chose, comme… nettoyer la salle des trophées à la brosse à dent. Black se plaint toujours en divination, et il se plaint drôlement fort, et Rusard demande souvent à ce que les coupes brillent.

- Alors ça devrait vite être fini ! s'exclama-t-elle joyeusement. Vous êtes 10, ça devrait être vite terminé, non ?

J'approuvai sans grand enthousiasme. 10 dans une même salle pour une retenue, ça faisait beaucoup.

Joy sortit de son lit en s'étirant pour aller chercher un rouleau de parchemin sur lequel elle s'empressa de griffonner tandis que je renversais le roi de Lucy.

- Alors ton rêve ?

- J'ai vu un clown sur un balai dans un match de quidditch !

J'éclatai de rire et fouillant dans ma valise à la recherche de mon livre de divination.

- Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait de clown là-dedans… le ciel était bleu ?

Elle me jeta un coup d'œil blasé et je me contentai d'hausser les épaules en passant une main dans mes cheveux, repoussant une boucle en arrière.

- On ne sait jamais… mais je suis par sûre de mettre ce rêve dans mon journal, Joyce.

- Moi je pense que si… ça signifie que tu vas te rendre ridicule au prochain match de quidditch.

- Le bleu signifie le raisonnement et la connaissance, Joy.

- Il faisait nuit dans mon rêve, se rappela-t-elle. Cherche le noir.

- Le noir c'est la… stérilité ! m'exclamais-je en lisant le paragraphe sur les couleurs.

Joy éclata de rire, commençant à sautiller en hurlant des idioties.

- C'est ton rêve, Joyce, répliquais-je, agacée.

- C'est dans ton journal des rêves que tu vas annoncer à ton prof que t'es stérile, Ruthanna.

- Ça signifie d'autres trucs aussi, protestais-je.

- Comme quoi ?

- Hum, il y a la mort…

Il y eut un silence pesant dans la pièce, durant lequel on aurait pu entendre une mouche voler.

- Le néant, les pièges destinés à me perdre et…

- C'est bon Ruth, on a comprit, le ciel était bleu finalement.

- Finalement ?

- Le jour s'est levé, tu vois le genre ? Le jour se lève, le clown meurt, tout le monde est content…

- Le clown est mort ? répéta Lucy.

- Bah il n'avait pas l'air très à l'aise sur le balai…

- Je vais prendre mes propres rêves, je crois, Joy.

- Oui, il vaut mieux…

Le silence était à présent gêné, le même silence précédant généralement un grand fou rire, mais il n'y eut rien, et finalement, nous descendîmes rejoindre les garçons dans la salle commune. Ils faisaient une immense partie de carte explosive avec les 6e années, que nous observèrent à l'abri un peu plus loin. Evidemment, ce fut les 6e années qui gagnèrent et eurent le droit aux regards admiratifs des plus jeunes et aux demandes en mariage – « Les filles sont de plus en plus folles ! » avait soupiré Matt en voyant une 2e année fondre en larme après avoir vu le courageux élu de son cœur embrasser sa petite amie – pendant que nous rejoignions la grande salle.

Il était encore tôt et peu d'élèves étaient déjà présents, ce qui nous permis de trouver rapidement de la place pour un groupe de 8 élèves.

- Alors, vous êtes prêts à souffrir jusqu'à l'aube sous la cruauté irascible de Rusard ? demanda Drew en mordillant son haricot vert.

- Tant qu'on se tient loin des Maraudeurs, ça devrait aller… cons comme ils sont, ils pourraient nous donner une deuxième retenue, répondit sombrement Esther en fixant la table des gryffondors.

Je suivis son regard. Les quatre garçons étaient déjà attablés, Potter et Black bavardant bruyamment tandis que Pettigrow semblait boire leurs paroles en même temps que son jus de citrouille et que Lupin fixait le ciel avec ennui en triturant son pain avec ses doigts pâles barrés par quelques fines cicatrices.

Ils se levèrent en parfaite synchronisation et quittèrent la salle sans faire attention aux autres, plaisantant entre eux comme s'ils étaient les seuls au monde. Parfois, je me disais que j'aurais aimé avoir la même insouciance, le même déni du règlement, mais j'étais une serdaigle, l'élève sage et sérieuse qui regardait chaque côté avant de traverser la route et qui se couchait pratiquement contre la table lorsque les hiboux arrivaient le matin, en recouvrant mon verre de la main.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Je n'étais jamais allée dans le bureau de Rusard, et même Matt ne savait pas où aller. Nous étions bloqués dans le hall, regardant les autres passer pour aller dîner sans faire attention à nous. Drew et Lucy étaient déjà montés rejoindre la salle commune et nous étions presque en retard.

- Je suis sûre qu'il est au cachot son bureau. Vu comme il est aigri, je suis certaine qu'on gèle dans son bureau. Ça le met de mauvaise humeur et c'est pour ça qu'il est toujours dans les couloirs avec sa chatte stupide qui est là pour lui réchauffer les bras…

- Tu n'as qu'à demander à Slug, ton grand ami, lui aussi il habite les cachots, se moqua Matt en évitant le claque d'Esther.

Nous nous engageâmes donc dans les cachots, prenant les chemins les plus puants, obscures et glacials, avant d'arriver à une petite porte au bois pourri devant laquelle les maraudeurs attendaient, en tailleur sur le sol, penchés sur une carte.

- Je te jure que si on prend par là, on coupe cette salle… il y a un espèce d'escalier, ça doit emmener à la cloison, ça doit être épais, on s'en fou… murmurait Potter en montrant du doigt un point sur la carte.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites encore ?

- Ça te regarde pas Brown, répliqua Black en observant avec attention ce que lui montrait son meilleur ami. Moi je suis certain que ça contourne la salle, c'est obligé, il faudrait vraiment que le mur soit super épais pour que…

- Mais on est à Poudlard, insista Potter. Les murs ils sont comme ils veulent, on s'en fou, mais j'ai raison !

- Bien sur Mr. Potter à la science infuse ! s'énerva Black.

C'était étrange de voir Potter et Black se chamailler, même sans être méchant. Ça avait quelque chose de dérangeant. A mes yeux et aux yeux de tout le monde, ils étaient la représentation même de l'amitié parfaite.

- Vous êtes là ! s'exclama Rusard dans notre dos, essoufflé.

Je vis du coin de l'œil Lupin ramasser la carte et la ranger dans sa poche tandis que Black aidait Pettigrow à se relever et que Potter se mettait à notre hauteur.

- On devait vous attendre là, non ? répliqua-t-il sur un ton de défi qui me sembla inapproprié.

Cela n'échappa pas à Esther qui soupira avant de plaquer sa main contre son front.

- Suivez moi !

Nous nous mimes en marche, les serdaigles devant, les maraudeurs continuant leur conversation dans notre dos. Enfin, nous arrivâmes dans la salle des trophées, et je soupirai de contentement en voyant les brosses à dent posées sur le sol. 5 belles brosses à dent, à peines abîmées, 5… 5.

Lorsque l'information prit complètement place dans mon esprit, je sentis mon cœur se préparer au saut à l'élastique et sauter, mais sans l'élastique. Le genre d'atterrissage douloureux.

- 5 d'entre vous, vont nettoyez **tous** les trophées pendant que les autres aideront à l'infirmerie. Vous 4, ajouta-t-il en désignant les Maraudeurs, je ne vous sépare pas, mais vous travaillez en bas, sous la surveillance du professeur Flitwick.

Il eut un sourire mauvais avant de se tourner vers nous, les pauvres agneaux, les pauvres serdaigles.

- L'un d'entre vous va rester avec eux.

Il nous regarda un par un, et j'eus l'impression que son regard s'attardait sur moi, mais c'était sûrement le fruit de mon imagination.

- Prenez Esther ! déclara soudain Matt. Les couleurs, elles s'entendent bien entre elle, non ? Et puis, ça fait du… marron foncé.

Il me fallut longtemps avant de comprendre ce qu'il venait de dire. Black, Potter et Pettigrow fixaient Matt avec perplexité tandis que Lupin se retenait de sourire à cette blague que je jugeais comme étant la plus mauvaise de la décennie, si c'était une blague évidemment, car il semblait malheureusement - pour lui et la réputation des serdaigles - sérieux, et Esther l'avait apparemment comprit.

- Hayward ça veut dire gris en suédois !

Je restai abasourdie par cette traîtrise, surtout que Hayward ne voulait rien dire, et ce, dans toutes les langues du monde. Seulement ça, Rusard l'ignorait.

- Hayward, vous restez ici !

- Quoi ? Mais c'est injuste, mon nom de famille il veut rien dire, et puis je viens d'une famille de petits marchands de… lait, improvisais-je sans savoir moi-même où je voulais en venir, presque au bord des larmes, lamentable et pitoyable.

Mais Rusard me laissa là et partit avec mes anciens amis qui me sourirent tous de leurs belles dents blanches de traîtres.

- Tu viens d'une famille de marchands de lait ? me demanda Pettigrow avec curiosité.

- Ça existe pas les marchands de laits, Wormtail, laisse tomber, soupira Black en se laissant glisser le long du mur. Flitwick ne sera pas là avant 5 bonnes minutes, ça laisse le temps de faire connaissance.

- Faire connaissance ?

- Nom, prénom, date de naissance, adresse…

- Tu veux le numéro de la carte bancaire de mon père aussi ?

- C'est quoi ?

- C'est… une carte. Pour retirer de l'argent.

- Les moldus peuvent retirer de l'argent à partir d'une carte ?

- Heu… plus ou moins.

- On tient un carnet des élèves qu'on croise en retenue pour savoir s'ils pourront nous être utile, expliqua Potter en sortant de sa poche un papier plié en 4.

- Vous être utile ?

- Ouais, comme guet.

- Oh… sympa.

- Ruthanna Hayward… on peut écrire Ruth, c'est moins long ?

J'eus envie de lui répondre que c'était sa feuille et qu'il en faisait ce qu'il voulait, et que de toute façon je ne lui servirais jamais de guet, mais je me contentai d'approuver.

- Serdaigle… les serdaigles sont intelligents et imaginatifs, non ? Ça doit être pratique ça l'imagination…

Il semblait se parler à lui même, avec cette manie de se décoiffer et de caresser le bout de son menton avec sa plume qui avait du coûter une petite fortune.

- Née moldu ?

- Sang-mêlé, mais en quoi ça…

- C'est quoi ton ambition dans la vie ?

- Devenir immortel et mourir, répliquais-je, agacé.

- Quoi ? Mais on ne peut pas mourir si on est immortel.

- Tu ne vas jamais au cinéma ?

- Au ciné-quoi ?

- Cinéma… pour voir des films, tu sais…

- A bout de souffle, lâcha soudain Lupin.

Je lui jetais un coup d'œil curieux avant d'approuver.

- A bout de souffle, répéta Black, perdu.

- C'est le nom du film, Padfoot.

- C'est quoi un film ? geignit Potter.

Il me fit alors penser à un gros bébé décoiffé affublé de lunettes rondes. Le cliché me fit presque sourire.

Flitwick arriva alors avec sa pile de copies et nous demanda de nous mettre au travail tandis qu'il corrigeait le travail des 2e années.

Je me retrouvais par terre, entre Black et Pettigrow, Potter et Lupin en face de moi, lavant sagement leur coupe respective.

J'avais rencontré les maraudeurs pour la première fois pendant la répartition. Potter était déjà à l'époque un petit garçon décoiffé et légèrement arrogant qui était certain de se retrouver à gryffondor. Il avait cet espèce de charisme qui faisait que tout le monde l'écoutait. Il était direct, n'agissait pas toujours avec tact mais était souvent dans le juste.

Black semblait déjà connaître Esther à son arrivé, et déjà à ce moment là, ils ne s'entendaient pas. Toute la salle avait fait silence lorsqu'il avait été envoyé à gryffondor, excepté Potter qui lui avait lancé un « j'arrive ! » joyeux. Je n'avais pas compris sur le moment, et comme il était l'un des premiers à passer, j'avais cru qu'il me serait fait un même accueil : des regards interloqués et des murmures. Avec le temps, l'attitude face à Black avait changé, les filles tombant toute une par une sous son charme qu'il partageait avec ceux de sa famille. Ils avaient tous cette grâce propre aux aristocrates ne partageant pas la table des cafards, et lorsque je croisais Regulus Black et ses amis, j'avais toujours cette impression d'être un cafard. Une vulgaire bestiole facilement remplaçable. Esther m'avait dit de me méfier d'eux, et la plupart avaient quitté Poudlard pour rejoindre le rang d'un sorcier mystérieux et dont j'avais vaguement entendu parler.

Lorsque j'avais vu Pettigrow, j'avais naïvement pensé qu'il allait se retrouver à poufsouffle. Nous avions tous nos préjugés face à cette maison : elle prenait ceux qui restait, ceux qui n'était ni courageux, ni érudit et ni rusé. Un gamin grassouillet aux yeux humides se cachant derrière les plus grands et imposants ne pouvait que se retrouver à poufsouffle. C'était méchant et subjectif, mais c'était mon point de vue à l'époque. J'étais déjà installée à ma table, à celle des serdaigles, et je regardais avec un certain amusement la répartition, à l'aise dans ma nouvelle maison, déjà catalogué comme étant une imaginative, une intelligente qui apporterait quelques points à la maison. Ça avait quelque chose de dégradant, mais les gens aimaient être catalogué dans une case bien précise, dont ils chercheraient à tout prix à sortir. Et Pettigrow avait atterri dans la maison qui semblait à l'opposé total de l'image qu'il dégageait. Et finalement, avec les années, il était apparu courageux, à sa façon. Il n'avait rien du courage tel qu'on l'entend, de se dresser seul face à un dragon, mais il défendait toujours ses amis. Tout le monde ne pouvait pas s'en vanter, j'imagine. Le courage n'était qu'un mot aux multiples significations.

Et Lupin… lorsque j'avais été appelé et que le choixpeau avait été déposé délicatement sur le sommet de mon crâne, et que _**serdaigle !**_ avait été hurlé dans toute la salle, j'avais été comme anesthésié. Ma table m'applaudissait. Ma nouvelle famille que je ne connaissais même pas m'acclamait. Ça avait quelque chose de magique. C'était un sentiment extraordinaire de se sentir aimer, même si ça n'était que fugace. Je m'étais retrouvée assise entre Joy qui avait été envoyé juste avant moi et Jeff qui était passé encore un peu avant. Tous ces gens, je ne les connaissais même pas, et aujourd'hui encore, je n'en connaissais pas la moitié, mais ce bonheur que j'avais ressenti avait duré plusieurs minutes, et lorsque j'avais pris part à l'observation de la répartition telle quelle, c'était au tour de Lupin de passer. On l'avait appelé, et il s'était approché, ses petits poings serrés, ses cheveux châtains recouverts complètement par le choixpeau qui avait prit quelques secondes à réfléchir. Et j'avais espéré qu'il se retrouve à serdaigle, que je puisse l'acclamer moi aussi, que je lui transmette l'amour qui m'avait été accordé. Mais il avait été envoyé à gryffondor, et il avait été accueillit comme moi quelques secondes plus tôt, avec joie, avant de retomber dans l'anonymat et l'indifférence, tout comme moi. La répartition n'était pas une fête joyeuse. C'était une séparation. On scindait des enfants en 4 groupes, les mettant en compétition, leur faisant croire qu'ils étaient une grande famille s'entraidant, mais c'était faux. Ce n'était que des équipes. De simples équipes voulant gagner à un jeu qui les dépassait. Et Lupin était comme moi. Il n'avait pas le charisme de Potter ou la beauté majestueuse de Black, comme moi, qui n'avais pas le charisme de Drew et la beauté impériale d'Esther. Nous étions nous, les silencieux et réfléchis, les éternels anonymes, qui aurait pu disparaître tout à coup de la grande salle dans l'indifférence totale.

C'était douloureux de se rendre compte que son existence ne servait à rien. Qu'on ne servait à rien. Que le fait qu'on existe ou non ne changeait rien. Parce que c'était le cas. J'étais là, par terre, à nettoyer des coupes sur lesquelles étaient gravés des noms d'élèves ayant eu de l'importance, eux. Moi, je n'y aurais jamais droit. Et c'était douloureux, comme constatation.

- Hayward, je crois que cette coupe est parfaitement récurée.

Je relevai la tête, croisant le magnifique regard doré de Lupin.

- Oui, tu as raison.

Je rebaissais la tête, le cœur lourd.

- Au fait, tu n'as pas donné la réponse.

Je le regardai, perplexe.

- A quelle question ?

- Pourquoi les gryffondors sont toujours les premiers à mourir sur un champ de bataille ?

- Black n'a pas répondu non plus, à : pourquoi les serdaigles veulent toujours tout savoir ?

- Tu peux m'appeler Sirius, tu sais ?

- Si **Sirius** donne la réponse, je donnerais la mienne.

- D'accord. Disons que les serdaigles veulent tout savoir pour ne pas perdre le contrôle. On affirme toujours que ce sont eux les plus érudits et sages, mais s'il se révélait qu'un gryffondor, par exemple, savait plus de choses qu'eux, alors il ne serait plus vraiment des serdaigles, parce que dans le fond, il n'existe que pour ça, non ? Tous, je veux dire. Gryffondor, serdaigle, poufsouffle, serpentard… c'est juste une ligne de conduite à suivre. Et la ligne à suivre pour les serdaigles, c'est l'intelligence. A toi maintenant.

Je ne m'attendais pas à cette réponse. J'avais imaginé une plaisanterie, tout, sauf ça. Et ma réponse à moi semblait bien inutile. Ma belle réponse toute prête s'était envolée, alors, je répondis :

- « Le courage mène à une mort digne ». Mais quelle soit digne ou non, c'est la même chose. Le courage mène droit à la mort. C'est ça **votre** ligne de conduite.

- C'est ça que tu penses, Hayward ? chuchota Black en me regardant droit dans les yeux, yeux gris contre yeux gris.

- Ça alors, j'avais complètement oublié de regarder l'heure ! Allez les enfants vous avez bien travaillé et il se fait tard ! Au lit tout le monde !

Je me redressai en grimaçant, mon dos douloureux et mes jambes tremblantes. J'allais me réveiller avec des courbatures demain.

Nous sortîmes silencieusement de la salle, avant de gravir les escaliers. Il était déjà plus de 23 heures, et l'heure du couvre-feu était depuis longtemps passé, et mieux valait ne pas croiser de professeurs, surtout si nous voulions éviter une autre retenue. Mais cela, Black ne semblait pas en avoir grand-chose à faire.

- Tu le pensais ?

- Qu'est-ce que je pensais ?

- Le courage mène à la mort. Tu le pensais ?

- Peut-être. Quelle importance ça a ? Vous êtes des gryffondors, moi une serdaigle. Chacun sa ligne de conduite.

Nous étions au 3e étage lorsque je me rendis compte qu'ils étaient toujours avec moi.

- Je crois que vous avez raté votre salle commune.

- Tu as oublié les couloirs venteux, déclara calmement Potter avec un clin d'œil. Tu veux les voir ?

- Non merci, répondis-je prudemment.

- Pourquoi ? Ça te permettrait de savoir une chose de plus.

- Il n'y a pas que le savoir dans la vie, et il se fait tard.

- Il n'est même pas encore minuit !

- Je suis une serdaigle. Je suis le règlement.

- Il n'a jamais été dit que les serdaigles devaient suivre le règlement.

- Moi, je le suis, répliquais-je. Bonne nuit.

Je tournais au coin d'un couloir avant d'arriver devant le tableau abritant la salle commune. Je répondis juste à l'énigme et montai me coucher, pour découvrir les autres déjà profondément endormis.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : L'univers et les personnages appartiennent exclusivement à J.K. Rowling

**Chapitre 3**

_« __L'amitié ne consiste pas seulement à voir les mêmes personnes régulièrement, c'est un engagement, une promesse, de la confiance, c'est être capable de se réjouir du bonheur de l'autre... »_

**Auteur inconnu**

La première chose que je fis en me réveillant le lendemain matin fut d'attraper un morceau de parchemin servant de brouillon pour mon journal des rêves en divination, sur lequel je griffonnais quelques mots :

Rêve : vol en balai au dessus d'une mer calme

Signification : la première séance de quidditch de l'année aura lieu dans 8 jours

J'aimais tout particulièrement écrire le journal des rêves car c'était amusant et que l'on pouvait imaginer toutes sortes de choses sans queue ni tête. « La fin d'une amitié ».

- Alors elle était comment ta retenue hier ? demanda Joy en s'étirant comme un chat, toujours allongée dans son lit défait.

Je me contentais d'hausser les épaules. Qu'est-ce que je pouvais bien dire de cette retenue, à part que je savais dorénavant ce que cela faisait de passer plus de 2 heures accroupie à nettoyer des coupes déjà impeccables ? Rien.

- Pas mal, mentis-je.

- Pas mal ? Comme dans, pas mal, j'ai emb…

- J'ai nettoyé des coupes. Et toi ?

- Un bain.

- Comment ?

- J'ai nettoyé un bain.

- Sympa…

Le silence se prolongea sans que l'une ou l'autre ne trouve quoi que ce soit à dire, et Lucy nous sauva en nous rappelant l'heure, me donnant une excuse pour me dérober du regard lourd de sens de Joy.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Le premier cours de la journée était un cours d'enchantement, en commun avec les gryffondors. Potter et Black étaient installés derrière nous, ricanant, les yeux cernés : leur visite nocturne de leurs couloirs venteux avait dû prendre fin tard dans la nuit, ou dans la matinée.

Le début du cours se passa au doux discours habituel que tous les 5e année connaissaient : les BUSES, les BUSES, et pour finir, les BUSES. A ma droite, Joy baillait en arrangeant ses cheveux.

- Dans 15 jours je créerais des binômes en fonction du niveau de chacun, déclara le professeur de sa voix ridiculement aigu, et il est inutile d'espérer profiter de ces heures de cours pour bavarder ! Evidemment, les serdaigles et gryffondors seront mélangés !

J'aimais cette façon qu'avaient les directeurs de maison, même les plus impartiaux, de placer leur maison en valeur, avec plus ou moins de subtilité. Mais si Slughorn avait dû faire des binômes, il aurait dit « serpentard » avant « gryffondor », et même McGonagall prononçait le nom de sa maison avant celle associée. Ça avait quelque chose de réconfortant d'être continuellement mis au-dessus des autres par ses mentors, même sans méchanceté aucune. Ça prouvait qu'on existait vraiment.

- Et en avant pour une merveilleuse année, murmura Joy avec sarcasme. Je me réserve déjà un lit à l'infirmerie si jamais mes nerfs lâchent…

- Tu vas carburer aux anti-dépresseurs, lui chuchotais-je avec un clin d'œil.

- Des anti quoi ?

J'haussai les épaules, ce qui pour nous avait pour signification : « truc de moldus, cherche pas à comprendre, moi je te pose par milles questions sur le fonctionnement de la poudre de cheminette ». Elle acquiesça aussitôt, et je retournai à la contemplation de la plume que j'avais délicatement posée sur mon bureau, prête à prendre des notes.

- Et à quoi ça servira ? Les binômes je veux dire, demanda Taylor Harrison.

Si Faith était mon ennemie intime, Taylor l'était également : la seule différence, c'était que Taylor était dans ma maison et partageait mes cours, la salle commune et la table dans la grande salle avec moi.

Joy émit un petit sifflement agacé et je vis Matt adresser un geste obscène de la main à Harrison qui se contenta de lui adresser l'un des sourires les plus charmeurs que j'avais vu de toute ma vie.

- Vous devrez faire un exposé écrit de 10 rouleaux de parchemins sur un sortilège donné. Vous aurez bien évidemment jusqu'au vacances de Noël pour finir ce travail, mais vous ne serez pas dispensés d'autres devoirs d'ici là.

Potter et Black protestèrent avec virulence – « Déjà vous nous séparez et en plus vous nous demandez 10 rouleaux ? » – même si à mes yeux cela ressemblait d'avantage à des jérémiades d'enfants immatures et gâtés.

- Et à présent, continua Flitwick toujours avec bonne humeur malgré l'ambiance à présent peu propice aux grands sourires et fous rires, nous allons commencer à étudier le sortilège de Mutisme. Sortez vos livres, chapitre 3 page 15 !

Je passai la fin de l'heure à gratter le papier et ce fut avec un soulagement évident que je quittai la salle, même si c'était pour aller en cours de potion.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Par la suite, les devoirs s'enchaînèrent, s'accumulant à une vitesse effrayante, faisant pâlir Lucy malgré les paroles au combien réconfortante de Matt – « Tu verras, c'est rien par rapport à l'année des ASPICS, t'as pas à t'en faire là c'est du gâteau mais je serais là pour te porter à l'infirmerie si tu veux dans 2 ans ! » – ce qui lui avait valu une claque d'Esther. Mais le pire là dedans, c'est qu'il avait l'air de le penser vraiment.

- C'était censé être une preuve d'amour ? marmonna Joy en finissant son croquis d'un moteur de voiture pour son cours d'étude des moldus. _« Je serais là pour te porter à l'infirmerie ! »_ Si tu te mets à vomir je tiendrais tes cheveux en arrière pendant qu'on y est !

J'éclatai de rire en écrivant mon rêve de la veille dans mon journal de prédiction – « J'ai rêvé que j'étais attrapée par des tentacules gigantesques et gluantes. Signification : le calmar en a après moi, ma vie est en danger » - avant de regarder rêveusement par la fenêtre de la chambre laissée ouverte.

Le week-end était arrivé comme une libération la première semaine, une courte pose durant laquelle nous avions tous planché sur nos travaux en retard – « Comment on peut être en retard alors qu'on est arrivé seulement depuis une semaine ! » avait geint Matt en se laissant tomber sur un siège dans la salle commune – mais le deuxième week-end de la 5e année avait été pour nous un week-end chargé durant lequel nous nous étions tous évertués à finir nos devoirs, prévoyant déjà les longues heures à la bibliothèque pour les stupides 10 rouleaux de Flitwick.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Le lundi, le cours d'histoire de la magie m'avait servit à finir le paragraphe expliquant la raison de la présence de Mimbulus mimbletonia uniquement en Assyrie. Matt m'avait gentiment prêté son devoir, mais j'avais décidé que l'explication « Parce qu'elle aime le climat et les monuments » était assez… succincte.

Lors du cours de divination, nous avions lu les lignes de la main. Pour l'occasion, les table et élèves avaient été mélangé et je m'étais retrouvée avec Potter. Il avait décidé de commencer, sous les rires de Black et Pettigrow, tenant fermement ma main dans la sienne et passant son doigt sur ma paume en murmurant des paroles incompréhensibles et en se grattant régulièrement la tête ce qui ébouriffait d'avantage encore ses cheveux.

- Et bien, Hayward, je crois que… tu n'as pas de ligne de vie, lâcha-t-il après plus d'un quart d'heure passé à examiner ma main.

Black éclata de rire et vint jeter un coup d'œil à ma main que je regardai moi-même avec curiosité.

- Mais si Prongs, regarde, elle est là mais elle est toute courte… tu vas mourir jeune, Hayward, ajouta-t-il en me souriant comme s'il venait de m'annoncer qu'il pleuvrait demain.

- Oui, je l'a vois, et d'après ce livre, tu serais d'un tempérament… lymphatique.

- Lymphatique, répétais-je.

Il approuva en me regardant avec curiosité comme si j'étais un petit singe mignon dans un zoo.

- A moi, déclarais-je pour arrêter ce moment gênant.

Il me tendit sa main qui était tiède.

- Je dirais à première vue que tu es d'un tempérament… nerveux.

Cette fois, ce fut Pettigrow qui pouffa tandis que Black s'évertuait à montre quelque chose à Lupin concernant sa propre main.

- Ta ligne de vie est coupée, donc ça veut dire que…

Je tournai à toute vitesse les pages de mon livre, l'esprit confus à cause de la chaleur de la pièce.

- Il y a des périodes de ta vie où il faudra être prudent.

J'avais l'air stupide à donner de stupides conseils à Potter qui me souriait gentiment, semblant s'amuser comme un fou.

- La ligne est un peu… confuse, déclarais-je en comparant la main de Potter au livre sous mes yeux, ce qui signifie un esprit désordonné.

Le sourire de Potter disparut, et je me sentis encore plus mal que 10 secondes plus tôt.

- Ta ligne de cœur indique des amours difficiles mais passionnés.

- Ça marche ce truc ! s'exclama Black. Difficile, voire violent, je dirais, t'es pas d'accord avec moi Hayward ?

Il n'attendit pas ma réponse et murmura un mot à l'oreille de Potter qui rougit fortement. Je fis comme si je n'avais rien vu en faisant semblant d'examiner ma propre ligne de cœur qui ressemblait fortement à celle de Potter, mais à mes yeux, toutes les lignes étaient identiques.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Le lendemain matin, ce fut avec le cœur lourd que j'entrai en salle de sortilège, prenant grand soin de ne pas fixer les gryffondors en tentant de deviner avec lequel j'allais devoir passer de nombreuses heures.

- Puisque je vous vois si impatient – Matt, Potter et Black grognèrent – nous allons commencer tout de suite la répartition des groupes de 2. A ma gauche se trouve un bocal avec le nom des élèves de serdaigles dans lequel les élèves de gryffondors devront piocher, et à ma droite, les noms des gryffondors que les serdaigles devront piocher. Qui veut commencer ?

Il y eut un flottement avant que Taylor ne se lève en me jetant un coup d'œil arrogant et des œillades à Black qui lui répondit par un sourire n'engageant à rien.

Je la regardai avec une certaine fascination tirer un des morceaux de papier au hasard avec un grand sourire qui se changea avec lenteur en une grimace discrète.

- George Linus.

George Linus était un gryffondor aux cheveux roux couvert de tâche de rousseur et au regard vitreux, le genre de garçon amusant mais dont on ne se souvenait jamais de son nom de famille.

- Pas trop dégoûtée ? murmura Joy à Taylor lorsqu'elle retourna à sa place.

Celle-ci lui lança un regard noir et Joy se leva brutalement. L'espace d'un instant, je crus qu'elle allait la frapper mais elle se contenta de la bousculer en s'approchant de l'estrade, une réplique parfaite du précédent sourire de Taylor Harrison collé sur le visage.

- James Potter ! s'exclama-t-elle en riant.

Cela ne sembla gêner ni l'un ni l'autre, Joy souriant à Harrison tandis que Potter riait avec Black.

- A vous, Miss Brown.

Aussitôt, il y eut le silence dans la classe. Ce n'était pas l'un de ces silences gênants et pesants, plutôt l'un de ceux durant lequel chacun soupirait discrètement en voyant Esther s'approcha du bocal contenant le nom des gryffondors en admirant sa démarche et sa beauté naturelle.

- Black ! lâcha-t-elle avec une grimace de dégoût encore plus marquée que celle arborée par Taylor lorsqu'elle avait pioché le nom de Linus.

Black non plus ne semblait pas enchanté, et j'entendais dans mon dos les Maraudeurs ricaner plus ou moins discrètement tandis que Lily Evans allait elle aussi piocher un nom.

- Lucy Mercer, annonça-t-elle en adressant un petit sourire à Lucy qui le lui rendit avec timidité.

Ce fut au tour d'Alice Lewis, une gryffondor, de passer, et elle tira le nom de Drew, puis ce fut au tour de Mary MacDonald, elle aussi appartenant à la maison des rouges et or, qui finit avec Tyler.

Il ne restait plus que deux filles, pour deux noms. Alicia Sharon, la meilleure amie d'Harrison, et moi. Joy me força à me lever avec son vieil argument « Tu ne prends pas les restes de ces pestes ! » et j'avançai vaillamment jusqu'à la table. Il ne restait que 3 morceaux de papier blanc grossièrement pliés en quatre. Je tendis une main stupidement tremblante et attrapa le papier le plus près de la surface avant de le déplier.

- Remus Lupin, lus-je en plissant les yeux à cause de l'écriture minuscule de Flitwick.

Joy leva les deux pouces dans ma direction tandis que Sharon allait piocher Pettigrow. Toutes les filles étant passées, Matt alla chercher son papier annonçant qu'il travaillerait avec Frank Londubat et Jeff finit avec Patrick Logan.

- Maintenant, vous allez vous asseoir à côté de votre partenaire, cette place restant attitrée jusqu'à la fin et la correction du devoir !

Joy se leva avec l'ombre d'un sourire et contourna en sautillant la table de Potter et Black que ce dernier quittait en grommelant dans sa barbe inexistante pour aller rejoindre Esther qui avait l'air aussi ravi que lui. Je sentis Lupin s'asseoir silencieusement à mes côtés et lui lançai un petit sourire d'excuse avant de reporter mon attention sur Flitwick qui écrivait sur le tableau les différents thèmes.

- Je vous donnerais à la fin de l'heure votre thème qui sera forcément l'un de ceux écrit sur ce tableau. Maintenant, sortez tous vos livres ! Page 44 !

Je soupirai avant de sortir mon vieux livre et l'ouvrir à la page indiquée, observant à la dérobée le reste de la classe. C'était étrange de la voir répartie de la sorte. Même si les serdaigles et les gryffondors ne connaissaient pas la rivalité millénaire commune aux gryffondors et serpentards, jamais nous ne nous mêlions entre nous. C'était étrange de pouvoir voir Lupin d'assez près pour pouvoir compter un à un ses cils, légèrement plus longs que ceux des autres garçons que j'avais eu le loisir d'observer d'assez près pour en juger la longueur au cours de ma vie.

La fin de l'heure arriva rapidement, sans que je ne m'en rende réellement compte, alors que je regardais paresseusement ma plume tout en pensant à la boîte de chocogrenouille que le père de Jeff avait envoyé à son fils et qu'il avait promis de partager.

- Euh… Hayward ?

Lupin agita sa main devant mon visage, rompant brutalement le rêve éveillé dans lequel j'étais plongée, faisant disparaître le goût de chocolat dans ma bouche par la même occasion.

- Les autres sont partis, fit-il remarquer.

Effectivement, la classe était à présent vide, excepté Flitwick qui rangeait ses papiers.

- Il vous reste un thème ! expliqua le vieux sorcier, apparemment très excité. Le sortilège d'amnésie !

Je sentis mon cœur faire le grand saut, sans élastique. Le sortilège d'amnésie. Il ne manquait plus que ça. La vie n'était qu'une immense mascarade décidée à faire le plus de mal possible en s'attaquant aux points faibles, et cette fois-ci, mon point faible avait été dégommé. Pulvérisé, comme mon cœur à l'atterrissage.

- Bonne journée monsieur.

Je suivis Lupin dans le couloir sans m'en rendre vraiment compte, luttant contre les larmes et tentant de respirer le plus normalement possible.

- On pourrait commencer ce soir, commença mon camarade d'exposé sans se rendre compte de mon malaise, pour voir un peu l'organisation ?

J'approuvai en silence, l'entendant à peine me donner rendez-vous une demie heure après la fin des cours à la bibliothèque, et le quittai au coin d'un couloir, mais au lieu de me rendre en métamorphose, je courus jusqu'aux toilettes, où je m'aspergeai le visage d'eau en luttant contre les larmes menaçants de déborder.

- Ruth ?

Je relevai précipitamment la tête, me causant une crampe au cou affreusement douloureuse, en reconnaissant cette voix que je ne connaissais que trop bien. Un garçonnet m'observait, les lèvres tremblantes, et j'avançai d'un pas, mais il disparut aussitôt, comme un mirage.

- Joe ?

Je sortis des toilettes mais le couloir était vide, la plupart des élèves s'étant déjà dirigés vers les salles de classe, ce que je m'empressai de les imiter après avoir essuyé le rebord de mes yeux.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

A Poudlard, les cours finissaient vers 17 heures, ce qui entraînait un bouchon inévitable devant les portraits des 4 salles communes. J'attendais depuis maintenant 5 minutes que Jesse McAdams trouve la réponse à l'énigme posée par notre portrait, luttant contre l'envie de le frapper en lui hurlant « La réponse est Merlin, abruti ! », mon mal de crâne n'ayant toujours pas disparu, faisant sombrer mon humeur.

Ainsi, je n'étais pas dans le meilleur état pour tenir une conversation posée et polie, lorsque je finissais enfin par entrer dans la salle commune, mais cela, Evan Smith l'ignorait.

- Hayward ! Hayward ! Ruth ! hurlait-il pour couvrir le brouhaha ambiant.

Il finit par réussir à m'entraîner dans un coin peu bruyant, après avoir joué des coudes.

- La sélection aura lieu demain, expliqua-t-il. Ton poste n'est pas menacé, mais il nous un nouveau batteur maintenant que Chuck a quitté Poudlard, et je voudrais que toute l'équipe soit présente, pour pouvoir faire une séance d'entraînement après la sélection.

Il parlait lentement, me regardant droit dans les yeux, en se baissant légèrement, à cause de ses 10 bons centimètres de plus que moi.

- La sélection est prévue pour 17 heures 15, mais tu peux arriver un peu après si tu ne peux pas te libérer, mais j'apprécierais que vous soyez là, Matt, Tyler, Drew et toi.

- On finit par de la botanique, déclarais-je en réfléchissant, donc même en se dépêchant, on ne pourra pas être là avant 20, le temps de prendre nos tenues…

- Vous pouvez aller les déposer dans les vestiaires, j'ai les clefs.

En plus d'être le capitaine, Evan était également préfet-en-chef, ce qui était extrêmement rare et faisait notre fierté.

- Je dois aller à la bibliothèque, mais je pourrais déposer les affaires et te rendre les clefs au dîner de ce soir.

Il déposa son trousseau dans ma main gauche avant d'aller rejoindre ses amis déjà affairés dans leurs devoirs.

Je me rendis alors dans le dortoir des garçons : j'évitais le plus souvent d'y aller, me sentant mal à l'aise au milieu de ces chaussettes sales et de ces lits défaits, sans compter l'odeur étrange toujours présente, comme si elle était incrustée dans les murs.

Drew était installé derrière le petit bureau, finissant son devoir de runes anciennes, tandis que Matt et Jeff jouaient une partie d'échec et que Tyler écrivait une lettre à même le sol.

- Il me faut vos affaires de quidditch, lançais-je en guise de salutation.

- Tu veux mes caleçons aussi ?

- La ferme, Matt, on a entraînement demain, je vais les ranger dans les vestiaires pour gagner du temps, ce que je ne serais pas obligée de faire si tu n'étais pas aussi lent. Je reviens dans 5 minutes, vous avez intérêt à avoir tout sortit.

Je quittai la pièce en jetant un coup d'œil à ma montre : il était déjà 20, je serais en retard quoi qu'il arrive. Ma robe de quidditch et mes protections étaient bien pliées dans ma valise et je les fourrais dans un sac à dos après leur avoir au préalable lancé un sortilège de réduction, ce que je fis subir aux vêtements des garçons avant de courir jusqu'à la bibliothèque, manquant de renverser un deuxième année.

Malgré mes efforts, j'arrivais essoufflée avec une dizaine de minutes de retard. Je détestais être en retard, c'était ma hantise j'imagine, pour la simple et bonne raison que je détestais que quelqu'un arrive en retard quand il était censé venir me voir. J'avais toujours l'impression d'avoir l'air stupide à regarder ma montre toutes les 10 secondes en tapant du pied, seule.

Lupin était assis derrière l'une des tables près des fenêtres, loin de Mrs. Pince et de son regard glacial surveillant le moindre des faits et gestes exécutés à moins d'un mètre de l'un de ses précieux livres poussiéreux.

- Désolé pour le retard, murmurais-je en me glissant sur la chaise en face de lui.

Il leva les yeux du livre qu'il était en train de lire, et ses lèvres tremblotèrent, comme s'il me souriait.

- Pas grave. J'ai commencé sans toi, tu ne m'en veux pas ?

Il semblait réellement inquiet, ce qui m'étonna. Je n'avais plus l'habitude qu'un garçon me demande et s'inquiète de mon avis, entre Tyler et Matt qui semblaient me prendre parfois pour une retardée mentale ne sachant pas préparer de simples pâtes, Drew qui prenait les devants pour tout, étant le leader naturel du groupe et Jeff m'arrachant des mains toutes les choses que je pouvais toucher le concernant de près ou de loin, ce qui faisait toujours rire Joy.

- Non, c'est bon, qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé ?

- J'ai fouillé la section des sorts ayant pour fonction d'agir sur la mémoire. J'imagine que Flitwick veut un travail ayant un plan détaillé, donc je pensais commencer par une explication simple du sortilège, avant de faire une recherche plus poussée, et d'enfin chercher des exemples.

- Tu es sur que tu es un Maraudeur, Lupin ? Tu sembles bien trop studieux pour ça.

Il sembla gêné et je me surpris à rougir en pensant que je l'avais peut-être vexé.

- Hum… je voulais dire…

- On a qu'à commencer par l'explication simple, me coupa-t-il. On se chargera de l'explication poussée demain.

- Demain je ne peux pas, j'ai l'entraînement de quidditch.

- Vous commencez déjà les entraînements ?

J'opinai du chef, lui expliquant que nous devions trouver un nouveau batteur, et il fit tourner sa plume entre ses doigts, pensifs.

- Les gryffondors n'ont toujours pas commencé l'entraînement ?

- Oh si, depuis le premier week-end à vrai dire… c'est le seul moment où James et Sirius réussissent à se lever à l'heure, d'ailleurs…

- Le premier week-end ? m'étonnais-je en sortant mes affaires de mon sac. Ils ont décidé de gagner la coupe cette année !

- Oui, ils travaillent durs… je le sais parce qu'ils m'obligent à venir les voir, avec Peter.

- Potter a besoin de son public l'acclamant pour être bon, souris-je en repensant à ce qu'avait dit Esther après un match gagné par les gryffondors contre les poufsouffles.

- J'imagine, rit-il en poussant un livre ouvert devant moi.

Et sans plus de cérémonie, nous nous mimes au travail. Moi qui pensais le travail simple et rapide, je fus étonnée : les livres avaient chacun une version différente dans l'explication du sort ce qui rendait la recherche compliquée. Finalement, ce fut Lupin qui trouva la formulation exacte d'un court paragraphe d'une quinzaine de lignes.

- Je pense que c'est assez pour ce soir, finit-il par dire après avoir noté une information de plus sur son parchemin.

Nous rangeâmes en silence les livres empruntés et sortîmes de la pièce silencieuse et lugubre. D'un commun accord sans mot, nous nous mîmes en route vers la grande salle, mais je l'abandonnais devant l'immense porte, devant d'abord passer au terrain de quidditch.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Il n'y avait personne dans le parc, les élèves s'étant rués dans la grande salle pour prendre leur dîner, ce qui me permettais d'entendre le bruit de mes pas dans le gravier. Cela avait quelque chose d'assez effrayant, et je me surpris à de nombreuses reprises à regarder par-dessus mon épaule pour vérifier qu'une horrible bestiole ne s'était pas faufilée dans mon dos en profitant du fait que personne ne soit là pour me prévenir et me protéger.

Ce fut donc avec plaisir que j'entendis des rires plus loin sur le chemin, plaisir qui disparut lorsque je reconnus Potter et Black.

Ils revenaient sûrement du terrain de quidditch où ils avaient dus prendre une douche à la fin de leur entraînement, vu les cheveux mouillés de Black – à moins que ce ne soit de la sueur, mais je préférais ne pas envisager cette possibilité plus qu'écœurante – et le sac de Potter d'où dépassait un pan de sa robe de quidditch écarlate.

Je n'avais rien contre eux, mais j'évitais le plus possible de rester près d'eux, surtout lorsque j'étais seule. Je connaissais, comme tous les autres élèves, leur goût pour les blagues vaseuses dont j'avais à de nombreuses reprises fait les frais, la plus marquante restant la fois où ma peau avait lentement disparu derrière des plumes et qu'un bec était apparu au milieu de mon visage jusqu'à ce que je prennes la plupart des caractéristiques des aigles tandis que les serpentards s'effondraient tous sur le sol, n'ayant plus ni bras ni jambes pour les soutenir, ne pouvant que ramper en sifflant. Depuis, je ne buvais plus de jus de citrouille au petit-déjeuner.

Ils continuaient de rire sans me remarquer, et l'espace d'un instant, je crus qu'ils passeraient à côté de moi sans me remarquer, penchés l'un sur l'autre et ricanant. Ils me dépassèrent et je faillis sauter de joie en hurlant comme une folle, mais les rires s'arrêtèrent.

- Hayward ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais dehors ? Moony t'as fais travaillé dans le parc sur le devoir de Flitwick ?

Il me fallut quelques secondes pour comprendre qui était ce « Moony », mais ma concentration avait été telle que j'avais oublié la question.

- Je dois aller déposer quelque chose, déclarais-je le plus calmement possible en empêchant ma voix de trembler.

Ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois que je leur parlais sans avoir Matt pour bavarder avec eux en même temps, mais je me sentais intimidée. L'aura qu'ils dégageaient était tellement puissance que n'importe qui se serait enfui en courant à ma place.

- **Moony **est parti manger, ajoutais-je en accentuant le surnom, espérant qu'ils se dépêcheraient de retourner au château pour manger avec leur ami.

- Il doit être en train de manger avec Wormtail.

- Je dois y aller.

- Et tu vas où ?

J'haussai les épaules, mal à l'aise.

- Vous devriez aller manger.

- Toi aussi.

- J'irais après.

Ils me regardèrent bizarrement et l'espace d'une seconde, je faillis leur donner la raison de ma présence dans le parc mais je me retins, me rappelant de la règle principale donnée par Smith : « Ne jamais parler de quidditch à un joueur d'une équipe adversaire ». Evidemment, je ne suivais que rarement cette règle, mais j'étais décidée à tenir le rôle de la bonne coéquipière aujourd'hui.

- A plus tard alors, Hayward.

Et ils partirent, comme ça, me laissant seule dans le petit chemin en pente, et continuant leur conversation comme s'ils ne l'avaient jamais stoppé pour me parler.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Le vestiaire de l'équipe de serdaigle était, comme je m'y attendais, fermé à clef, lorsque j'arrivai. Le cœur battant, je l'ouvris en regardant autour de moi, prête à inventer une excuse si l'on me trouvait là avec la clef de mon capitaine, mais heureusement pour moi, Mrs. Bibine semblait avoir également quitté son lieu favori pour aller se nourrir. A l'intérieur, ça sentait la terre sèche et la poussière, le genre d'odeur qui donnait envi de quitter la pièce en toussant et en courant pour aller chercher un elfe de maison, mais je n'en fis rien, me contentant de poser les affaires propres dans la crasse, aux places attitrées.

Le siège près de la petite lucarne du côté du terrain de quidditch était attribué au capitaine, et le banc dur était réservé aux poursuiveurs, laissant les 5 chaises restantes aux batteurs, gardien et remplaçants présents lors des entraînements.

Après un léger soupir, je quittai la pièce exiguë, en prenant soin de refermer la porte à clef derrière moi. Il n'y avait personne sur le chemin conduisant au château, Potter et Black devant s'empiffrer dans la grande salle à l'instant même. Je m'engouffrai dans celle-ci en cherchant des yeux Evan et lui rendit la clef avant de rejoindre Joy pour le dîner.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

- Tu viendras demain ? murmurais-je le plus bas possible pour ne pas réveiller Esther et Lucy.

- Tu crois que je raterais une occasion de voir Matt exploser un cognard avec sa batte ?

- Il n'a jamais fais ça, c'est un mythe…

- Tous les mythes ont un fondement de vérité.

- Parce que pour toi le mythe d'Œdipe a un fondement de vérité ?

- Atchoum ?

Je claquai la langue, agacée, avant d'expliquer rapidement :

- Il a tué son père et épousé sa mère.

- Ouah… c'est lui l'ancêtre des Black qui a initié l'inceste dans sa famille de consanguin ?

- Tu détestes Black, Joyce ?

- Je déteste Bellatrix.

- Tu ne l'as jamais vu !

- Et alors ? J'ai entendu des choses au repas de famille cet été, quand mon oncle croyait que j'étais partie. Il a dit qu'il se passait des choses dehors, des choses effrayantes !

- Des choses effrayantes ?

- Ouais, et après…

Elle approcha son visage du mien, me fixant avec gravité, et je sentis mon rythme cardiaque accélérer tandis que je m'approchai également, hypnotisée par ses paroles, n'ayant que peu l'occasion d'entendre les potins sorciers.

- Et après… ?

- Et après… mon idiot de frère s'est mis à vomir partout et ils ont arrêté de parler !

Je reculai en soupirant, frustrée, tout en arrangeant mes cheveux distraitement.

- Et de quoi tu crois qu'il parlait ?

- Je ne sais pas, mais ma mère m'a dit qu'il avait du travail en ce moment au ministère… plus que d'habitude. Mais avec lui, c'est peut-être parce que ses supérieurs se sont rendus compte qu'il ne travaille presque pas !

- Il était dans quelle maison, ton oncle ?

- Gryffondor.

- Putain de karma, soufflais-je.

- Tu l'as dis. C'est quoi le karma au fait ?

Je lui lançai mon regard blasé signifiant que je ne comptais pas lui répondre, avant de me glisser sous mes draps.

- Je vais dormir tu sais ? Tu peux retourner dans ton lit, ajoutais-je en remarquant qu'elle ne semblait pas décidé à bouger, ses genoux toujours contre mes jambes.

- Je ne peux pas dormir avec toi ?

Joy avait toujours eu cette façon d'être là pour moi, tout le temps. Elle avait peur, comme moi, mais elle ne le montrait pas. Peut-être avait-elle encore plus peur que moi, de ce qu'il se passait « dehors ». Pour moi, ce n'était qu'une notion abstraite. Je vivais dans le monde des moldus, la bulle épaisse dans laquelle la magie était une supercherie utilisée pour gagner de l'argent en escroquant les gens. Et l'autre partie de mon temps, je le passais à Poudlard, et Poudlard, ça n'était pas « dehors ».

- Va-y, mais tu dors du côté du mur, prévins-je.

Elle accepta en riant, et ce fut elle qui souffla la bougie, nous plongeant dans la pénombre.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Ce que j'aimais chez Evan Smith, c'était, hormis qu'il était sans conteste le meilleur attrapeur de notre génération, qu'il ne donnait jamais de longs discours compliqués : il avait confiance en nous, et c'était à nous de lui prouver qu'il avait raison, sur le terrain.

Evidemment, il avait tout de même de petites règles et conseils pratiques avant les matchs et se plaisait à nous rappeler les qualités et défauts des équipes adversaires, mais il était toujours là pour nous encourager d'une petite tape amicale et d'un sourire.

Mais aujourd'hui, le message dans les vestiaires fut clairs : nous cherchions un nouveau batteur, et seul cela était important.

En sortant sur le terrain, j'aperçus Joy, Esther, Lucy et Jeff qui nous faisaient de grands signes et je répondis par un salut discret, imité rapidement par Tyler et Matt qui se mit à hurler en sautillant, écartant les bras, me faisant penser à ces moldus perdus sur une île déserte appelant n'importe qui pouvant les sortir de là.

- Arrête Matt ! soufflais-je. Matthew !

Tyler lui donna un coup de pied dans les tibias et continua d'avancer l'air de rien en le poussant avec son balai.

- Les candidats au poste de batteur, mettez vous en ligne ! Tout d'abord, vous allez voler par groupe de 4 autour du stade, sans batte ! Allez-y !

Je me laissai tomber sur le banc entre Tyler et Mary Anderson, l'autre poursuiveur de l'équipe.

- Mon petit frère se présente, me lança-t-elle toute excitée. Regarde, il est juste là, il passera dans le deuxième groupe.

- Et il est bon ? s'enquit Matt en regardant voler les prétendants. Parce que si le meilleur est dans ce groupe là…

- Il reste 2 groupes à passer, le réconfortais-je, en ébouriffant ses cheveux.

- On dirait Potter comme ça ! s'exclama Tyler et évitant habilement la batte de Matt.

- Le deuxième groupe, en place !

Le deuxième groupe dont faisait parti le petit frère de Mary s'envola avec plus de talent que le premier groupe, ce qui était un point encourageant.

- A ton avis, qui recevra le rôle de capitaine l'année prochaine ?

- Thomas, ce sera lui le plus vieux, ça serait logique.

- Comment il s'appelle ton frère ? intervint Matt.

- Nathan, pourquoi ?

- Il est plutôt bon sur un balai, déclara-t-il lentement tandis que le dernier groupe s'envolait.

Je frottai mes mains entre elles tout en suivant les aspirants des yeux, regrettant de ne pas être dans les airs comme eux, mon balai étroitement serré entre mes genoux tremblants.

- Attendez-là, je reviens, et pas de bêtises ! Le premier que je prends à faire quelque chose de stupide risque de le regretter ! menaça Evan en marchant vers nous à reculons.

Il arriva à notre hauteur et se baissa pour pouvoir nous parler sans que nous ayons besoin de nous lever.

- Vous en pensez quoi ?

- Je pense que je vais avoir du travail cette année, déclara Matt sans la moindre gêne. Chuck me manque.

- Le deuxième groupe était meilleur que le premier, mais les deux mains sur le manche, ça ne veut rien dire. Tu devrais les faire voler avec une batte, pour voir qui glisse sur le côté.

- D'accord, Matt je compte sur toi pour me dire lequel d'entre eux a une bonne technique !

Pour toute réponse, Matt s'enfonça dans le banc, sa jambe droite tremblant en rythme.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Je crus bien que la séance allait durer plusieurs heures. Moi qui avais cru que trouver un nouveau batteur serait facile, je m'étais mis la baguette dans l'œil.

Finalement, ce fut Nathan Anderson qui fut choisi, et Matt le prit aussitôt sous son aile, toute trace de sa mauvaise humeur envolée, et nous nous entraînâmes une demie heure avant de reposer pied à terre, satisfaits de notre nouveau recrue.

Je décidai de prendre une douche au dortoir et rentrai avec Tyler, bavardant avec animation du premier match de l'année qui aurait lieu dans une vingtaine de jours : gryffondor contre poufsouffle.

- Je pari sur gryffondor !

- Oh, vraiment ? fis-je en faisant sembler d'être étonnée. Et pourquoi ça ?

- Ils ont les meilleurs poursuiveurs du tournoi ! Potter est vraiment excellent !

- Tu deviens une groupie, comme Matt ?

Il éclata de rire, sa tête légèrement penchée en arrière.

- Matt a juste la capacité extraordinaire de s'entendre avec tout le monde, même des serpentards !

- Je crois que tu exagères là.

- Bon, pas tous les serpentards, mais il s'entend plutôt bien avec Regulus Black.

- C'est parce qu'il est attrapeur, il voue un culte aux joueurs de quidditch !

- Et toi non ?

- Je pense que Potter et Black sont arrogants, que Regulus Black a d'étranges fréquentations, et que Maggie Harrison est une vraie sal…

- J'ai compris, me coupa-t-il avec un léger sourire en passant une main dans ses cheveux bruns ondulés

- Tu devrais les couper, lâchais-je en l'observant.

- Me couper quoi ? Les cheveux ?

- Non, les ongles, ironisais-je.

- Je les trouve bien comme ça, décida-t-il, coupant court à la conversation avec de rejoindre son dortoir après un dernier sourire, ses étranges yeux bleus - dont l'iris était entouré par une fine ligne sombre - pétillants.

Esther était déjà en haut, allongée dans son lit, ses longues jambes fines croisées derrière sa tête, tandis qu'elle lisait un livre de métamorphose, des mèches brunes s'échappant de son chignon sûrement rapidement réalisé. Elle releva les yeux de ses pages et me sourit rapidement, ses grands yeux chocolat scintillant à la lumière de la bougie.

- Joy et Lucy ne vont pas tarder à revenir, dit-elle simplement avant de replonger dans sa lecture.

Je partis me laver, profitant de l'eau chaude, et lorsque je ressortis, habillée à la mode moldu, Lucy et Joy étaient de retour, cette dernière affalée sur le sol lisant une lettre de sa mère à voix haute en riant, ses boucles noires en bataille, cachant une partie de son œil gauche d'un bleu profond.

C'était étrange de se dire que quelques années plus tôt, nous ne nous connaissions même pas, et qu'aujourd'hui, ils représentaient tous ma famille, encore plus que mon père. Les professeurs, le directeur, les camarades de classe, les fantômes… tous étaient ma famille. Ça devait avoir quelque chose de réconfortant de savoir que quoi qu'il arrive, on avait une maison pour 8 ans avec les personnes les plus extraordinaires qui soit. Mais le plus triste, là-dedans, c'est que parfois, j'avais l'impression que ce n'était le cas qu'à mes yeux. Qu'ils ne me considéraient pas comme moi je les considérais. Et puis, je regardais Joy rire en se roulant sur le sol sous les chatouilles de Matt, Drew et Esther s'embrasser délicatement, Lucy aider Jeff à distribuer les friandises et Tyler me sourire, et je me rendais compte que j'étais stupide. Ils étaient ma famille, et nous serions ensemble pour toujours.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : L'univers et les personnages appartiennent exclusivement à J.K. Rowling

**Chapitre 4**

_« Les liens se font et se défont, c'est la vie. Un matin, l'un reste et l'autre part, sans que l'on sache toujours pourquoi. Je ne peux pas tout donner à l'autre avec cette épée de Damoclès au dessus de la tête. Je ne veux pas bâtir ma vie sur les sentiments, parce que les sentiments changent. Ils sont fragiles et incertains. Tu les crois profonds et ils sont soumis à une jupe qui passe, à un sourire enjôleur. Des gens qui s'aiment pour la vie... moi j'en connais pas.»_

**Guillaume Musso, **_**La fille de papier**_

La bibliothèque de Poudlard était réellement immense. Quand j'étais plus jeune, j'avais accompagné mon père à la salle de lecture du British Museum, et j'avais pensé que ce serait la plus grande salle remplie de livres de fonds en comble que je verrais de toute ma vie. J'avais eu tord.

A première vue, la bibliothèque ne paraissait pas bien grande, mais c'était ignorer les secrets de Poudlard. Les étagères étaient immenses, comme le plafond trop obscur pour qu'on le distingue totalement. Les fenêtres étaient d'ailleurs trop peux nombreuses pour que l'on puisse bien y voir, et cela donnait un côté austère qui semblait presque recherché, et qui portait ses fruits : certains élèves refusaient de travailler sur ces tables au bois sombre et froid qui semblaient servir d'attrape poussière, tout comme les livres, qui rivalisaient avec les rebords de fenêtre pour leur propreté à première vue douteuse.

- Regarde moi ça, Lupin, soufflais-je, il y a un livre qui s'intitule : « J'ai accidentellement effacé ma mémoire, que faire ? ». C'est stupide, si on vient de se lancer un « oubliette » en pleine tête, comment on peut savoir qu'on s'est accidentellement effacé la mémoire ?

Lupin s'approcha, ses cheveux couleur miel en bataille à force de s'être passé la main dedans en cherchant des livres ayant un sens.

- Lis la première page, on verra bien.

Il y avait un petit mot écrit à la main que je lis en plissant les yeux, l'écriture étant presque plus difficile à relire que celle de Matt dans ses bons jours.

- « Ce livre vous est offert par… »

- Il est offert, remet-le à sa place.

- Pourquoi ?

- L'ancien directeur était un vrai radin, alors il a rempli la bibliothèque de livres inutiles parce qu'ils étaient gratuits.

- Qui t'as dis ça ?

- James.

- Et tu crois tout ce que Potter peut te raconter ?

- Il n'est pas aussi stupide qu'il peut paraître.

- Il ne parait pas stupide, répliquais-je, mais un peu… indisposé à… parler avec logique quand Black est dans les parages. Et inversement d'ailleurs.

- Ils aiment bien rire.

- J'ai remarqué, répondis-je en replaçant un livre inutile.

La dernière blague en date s'était déroulée 4 jours plus tôt : alors que je rejoignais la grande salle avec Esther et Jeff pour le déjeuner, toutes les marches s'étaient aplaties, se transformant en une sorte de toboggan qui nous avait lâché au hall, les uns sur les autres. Tous les cours de l'après-midi avaient été supprimés et nous avions attendu dans le parc, ne pouvant plus monter. La partie la plus amusante avait sans doute été le moment où nous nous étions rendus compte que la plupart des serpentards manquaient à l'appel : ils étaient coincés dans les cachots.

Mais certains n'avaient pas apprécié la blague, comme Esther et Evans que j'avais vu claquer Potter près d'un arbre non loin de l'endroit où nous avions élu domicile, au soleil de cette fin de mois de septembre.

- Brown n'avait pas l'air ravie de la blague.

- Evans non plus.

- Lily est rarement… d'accord avec l'humour de James.

- Elle l'est avec le tien ?

- Et toi ?

J'hésitai quelques secondes, pas certaine de ce qu'il entendait par là. Les questions et réponses venaient comme ça, sans que j'y réfléchisse vraiment, et je me retrouvais sur un terrain tout sauf clair à mes yeux.

- Ça dépend de vos blagues j'imagine.

- Et celle-là ?

- C'est l'année des buses et un après-midi de cours en moins n'est pas vraiment ce à quoi je pensais… mais si vous évitez de recommencer tous les 15 jours, je pense que je pourrais apprécier la blague… à sa juste valeur.

- On ne recommencera pas, promit-il. James aurait trop à perdre.

- Sa joue gauche ?

- Exactement. Et il est trop occupé en ce moment.

- Il révise ? James Potter travaille ?

- Je parle du match de demain.

- Il s'entraîne dur ?

- Ouais, et il passe son temps à hurler sur Sirius. Il pense qu'il ne s'entraîne pas sérieusement.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi il stress comme ça, il est excellent, et Black aussi.

Lupin sourit avant de parcourir des yeux la page 125 d'un gros livre.

- Je crois qu'il me tuerait s'il m'entendait parler de quidditch avec toi. Ce serait comme donner des informations à l'ennemi à ses yeux.

- Nous aussi on a une règle dans ce genre là, mais j'imagine que Matt ne doit pas la suivre à la lettre quand il vient discuter avec vous.

- En réalité, si. Ils parlent de quidditch, ajouta-t-il en voyant l'un de mes sourcils s'élever, mais de quidditch professionnel.

- Ça doit être assommant.

- Matt est marrant.

- Je sais… il aurait dus être gryffondor. En tout cas, c'est ce qu'il clame haut et fort.

- Il parle toujours de la maison serdaigle avec aplomb pourtant.

Ça, c'était bien Matt. Hurler à qui veut l'entendre que les serdaigles étaient bien trop sérieux pour lui et lancer un sortilège à la première personne qui oserait nous traiter d'intellos coincés.

- Oui, il est… attaché à la maison.

- Pas comme toi ?

- Je… dans un peu moins de 3 ans, on aura quitté Poudlard, expliquais-je lentement en rejoignant la table sur laquelle nous nous étions installés, et la maison à laquelle nous avons appartenu n'aura plus aucune importance.

- Tu crois ?

- Pas toi ? Je veux dire, dans 10 ans, je me vois mal arborer mon lien avec la maison serdaigle, non pas que j'ai honte, mais… ce sera le passé, et je ne vois rien de particulièrement honorant à appartenir à une maison ou à une autre… je ne me sens pas d'une intelligence redoutable, et je n'aurais certainement pas une place plus avantageuse qu'un poufsouffle parce que j'étais dans la maison de la connaissance.

- Pourquoi pas ?

- Tu penses qu'il y a un avantage certain à appartenir à la maison des serdaigles ?

- Votre salle commune est la plus longue à rejoindre à partir de la grande salle et vous devez répondre à une énigme pour pouvoir rentrer à l'intérieur… non, désolé, je pense que c'est la maison la moins bien traitée.

- Comment tu sais tout ça ?

- Sirius est sorti avec une serdaigle de 6e année il y a quelque temps.

- Elle lui a tout raconté ?

- C'était censé être un secret ?

- En théorie, oui, Lupin, on n'est pas censé savoir comment entrer dans une salle commune d'une autre maison, expliquais-je comme si je parlais à un débile profond.

- On connaît le moyen d'entrer dans toutes les salles communes, le nouveau mot de passe des serpentards est « sang-pur » et la dernière énigme en date de ta maison est « Par quel sortilège Yussuf Brings a-t-il vaincu Torstensson ? ».

- Dentesaugmento, répondis-je par habitude.

Torstensson était un mage noir irlandais qui avait vécu au Maroc et qui avait passé des décennies à répandre la terreur et tuer des agneaux en offrande à Merlin – c'était en tout cas ce qu'affirmait « La vie d'un tueur d'agneaux » que j'avais lu en 2e année – et qui avait été défait par Brings en 1685, lorsque celui-ci lui avait fait pousser les deux dents de devant. Par hasard, sa langue avait été embrochée, et il était mort après une perte de sang trop importante.

- Il vous pose toujours des questions aussi bizarres ?

- C'est des questions dont tout le monde connaît la réponse.

- Si on m'avait posé la question, j'aurais répondu « avada kedavra », Hayward.

Je lâchai un léger « oh » avant de replonger dans ma lecture, les joues légèrement rosies.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

- Je crois qu'on peut arrêter pour aujourd'hui. On se revoit à la bibliothèque dimanche ?

- Oui, si tu veux, j'ai rien de prévu de toute manière.

- Alors, disons, 16 heures ? Ça laisse ton après-midi de libre.

Je le remerciais distraitement avant de quitter la bibliothèque, ramassant Tyler au passage qui rédigeait son travail d'astronomie en s'aidant du « dictionnaire du ciel ».

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Le réveil du lendemain matin se fit au chant des supporters inconditionnels des gryffondors.

- Matt, la ferme ! hurla Esther, exceptionnellement encore dans son lit.

Je me redressai subitement, hagarde, cherchant Matt qui se serait caché dans un coin de la chambre qu'il n'aurait pas pu pouvoir atteindre normalement, mais il n'y avait personne d'autre qu'Esther, Joy, Lucy et moi.

- Et avec tes griffes de lion ! Détruis le vil serpent !

- C'est un match gryffondor contre poufsouffle abruti !

- Détruis la vile belette !

- C'est un blaireau !

C'est alors que je compris que Matt se tenait en bas de l'escalier et s'était jeté un sortilège pour que sa voix atteigne les dortoirs.

- Et lorsque tu auras gagné, rugis, rugis ma beauté !

- Ma beauté ? murmurais-je en croisant le regard de Joy qui ne comprenait pas plus que moi.

- Et lorsque tu auras gagné, rugis, oh rugis ma beauté !

- Je vais le tuer, déclara froidement Esther avant de quitter son lit, les cheveux encore en bataille.

- Vole, vole, gryffondor, et avec tes griffes de lion ! Détruis le vil blaireau !

- S'il hurle ça sur le terrain il sera viré de l'équipe, ça c'est sur.

McGonagall avait durci les règles l'année dernière après que le gardien de l'équipe des serpentards ait chanté dans le stade : « Joli souafle, troue cette putain de gryffondor ! » ce qui avait déclenché une bagarre collective qu'avait gagné Black après avec brisé le nez du futur chanteur avec sa batte.

- Smith le tuera s'il se fait virer, notre premier match est prévu pour fin novembre.

- J'en bave d'avance, railla Joy avant de se plonger sous ses couvertures.

Je m'extirpai du lit en m'étirant, saluant Esther qui revenait de la salle commune après avoir réussi à faire taire Matt, et m'enfermai dans la salle de bain pour une bonne douche requinquante.

Lorsque je rejoins la chambre, Esther se précipita à l'intérieur, ne supportant plus « l'affligeant spectacle » auquel elle assistait. Je ne compris pas de quoi elle parlait avec d'apercevoir Joy fouiller sa malle à la recherche de sa robe en laine grise qui lui allait si bien.

- Pourquoi tu veux te mettre une robe pour aller voir un match de quidditch, Joy ?

Lucy éclata de rire avant de me rappeler que c'était l'équipe de poufsouffle qui jouait, mais je ne compris pas le lien immédiatement.

- Norgon !

Jack Norgon était un poufsouffle d'un an plus âgé que nous que Matt et Jeff soupçonnaient d'avoir des vues sur Joy depuis le jour où elle avait accidentellement bousculée sa petite amie de l'époque qui l'avait complimentée plusieurs minutes sur la chère robe grise qu'elle portait ce jour-là. Une semaine après, le couple se séparait, et Matt, Jeff et Joy avaient toujours vu ça comme un signe.

- Joy, tu es ridicule, il a une copine, cette gryffondor de son année, tu sais bien ?

- Les rumeurs disent qu'ils ne seront plus ensemble dans moins de deux mois. Il y a même des paris dessus !

- Où tu as entendu ça ?

- Les toilettes des filles du rez-de-chaussée.

- Et tu crois vraiment ce que ces idiotes peuvent dire là dedans ? Dans les toilettes ?

- C'est la meilleure amie de la petite amie de Jack qui disait ça !

- Tu l'appelles Jack, maintenant ? l'interrompit Esther en rentrant dans la pièce, habillée et les cheveux coiffés en une queue de cheval haute. A quand Jackie ?

- Il n'aime pas qu'on l'appelle Jackie, rappela Lucy.

- Elle n'aime pas qu'on l'appelle Jackie, corrigeais-je tandis qu'**elle** trouvait enfin sa robe et lui lançait un sortilège pour la rendre présentable.

Elle alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain et Lucy se laissa tomber sur son lit en soupirant, se plaignant du peu de temps qu'on lui laissait pour se laver si l'on voulait manger après. Heureusement, Joy fut rapide, mais pour l'unique raison qu'elle voulait mon avis pour sa coiffure.

- Tu crois qu'il faut que je les laisse lâchés ? Je peux aussi les attacher, ça donne un côté sérieux… pourquoi je les ai fais couper ?

- Je croyais que tu t'en fichais de Gordon, fit remarquer Esther qui lisait tranquillement un magazine.

- Je m'en fiche, mais… je veux juste que quand il me verra passer à côté de lui avec une écharpe aux couleurs des gryffondors, il se dise qu'il a laissé passer… la meilleure chose qui aurait pu lui arriver.

- On croirait entendre Potter parler d'Evans… ça me donne la nausée, commenta-t-elle avec sarcasme.

- Je ne suis pas amoureuse de Jack ! protesta-t-elle. Mais toutes les filles aiment être à leur avantage quand un garçon les regarde passer.

- Peut-être qu'il ne te regardera pas passer ?

- Il me regarde **toujours** passer !

- En fait c'est juste pour flatter ton égo ?

- Quelle autre raison valable tu vois ?

- Il te plait, dit-elle comme si c'était une évidence.

- Peut-être, et alors ? Je lui plais, et c'est ça l'important. Alors Ruth, tu t'es décidée ? Cheveux lâchés ou attachés ?

Je soupirai bruyamment avant d'hausser les épaules ce qui me valut un oreiller en plein visage.

- Détachés, ça cache tes oreilles décollées ! répliquais-je, vexée.

- Je n'ai pas les oreilles décollées, mais je vais suivre ton conseil, Ruthanna.

Je lâchai un autre soupir pour la forme et Lucy sortit de la salle de bain, ce qui déclencha la sortie des dortoirs.

- Tu t'es fais aussi belle pour moi, Joy ?

- Va te faire, Matt, rit-elle en acceptant néanmoins son bras.

- Tu te joins à nous, Lucy ?

Avec un sourire timide, Lucy attrapa la main tendue de Matt qui quitta la salle commune entourée de deux jolies filles.

- Quel frimeur, soupira Jeff avant de suivre le mouvement.

- Tu acceptes mon bras ? souffla Tyler à mon oreille avant de le passer autour de mes épaules sans attendre de réponse de ma part.

Je ris avec lui, et nous passâmes le trajet à plaisanter en pariant au bout de combien de secondes Jack Gordon remarquerait Joy entrer dans la grande salle, et combien de temps il la suivrait des yeux. Malgré les moqueries, nous savions tous que Gordon avait un faible pour Joy, et si cela nous permettait de gagner quelques chocogrenouilles, nous en profitions.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

- Je te jure, il t'a remarqué 7 secondes après que tu sois rentrée, et il ne t'a pas quitté des yeux avant que tu sois assises, soit 43 secondes plus tard !

Joy rosit de plaisir, et je pus le voir, malgré son bronzage d'été qui commençait à disparaître.

- Et je paris que lorsqu'il fera son petit tour d'honneur autour du terrain en attrapeur qu'il est, il aura une petite attention pour toi !

- On devrait peut-être supporter les poufsouffles finalement ?

- Joy, je fais partie de l'équipe des serdaigles, je me dois de soutenir l'équipe gagnante et… c'est les gryffondors. Alors tu seras seule sur ce coup-là, désolé.

Joy soupira bruyamment avant de rejeter une boucle en arrière. Sa mauvaise humeur ne disparut que lorsque nous nous installâmes dans les gradins des serdaigles et que Taylor nous adressa un regard mauvais, devenant verte de jalousie à la vue de Joy.

- Je crois que tu n'as pas que du succès auprès des garçons, murmurais-je à l'oreille de ma meilleure amie alors que Mrs. Bibine et les deux équipes entraient sur le terrain. Tu as une touche avec Harrison.

Elle éclata de rire et répéta la blague à Matt qui était assit à côté d'elle qui explosa de rire et se retourna pour voir la tête de Taylor qui ne comprenait rien à ce brusque intérêt pour elle, ce qui semblait la mettre en rage.

- Je suis sûr qu'elle a un faible pour Jack et qu'elle te déteste à cause de ça, avoua Matt quand il réussit à se calmer.

- Met lui le grappin dessus avant elle, ajouta Jeff, elle ne s'en remettra pas.

Joy se contenta de sourire, fière du petit effet qu'elle faisait sur les garçons de la tribune. Elle avait pratiquement éclipsé Esther qui ne semblait pas le moins du monde dérangée, contrairement à Harrison qui fulminait.

- Passe de Potter pour Johnson, Hanks, Johnson, Potter… BUT ! 25 à 0 pour les gryffondors !

Je me levai pour applaudir, me baissant tout de suite après pour éviter un cognard.

- Black, fais attention ! hurla Esther, furieuse.

- Il nous a visé, murmura Matt apparemment ému.

- Oui, il nous a délibérément visé, il a essayé de nous tuer !

- Il a pensé à nous, il nous a visé… répéta Matt, au bord des larmes.

- Matt, je suis sûre qu'il a frappé au hasard pour empêcher ce cognard de briser la nuque de Potter.

- Oui, et il a envoyé le cognard vers nous ! C'est un signe !

- Oui, le signe qu'il nous déteste !

- J'aurais dus mettre ça dans mon journal des rêves, murmura Tyler pensivement. Un cognard me poursuit partout, signe que je finirais avec le nez cassé au prochain match de quidditch ce qui m'empêchera mystérieusement à vie de boire toute boisson commençant par la lettre T, le thé en faisant malheureusement parti.

- Elle m'obligerait à le boire à ta place, lui lançais-je en applaudissant un but de Hanks.

- C'est ça le but ! hurla Tyler pour couvrir les applaudissements.

Je lançai un cri indigné qui fut interrompu lorsque Joy attrapa mon poignet, d'un geste presque compulsif.

- Le vif d'or !

Je me relevai, les jambes tremblantes d'excitation pour voir les deux attrapeurs au coude à coude, foncer droit sur le sol.

- Ils vont s'écraser !

Un cognard entra soudain dans notre champ de vision, traversant le terrain à toute vitesse vers les attrapeurs qui remontèrent en chandelle avec précipitation, perdant le vif de vue. Aussitôt, l'offensive de gryffondor se mit en place. Il était impressionnant, surtout pour un poursuiveur, de voir Potter, Johnson et Hanks voler ensemble et se passer le souafle d'une manière toujours encore plus étonnante que la précédente. Ils volaient en bloc, comme si le moindre geste avait auparavant été décidé au détail près. La balle rouge bondissait de mains en mains, toujours plus vite, en haut, en bas, filant au-dessus des épaules des poursuiveurs adverses.

- But de Johnson ! 60 à 10 pour les gryffondors !

- Ça devrait plus durer très longtemps ! hurla Drew.

Et il eut raison. Moins d'une minute plus tard, les attrapeurs s'élançaient de nouveau à toute vitesse, tandis que les poursuiveurs de gryffondors continuaient de marquer en faisant attention à ne pas se retrouver sur la trajectoire du vif, et que Black bombardait au contraire cette partie du terrain des deux cognards à sa disposition, et faillit éjecter de son balai l'attrapeur des gryffondors.

- 115 à 10 !

Black donna un nouveau coup de batte qui résonna dans le stade soudain silencieux. Le cognard traversa le terrain en largeur et vint percuter le bras tendu de Jack Gordon, le brisant sans aucun doute sur le coup.

- Black ! hurla Joy, furieuse, alors que Gordon entrait en collision avec le sol, une panache de fumée s'élevant en même temps.

- Et Chase attrape le vif d'or ! Victoire des gryffondors !

Je ne pus entendre la fin des exclamations du commentateur de 7e année, Joy me tirant hors des tribunes, furieuse.

- Je vais tuer Black !

- Je croyais que Gordon ne t'intéressait pas, Joy !

- C'n'est pas une raison !

- S'il avait fait ça à son frère tu n'aurais pas dis la même chose !

- S'il avait fait ça à Evan ou Drew, je l'aurais tué encore plus vite !

- Esther s'en serait chargée avant toi, fis-je remarquer en la suivant vers le terrain déjà envahi par les élèves.

- Alors je reviendrais pour souiller son cadavre !

- Qu'est-ce que tu entends par souiller ?

Mais la réponse ne vint jamais, car la seconde d'après, nous étions happées par la foule venue acclamer Chase et ses coéquipiers, nous séparant d'un même coup.

- Joy, attend !

Un mouvement de foule m'entraîna dans le sens inverse de mon amie à la belle robe grise, et je me laissai diriger, habituée à ce genre de chose, retrouvant facilement Jeff au milieu de tous ces adolescents surexcités.

- Je veux rentrer, soupirais-je, tandis que j'entendais l'infirmière crier à tout le monde de s'écarter.

- Jeff ! Ruth !

J'aperçus Tyler et Matt nous faire signe un peu plus loin et Jeffrey m'aida à les rejoindre.

- Où sont les autres ?

- J'ai vu Lucy et Joy ensemble près de Gordon, et Esther est avec Drew, il félicite Chase. Ça me fait penser qu'il faut absolument que je sers la main de Sirius… Jeff tu m'accompagnes ?

Il y eu un très court instant de flottement et Matt et Jeff disparurent à leur tour.

- Tu veux aller féliciter l'un des héros du jour ? finit par demander Tyler alors que j'observais Potter mimer à un Pettigrow fasciné et un Lupin faussement intéressé son 5e but.

- Je veux rentrer au château le plus vite possible avant de me retrouver coincer devant le portrait de la salle commune.

Il glissa alors sa main dans la mienne et entrelaça ses doigts avec les miens avant de me tirer hors du stade, me souriant gentiment lorsque je lui jetai un coup d'œil interrogateur.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

S'il y avait une chose qui revenait systématiquement à Poudlard, c'était les bals, officiels ou non. Le premier avait généralement lieu le premier soir, mais nous ne nous y étions jamais rendus : d'un commun accord, nous avions décidé d'y jeter un coup d'œil en 7e année seulement, lorsque nous aurions découvert où la beuverie se passait.

Le deuxième bal était celui d'Halloween, durant lequel chacun se gavait de friandises tout en dansant dans la grande salle. Il y avait également le bal de Noël, quelques jours avant le retour de la plupart des élèves chez eux. Un bal non officiel avait également lieu au retour des vacances de Pâques, en haut de la tour d'astronomie, et le dernier regroupement de masse était situé en toute fin d'année, après les examens, finissant généralement tard dans la nuit dans le parc de l'école, les plus hardis en profitant même pour nager dans le lac.

Le bal d'Halloween aurait lieu ce soir : des citrouilles géantes avaient déjà commencé à être emmené dans la grande salle, et les décorations devaient également être en place. Il y avait même un relent de sucrerie dans la bibliothèque.

- Ecoute ça : « Jack Davies a en 1954 lancé un sortilège d'oubliette sur sa femme pour lui faire oublier qu'il avait lui même oublié leur anniversaire de mariage. Malheureusement, Davies, ne réussi pas à contrôler la puissance de ce sortilège. Mrs. Davies vit aujourd'hui encore dans une chambre de St. Mangouste, ne sachant plus son nom ainsi que de quelle façon se tient une fourchette. » Je trouve ça triste, pas toi ?

- J'espère qu'il regrette. Je veux dire, qu'est-ce qu'il risquait ? Une petite dispute ? Il a gâché sa vie.

Lupin me regarda pensivement tout en grignotant sa plume en sucre.

- Le sortilège d'oublie ne peut que gâcher une vie, de toute manière.

- Tu crois ça ?

- Je ne vois pas en quoi faire oublier un fait à une tierce personne pourrait être bien.

- Et si c'est pour le bien de cette personne ?

Aussitôt, une odeur métallique que je ne connaissais que trop bien envahit mes narines, et je fermai les yeux, tentant de la faire disparaître, mais à la place d'une toile noire uniforme, je vis distinctement un bras reposer dans un liquide carmin, les doigts légèrement pliés, écartés les uns des autres, comme renversés sur le côté, les ongles légèrement violacés.

Je sus à cet instant que si je rouvrais les yeux, je verrais par-dessus l'épaule de Remus Lupin un garçonnet aux cheveux bruns qui me sourirait, ses yeux morts me fixant, et je ne pourrais m'empêcher de pleurer, encore et encore.

- On peut prendre cet exemple pour prouver que l'on ne doit pas lancer ce sort à la légère, qu'est-ce que tu en dis… Hayward ?

Je rouvris lentement les yeux, m'interdisant de regarder la silhouette dans le dos de Lupin, fixant à la place ses yeux. Je n'avais jamais remarqué à quel point ses yeux étaient beaux. De grands yeux ambre, tachetés ça et là de fins points plus sombres que l'étrange couleur orange de ses iris.

- Hayward ?

J'haussai les épaules, ne sachant pas exactement ce qu'il venait de me demander. Il me regarda avec intensité quelques secondes avant de détourner les yeux, et j'osai un coup d'œil derrière lui, mais il n'y avait plus personne, réel ou non.

- Tu vas venir au bal ce soir ? demanda-t-il avec un ton qu'il voulait sans doute léger, tout en écrivant sur un nouveau parchemin.

- J'n'ai pas vraiment le choix, Joy me tuerait si je ne venais pas…

- Tu n'aimes pas ça ?

- Passer plusieurs heures en robe de soirée à boire et manger tout ce qui est fabriqué à partir de morceaux de sucres, c'est pas trop mon truc.

Il rit tout en empilant les livres que nous avions sortis des étagères quelques heures plus tôt.

- J'imagine qu'on aura le droit à une merveilleuse blague pour fêter Halloween, n'est-ce pas ?

- Ce ne serait pas drôle si je te racontais tout avant, tu ne crois pas ?

- Je pense que je vais passer la soirée dans ma chambre de peur que ma tête ne se change en citrouille si je mange du jelly.

- On n'attaquerait jamais du jelly, James adore ça.

- Il n'a aucun sens du sacrifice ?

- Si. Il a un énorme sens du sacrifice.

- Ils te paient pour ça ?

Il fronça les sourcils sans comprendre où je voulais en venir tandis que je rangeai les livres à leur place d'origine.

- Pour quoi ?

- Pour les défendre envers et contre tout, tout le temps.

- Tu ne défends pas tes amis toi aussi ?

- Mes amis ne s'amusent pas à jeter des sorts dans les couloirs sans raison.

- Ils sont parfaits c'est ça ?

- Non. Ils ne le sont pas, moi non plus. Je ne vénère pas non plus le sol qu'ils foulent.

- Tu penses que je…

- Peut-être pas toi, mais tu es bien obligé d'avouer que Pettigrow…

- Peter a beaucoup d'admiration pour James et Sirius, c'est vrai, mais il n'y a rien de mal à ça il me semble.

- Tu les défends donc toujours. J'aurais aimé avoir un ami comme toi qui aurais toujours pus trouver une excuse à ce que je pouvais faire de mal.

- C'est un reproche ?

- Non, c'était un compliment. Moi je ne pourrais pas leur faire confiance aveuglément comme tu le fais… et comme eux le font.

- Je suis certain que tu as tort. Vous êtes tous amis, ça se voit.

- On ne nous a pas trouvé un surnom, à nous, Lupin.

- Un surnom ?

- Les Maraudeurs.

- James aime beaucoup, sourit-il. Peter aussi, du coup.

- Tu n'aimes pas ?

- C'est étrange… c'est comme si les gens portaient une quelconque attention à nos faits et gestes. J'imagine que je ne dois pas avoir l'habitude.

- Je détesterais ça, avouais-je à voix basse. J'aime beaucoup mon monde dans lequel je n'existe pour personne.

- Tu penses que tu n'existes pour personne ?

- Ça se pourrait. Imagine que je lance un sortilège d'oubli sur tout le monde, plaisantais-je, je n'existerais plus pour personne. Quelle perte !

- Ce serait horrible de voir toute son existence disparaître comme ça.

- J'imagine, concédais-je. Mais ce ne serait pas si important que ça. Je ne suis ni Black, ni Esther. Ma vie n'intéresse pas grand monde. Pas que je m'en plaigne, ajoutais-je précipitamment en voyant Lupin tourner la tête vers moi tandis que nous gravissions l'escalier menant à l'étage de la salle commune des gryffondors.

- Je te crois. A plus tard alors, Hayward.

Il me sourit, de ce sourire doux qu'adressait les garçons timides à la télévision, et je répondis par un sourire rapide avant de rejoindre ma propre salle commune, après avoir répondu à la question : « Quel sorcier refusa de donner des friandises à des enfants pour Halloween et se retrouva affublé d'une troisième narine ? ».

- Tu es enfin là, Ruth ! Je t'attend depuis au moins une heure pour qu'on se prépare ensemble !

- Joy, c'est le bal d'Halloween, je ne pense pas qu'il faille réellement passer plusieurs heures devant le miroir pour une fête comme ça.

- Une fête comme ça, répéta-t-elle lentement.

- Je veux dire, on va juste s'empiffrer des bonbons à se faire des dizaines de caries, et subir la blague concoctée par les Maraudeurs pour ensuite rentrer se coucher avec une gastro-entérite prête à apparaître.

- Tu es trop pessimiste, Ruth. On va bien s'amuser, tu verras !

- Tu trouves ça amusant de faire les fêtes avec des gamins de 11 ans qui se balanceront des dragées surprises les uns sur les autres ? déclarais-je, changeant de technique.

- On n'est pas obligé de rester prêt des marmots, et tu veux vraiment rater une occasion de voir Potter se prendre un râteau après sa technique de drague ultime sur Evans ?

- On voit ça tous les deux jours, Joy !

- Et je trouve ça plus amusant chaque jour ! Tu m'aides à fermer ma robe s'il te plait ?

Je compris que la conversation était close, et lui ferma sa belle robe de soirée tout en mâchouillant l'une des nombreuses friandises que Jeff avait reçues par son père.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

L'un des points communs aux bals d'Halloween que j'avais connu à Poudlard était la présence d'immenses citrouilles tout le long du mur gauche. Mais généralement, les citrouilles restaient sagement en place.

J'étais en train de boire un verre avec Drew et Matt lorsque des hurlements retentirent du côté opposé de là où nous nous tenions.

- Oh mon dieu, une fille vient de se rendre compte des calories présentes dans ces cochonneries ou quoi ? grommela Matt en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds pour tenter de voir ce qu'il se passait.

Il y eut un autre cri, suivit d'un effet de foule qui nous poussa contre le mur qui reçut alors un jet de citrouille.

Drew m'attrapa par la main et m'obligea à me baisser mais j'eus le temps d'apercevoir que les immenses citrouilles avaient mystérieusement découvert qu'elles avaient des jambes et des bras et se servant de leur propre corps non évidé comme projectile.

- Harrison va être folle quand elle se rendra compte que sa robe est couverte de citrouille !

Matt éclata de rire tout en m'aidant à sortir de la grande salle, Drew ayant mystérieusement disparu.

Mais, alors que nous allions sortir de la salle hurlante et puant la citrouille, deux bras nous barrèrent le chemin.

- Où est-ce que vous compter aller comme ça ? demanda Potter avec un sourire en réajustant ses lunettes.

- Rentrer nous coucher, il est tard, répliquais-je tandis que Matt s'appuyait tranquillement à la table près de Black.

- Il est à peine 9 heures.

- On est fatigué.

- Tu es déjà fatigué, Dunst ?

Je jetai un regard menaçant à Matt qui m'adressa un vague sourire d'excuse avant de déclarer que tout ce travail pour les BUSE avait mis mes nerfs à vif et qu'il valait mieux me faire sortir rapidement pour éviter tout accident fâcheux.

- C'est vrai que ce serait dommage que tu gâches cette merveilleuse soirée à toi toute seule, Hayward.

- C'est vous qui l'avez gâché, siffla Esther dans mon dos.

- Monaghan n'est pas avec toi, Brown ?

- Je ne suis pas comme toi, Black, je n'ai pas besoin d'avoir mon petit copain avec moi tout le temps, déclara-t-elle froidement en désignant Potter de la tête tandis que Tyler arrivait et passait son bras autour de mes épaules.

- Tu es hilarante, vraiment.

- Laisse nous passer, Black, lâcha-t-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

J'avais imaginé une bagarre verbale, ou même physique, tout, mais certainement pas qu'il se pousse pour la laisser passer, ce qu'elle fit, la tête haute, entraînant Matt dans son sillage sans lui laisser le temps de souhaiter une bonne fin de soirée à ses amis de gryffondor.

- Tu viens ? souffla Tyler avant d'enrouler ses doigts à mon poignet, me tirant à sa suite.

- Tu n'es pas trop déçu ? demandais-je alors.

- Déçu par quoi ?

- J'imagine que tu voulais faire la fête.

- Ce n'est pas vraiment ce que j'appellerais une fête, et l'odeur de la citrouille m'a toujours donné la nausée, ajouta-t-il en enfouissant son nez dans mon cou, chatouillant délicatement ma peau.

- Je pense qu'elle restera dans les annales, celle-là, murmurais-je avant de rejoindre mon dortoir où Esther dormait déjà.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Un autre évènement fut également à classer dans les annales, quelques semaines plus tard, le 19 novembre pour être exact. Tout semblait normal lorsque je rejoignis la grande salle pour prendre mon petit déjeuner, accompagnée par Lucy et Joy. Les élèves mangeaient tous joyeusement, hormis Severus Rogue – mais il semblait ne pas plus savoir sourire que se laver les cheveux, de toute manière – et le groupe réduit des Maraudeurs. Il me fallut quelques secondes avant de comprendre qu'ils étaient éparpillés sur leur longue table : Potter était assit à côté d'Evans qui pour une fois ne lui faisait aucune remarque désobligeante, Pettigrow en face de lui, et un peu plus loin, Black remuait ses corn flakes, la mine sombre. Il n'y avait pas la moindre trace de Lupin.

Celui-ci ne réapparut que vers 14 heures, avant d'aller en arithmancie pour les uns, en soins aux créatures magiques pour les autres. Seul Lupin suivait le cours d'arithmancie, mais il croisa néanmoins ses amis dans le couloir, comme s'ils avaient cherché à le voir. Néanmoins, Lupin ne leur avait pas adressé le moindre regard et avait précautionneusement contourné Black avant de continuer son chemin sans faire attention à ce qu'il se passait en arrière, ratant le regard glacé que Potter adressa à Black, et Pettigrow faisant mine de suivre Lupin avant d'être attrapé in extremis par son ami à lunette qui le traîna, furieux, vers l'étage inférieur.

A 19 heures, la rumeur continua à répandre, comme de la poussière près d'une fenêtre laissée entrouverte. La rumeur se confirma avant l'heure du dîner. Le groupe des Maraudeurs, jusque là le plus solide de toute l'école, était en quelque sorte dissout.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer : L'univers et les personnages appartiennent exclusivement à J.K. Rowling

**Chapitre 5**

_« Il est possible de s'habituer à l'absence des gens qu'on aime à la seule condition que d'autres viennent prendre leur place. Mais il se trouve que parfois, une personne très particulière est étrangement irremplaçable. »_

**Auteur inconnu**

Les premiers jours de cette « dissolution » furent étranges. Chacun observait avec une attention malsaine Lupin éviter soigneusement ses anciens amis, Potter et Black discuter furieusement à voix basse et Pettigrow ne semblant pas comprendre ce qui avait bien pu se passer.

Nous non plus ne comprenions pas. Personne. Et les suppositions allaient bon train. Certains affirmaient que Black sortait avec Evans, mais ça ne tenait pas la route, Potter et Black, bien que moins proches qu'avant, continuait à se parler et mangeaient ensemble dans un silence morne, et tout le monde savait que si Black sortait avec Evans, alors ce serait son meilleur ami qui ne lui adresserait plus la parole.

- Tu crois que ça va se répandre ? murmura Joy à mon oreille lors d'un interclasse durant lequel nous nous étions assises à l'écart sur un muret.

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Tu crois que ça va se répandre, comme un virus ?

- Joyce, je ne…

- Tu crois que nous aussi on va se séparer ?

- Se séparer ?

Elle semblait réellement angoissée, et j'eus envi de rire, et de la rassurer, mais je ne pouvais pas. Moi-même, je ne savais pas ce qui allait nous arriver, à nous tous.

- On devrait retourner en cours.

- C'était ta façon à toi de dire oui ?

- Joy, ne sois pas ridicule s'il te plait…

- Ruth, ce n'est qu'une simple question ! C'est la guerre dehors.

- Je ne peux pas répondre à ça ! Je ne lis pas l'avenir, mais je peux te promettre que tant que tu me considéreras comme ton amie, alors moi aussi.

Ma réponse ne sembla pas la satisfaire, et elle partie, me laissant seule dans le couloir désert.

Ce genre de chose était fréquent depuis quelques jours, chacun doutant de l'amitié de l'autre, sans aucune autre preuve tangible que le fait que les Maraudeurs n'étaient plus amis.

C'était donc avec une certaine angoisse, que je rejoignis Lupin à la bibliothèque, après un cours de défense contre les forces du mal en commun avec les serpentards.

Il était assit à une table dans un coin sombre et n'avait pas encore sorti ses affaires, contrairement à ses habitudes. Je notais également l'absence de livres sur la table tandis que je m'asseyais en face de lui, jouant nerveusement avec mes doigts.

- Bonjour, murmurais-je, les joues rougies.

Il ne répondit pas, se contentant d'un léger soupire quasi inaudible, et je me dépêchais de sortir une plume et un rouleau de parchemin. C'était à moi d'écrire aujourd'hui.

- Je pense qu'on aura terminé d'ici la fin de la semaine, il suffit de trouver un exemple concret d'usage du sortilège d'oubli, et…

- Tu ne veux pas aller faire un tour dehors ? demanda-t-il abruptement.

C'est alors que j'aperçus Esther à deux tables de nous, portant des livres concernant le sortilège d'attraction, qui était son sujet d'étude. Black devait donc se trouver dans le coin, et j'acceptai de quitter la bibliothèque avec un sourire d'excuse à l'adresse de mon amie qui haussa les épaules avant de se plonger dans un livre d'au moins 800 pages.

- Tu veux aller où ? demandais-je tandis que nous traversions le hall d'entrée.

- Ce n'est pas encore le couvre feu, on peut faire un tour dans le parc.

J'approuvai, le suivant en silence. Il semblait savoir où il allait, dans un coin que je n'avais jamais exploré, aux abords du lac, à l'abri d'arbres touffus.

- C'est quoi ça, un ponton ? demandais-je en désignant la forme sombre à la surface de l'eau.

Lupin acquiesça et grimpa dessus, le traversa en longueur jusqu'à devoir s'arrêter sous peine de tomber dans l'eau glacée, et je le suivis, m'asseyant à ses côtés.

- C'est joli ici, murmurais-je. Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait des pontons à Poudlard.

- Tu aimes les pontons ?

Je savais que j'allais avoir l'air stupide, mais j'approuvais.

- Quand j'étais plus jeune, j'étais persuadée que certains étaient si longs qu'ils conduisaient sur la rive opposée. Je me souviens d'un ponton à Holy Loch, là où nous partions en vacances quand j'étais plus petite avec mes parents et mon…

Je vis alors une main remonter lentement à la surface, une main reposant dans un liquide carmin en surface, comme de l'huile rouge qui serait restée à la surface, et je fermai étroitement les yeux en respirant par la bouche, mais elle était sèche.

- Il y avait un ponton là-bas, continuais-je, et… il me semblait tellement long. Il ne faisait pas très chaud mais j'adorais y aller et sauter. Je veux dire, je courrais le long du ponton, persuadée que j'allais arriver sur la rive en face de moi, et à chaque fois, je tombais à l'eau, et je réessayais, parce que… je sais pas, j'imaginais peut-être que si je recommençais suffisamment de fois, alors je pourrais… arriver en face. Ça doit te paraître stupide ?

- Non. Je ne trouve pas ça stupide, Ruth.

Je notai dans un coin de mon esprit qu'il m'avait appelé par mon prénom, pas certaine de ce que cela signifiait, ni de si cela voulait dire que je devais l'appeler « Remus », dorénavant.

- Tu… tu aimes les pontons toi, **Remus **?

« Bravo pour la conversation, Ruthanna » ne pus-je m'empêcher de penser. « Idiote ! ».

- Hum… je ne sais pas. J'imagine, puisque je t'emmène ici. Ça doit être un endroit que j'aime, tu ne crois pas ?

- Tu veux dire que… ton subconscient t'a entraîné jusqu'ici ?

- Aucune idée, avoua-t-il. Et merci.

- De quoi ?

- De ne pas m'avoir demandé des renseignements au sujet de… des Maraudeurs.

- Oh, je… je n'aimerais pas qu'on se mêle de mes affaires, mais si tu veux en parler à quelqu'un…

- Oui, tu seras une oreille attentive…

Il semblait clairement ironique, ou tout du moins, devait penser que c'était ma façon à moi d'avoir des renseignements.

- Non. Je pense que si tu voulais en parler à quelqu'un, tu devrais plutôt en parler à… Matt, ou un autre ami à toi.

- Matt est ami avec James et Sirius, pas avec moi, Ruth.

- Non, tu as tort, il n'est pas comme ça. Matt est ton ami, il ne lâche pas…

- Tu vois j'avais raison.

Je m'interrompis, ayant l'impression d'avoir lâché le fil de la conversation.

- A quel sujet ?

- Tu défends tes amis. Même quand tu sais que tu as tort. Bonne soirée, Ruth.

Il se releva et disparut en quelques secondes, me laissant seule sur le ponton. Je jetai un coup d'œil à la surface plane du lac, mais il n'y avait plus le moindre bras, ou corps auquel il aurait été rattaché.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

- Black est vraiment insupportable, il n'arrête pas de me demander si j'ai eu des nouvelles de Lupin par toi ! me lança Esther alors que je fouillais dans ma malle à la recherche de ma robe de quidditch. Ils doivent bien se voir dans leur dortoir, non ?

- James m'a dit qu'il mangeait avant eux et était déjà dans son lit quand ils revenaient. Le matin, quand ils se réveillent, il est déjà parti prendre son petit déjeuner.

- Je crois que tout ça ne nous regarde pas, murmura Lucy, avec une mine inquiète.

- Moi je crois qu'ils devraient avoir une discussion eux quatre, au lieu de pourrir l'ambiance comme ils le font.

- Et toi Ruth, il t'a dit quelque chose, Lupin ?

J'haussai les épaules. Durant la semaine, nous n'avions pratiquement pas travaillé, annulant nos rendez-vous à la bibliothèque au dernier moment ou sortant directement au parc pour parler de tout, hormis de Potter, Black et Pettigrow.

- Non, et je pense comme Lucy… ça ne nous regarde pas.

Joy me jeta un regard agacé avant de me jeter la paire de chaussettes que je portais toujours lors des matchs – Matt m'avait obligé à imiter son rituel, tout comme Tyler – et je me dépêchais de les enfiler tout en me dirigeant à cloche pied vers la porte.

- Dépêche Ruth, il faut absolument que tu prennes ton petit-déjeuner avec tes coéquipiers !

- Matt, j'en ai marre de…

- Allez, du nerf !

Il m'attrapa par le coude et me poussa, attrapant sa batte au passage.

- Je croyais qu'on allait manger ? demandais-je tandis que Tyler nous rejoignais, glissant sa main dans la mienne.

- On y va, assura-t-il.

- Alors pourquoi tu as pris ta batte ?

- Il faut se tenir près.

- Je ne comprends pas.

Matt me lança un regard de travers avant d'accélérer, arrivant à la grande salle en moins de 7 minutes. L'une des nombreuses habitudes des jours de match de notre équipe était le petit-déjeuner uniquement entre membres de l'équipe, durant lequel chacun parlait stratégie, et où aucune personne n'appartenant pas au cercle très fermé de l'équipe des serdaigles n'était acceptée, même Esther.

Je m'installai entre Matt et Tyler, en face de Mary qui me sourit en me tendant une assiette où des pancakes étaient empilés soigneusement.

- Prête pour le match, Ruth ? me demanda gentiment Thomas Williams, le gardien de l'équipe.

- Ça devrait aller. Je ne vois pas pourquoi ça se passerait mal… ajoutais-je ce qui valut une exclamation de Matt, étonné que j'en doute.

- A ta place, je ne mangerais pas tout ça Nate, murmura vicieusement Matt, tu risques de tout recracher quand tu seras sur le terrain.

Je vis le visage de Nathan se décomposer et Drew donna un coup de pied discret à son ami.

- Tu ne devrais pas l'écouter, ça n'a jamais tué personne un premier match. Enfin… presque personne.

D'un même mouvement, Drew et moi nous tournâmes vers Tyler pour lui jeter un regard noir.

- Quoi, c'est vrai, Andrew Bries est bien mort lors de son premier match chez les…

- Tyler, tais-toi, murmurais-je tandis que Nate fixait son assiette avec appréhension.

- Ça se passera bien. Pour tout le monde. Pas vrai, capitaine ?

Evan Smith stoppa sa conversation avec Thomas pour nous regarder avec curiosité.

- Evidemment, répondit-il rapidement. Ce sera un beau match. Il fait un peu froid, mais… ça ira.

Je soupirais avant de croiser le regard de Drew qui détourna les yeux pour regarder un point au-dessus de mon épaule. Je me tournai pour voir Remus se lever en silence de la table des gryffondors, malgré Potter qui lui parlait. Ou tentait de lui parler, tout du moins.

Je me relevais sans savoir pourquoi et ignorais le regard interrogateur de mes coéquipiers tandis que je longeais ma table pour rejoindre le hall dans lequel Remus avait disparu.

- Remus, attend moi ! lançais-je en l'apercevant prêt à sortir dans le parc.

Il me lança un coup d'œil surpris avant de me tenir galamment la porte.

- Prête pour le match ?

- Toujours ! affirmais-je, le plus optimiste possible. Tu allais déjà au stade ?

- Je ne sais pas si je vais y aller, confessa-t-il, et je compris qu'il devait trouver la tribune des gryffondors trop petite pour lui, Potter, Black et Pettigrow.

- Si tu viens, je te dédicacerais mon premier but ! lançais-je d'un ton pompeux.

- On croirait entendre Jam…

Il s'interrompit, et je m'en voulus aussitôt de lui avoir fait penser à l'un de ses anciens amis, ou amis, ou quoi que Potter puisse être pour lui à présent.

- Si tu ne viens pas, tu peux au moins m'accompagner ?

Il me sourit et nous prîmes le chemin conduisant au terrain pratiquement vide à cette heure-ci dans un silence inconfortable.

- Tu feras quoi comme dédicace ? finit-il par demander après 5 minutes passées sans un mot.

- Hum, je peux faire… ça ?

Je tendis le bras en faisant le signe de la victoire.

- Alors, disons que tu feras ce signe après ton 3e but, d'accord ?

- Le 3e ?

- Tu doutes de pouvoir en marquer autant ?

- Je suis un peu vexée que tu penses que je ne puisse pas en marquer plus de 3, mais d'accord, au 3e, je te ferais ce signe, et tu me répondras en levant le pouce.

- En levant le pouce ?

- Exactement.

- A plus tard alors, Ruth.

Il repartit comme le premier jour où il m'avait emmené au ponton, sans un bruit.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

- Ecoutez, j'ai confiance en vous. En vous tous. Je ne vois pas pourquoi on devrait s'inquiéter outre mesure ou être trop confiant. Nous savons tous qui nous sommes, et ce que nous avons réalisé l'année dernière. Il n'y a pas de raison pour que nous ne remportions pas le championnat deux années de suite, mais même si ça n'était pas le cas… c'est ma dernière année ici. Rendez-moi juste fier. Et aujourd'hui vous avez l'opportunité de le faire. Je suis déjà fier de vous. Soyez fier de vous-même, et tout ira bien. Il n'y a aucune raison de paniquer. Vous savez déjà ce que vous pouvez affaire, alors allez l'accomplir. Bon match.

C'était pour ça que j'aimais les discours d'avant match d'Evan. Il parlait toujours avec son cœur, et pas avec sa tête. Ou alors, peut-être était-ce le contraire, et il nous manipulait si bien que nous ne nous en rendions pas compte ? Mais quelle importance ça avait ? Nous avions un match à gagner.

- Tu es prête, Ruth ? chuchota Tyler alors que nous attendions dans l'étroit couloir conduisant au stade.

- Toujours. Bonne chance, Tyler.

- Bonne chance, Ruth.

C'était un rituel entre nous. Jusqu'au bout, nous nous portions chance.

Lorsque nous entrâmes sur le terrain, nous fûmes accueillis par un tonnerre d'applaudissement venues des quatre gradins, ce qui me réchauffa le cœur, mais un instant seulement, lorsque je vis arriver l'équipe des serpentards, le capitaine, un poursuiveur robuste, en tête. Je vis du coin de l'œil Regulus Black passer d'un air suffisant sa paume sur le manche de son balais hors de prix et sentit Nate se tendre aux côtés de Matt qui lui adressa une boutade qu'il voulait encourageante. Les deux capitaines se serrèrent la main, tentant chacun de broyer les doigts de l'autre, et nous pûmes nous envoler.

Evan avait eu raison en nous prévenant qu'il risquait de faire un peu froid : on sentait le mois de décembre approcher, avec ce vent qui mordait la peau à grands coups de crocs glacés.

Du coin de l'œil, je vis Tyler attraper le souafle et le jeter à Mary, tandis que je prenais de la hauteur de façon à voler juste au-dessus de mon meilleur ami, mon ombre le prévenant de ma position. Mary lui renvoya la balle avant d'être obligée de piquer droit vers le sol pour éviter le cognard qui arrivait vers elle à toute vitesse. J'accélérai et Tyler envoya la balle rouge en l'air que j'attrapai et lançai rapidement droit sur but se situant le plus à gauche.

Je volais jusqu'à Tyler pour lui taper dans la main tout en cherchant des yeux des visages connus dans les gradins des serdaigles, et aperçu Joy qui applaudissait en riant.

Le poursuiveur des serpentards attrapa le souafle et vola à toute vitesse vers les buts gardés par Thomas, me tirant de ma rêverie. Matt frappa un cognard de toutes ses forces, mais la balle passa au-dessus de l'épaule de l'adversaire, venant finir sa course dans l'un des poteaux de l'équipe, avec un grand bruit qui me fit grimacer. Thomas réussit à rattraper le souafle in extremis, et Mary le récupéra, me l'envoyant moins de 5 secondes plus tard. Un cognard me passa littéralement sous le nez, et je fus si surprise que la balle glissa entre mes doigts, venant s'écraser sur le manche avant de mon balai qui commença à pointer vers le sol. Je me jetai en avant, accélérant pour rattraper le souafle avant le poursuiveur blond des serpentards, aux coudes à coudes avec moi. Un autre cognard, envoyé par Matt, percuta celui-ci dans les côtes, ce qui l'expulsa de son balai, atterrissant sur moi, me faisant perdre ma trajectoire. Je fus forcée de remonter en chandelle, abandonnant mon but premier, laissant le poursuiveur s'écraser dans la poussière.

Tyler avait entre temps profité de la diversion pour récupérer le souafle, qu'il envoya à Mary, qu'elle laissa tomber afin que je le lance dans un but en passant sous-elle, la tête enfoncée dans les épaules pour éviter d'être un coup de talon involontaire.

« C'est le deuxième », pensais-je. « Plus qu'un, et je pourrais faire ma petite dédicace. »

J'aperçus Remus dans les gradins, assit entre Lily Evans et un gryffondor de 7e année que je connaissais de vue.

- 20 à 10 pour serdaigle !

Je clignai des yeux, étonnée, avant de comprendre que les serpentards avaient récupéré le souafle et commencé l'offensive.

Nate frappa joliment un cognard qui obligea le blondinet adversaire à prendre quelques mètres de hauteur, ce que Matt attendait avec impatience. Il tapa dans le deuxième cognard qui entra en collision avec la tempe gauche du garçon qui termina sur le sol, et je ne pus m'empêcher de grimacer. Il allait se réveiller avec un mal de crâne affreux.

- 30 à 10 pour serdaigle !

Je m'obligeai à rentrer de nouveau dans le match, et marquais enfin mon 3e but après plus de 10 minutes durant lesquelles Tyler et les serpentards marquèrent 2 fois et Mary 1 fois.

Je fis un rapide looping en m'accrochant à mon manche avant de tendre le bras en l'air, mon index et mon majeur faisant le signe de la victoire à Remus qui me répondit par le geste prévu, et c'est alors que ce à quoi je ne m'attendais absolument pas arriva.

Greg Nelson, l'un des batteurs des serpentards, fila droit sur moi et frappa de toute ses forces sur mes doigts tendus, me faisant basculer sur la gauche. Par chance, je serrais suffisamment les cuisses pour éviter la chute, me retrouver dans une position délicate, la tête en bas, et j'entendis les supporteurs retenir leur souffle en se levant tous d'un même mouvement, silencieux.

- Victoire des serdaigles ! Evan Smith attrape le vif d'or ! Victoire des serdaigles, 220 à 30 !

Evidemment, je ne pouvais pas rester suspendue à mon balai indéfiniment, et l'atterrissage fut douloureux.

- Ruth, ça va ?

Les visages anxieux de Joy et Tyler apparurent devant moi, avec le ciel en arrière plan.

- Je croyais qu'ils étaient silencieux et concentrés parce qu'ils attendaient que je remonte sur le balai… pas parce que Evan et Black étaient après le vif d'or.

- Si ça peut te consoler, je n'en avais rien à faire de ça. Tes doigts, ça va ?

Mrs. Pomfresh, la jeune infirmière, apparut, et plaça avec délicatesse ma main dans la sienne tandis qu'autour, mes camarades de classe félicitaient mes coéquipiers sans se soucier de moi. C'était vexant, je devais bien l'admettre.

- Et voilà, ils sont comme neufs !

Je clignai des yeux, sûrement stupidement, et l'infirmière m'aida à me relever avant de se diriger vers le poursuiveur que Matt avait blessé. Je pliai et dépliai mes doigts pour vérifier que tout allait bien avant de m'éloigner de la foule, ayant perdu de vue mes amis.

- Hayward !

Je me retournai avec surprise : ce n'était pas souvent que je me faisais interpeller par Potter avant même de l'avoir vu. Il arriva devant moi accompagné par Black et Pettigrow, essoufflés.

- Comment va ta main ?

- Elle va bien, Pomfresh m'a soigné, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit pour ça que vous m'appelez, je me trompe ?

Pettigrow emprunta aussitôt l'air que Matt affichait parfois lorsqu'il était prit par Esther en train de faire quelque chose de répréhensible, mais Potter et Black ne semblèrent pas le moins gênés du monde.

- On t'a vu parler avec Remus avant le match, et c'est à lui que tu as fais un signe avant que Nelson ne t'éjecte de ton balai, je me trompe ?

- Tu vois Potter, quand j'avais dis que tu n'étais qu'un crétin arrogant ? Et bien j'avais raison ! s'écria une voix dans mon dos.

Je me retournai une nouvelle fois, encore plus surprise : c'était Lily Evans qui se tenait à mes côtés, l'air passablement en colère.

- C'est à moi que Ruth faisait signe avant que cette brute ne lui brise les doigts avec sa batte ! Ça te pose un problème, Potter ?

Aussitôt, celui-ci prit la même expression que Pettigrow et Evans m'attrapa par le bras avant de me tirer à sa suite.

- Merci Evans.

- Tu peux m'appeler Lily. Ils sont vraiment stupides, je suis désolée qu'ils t'aient ennuyé, ils ne sont pas capables de régler leur problème par eux même… de vrais gamins !

Je compris qu'elle parlait de la tension évidente entre les maraudeurs, mais préféra ne pas commenter, tandis que nous empruntions un chemin peu connu pour rejoindre le château.

- Tu sais, tous les gryffondors ne sont pas comme ça, continua-t-elle. La plupart sont même très fréquentables ! Il n'y a que ces deux voyous, Potter et Black, qui passent leur temps à jeter des sorts à ceux qu'ils n'aiment pas et faire perdre des points à notre maison…

Elle marmonna quelques instants avant de se tourner vers moi, tout sourire.

- Je ne veux juste pas que tu ais une mauvaise opinion de nous. J'imagine que vu de l'extérieur, nous…

- Je vous trouve tous très sympathiques, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, et les blagues de Potter et Black sont amusantes… parfois, ajoutais-je en voyant l'expression sur le visage de Lily changer.

- Et ta main, rien de cassé ? ajouta-t-elle sur le ton de la conversation tandis que nous nous engouffrions dans le hall.

- Mrs. Pomfresh m'a tout remis en ordre. Nelson m'a eu par surprise.

- Oui, une vraie brute celui-là. Mrs. Bibine était en train de lui passer un savon quand je l'ai croisé.

- Dis, Ev… Lily. Pourquoi tu as menti à Potter ? Je veux dire, c'est à Remus que je faisais signe.

- Je sais, mais ils ne t'auraient pas lâché, je les connais après 5 ans passés avec eux, et je crois… qu'ils devraient régler ça par eux-mêmes. Et ils ne sont pas obligés de tout se raconter.

Je lui jetai un regard interrogateur sans comprendre ses dernières paroles, mais elle ne sembla pas le remarquer, et interpréta mal mon silence.

- Tu n'as pas à t'en faire, ils vont bientôt de nouveau être copains comme cochons. Enfin, j'espère, ajouta-t-elle dans un souffle.

Elle s'arrêta subitement et m'adressa un sourire rayonnant avant de prendre congé après m'avoir souhaité une bonne fin de journée.

Je restai quelques secondes interdite, avant de rejoindre mon dortoir avant l'heure du déjeuner, les muscles endoloris. Je me couchai sur les couvertures de soie bleue, admirant le tas d'affaire non rangé de Joy avant de voir un petit objet auquel se reflétait le soleil. Et, étrangement, sans m'en approcher, je sus qu'il s'agissait du dé à coudre que Joy avait ramené de ses vacances. Je n'y avais plus repensé depuis le premier soir passé à Poudlard, et pourtant, je le reconnaissais sans peine, à plus de 4 mètres de distance. Ça devait être dans le murmure qui semblait s'en échapper, un murmure prenant, tout doux, comme le souffle du vent.

Ce fut l'arrivée bruyante de Joy qui me tira de ma rêverie. Ses joues étaient rougies par le froid ou le fait d'avoir couru pour rejoindre la salle commune, et des mèches de cheveux s'étaient échappés de son brushing pourtant impeccable une heure plus tôt. Elle se jeta à mes côtés, me faisant rebondir sur le matelas, ce qui la fit rire. Elle se mit alors debout et commença à sauter sur place, s'amusant en me voyant rebondir comme une poupée de chiffon à ses côtés.

- Arrête, tu vas casser le sommier !

- Tu sous-entends que je suis lourde ?

- Exactement !

Elle se jeta sur moi en riant, me faisant basculer sur le sol, elle sur moi, entraînée dans la chute. Nous nous chamaillâmes quelques secondes avant que je réussisse à me hisser sur mon pauvre lit qui n'avait pas demandé d'être défait comme il l'était à présent.

- C'est toi qui rangeras les affaires que tu as mis par terre, Joyce, bougonnais-je en tentant de me recoiffer.

Elle m'adressa un rapide coup d'œil qui signifiait « Dans tes rêves, Ruthanna ! » avant de se laisser tomber à ma gauche, son menton sur mon épaule.

- Ta main va mieux ? demanda-t-elle gentiment.

- Elle est guérie, mais je suis contente de ne jouer contre les serpentards qu'une fois par an.

- Matt a promis de te venger dès que Bibine aurait le dos tourné.

Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre, avant de me sourire.

- A l'heure qu'il est, ça doit déjà être fait.

- Oui, sauf si Esther lui a mis la main dessus avant.

- Esther a fait semblant de ne pas entendre ce que Matt disait. Nelson va malencontreusement recevoir un coup de batte sur le nez.

- Ouah, je suis émue, ironisais-je, avant de rouler sur moi-même, me retrouvant sur le dos. Joy ?

- Hm ?

- Tu vas faire quoi de ton dé à coudre ?

- Je ne sais pas. Je pensais le montrer à Humphrey, mais j'ai changé d'avis.

Mr. Humphrey était notre nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. C'était un petit homme d'une cinquantaine d'année aux tempes grisonnantes et aux joues tellement rebondies qu'on aurait pu avoir envi de s'amuser avec, comme avec les joues des bébés. Mais personne ne le ferait jamais, à cause du regard de bœuf du professeur qui fixait quiconque faisait le moindre geste, et sa manie de tripoter sa baguette toutes les 5 secondes et s'agiter lorsqu'un élève faisait du grabuge.

- Tu as changé d'avis, vraiment ? raillais-je.

- Je ne dis pas qu'il est un mauvais professeur, mais… je préfère ne pas lui parler seule à seul. Il est un peu… étrange.

- Pourquoi tu ne le montrerais pas à Flitwick ? Qu'est-ce qui dit que ce n'est pas juste un sortilège lancé dessus ? Ça paraîtrait plus logique.

- Je ne sais pas trop, disons que…

Mais elle fut interrompue par le bruit d'un bec tapotant contre la fenêtre la plus proche. Je laissai entrer le volatile qui se contenta de laisser tomber la lettre qu'il tenait entre ses serres sur mes genoux, et j'y jetai un rapide coup d'œil. « Ruth Hayward » était écrit soigneusement, mais je ne parvenais pas à mettre un nom sur cette écriture. Ce ne fut que lorsque je croisais le regard ambre de l'animal que je fis le rapprochement.

- C'est un hibou de l'école, non ?

- Oui, Jeff l'a déjà utilisé quelques fois.

- C'est une lettre de Jeff ? Pourquoi il t'écrirait, il suffit qu'il…

- Non, c'est une lettre de… de quelqu'un d'autre. Je la lirais plus tard, d'accord ? Et si on allait manger, les autres doivent déjà être à table.

Elle me regarda, sceptique, avant de glisser hors de mon lit et de sortir de la chambre. J'ouvris l'enveloppe et parcourus la lettre des yeux.

_Ruth, __J'ai trouvé un livre qui devrait nous permettre de finir le devoir de Flitwick. Si tu es libre, nous pourrions nous en occuper demain ? Si tu peux, rejoins moi à la bibliothèque pour 14 heures._ _Au fait, beau match. Je vois que tu as tenu ta promesse de me faire ta dédicace, j'espère juste que James, Sirius et Peter ne t'ont pas trop ennuyés, Lily m'a parlé de votre conversation._ _Remus_ _PS : J'espère que ta main va mieux, après tout, c'est ma faute si tu avais les deux doigts de levés_

Je souris avant d'attraper une plume et de griffonner une réponse affirmative à la proposition de Remus, que je confiais à la chouette. Je quittai ensuite la chambre pour rejoindre Joy qui m'attendait sagement dans la salle commune. Elle ne fit aucun commentaire, se contentant de marcher à ma hauteur en regardant avec obstination ses pieds.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Une ombre courrait sur le mur clair, une ombre fine, presque rassurante. Je la suivais, les pieds nues en contact avec le parquet froid qui grinça. Je m'immobilisais, le cœur battant tellement fort que ça en faisait mal, une main posée contre le mur recouvert d'un papier peint bleu ciel.

- Cours, cours, vole, vole, petite chouette. Cours, cours, vole, vole, petite chouette, fuis, fuis, vite, vite. Vole, petite chouette, fuit, bruit, survit. Cours, vole, fuit, bruit et survit, petite chouette... chantonnait une voix fluette.

Je me retournai, et dus fermer les yeux tellement la lumière qui arrivait face à moi m'aveuglait. Je fis un pas de côté, plus par réflexe qu'autre chose, et évitais ainsi la voiture qui roulait à toute vitesse sur la petite route de campagne sur laquelle je me tenais à présent. Je sentis mes pieds se prendre dans des herbes sèches et hautes, et basculais en arrière, atterrissant dans le fossé boueux et humide. Je sentis quelque chose de dur dans ma main gauche, mais lorsque je tournai le visage, je dus une nouvelle fois fermer les yeux : j'étais dans de l'eau, sombre et sale, et mes yeux n'appréciaient que moyennement ce traitement. Avec un coup de pied contre le sol qui fit s'élever un panache de poussière sous-marine, je parvins à remonter à la surface. Il pleuvait, et faisait tellement sombre que je ne voyais pas à 2 mètres, les cheveux plaqués contre les tempes, grelottante, et le vent accompagnant la pluie formant des vagues de plus en plus haute. J'aperçus au loin une lumière, vacillante, et sans réfléchir, je me mis à nager vers cette lumière qui semblait tout à coup accueillante.

C'était en réalité un radeau, sur lequel un morceau de bois était accroché, à la verticale. Tout au bout de ce morceau de bois pourri, pendait une vieille lampe à pétrole, menaçant à tout instant de sombrer dans l'eau glacée. Je continuais à m'approcher, mais une forme commençait à apparaître, et lorsque je fus suffisamment proche, je reconnu un bras qui pendait doucement par-dessus le vide, les doigts frôlant l'eau, des doigts tout fins aux ongles devenus pratiquement violets pâle.

Le corps encore au sec commença alors à s'agiter, et ce qui devait être la tête s'éleva avec lenteur. J'avais arrêté de nager sans même m'en rendre compte, les vagues me faisant frissonner les narines, et je devinai que je devais être en pleine mer, vu les picotements dont mes yeux souffraient au bout de la troisième tasse.

Ce ne fut que grâce à la lampe à pétrole que je pus distinguer les traits enfantins du visage humide, ses lèvres violacées, tremblotantes, et ses yeux froids et morts qui me fixaient, sans ciller.

- Ruth, murmura-t-il, et ses lèvres fines s'étirèrent en un sourire, tandis qu'un éclair déchirait le ciel, éclairant entièrement la scène, un fugace instant, rendant ce sourire sûrement affectueux, dément.

- Joseph…

Une vague plus forte que les autres renversa alors le radeau, et la lampe à pétrole s'éteignit dans un sifflement étrange.

- Joe ! Joseph ! Joe !

La vague m'atteignit alors, m'emportant dans les profondeurs, mais cette fois-ci, je ne fermais pas les yeux, les gardant grand ouvert. Etrangement, l'eau semblait s'être éclaircit, et je voyais distinctement, malgré le sel qui me brûlait affreusement et aurait fait couler des larmes si je ne me trouvais pas à une dizaine de mètres de la surface.

Je me sentis aspirer vers le haut, mais ne fis aucun mouvement, me laissant tirer vers la surface. Le soleil brillait fortement, et le ciel était d'un beau bleu clair. Un vrai décor de carte postal. Sans me retourner, je savais déjà que je trouverais dans mon dos une île. Ce genre d'îlot paradisiaque, une île sur lequel un petit garçon m'attendrait sagement, assit dans le sable, les pieds encore humides d'une baignade matinale. Mais je ne me retournais pas. Pas encore. J'avais encore quelque chose à faire, avant.

Et c'est à ce moment là que je sentis de nouveau un poids dans ma main gauche. L'esprit encore embrumé, j'y jetai un coup d'œil. C'était le dé à coudre de Joy.

Cette révélation me frappa de plein fouet, sans que je n'en comprenne la raison. L'instant d'après, je me réveillai.

Il me fallut plusieurs minutes avant de comprendre que tout ça n'avait été qu'un rêve, bien que ce soit un rêve récurrent depuis plusieurs années. Seulement, cette fois-ci, il y avait eu cet élément différent, cette chose que je ne pouvais comprendre…

- Tu es enfin réveillée, Ruthanna !

Je clignais des yeux, découvrant Joy agenouillée au milieu de ses vêtements.

- Quelle heure il est ?

- Un peu plus de midi. Je t'ai laissé dormir, tu devais être fatiguée, et qui ne voudrait pas faire une bonne grasse matinée un dimanche matin ? A par Esther et Drew, évidemment, ajouta-t-elle rapidement.

- Où est Lucy ? marmonnais-je.

- Elle est dans le parc, avec Lily Evans, elles devaient finir leur exposé, tu te souviens ?

- Oui… et le tien avec Potter, vous en êtes où ?

- On aura bientôt fini, j'imagine. Il travaille beaucoup plus, depuis que… enfin, tu sais.

Oui, je savais de quoi elle parlait. Autant cela avait donné un coup de fouet à Potter, autant cela avait enlevé le goût du travail à Remus.

- Et vous, vous avez bientôt terminé ?

- On aura terminé aujourd'hui, je crois.

Elle me regarda avec envie avant de disparaître dans la salle de bain après m'avoir jeté une boite de chocogrenouilles dessus, me donnant ainsi la permission silencieuse d'en grignoter quelques uns.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Il était 13 heures 57 lorsque j'entrai dans la bibliothèque, qui était pratiquement déserte : qui d'autre que des élèves de 5e et 7e années auraient pu passer une après-midi aussi ensoleillée pour une fin de mois de novembre, dans une bibliothèque sans chauffage ?

Remus était assit à notre table habituelle, une table dans la pénombre, éclairée d'une simple bougie. Tout cela me rappela alors mon rêve, et je sentis le goût de l'eau salée dans ma bouche.

- Salut, murmurais-je en me glissant sur la chaise en face de la sienne.

Il me murmura un léger « bonjour » avant de pousser vers moi un gros livre, ouvert sur les pages 1555 et 1556. D'un geste de la main, il m'invita à lire les deux pages, ce que je m'empressai de faire, tandis qu'il finissait de rédiger son devoir de métamorphose que j'avais heureusement déjà terminé 3 jours plus tôt.

_Le sortilège d'amnésie est un sortilège à ne pas jeter à la légère, et qui peut entraîner de graves conséquences judiciaires (liste des peines encourues, p. 1369 à 1378) et psychologiques. L'exemple le plus représentatif et méconnu des risques est l'exemple de la famille Wilde._

_La famille Wilde était une famille sorcière irlandaise aisée, quasiment disparue depuis la fin du XIXe siècle. En 1843, la branche principale de cette famille comportait 5 sorciers : Paul et Constance Wilde ainsi que leurs 3 enfants, David, Maud et Eithne. La tradition voulait que le fils aîné de la famille Wilde soit celui qui perpétuerait la branche principale. _

_Paul Wilde était l'aîné de l'ancienne génération de la branche principale des Wilde, et avait trois frères et quatre sœurs appartenant tous à la branche secondaire. Le cadet, Patrick Wilde, entretenait une haine tenace d'être le second né, et avait longtemps courtisé Constance McGarrett avant qu'elle n'épouse Paul Wilde._

_L'été 1843, alors que David Wilde était âgé de 17 ans et commençait déjà à s'occuper des affaires familiales qu'il reprendrait lorsqu'il se marierait, une épidémie de grippe apparue en Irlande du Nord, et l'emporta au mois de novembre. Constance Wilde, consciente que cette mort entraînerait la chute de sa famille dans la branche secondaire, jeta le sortilège d'amnésie sur chaque membre de sa famille, faisant ainsi oublier l'existence de David et les conséquences de sa mort à son mari et ses deux filles._

_Beaucoup affirmèrent au cours des années qui suivirent qu'elle avait lancé ce sort pour une unique raison, semblable à celle pour laquelle elle avait refusé les avances de l'élégant Patrick Wilde : il n'était pas l'aîné, et ne la propulserait donc jamais dans l'une des familles les plus réputées depuis le XIe siècle en Irlande._

_Le plan fonctionna à merveille durant plus de 4 ans, jusqu'à ce qu'un moldu, Ryan Hewson ne se rende compte de la longue disparition de David Wilde. Il alla alors demander de ses nouvelles à la famille Wilde, et ce fut Maud Wilde qui lui répondit qu'elle n'avait jamais eu de frère._

_A cette époque, Constance Wilde se trouvait en Angleterre pour rendre visite à sa famille, et ne put donc pas défendre sa famille lorsque celle-ci fut emprisonnée et interrogée. Les moldus, tous conscient de l'existence de David Wilde, accusèrent les Wilde de meurtre, mais ceux-ci continuant à réfuter l'existence d'un hypothétique fils aîné, beaucoup se persuadèrent qu'on leur avait lancé un sort leur effaçant de leur mémoire l'existence et le meurtre de Wilde fils, et que le seul moyen de la leur rendre, était de les brûler vif._

_Paul Wilde fut le premier à passer sur le bûcher, le 7 avril 1848. Le registre moldu de l'époque annonça le décès du sorcier 6 min 34 après le départ du feu. La tradition voulait que les autres accusés assistent à « la purification », et Maud et Eithne Wilde s'empressèrent d'affirmer avoir retrouvé la mémoire. Le scandale ayant fait grand bruit, la branche secondaire des Wilde fut rapidement au courant de la supercherie et Patrick Wilde exigea en guise d'indemnisation la main de Maud Wilde, alors âgée de 21 ans. Elle fut obligée d'accepter et Constance Wilde rentra à cette époque là chez elle, ayant également eu vent des rumeurs._

_A son retour, elle découvrit que son mari avait été exécuté, que sa fille aînée était mariée à son oncle et que la benjamine vivait à présent dans un couvent, « pour éviter tout autre risque de sorcellerie sur sa personne»._

_L'histoire veut qu'en apprenant toutes ces nouvelles, elle soit rentrée dans une folie passagère et meurtrière, la conduisant à tuer Patrick et Maud Wilde, ainsi que leur nouveau né, et Eithne. Elle se rendit par la suite sur la place publique et se jeta le sortilège d'oubliette, en plein visage, ce qui lui fit oublier jusqu'à son existence même._

_Elle fut brûlée vive pour sorcellerie le 4 janvier 1949._

Après avoir fini de lire le texte, je ne pus m'empêcher de frissonner.

- C'est vraiment une histoire vraie ?

Remus releva les yeux de la fin de notre exposé qu'il avait commencé à rédiger et haussa les épaules.

- J'imagine. Pourquoi, ça te choque ?

- Pas toi ?

De nouveau, il eut une vague moue avant de recommencer à gratter le papier.

- En quoi ça te choque ? finit-il par demander pour rompre le silence lourd.

- Elle… Constance Wilde, elle a fait ça uniquement pour pouvoir rester dans la branche principale. Ça ne te choque pas ? Je veux dire, quelle importance ? Ça a conduit à la mort de toute sa famille proche, et même à la sienne.

- Peut-être qu'elle avait fait ça pour une bonne raison ?

- Elle a fait ça pour rester dans la branche principale. Il n'y a aucune bonne raison lorsque l'on jette ce sort, juste de l'égoïsme.

- Tu trouves Constance Wilde égoïste ?

- Tu ne la trouves pas égoïste toi ?

Il me regarda longuement, de son regard d'or fondu, avant de finalement soupirer, vaincu.

- Si, je la trouve égoïste, mais… elle me fait de la peine.

- De la peine ?

- Elle a peut-être agi avec égoïsme, mais elle en a payé le prix, tu ne crois pas ? Elle ne méritait pas ce qui lui est arrivé.

- Sa famille ne méritait pas. Elle, elle mérite tout. Elle a tout gâché, elle l'a tué, tu ne peux pas enlever ça, elle a tué J…

- Cours, cours, vole, vole, petite chouette. Cours, cours, vole, vole, petite chouette, fuis, fuis, vite, vite. Vole, petite chouette, fuit, bruit, survit. Cours, vole, fuit, bruit et survit, petite chouette...

De nouveau, j'entendais la voix enfantine, et je savais que moi seule pouvais l'entendre. C'est à ce moment là que je compris ce que j'avais été sur le point de dire à Remus, et ne pus que remercier cette petite voix fluette de m'avoir sorti de là où j'avais failli me fourrer.

- Et si on sortait ? finis-je par demander, lorsque le goût de la mer revint dans ma bouche, moins forte que la fois précédente, mais bien présent sur mon palais. On a terminé, non ?

- Je finis d'écrire les conséquences pour Constance Wilde et après… tu pourras y aller.

Il me fallut quelques secondes pour comprendre qu'il pensait que je voulais juste sortir sans forcément rester avec lui.

- Tu ne veux pas venir aussi ? On pourrait… se balader dans le parc… sauf si tu as quelque chose d'autre à faire, ajoutais-je précipitamment.

- Non, j'ai tout terminé, je n'ai pas grand-chose d'autre à faire en ce moment, déclara-t-il lentement en souriant.

Mon cœur se serra en comprenant ce qu'il avait voulu dire par là et je me pris à me demander ce que je pourrais bien faire de mes journées si Joy, Esther, Lucy, Tyler, Drew, Matt et Jeff n'étaient plus mes amis. Sûrement que je passerais un temps équivalent à travailler et déprimer.

- On sort, décidais-je. Il faut que tu sortes, et moi aussi… il faut qu'on prennent l'air.

- Il faut que je sorte ?

- Tu ne vas pas rester là à travailler ? C'est dimanche, il faut… faire un tour, on pourrait aller au ponton, ou juste au lac, à la volière, je ne sais pas… quelque part. Viens.

J'attrapai sa main et le tirai loin de la table sombre et poussiéreuse. Le voyage dura plusieurs minutes, sa main restant dans la mienne. J'hésitai à la lâcher, mais quelque chose me disait que si je le faisais, il partirait. Alors, je resserrais ma prise.

Je finis par m'arrêter dans un coin où personne n'allait jamais parce qu'il n'y avait rien à y voir : une simple clairière, semblable à une prairie entourée d'arbres noueux. J'attrapai un morceau de bois arraché qui traînait par là et lançait un sortilège dessus, le métamorphosant. La branche s'agrandit et commença à émettre des craquements. Dans mon dos, je sentis Remus reculer, et je souris à son réflexe, avant de l'imiter, tandis qu'un kiosque se fabriquait lentement, avec bruit.

- Tu as appris à faire ça avec McGonagall ? demanda-t-il en s'approchant précautionneusement, impressionné.

- Non, c'est ma m… hum… quand j'étais plus petite, je vivais dans une toute petite maison, et… on se sentait à l'étroit, alors, dans ses bons jours, ma… ma mère, elle… elle nous emmenait dehors, avec mon… elle m'emmenait dehors, me rattrapais-je, dans un parc, un joli parc tout simple, ou personne n'allait jamais, et elle métamorphosait un bout de bois en kiosque. Après, on s'allongeait sur le sol, et on pouvait passer des heures à parler de tout et de rien. Parfois, elle lançait même un sort sur le toit pour qu'on puisse voir le ciel à travers. Elle m'avait dit qu'il y avait un kiosque dans son jardin, là où elle avait grandi. Enfin, je crois, c'était il y a tellement longtemps.

Pendant que je parlais, Remus était allé s'assoire sans bruit et me regardait gentiment, son menton posé sur ses genoux repliés contre sa poitrine.

- Ça a l'air d'être un sort difficile à jeter, ta mère doit être une grande sorcière.

- Oui, elle était… elle devait être une bonne sorcière, j'imagine. Elle ne jetait pas souvent de sort devant nous, elle n'aimait pas trop ça.

- Pourquoi ?

- Elle pensait que… parfois, il faut se contenter de ce qu'on a, et elle trouvait qu'elle avait déjà trop, alors… je sais pas, j'ai jamais vraiment compris ce qu'elle voulait dire par là, et je n'avais pas vraiment envi de savoir, je pense. Ça devait m'effrayer un peu, avouais-je en souriant.

Je m'installais à ses côtés, admirant l'éclat du soleil à travers les feuilles épaisses des arbres en face de nous.

- Enfin, parler de ma famille n'est pas très intéressant. Je suis certaine que de ton côté…

- Ma famille n'a rien de particulier non plus, m'interrompit-il. Mon père est sorcier, ma mère moldue, je n'ai pas de frère jumeau…

Je souris avant de me laisser tomber en arrière, les mains soutenant mon crâne.

- Tu crois qu'il faut s'inquiéter ? finis-je par demander.

- A quel propos ?

- Ce qu'il se passe dehors. Les garçons parlent toujours à voix basse quand ils reçoivent le journal le matin, et ils refusent de nous le donner… Matt affirme qu'il préfère le lire à tout le monde à voix haute pour prouver qu'il peut le faire, mais il choisit toujours lui-même ce qu'il va lire, et c'est toujours la page des sports, alors… j'imagine qu'il y a une raison pour laquelle il ne lit pas la première page, non ?

- Il ne la lit pas parce qu'il ne veut pas vous inquiéter, c'est tout.

- Il y a de quoi être inquiet ?

Il ne parla pas pendant quelques secondes, restant immobile, le dos droit, appuyé sur ses bras tendus, des mèches clairs s'agitant doucement à cause de la brise automnale. C'était comme s'il cherchait ses mots. Je voyais distinctement les rouages dans son cerveau tourner de plus en plus vite, sans discontinuer.

- Il y a toujours eu des morts, partout. Peut-être qu'il faut s'inquiéter, mais qu'est-ce qu'on pourrait faire ? On est à l'intérieur, Ruth. On est en sécurité ici. C'est tout ce qu'on a besoin de savoir. Nos parents veulent qu'on soit en sécurité, et vous êtes en sécurité ici, même si…

Il s'interrompit brutalement et ses joues se colorèrent. Je me demandai alors si je l'aurais remarqué s'il n'avait pas eu le temps si pâle, et je me surpris à m'inquiéter de savoir s'il était malade.

- Même si quoi ?

- Rien, je… on est en sécurité ici. Rien ne pourrait vous arriver, vous êtes en sécurité…

- « Vous » ?

Il se releva, comme s'il était sur des ressorts, et je ne m'étais pas redressée que déjà il s'éloignait.

- Remus ! Remus, qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire par « vous êtes en sécurité » ? Remus, attend !

J'accélérai, et faillis lui rentrer dedans lorsqu'il s'arrêta. Il se retourna avec lenteur, et j'eus l'impression de croiser le regard le plus étrange de toute ma vie. Jamais je n'y avais vu autant d'émotions contradictoires : de la peur, de la honte, de la méfiance, et même une sorte de… dégoût.

- Tu as déjà eu un secret, Ruth ? Un secret qui te définissait tellement que c'était comme s'il était ton identité ?

- Cours, cours, vole, vole, petite chouette. Cours, cours, vole, vole, petite chouette, fuis, fuis, vite, vite. Vole, petite chouette, fuit, bruit, survit. Cours, vole, fuit, bruit et survit, petite chouette... chantonnait la petite voix d'enfant.

- Tu as déjà eu un secret tellement important que tu en avais peur de le dire à voix haute, même si toi seule pouvais l'entendre ?

Un bras pendait légèrement, le bout des doigts frôlant le liquide carmin.

- Alors, Ruth, tu as un secret important à ce point là ?

Les yeux morts me fixaient sans ciller, des yeux morts d'un gris pâle, identiques aux miens…

- Oui… j'ai déjà eu un secret comme ça.

- Alors tu comprendras que je ne puisse rien te dire. Je crois que… maintenant qu'on a fini ce devoir stupide, on devrait… arrêter de se voir.

Arrêter de se voir ? Pourquoi ? Il n'avait plus d'amis, alors étais-je une aussi mauvaise amie potentielle ?

- Remus… je veux être ton amie.

Ça avait presque l'air d'un caprice d'enfant trop gâté à qui l'on aurait refusé une énième gâterie. Pitoyable.

- Ruth, tu n'as pas envi d'être mon amie. Tu en as l'impression en ce moment parce que tu es effrayée, et que tu n'y as pas beaucoup réfléchi, mais… tu ne veux pas être mon amie. Personne ne le veut. Tu devrais rentrer rejoindre tes amis, maintenant.

- Tu as torts. Je ne suis pas comme Potter, Black et Pettigrow. Je veux être ton amie, vraiment, et je le serais. S'il te plait, Remus, ne me laisse pas là…

- Tu as déjà des amis, Ruth. Tu as Hamlet, Links, Brown, Monaghan, Mercer, Gilbert et Matt. Tu as déjà tes amis. Ne les perds pas stupidement.

- Tu n'as pas perdu Potter et les autres stupidement, Remus ! C'est eux qui t'ont perdu !

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Rien du tout. Tu te fais des idées à partir d'impressions, c'est tout…

Il s'était approché en disant ça, et j'étais persuadée qu'en approchant mon visage de quelques centimètres, nos nez se seraient frôlés.

- Tu dis que j'ai tort, mais… en quoi est-ce que j'ai tort, Remus ?

- Tu ne t'en rends pas compte ? Réfléchis, Ruth. Réfléchis, et ne reviens plus. Je dis ça pour ton bien.

- En quoi tu peux savoir ce qui est bien pour moi ?

- Il y a des choses qui ne sont bien pour personne.

- C'est pour ça que tu n'es plus ami avec Potter, Black et Pettigrow ?

- Va-t'en, Ruth.

- Cours, cours, vole, vole, petite chouette. Cours, cours, vole, vole, petite chouette, fuis, fuis, vite, vite. Vole, petite chouette, fuit, bruit, survit. Cours, vole, fuit, bruit et survit, petite chouette...

Il y eut un craquement dans mon dos et je fis volte-face, mais je ne pouvais rien voir à cause des arbres trop serrés. Oubliant complètement l'existence de Remus, j'approchais avec lenteur de l'origine du bruit.

Les craquements provenaient de la clairière, et pour être plus précise, du kiosque. C'était comme s'il se refermait sur lui-même, le toit s'écrasant vers le sol, les barres verticales s'effondrant comme des dominos, emportant avec elles des morceaux de bois. Et, sur le sol du kiosque, sous les débris, je voyais distinctement un bras dépasser, un bras immobile.

- Cours, cours, vole, vole, petite chouette. Cours, cours, vole, vole, petite chouette, fuis, fuis, vite, vite. Vole, petite chouette, fuit, bruit, survit. Cours, vole, fuit, bruit et survit, petite chouette... murmurait la voix sous les morceaux de bois cassés.

Le bras commença alors à s'agiter, tremblant sur lui-même, et je compris que ce n'était pas le bras qui bougeait, mais le kiosque. C'était comme s'il se trouvait sur une faille, et je compris qu'il valait mieux reculer, mais je n'eus pas le temps que tout s'effondrait, faisant s'élever un panache de fumée.

Je couvris mon visage à l'aide de mon bras et me dirigeais à reculons vers les arbres, tout en surveillant l'avancée de la poussière épaisse.

- Cours, cours, vole, vole, petite chouette. Cours, cours, vole, vole, petite chouette, fuis, fuis, vite, vite. Vole, petite chouette, fuit, bruit, survit. Cours, vole, fuit, bruit et survit, petite chouette...

La voix semblait provenir de la gauche et je la suivis à tâtons, tout en regardant de temps à autre par-dessus mon épaule. J'avais l'impression de m'enfoncer de plus en plus dans la forêt, et je n'entendais plus le moindre bruit.

- Au mon dieu, je suis dans la forêt interdite, murmurais-je, ma voix montant dangereusement dans les aiguës. Reste calme, ça va aller…

Je me souvins alors d'une phrase que j'avais dis, il y a très longtemps : « Si je siffle, ça voudra dire que je te cherche, Joe. Tu n'auras qu'à… siffler à ta façon, et on pourra rentrer à la maison. »

Sans réfléchir, je plaçai mon pouce et mon majeur gauche dans ma bouche. Je l'avais fais tellement de fois que je pouvais siffler sans même y penser, sans le moindre effort. Je me souvenais de ces après-midi avec les voisins moldus du quartier, où nous nous entraînions à siffler le plus fort possible. Tom Pell avait d'ailleurs gagné la compétition, son sifflement pouvant être entendu à plus de 200 mètre, ce qui, du haut de nos 6 ans, semblait être la distance entre l'Angleterre et la France. Un vaste monde, en somme.

Je sifflai donc, ce qui eut pour effet de faire recommencer la comptine, un peu plus loin, et j'étais persuadée que si je me mettais à courir, alors je verrais un garçonnet partir en courant pour continuer sa chansonnette plus loin.

Je suivis la voix pendant quelques mètres avant de me retrouver devant la cabane de Hagrid, dont s'échappait de la fumée par la cheminée. Je soufflai un bon coup, rassurée, avant de rejoindre le château quasiment en courant.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

J'hésitai longuement avant de commencer à écrire, me demandant si je faisais bien. Finalement, je décidai que je n'avais rien à perdre, et attrapai une belle plume blanche.

_Remus,_

_Je sais que je n'ai aucune légitimité à te demander de m'accorder ton amitié, ne faisant même pas parti de ta maison. Néanmoins, n'est-ce pas là le message que veut sans cesse nous faire passer Dumbledore depuis 5 ans ? Le rassemblement entre les maisons ? Je n'affirme pas que nous deviendrons les meilleurs amis du monde, ni même que nous continuerons à travailler ensemble ou à se parler régulièrement. Tout ce que je voudrais, c'est savoir que si j'avais besoin de toi, tu serais là pour m'accorder ton aide. Est-ce réellement trop demander ?_

_Je pense que tu te trompes à mon sujet en affirmant que je regretterais d'être amie avec toi et que je finirais par partir. Comment peux-tu affirmer ça comme si tu me connaissais mieux que je ne me connaissais moi-même ?_

_Et même si cela était vrai, quelle importance tant que la seule personne à en souffrir est moi ? C'est mon choix, et je te promets que tu n'en souffriras pas. Peut-être même que tu seras celui qui regretteras et s'éloignera de moi. Je veux prendre le risque. Je ne pense pas que tu sois une mauvaise personne que je regretterais d'avoir connu. Peut-être que dans 10 ans, je me souviendrais de toi comme du garçon avec qui j'avais un jour fait un travail de sortilège, ou peut-être que tu seras celui que j'inviterais tous les week-end à boire un thé. Mais même si ces deux perspectives n'aboutissaient jamais, je voudrais pouvoir me dire que j'aurais tout fait pour gagner ton amitié._

_Néanmoins, je ne te supplierais pas à genoux. Je veux juste que tu saches que si tu as besoin de parler à quelqu'un, je serais là. J'espère que la réciproque est également vraie._

_Ruth_

Je relus la lettre et la confiai à Chowder le plus rapidement possible, avant d'avoir le temps de changer d'avis. Le mois de décembre était déjà entamé et une fine couche de neige commençait à recouvrir l'herbe du parc. Chowder virevolta autour de la fenêtre du dortoir pendant quelques secondes avant d'amorcer une descente vers ce que je devinais être la salle commune des gryffondors.

- Tu fais quoi ? demanda Lucy dans mon dos.

Ses yeux bleu clair pétillaient de curiosité, et l'espace d'une seconde, j'eus l'impression qu'une première année s'était infiltrée dans notre chambre.

- Rien, j'ai envoyé Chowder faire son travail… il ne faut pas qu'elle rouille, cette chère chouette.

Lucy sourit gentiment avant de refermer avec douceur la fenêtre. Cette fille était la douceur incarnée, dans son physique comme dans son mental et sa manière d'être. Elle me rappelait souvent ces petites têtes blondes d'une naïveté affolante mais avec en contrepartie un cœur énorme. Lucy était le genre de petite sœur que tout le monde aurait rêvé d'avoir.

- Tu pourrais me prêter ton livre de défense contre les forces du mal ? Matt a emprunté le mien et je n'arrive plus à remettre la main dessus.

J'approuvais distraitement avant de glisser derrière l'unique bureau de la chambre, dans l'espoir de terminer l'essai de métamorphose à rendre le mardi suivant, avant l'heure du dîner.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

La sortie à Pré-au-lard du mois de décembre était prévue pour le week-end précédant la dernière semaine de cours avant les vacances de Noël. Drew et Esther avaient déjà prévu d'y aller ensemble, et Matt avait fait promettre à Lucy de venir avec lui se promener dans les rues du village. Joy, quand à elle, avait été invité par un groupe de poufsouffles dont faisait parti Jack Gordon. Elle m'avait proposé de venir avec elle mais j'avais préféré décliner, et Tyler et Jeff avaient été mis en retenu tout l'après-midi par le professeur Slughorn, après avoir fait exploser leur chaudron lorsqu'ils préparaient une potion en commun.

Je n'avais donc aucun plan pour le week-end le vendredi au soir lorsque je rejoignis la grande salle, morose, m'imaginant déjà mon après-midi que je passerais à la bibliothèque à finir les devoirs que j'avais réservé pour les vacances afin de ne pas perdre la main.

Ainsi, je ne m'attendais pas à être interpellée dès que j'eus posé le pied dans la salle où tout le monde mangeait et où pratiquement personne ne faisait attention à moi.

- Ruth ! Attend, Ruth !

Je me retournai avec surprise, pour voir arriver Lily Evans, les cheveux légèrement en bataille.

- Ev… Lily ? me rattrapais-je. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Je voulais savoir si… elle inspira un grand coup comme pour se donner du courage, et lâcha d'une traite : Je voulais savoir si tu avais prévu quelque chose pour demain à Pré-au-lard.

Je fus tellement étonnée par sa question que j'en oubliai de garder la bouche fermée.

- Pré-au-lard ? bafouillais-je. Non, je n'ai rien de prévu, je pense que je vais rester à Poudlard pour réviser.

- Tu veux réviser un samedi après-midi ? insista-t-elle.

- Et bien, rougis-je, je pensais aller à Pré-au-lard avec mes amis, mais ils ont tous déjà des plans de prévu, et je déteste tenir la chandelle, donc…

- Tu pourrais venir avec nous ! me coupa-t-elle, le visage rayonnant.

- « Nous » ?

- Remus et moi. Lui aussi comptait rester à Poudlard mais je l'ai prévenu que je ne le laisserais pas passer une aussi belle journée à déprimer à la bibliothèque. Et je me suis dis que tu pourrais vouloir venir avec nous. Plus on est de fous, plus on rit, comme on dit !

Je restai quelques secondes silencieuse à digérer l'information, le cerveau fonctionnant à plein régime. Si je disais oui, je passerais sans doute un excellent après-midi avec Lily et Remus, et malgré mon affirmation comme quoi je n'irais pas le supplier, je pourrais reparler à Remus de mon envi d'être ami avec lui.

- D'accord.

- D'accord ? Parfait ! On partira vers 11 heures, les autres abrutis seront sûrement déjà partis…

Je compris qu'elle parlait de « Potter and co », et ne fis aucun commentaire tandis qu'elle marmonnait des choses au sujet d'un pique-nique et d'une bonne Bièraubeurre.

- A demain, alors.

- A demain ! Tu nous rejoindras dans le hall ?

J'approuvai et continuai mon chemin jusqu'à ma table où Matt et Jeff se battaient pratiquement pour la dernière aile de poulet.

- Ce que vous pouvez être immature, intervint Esther d'un ton suffisant avec un port de tête excellent et une moue me faisant vaguement penser à celle qu'affichait McGonagall lorsqu'elle croisait Potter et Black dans les couloirs.

Matt éclata de rire avant de tirer plus fort ce qui eut pour effet d'éclabousser ses voisins de table de sauce épaisse.

- Matt, tu me donnes la nausée, intervint Joy. Et Lucy pense comme moi.

- Il n'y a… plus que… toi… de mon… côté… Ruth… soupira Matt en tirant à deux mains le morceau de volaille que Jeff ne semblait pas vouloir lâcher, malgré la sauce qui salissait leurs paumes.

- Drew ! soupira dramatiquement Tyler en se baissant pour éviter la deuxième vague de sauce marron.

- Posez l'aile, soupira le préfet, et lavez-vous les mains.

- On est privé de dessert aussi ? ironisa Matt avec mauvaise humeur en attrapant une serviette en papier.

Esther lui assena une claque à l'arrière du crâne, ce qui engendra un ricanement de la part de Tyler et Jeff – « Ça sonne creux Mattie ! » - et un grognement de **Mattie**.

- J'en ai marre, intervint Esther, et elle se leva, avec sa classe légendaire.

Je l'imitai aussitôt, rapidement suivis par Lucy, et nous quittâmes la grande salle en contournant le groupe de 3e année surexcité à l'idée de visiter une nouvelle fois Pré-au-lard le lendemain.

La salle commune était pratiquement vide lorsque nous entrâmes, et je me laissai tomber dans un des fauteuils confortables près de la fenêtre entrouverte qu'Esther ferma en soupirant avant de proposer une partie de cartes explosives en attendant l'heure à laquelle Lucy devrait commencer sa ronde.

Lorsque enfin le reste de nos amis arriva, Drew et Esther commencèrent une partie d'échec et Matt insista pour faire une partie de cartes explosives contre Joy, Tyler et moi, en prenant dans son équipe Jeff et Lucy.

- Arrête de tricher, Matt !

- Je ne triche pas, arrête de mentir, Joy !

- Je ne mens pas !

- Je ne triche pas !

- Par contre vous êtes des gamins, intervint Jeff qui recula pour éviter le coup de coude de son meilleur ami.

- Tyler, lâche ça tout de suite, cette carte est à moi !

- La ferme ! s'écria une élève de 7e année penchée sur son devoir de potion.

- Puisqu'on ne veut plus de nous dans notre propre salle commune, déclara Matt en se relevant avec le peu de dignité que son visage couvert de suie pouvait avoir épargné, je vais me retirer dans mes appartements.

- C'est ça, casse-toi Dunst ! hurla une autre fille que je connaissais vaguement de vue.

Avec un reniflement méprisant, Matt attrapa le bras de Jeff, et après avoir prit grand soin de souhaiter une bonne nuit à chacun d'entre nous sans la moindre discrétion, il disparut dans son dortoir non sans avoir profité de l'escalier pour faire encore plus de bruit en sautant à pied joint sur chaque marche.

- Il va casser l'escalier, murmura Lucy en le suivant du regard, les yeux agrandis par l'angoisse.

- Mais non, la rassura Joy, il va juste se casser une jambe en perdant l'équilibre. J'espère qu'il ne va rien casser, ou Taylor Harrison aura de quoi jaser pendant un mois.

Ce fut Esther qui prit un air méprisant en entendant le nom de Harrison et se mit à la chercher des yeux avec une grimace de dégoût visible sur son beau visage.

- Je vais aller me coucher, déclarais-je, en me relevant.

Tyler se pencha aussitôt sur moi pour me souhaiter une bonne nuit et déposa un rapide baiser sur ma joue avant de rejoindre Drew pour parler de quidditch. Joy décida également de monter, mais uniquement pour me demander mon avis sur la tenue qu'elle devrait porter demain.

- Je n'en sais rien, tu peux mettre n'importe quoi, même avec un sac à patates, tu serais toujours belle, Joy, soupirais-je dramatiquement en me laissant tomber sur mon lit.

- Tu ne me confonds pas avec Esther, là ?

- Tu es belle, Joy, et Jack Gordon le sait. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu fais autant d'efforts pour lui plaire si, quand il te demande de sortir avec lui, tu lui dis non avec un grand sourire charmeur !

- Il ne m'a jamais demandé de sortir avec lui, fit-elle remarquer doucement.

- Et s'il le faisait, tu accepterais ?

- Non, répondit-elle simplement avant de s'allonger à mes côtés.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Esther en apparaissant dans le dortoir.

- Parce que c'est l'année des BUSE et que je ne peux pas me permettre d'avoir une autre occupation que les devoirs. Et ce n'est pas comme si nous étions fous amoureux l'un de l'autre et que nous allions nous marier dès que j'aurais quitté Poudlard. Tu me confonds avec Drew et toi !

- On ne se mariera pas dès qu'on aura quitté Poudlard.

- Bien sur que si !

J'approuvai sans hésiter. Pour nous, il était évident que Drew et Esther seraient les premiers à se marier, et resteraient ensembles toutes leur vie, avec leurs enfants, dans une belle maison, avec chacun un emploi prestigieux, et des tas de petits-enfants.

- Et tu auras intérêt à me demander d'être ton témoin, ajouta Joy sur le ton de la conversation.

- Tu peux toujours rêver, Hamlet ! répliqua Esther, ce qui fit rire Joy.

- Quand tu viendras me supplier à genoux, je te répondrais : Tu peux toujours rêver Brown !

Je souris avant de me glisser sous ma couverture, Joy toujours roulée en boule au fond de mon lit, à discuter avec Esther de la tunique grise qu'elle porterait le lendemain, cadeau de son père.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Il y avait une pièce remplie de miroirs, des miroirs de toutes les tailles et de toutes les formes qui renvoyaient toutes mon image.

- Cours, cours, vole, vole, petite chouette. Cours, cours, vole, vole, petite chouette, fuis, fuis, vite, vite. Vole, petite chouette, fuit, bruit, survit. Cours, vole, fuit, bruit et survit, petite chouette...

Mon reflet commença alors à trembler, et je reculais de quelques pas, prudemment, avant que tous les miroirs ne se brisent en même temps, avec fracas, ouvrant la voie sur un couloir de verre.

- Cours, cours, vole, vole, petite chouette. Cours, cours, vole, vole, petite chouette, fuis, fuis, vite, vite. Vole, petite chouette, fuit, bruit, survit. Cours, vole, fuit, bruit et survit, petite chouette...

Sans réfléchir, je me mis à courir, suivant la direction que semblait prendre le jeune chanteur.

- Joseph ! Joseph, attend moi !

J'accélérai, avant de rentrer en collision avec le mur en face de moi, tellement transparent que je ne l'avais même pas vu.

- Oh non, murmurais-je en me redressant, un labyrinthe… Joe !

Je sifflai de toutes mes forces, et la comptine recommença, et je continuai mon chemin, les mains tendues devant moi pour éviter toute autre douleur et blessure inutile.

Enfin, j'arrivai à ce qui devait être la sortie : une sorte de tunnel en tissu opaque, qui semblait être en forme de toboggan.

- Joe ?

Un sifflement d'enfant, un tout petit sifflement, léger et pratiquement inaudible, me répondit, et je souris.

- Siffle, Joe, siffle, murmurais-je avant de glisser mes jambes dans le tunnel étroit. Allez, siffle.

Je poussais de toutes mes forces sur mes poignets pour me donner de l'élan, et me retrouva à l'intérieur du tunnel, dans laquelle une forte odeur métallique m'agressa aussitôt les narines. Je fermai les yeux pour tenter de faire disparaître l'odeur du sang, avant de me retrouver étendue sur le sol, les mains appuyées contre ce qui devait être de l'eau. Je rouvris les yeux lentement, avant de me relever en poussant un hurlement, le liquide carmin imprégné sur ma peau, mes vêtements, et même mes cheveux. Ça avait quelque chose d'étrange de se retrouver allongée dans une mare de sang, et je compris que j'étais prise d'une crise de panique.

- Respire, pensais-je, respire. Ça va aller… respire. S'il te plait, Joe, siffle. Siffle pour moi.

Mais il n'y eut rien, et je me laissais tomber à terre.

- Siffle ! hurlais-je, les larmes inondant mon visage.

Je fourrais mes doigts couverts d'un sang inconnu dans ma bouche, et sifflai le plus fort que je pouvais, me mordant pratiquement.

- Siffle ! Joe ! Reviens tout de suite, Joseph ! Tu n'as pas le droit de me laisser comme ça ! Joe !

Je me relevai, sous le coup de la colère, ou de la folie, et commençai à tourner en rond, l'esprit complètement sans dessus dessous. Mes yeux me brûlaient et j'avais l'impression qu'ils allaient s'enfoncer dans mes orbites tellement profondément qu'ils ressortiraient à l'arrière de mon crâne. Puis, soudainement, ce fut comme si mon cerveau était anesthésié. J'entendais le bruit des vagues, le bruit de la mer, comme le jour de la répartition, et j'aperçus le dé à coudre de Joy posé sur une souche d'arbre un peu plus loin. J'avançai d'un pas, et le son devint plus fort, ce qui eut pour effet de me faire courir vers l'objet. C'était tellement reposant, de ne plus rien sentir !

Je tendis la main, et au moment où je posai mes doigts dessus, je sus que tout était fini…

- Ruth ! Ruth, réveille-toi ! Debout, il est presque 10 heures ! Allez, debout ! hurlait Joy à mon oreille.

Avec un grognement, je la repoussai sur le côté, mais elle attrapa mon bras, m'entraînant dans sa chute.

- Joyce Hamlet ! hurlais-je, furieuse, les coudes douloureux, en me remettant debout.

- Ruthanna Hayward ! se moqua-t-elle tout en lissant sa tunique d'un geste expert. Tu comptais faire la grasse matinée ou quoi ?

- Je croyais que tu avais rendez-vous avec les poufsouffles ! bougonnais-je en remettant en place mon oreiller qui avait également été emporté lors de notre chute.

- Je pars à 10 heures, expliqua-t-elle en s'asseyant sur le rebord de mon lit. Esther m'a convaincu de te laisser dormir et on est tous allés mangés sans toi… sauf Tyler et Jeff, ils t'attendent dans la salle commune, ils ne sont collés qu'à 11 heures et je les ai prévenu qu'ils avaient intérêt à te tenir compagnie le plus longtemps possible… tu es sûre de ne pas vouloir venir à Pré-au-lard ?

C'est à ce moment là que je me souvins que je ne lui avais pas dis que j'allais finalement dans le village, avec Lily et Remus.

- Sûre et certaine, mentis-je sans trop savoir pourquoi. Amuse-toi bien, Joy.

- Toi aussi, Ruth, amuse-toi bien à la bibliothèque.

Elle quitta la chambre, déçue, et en jetant un coup d'œil à la petite horloge posée sur la table de nuit de Lucy, je vis qu'il était déjà 10 heures passé. Ainsi, Joy s'était mis en retard pour son rendez-vous uniquement pour me convaincre de l'accompagner. Je sentis une pointe de remord monter en moi, mais décidais de l'ignorer, en prenant la décision de l'éviter le plus possible pendant la journée : elle risquait de ne pas apprécier de savoir que je lui avais dis non à elle, ma meilleure amie, et oui à Lily Evans.

Tyler et Jeff attendaient effectivement dans la salle commune, penchés sur un magazine de quidditch.

- Tu es enfin réveillée ! s'enthousiasma Jeff en sautant sur ses pieds. Prête pour une journée de folie à s'ennuyer à mourir à la bibliothèque au lieu de s'amuser à Pré-au-lard ?

Ils s'étaient fait passer le mot, de toute évidence.

- Et toi prêt à une journée entière de retenue au lieu de t'amuser à Pré-au-lard ? ironisais-je avec mauvaise humeur avant d'accepter la main que me tendait Tyler.

Le trajet jusqu'à la grande salle se passa dans la bonne humeur malgré les rappels constants de mon refus de « profiter de ma jeunesse à Pré-au-lard ». Il n'y avait quasiment personne dans la salle lorsque nous entrâmes à l'intérieur : les élèves pouvant profiter de leur week-end dehors étaient déjà pour la plupart partis, et les 1er et 2e année avaient déjà déjeuné ou finissaient leur nuit sous leurs couvertures.

J'aperçus du coin de l'œil Lily et Remus qui finissaient leur petit-déjeuner et ne semblèrent pas nous remarquer lorsque nous nous laissâmes tomber sur notre banc avec un gros soupir.

- Ruth, je n'arrive pas à croire que tu vas vraiment passer ta journée ici… se lamenta Jeff. Tu pourrais penser à nous ! Te voir rester ici alors que tu pourrais y aller, alors que nous, nous voulons y aller mais ne pouvons y aller est une véritable torture !

- Mange tes céréales et tais-toi ! répliquais-je sur le ton qu'employait souvent la mère de Matt au petit-déjeuner.

- Tu devrais avoir honte ! Tu n'es pas d'accord avec moi, Tyler ?

Tyler ne répondit pas, continuant de me fixer d'un air rêveur que j'associais au fait qu'il ne puisse pas sortir ce week-end mais qui me mis tout de même mal à l'aise.

- C'est les vacances dans une semaine, Jeffrey, tu pourras sortir à ce moment là.

- Oui, mais là c'est Pré-au-lard ! Pas Barmouth.

- Il y a la mer à Barmouth, fit remarquer Tyler, pensif.

- Tu comptes te baigner en plein mois de décembre ? répliqua-t-il. Et je croyais que tu étais de mon côté !

- Ecoute, Jeff, si ça peut te faire plaisir, alors j'irais à Pré-au-lard, décidais-je en changeant de tactique, mais dans ce cas-là, je voudrais partir pour 11 heures. D'accord ?

Jeff accepta aussitôt, et me traîna quasiment hors de la grande salle, son bras entourant mes épaules, la main de Tyler dans la mienne.

- Tu comptes rejoindre Joy ? Ou Matt et Lucy ? Tu ne vas quand même pas passer la journée seule !

- Jeff, respire… je ne me promènerais pas toute seule si ça peut te réconforter.

- Tu promets ?

- Jeffrey Gilbert, je vous ai pourtant connu plus confiant, raillais-je en repoussant son bras pour pouvoir monter dans mon dortoir. Ne m'attendez pas, je finis de me préparer et je pars tout de suite.

Jeff me fit un signe de la tête avant que je ne disparaisse dans la chambre. J'avais enfilé des vêtements sans réfléchir ce matin, mais je n'allais pas passer la journée à Pré-au-lard habillée à la va-vite, ou Joy me tuerait.

Je partis donc à la recherche de quelque chose d'acceptable à enfiler, optant finalement pour un vêtement chaud, n'ayant aucune envie de passer mon temps à claquer des dents.

Lorsque je redescendis à la salle commune une dizaine de minutes plus tard, fin prête, je m'attendais à découvrir la pièce vide, mais une personne était encore à demie allongée sur l'un de sofas bleus.

- Tyler Links, j'avais pourtant dis que vous pouviez m'abandonner ici, m'amusais-je en m'approchant de lui, un sourire étirant mes lèves. Je peux retrouver mon chemin toute seule.

- Vraiment, Ruthanna Hayward ? répliqua-t-il en souriant également, se levant avec souplesse.

- Tu vas arriver en retard, Tyler.

- La grande porte est sur mon chemin, je peux bien t'accompagner et arriver en retard de 5 minutes… Slughorn ne m'en voudra pas, puisqu'il m'a déjà tué toute ma journée.

- Dans ce cas, répondis-je en acceptant sa main comme dans les films à l'eau de rose dans lesquels un homme demandait à une femme de danser avec lui.

Il me sourit gentiment avant d'entremêler nos doigts tout en m'ouvrant le passage de son bras, sans se départir de son sourire.

Le chemin jusqu'au hall fut des plus agréables, Tyler ne cessant de raconter toutes les dernières bêtises de Matt, s'étonnant que ce ne soit pas lui qui soit privé de sortie.

- C'est vrai, je veux dire, Jeff et moi, on a juste fait exploser notre chaudron parce qu'on a fait une erreur, mais une erreur scolaire, pas comportementale, alors qu'il n'y a rien de scolaire et jeter un bébé poulpe à la tête de Rusard !

- Il n'a pas fait ça ! me moquais-je. Il ne peut pas être aussi stupide !

- Parce qu'il est à serdaigle ? Si tu veux mon avis, le choixpeau devait être drôlement perdu pour avoir envoyé Dunst à serdaigle… il a raison, pour une fois. Il aurait du être à gryffondor.

- Arrête, tu es méchant, Tyler ! ricanais-je en sautant les dernières marches menant au hall.

Lily et Remus attendaient là, la belle adolescente resplendissante avec ses cheveux flamboyants attachés en une sorte de chignon et son sourire à faire pâlir d'envie n'importe quelle fille.

- Je crois que tu devrais y aller, murmurais-je à l'oreille de Tyler, et il accepta de me lâcher la main après avoir déposé un rapide baiser sur ma joue, un baiser semblable à une caresse, ou même à une légère brise, un baiser tellement rapide que j'aurais pu penser l'avoir imaginé si le visage de mon meilleur ami n'avait pas rosi tandis qu'il saluait Lily et Remus avant de se rendre aux cachots.

- Alors, on y va ?

Lily semblait d'un enthousiasme débordant, et ne laissa le temps à personne de protester, tandis qu'elle enroulait ses bras à celui de Remus et moi.

- On pourrait commencer par aller à Honeydukes, et aller manger dehors sur les hauteurs ? J'y ai mangé avec Mary l'année dernière, il y a une vue magnifique sur tout le village, et on ne sera pas obligé de manger par terre, il y a des tables de pique-nique…

Lily continua à nous expliquer en détail le programme de la journée, passant plus de 5 minutes à nous lister toutes les boutiques où nous allions nous rendre afin de faire nos achats pour Noël, pour finir sur une visite aux Trois Balais pour une chope de Bièraubeurre avant de rentrer à Poudlard, le tout avant que le soleil ne se couche.

- Des questions ?

Ses joues étaient légèrement rosies par le froid et je me demandai vaguement de quoi je devais avoir l'air, ayant la peau aussi pâle que les siennes sans avoir l'excuse d'avoir des cheveux roux. Je resserrai mon écharpe épaisse autour de mon cou tout en haussant les épaules, continuant de marcher dans la neige, m'enfonçant jusqu'aux genoux par endroit.

Heureusement, les rues de Pré-au-lard avaient été déblayées, et grâce à un rapide sortilège élémentaire, je séchai mon pantalon.

- J'avais proposé à Severus de venir avec nous, mais il a décliné l'invitation, racontait Lily tout en me tenant la porte. C'est dommage, je suis certaine que l'on se serait bien amusés.

Remus et moi eûmes la même réaction : un léger grognement gêné, et un soupir de soulagement en pensant que nous ne risquions pas de croiser Severus Rogue.

Rogue faisait parti des serpentards de notre année, et personne ne l'aimait beaucoup, pas même Matt qui s'entendait pourtant bien avec la plupart des serpentards, car il était de notoriété publique qu'il était un fervent admirateur, voir même utilisateur d'après certains, de la magie noire.

- C'est… dommage, murmura Remus, le visage fermé, avant de disparaître dans un rayon.

- Alors comme ça, tu sors avec Tyler Links ? me demanda Lily en examinant pensivement une plume en sucre rose fuchsia.

Je faillis laisser tomber ce que je tenais entre les mains, tellement la phrase me prit par surprise, et Lily interpréta mal ma réaction.

- Je te comprends tout à fait, déclara-t-elle rapidement, Links est plutôt mignon, et je suis persuadée que tu vas faire des jalouses…

- Lily, tu te trompes. Tyler est mon meilleur ami. En revanche tu as raison sur un point, c'est vrai qu'il est plutôt mignon.

Ma plaisanterie, bien que le fait soit réel, Tyler faisant parti des garçons que l'on aurait pu classer dans la catégorie des garçons mignons, n'eu pas l'effet escompté.

- Pourtant, j'étais persuadée… il t'a embrassé sur la joue, et vous vous teniez par la main, alors… se justifia-t-elle, le visage rouge tomate.

- C'est juste un ami, mon meilleur ami. Rogue ne te tient jamais par la main ?

- Severus ? Je… il me tenait par la main, avant, mais on a grandit, et on n'a plus vraiment l'occasion de…

- Remus ne t'embrasse jamais pour te souhaiter une bonne nuit ?

- Non, Remus est juste mon ami.

- Tyler aussi, répliquais-je en attrapant un autre produit du rayon nouveauté.

- Tu l'embrasses pour lui souhaiter une bonne nuit ?

- Non, c'est lui qui…

Je m'interrompis alors, le cerveau marchant à plein régime. Tyler avait toujours eu toutes sortes de petites attentions à mon égard, mais jamais auparavant il ne m'avait tenu par la main dans un couloir, ou chuchoté à mon oreille en me tenant contre lui. Jusqu'à maintenant.

- Je… je vais acheter ça, murmurais-je en m'éloignant sans même faire attention à ce que je tenais entre les mains, cherchant déjà mon argent dans mes poches.

Remus était en train de payer sa commande lorsque je m'approchai, et il m'accueillit avec un sourire forcé, ne m'ayant pas encore adressé la parole de la matinée, mais j'avais l'esprit trop embrouillé pour m'en formaliser, ne le remarquant quasiment pas lorsqu'il quitta la boutique.

- Ça fera 11 mornilles et 21 noises.

Je laissai distraitement quelques pièces sur le comptoir sans même prendre la peine de recompter, et partis en murmurant un léger « gardez la monnaie ». Ce fut le vent glacial de l'air hivernal qui me rendit tous mes esprits. Je secouai la tête, ce qui eut pour effet de me décoiffer, me donnant sans doute l'air d'une folle, avec mon écharpe qui retenait une partie de mes cheveux, le reste étant en bataille.

- Attend, je vais t'aider.

Remus apparut alors, et déposa son sac en papier entre ses pieds, ce qui eut pour effet d'en tremper le fond, tandis qu'il desserrait mon écharpe pour me permettre d'en tirer mes cheveux à présent humides. Je commençai alors à épousseter mon cuir chevelu pour enlever les flocons, et il se mit à m'aider, frôlant par instant mon crâne, avec un air concentré.

- Tu n'as pas trop froid ? finit-il par demander et me rendant mon écharpe, tandis qu'il ramassait le sac contenant ses emplettes.

Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre car Lily sortit à ce moment-là d'Honeydukes, son propre sac à provision bien plus rempli que les nôtres entre les bras.

- C'est pour ma famille, expliqua-t-elle tandis que Remus lui proposait gentiment d'échanger les sacs, prenant ainsi le plus lourd. Ils sont moldus, mais ils adorent tout ce qui vient du monde magique… on ne peut pas en dire autant de ma sœur.

Elle avait fini sa phrase en souriant, mais malgré le fait que je ne la connaissais pas très bien, j'étais certaine qu'elle en était attristée.

- Je suis fils unique, alors je n'ai pas ce genre de problème, expliqua Remus en se laissant tomber sur le banc de la table de pique-nique en bois, mais ma mère adore aussi tout ce qui vient du monde magique. Enfin, presque tout…

De nouveau, la fin de la phrase était pleine de sous-entendus qui me mirent mal à l'aise. C'était à croire qu'ils faisaient un concours de celui qui pouvait le plus plomber l'ambiance.

- Et toi, Ruth ? Tu viens d'une famille de sorcier ? Le nom Hayward me dit vaguement quelque chose, je l'ai déjà lu dans un livre, tu dois venir d'une grande famille, non ? me demanda Lily en sortant de son sac des sandwichs.

- Mon père est moldu, mais tu as peut-être déjà lu un de ses livres.

- Jack Hayward ! s'écria-t-elle alors avec surprise. Tu es la fille de Jack Hayward !

- Il n'est pourtant pas si connu.

- Je l'adore, j'ai tous ses livres à la maison ! Je savais bien que ton nom de famille me disait quelque chose ! Tu es une fille de moldus, comme moi, alors ?

- Non, je suis de sang-mêlé, comme Remus. Ma mère était une sorcière, et elle adorait les livres de mon père, elle aussi.

Cela la fit sourire, et je sentis mon cœur s'alléger en voyant l'ambiance se réchauffer.

- J'ai lu son premier livre quand j'avais 7 ans, « La fille de glace », je l'avais adoré.

- Jamais lu, avouais-je sans me départir de mon sourire. Je n'ai commencé à lire ses livres que depuis mes 11 ans, quand je suis partie pour Poudlard. J'avais l'impression de garder un peu de lui avec moi. Mon premier livre, c'était « Goutte de verre ».

- Je l'ai lu aussi ! J'ai adoré la fin, au moment où Jess prend conscience que la goutte de verre est en réalité à elle, et non à Jen.

Je laissai la parole à Lily pour expliquer à Remus l'histoire de « Goutte de verre », tandis que je mangeai mon déjeuner en admirant le paysage. Le soleil hivernal brillait tellement fort dans le ciel pratiquement rendu blanc par la neige que j'en avais les larmes aux yeux.

- Et après, Jess a décidé de pardonner à Jen, parce qu'elles étaient sœurs après tout, sans savoir qu'en réalité, c'était elle la traître. Donc, en réalité, c'est Jen qui a pardonné à Jess, mais elle ne le lui dit pas, parce que ça signifierait que ce à quoi Jess croyait depuis toujours était faux. Mais finalement, Jess découvre la vérité, et c'est vraiment mon passage préféré, parce qu'elle décide de ne pas le dire à Jen. Ça a quelque chose d'égoïste, parce que sa sœur gardera toute sa vie le mensonge sur sa conscience sans savoir qu'en fait, Jess connaît la vérité, mais elle l'a fait pour elle, donc c'est une preuve d'amour en fait… pas vrai, Ruth ?

J'approuvai distraitement en pliant soigneusement ma serviette, ma baguette posée sur le banc à côté de moi.

- Je me demande d'où cette idée lui est venue, et surtout cette relation entre Jess et Jen, c'est vraiment magnifique… ton père avait un frère jumeau, Ruth ?

- Il était fils unique.

- Alors toi tu as un frère ou une sœur ?

- Fille unique, murmurais-je avant de tousser, les joues rouges.

- Cours, cours, vole, vole, petite chouette. Cours, cours, vole, vole, petite chouette, fuis, fuis, vite, vite. Vole, petite chouette, fuit, bruit, survit. Cours, vole, fuit, bruit et survit, petite chouette...

- Je suis fille unique, répétais-je, espérant que cela ferait disparaître la petite voix du garçonnet, mais cela ne fonctionna malheureusement pas. Mais si tu veux mon avis, tout cela vient de son imagination. Une relation aussi belle et forte, ça n'existe pas dans la réalité.

La voix s'arrêta aussitôt, et je ne pus m'empêcher de soupirer de soulagement tandis que je me relevais.

- C'est quoi le programme maintenant ? demandais-je tout en tâtant mes oreilles comme pour vérifier que malgré le froid mordant, elles étaient toujours là.

- J'aimerais faire un tour à Scribenpenne, je n'ai plus une seule plume en état, murmura Remus après avoir jeté un sort à nos emplettes pour leur donner une taille suffisamment petite pour pouvoir les glisser dans nos poches.

- Je viens avec toi, j'ai besoin de nouveaux parchemins, annonçais-je.

Lily nous abandonna alors pour se rendre à Gaichiffon, où elle avait repéré une paire de chaussures à offrir à Noël pour sa meilleure amie, Mary Macdonald.

- Tu sais, je n'ai pas abandonné mon projet, déclarais-je joyeusement à Remus tandis qu'il examinait les plumes exposées, de devenir ton amie !

- J'avais cru comprendre, murmura-t-il tout en piochant l'une des plumes. On est en promenade à Pré-au-lard entre amis, non ?

- De vrais amis se font des cadeaux. Laisse-moi payer ça !

Je lui arrachai la plume des mains et en pris 5 autres avant de me diriger vers le comptoir où une vieille sorcière rédigeait son cahier de compte.

- Tu me fais la charité, Ruth ? C'est par pitié que tu veux être mon amie ? demanda-t-il avec colère.

- Non, Remus… c'est un cadeau, parce que j'ai envi de te faire un cadeau, c'est tout… on est ami, non ? C'est ce que tu viens de dire, ne le nies pas, et les amis se font des cadeaux, et… et j'ai besoin de parchemins ! Tu peux m'acheter de nouveaux rouleaux de parchemin ! Je sais qu'il y a mieux comme cadeau, mais ce n'est pas Noël, et je veux juste te faire plaisir, c'est tout… j'ai toujours acheté des cadeaux à mes amis, et payé ma tournée aux Trois Balais… ça doit être parce que j'ai été élevé par un père moldu persuadé que les règles de bienséance sont toutes liés à l'argent et qui a longtemps écrit ses manuscrits à la plume…

- Tu veux des rouleaux de parchemin ?

Sa voix semblait plus calme à présent, mais quelque chose me disait qu'il fallait que je fasse attention à ce que je disais si je ne voulais pas qu'il parte, un peu comme avec un animal auprès duquel il fallait avancer avec lenteur et calcul sous peine d'un coup de griffe.

- Oui, je n'en ai plus, j'avais mal calculé en début d'année… je ne pensais pas qu'on nous demanderait autant de travail pour préparer les BUSE.

- Tu en as besoin de combien ?

- Deux, ça devrait faire l'affaire, je pense.

Il approuva distraitement avant de s'approcher du bac à parchemins. Il en choisit trois de bonne qualité, et les paya rapidement avant de me les donner avec un air de défi sur le visage.

- Merci Remus… voilà tes plumes.

Je posai sur le comptoir quelques pièces avant de rejoindre Remus qui était déjà dans la rue.

- Tu veux aller où maintenant, **mon amie** ? demanda-t-il avec une bonne dose de sarcasme.

- A Gaichiffon, j'aurais besoin de nouvelles robes, me moquais-je en le voyant pâlir brusquement. Et peut-être même de sous-v…

- C'est bon, j'ai compris, où tu veux aller maintenant Ruth ?

- Zonko, il faut que j'achète un cadeau pour Matt, quelque chose de nouveau mais sans être trop visible dans la boutique, ou Matt l'aura déjà remarqué et la blague tombera à l'eau… il n'est pas aussi stupide que Jeff s'amuse à penser.

- Tu devrais prendre ce chapeau, déclara-t-il en me montrant un chapeau haut-de-forme aux couleurs criardes. Il tient à ses cheveux ?

- C'est un garçon, raillais-je.

- Tu tiens à ses cheveux ?

- Ils sont noirs et courts, aucun intérêt.

- Alors prend ça, ce n'est pas très cher et ça rend chauve pour une durée de 48 heures… dommage que ça ne dure pas plus longtemps, et il ne marche qu'une fois, mais on l'a déjà essayé sur Rogue et…

Il s'interrompit, et baissa les yeux. Parler de « on » était apparemment encore trop douloureux.

- Je vais le prendre alors. Je suis certaine que ça va beaucoup le faire rire et qu'il prendra une photo de lui pour me la donner, comme ça il ne sera pas obligé de m'acheter de cadeau ! plaisantais-je. Peut-être que je devrais en prendre un pour Joy, elle passa son temps à se recoiffer, je me demande la tête qu'elle ferait si elle perdait tout ses cheveux… quoique vu la tête du chapeau, elle ne l'enfilerait jamais d'elle-même, elle le trouverait bien trop laid, elle était déjà dégoûtée par le choixpeau… je me contenterais de lui prendre une boule à neige moldue…

- Tu vas lui offrir une boule à neige ?

- Elle adore tout ce qui vient du monde moldu… la famille Hamlet est une grande famille sorcière, il faut croire… tout ce que je sais, c'est que ce n'est pas dans le quartier sorcier de Dundee qu'elle allait rencontrer des moldus.

- Joyce vient de Dundee, en Ecosse ?

- Oui, j'y suis déjà allée, c'est un endroit charmant.

- Tu viens d'Ecosse ?

- Londres, souris-je, et toi ?

- Camptown, en Ecosse, près de la frontière. Elle n'a pourtant pas l'accent.

- Elle trouve cet accent « tout sauf classe », ça lui donne un air stupide, d'après elle, mais Poudlard est en Ecosse, et j'adore l'accent, mais toi non plus tu ne l'as pas vraiment.

- J'ai pas mal déménagé quand j'étais petit, et mon père est anglais et ma mère écossaise, mais elle a perdu l'accent quand elle est venue travailler en Angleterre. Mais je peux t'imiter l'accent, si tu veux, ça fait toujours mourir de rire Sirius !

Il avait une étrange grimace sur le visage à ce moment là, son sourire était toujours présent, bien sur, mais il semblait tout à coup faux. Un faux sourire en carton collé sur le visage.

- Je vais payer et on ira rejoindre Lily dehors, d'accord ?

Il approuva, l'ombre de son sourire douloureux encore visible sur son visage fin.

- Tu peux attendre dehors, si tu veux, il y a un peu de queue…

- Un vrai ami n'attend pas dehors.

- Tu as raison…

Je lui souris timidement et il fit de même.

- Alors comme ça tu viens de Camptown ? demandais-je pour faire la conversation. Jamais entendu parler, désolé.

- C'est un village près d'une unique route. Il ne s'y passe jamais grand-chose d'intéressant.

- Tu vis là-bas depuis longtemps ?

- Depuis mes 11 ans. Je n'y vais pas souvent, juste pour les vacances, mais je peux quand même te dire que c'est mortellement ennuyeux là-bas.

- Tout parait mortellement ennuyeux comparé à Poudlard.

- Londres est mortellement ennuyeux ?

- Mon père habite à Londres, moi pas. Quand je rentre chez moi, on monte dans notre voiture et on roule vers notre maison de campagne, dans un coin vraiment paumé, dans le Two Tree Island.

- Je confirme, ça m'a tout l'air d'un coin paumé, sourit-il, je ne savais même pas que c'était habitable.

- Moi non plus, lui confiais-je en souriant. Mais j'y passe la plupart de mes vacances… mon père déteste voyager, alors je n'ai jamais quitté le Royaume-Uni. Les seuls moments où je voyage un peu, c'est quand je vais à Dundee. J'adore cette ville, ces quais…

- Il y a des pontons à Dundee ?

Je souris avant de payer ma commande, et nous rejoignîmes Lily devant Gaichiffon, un gros sac dans les bras.

Nous passâmes le reste de l'après-midi à nous promener et finir d'acheter toutes sortes de cadeaux, et il était plus de 18 heures lorsque nous pénétrâmes bras dessus bras dessous aux Trois Balais.

- Je vais nous chercher des bièraubeurres, annonça Remus en criant pratiquement pour couvrir les voix des autres clients.

Je suivis Lily jusqu'à une table un peu à l'écart près d'une fenêtre et me laissai tomber sur une chaise.

- Alors, tu as passé une bonne journée ?

- Une excellente journée, Lily, merci. Je ne me suis pas autant amusée depuis… très longtemps.

- On n'a pourtant rien fait d'exceptionnel !

- Je sais mais… à force de toujours rester avec les mêmes personnes, même les choses les plus extraordinaires deviennent banales, parce qu'on a toujours cette impression de déjà-vu. Alors en comparaison, même l'acte le plus banale et ennuyeux au possible devient extraordinaire lorsqu'on le commet avec d'autres personnes, parce que ce sont elles qui rendent l'instant extraordinaire. En tout cas, c'est ce que je pense.

- C'est pour ça que je n'ai pas été à serdaigle, s'amusa Lily, je n'aurais jamais pu penser ça !

- Tu penses que c'est stupide ?

- Non, je pense au contraire que tu as parfaitement raison. Pour la peine, je paye ta consommation, aujourd'hui !

J'éclatai de rire tandis que Remus revenait, tenant dans un équilibre précaire les chopes de bièraubeurres.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Lorsque nous retournâmes enfin à Poudlard, le soleil était déjà couché depuis longtemps et j'étais certaine que tous mes amis étaient rentrés depuis quelques temps. Remus insista pour me raccompagner jusqu'à ma salle commune, et je saluai Lily avant qu'elle n'aille se changer pour aller dîner.

- Bonne nuit, Lily !

- Bonne nuit, Ruth.

Elle me serra brièvement dans ses bras avant de s'approcher du portrait bouchant l'entrée de sa salle commune, le portrait d'une grosse dame entièrement vêtue de rose.

- Remus, tu te souviens quand je t'ai dit pourquoi j'aimais les pontons ? En réalité, j'ai compris pourquoi je les aimais autant cet après-midi, quand j'étais avec toi. J'aime les pontons parce que, contrairement aux ponts, ils n'ont pas de destination finale déjà définie. Un pont traverse une rivière en deux points, et c'est tout. Un ponton, on peut le faire atterrir là où on le veut. C'est à nous de choisir ce que l'on veut en faire, et là où on veut aller. Et là tout de suite, je sais ce que je veux. Et ce que je veux, c'est quelque chose que tu sais déjà. Je veux être ton amie. Vraiment ton amie, pas juste une copine à qui tu achètes trois rouleaux de parchemin au lieu de deux, juste pour lui montrer que tu le peux. Je veux être l'amie à qui tu raconterais tout et rien à la fois, à qui tu enverrais de longues lettres pendant les vacances, et avec qui tu pourrais rire sans te sentir mal à l'aise. Je sais où je veux que mon ponton arrive, Remus, et je veux qu'il arrive à toi, parce que je veux que l'on soit ami.

- Tu as conscience que ce que tu dis est… un peu à double sens ?

Je rougies en comprenant là où il voulait en venir, mais il se contenta de déposer un bref baiser sur ma joue, sans me laisser le temps de réagir.

- Bonne nuit, Ruth.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

La semaine qui suivit, je passai de mes amis serdaigles à Lily, Remus, et Mary Macdonald avec facilité, Joy m'accompagnant, ayant la même capacité que Matt à s'entendre facilement avec tout le monde.

Le matin du 20 décembre, il neigeait, et nous étions toutes réveillées de bonne heure pour un samedi, pour la simple et bonne raison que nous prenions le Poudlard Express pour rentrer chez nous pour Noël.

- Joy, pourquoi il y a tes chaussettes sous mon matelas ? demanda Esther avec un air dégoûté.

- Parce que comme ça, elles sont chaudes quand je les enfile ! On est en hiver, Miss Brown, et j'ai froid.

- Tu ne peux pas faire ça sous **ton** matelas ?

- Mais je le fais ! Je le fais sous le matelas de chacune d'entre vous !

- Quoi ? m'exclamais-je en sautant sur mes pieds.

Je soulevai le matelas et fus obligée de me rendre à l'évidence : 7 paires de chaussettes étaient disposées un peu partout, et nul doute qu'elles étaient aussi froides que si elles avaient attendu avec leurs congénères dans la malle de Joy.

- Joyce, garde tes chaussettes !

J'en attrapai quelques unes d'un rapide balayage de la main et les lui lançai en pleine tête, mais elle les évita avec une rapidité digne d'un attrapeur.

- Pourquoi vous rangez la chambre comme ça ? On sera de retour dans deux semaines ! On pourrait prendre des affaires uniquement pour ce temps là, au lieu de faire sa malle comme si c'était la fin de l'année.

- Fais ce que bon te semble, Joy, mais il ne faudra pas te plaindre quand tu te rendras compte que certains objets à toi disparaisse d'ici ton retour.

- Et qui les voleraient, d'après toi ? Les elfes de maison ?

Malgré cela, elle attrapa un petit objet dans le tiroir de sa table de chevet et le glissa dans sa poche, et je sus que c'était le dé à coudre.

- Prends toutes tes affaires, Joy, murmurais-je, ne fais pas d'histoires.

Après que chacun ait fini de faire sa valise, nous fûmes obligées de nous dépêcher d'aller manger, le train partant dans seulement une heure.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Drew et Lucy étaient encore une fois à l'avant du train, pour faire leur devoir de préfet, et je restai dans mon compartiment, sachant que Remus et Lily faisaient de même. J'avais au départ prévu de passer le voyage en leur compagnie, plutôt qu'avec les autres serdaigles qui se chamaillaient pour la dernière chocogrenouille. Avec un soupir, je me glissai hors du compartiment, le couloir étant étrangement vide.

Je marchai quelques minutes vers l'avant du train, sans savoir où je comptais réellement aller, avant de percuter quelqu'un, fixant mes pieds en avançant.

- Oh, désolé, je ne faisais pas attention où je marchais… Black.

Le gryffondor me jeta un coup d'œil rapide avant de continuer son chemin comme s'il ne m'avait jamais vu, ce qui, pour une fois, me fit voir rouge. De quel droit ignorait-il délibérément mes excuses, comme si je n'étais qu'un petit insecte rapidement ennuyeux ?

- Ruth, ça va ? Sirius ne t'as rien…

- Salut Remus, l'interrompis-je avec un grand sourire, ayant décidé que je me fichais de ce que Black pouvait penser de moi. Tu as réussi à te libérer ?

- En réalité, on m'a demandé de faire une ronde, mais j'ai bien 10 minutes de libre. Tu veux qu'on aille s'asseoir quelque part ?

J'acceptai de bon cœur, et nous nous laissâmes tomber l'un en face de l'autre sur la banquette d'un compartiment vide.

- Alors, tu vas retourner à Camptown pour Noël ?

- Et toi dans le Two Tree Island ?

- Je ne sais pas trop… peut-être qu'on restera à Londres, la maison de campagne n'est pas très agréable en hiver, et mon père doit sûrement avoir besoin d'être près de sa maison d'édition…

- Il faudra que je lise un de ses livres, un jour.

- Je doute que tu les trouves facilement. Quand on écoute Lily, on croirait qu'il est un écrivain mondialement connu, mais en réalité, je doute qu'il soit connu ailleurs qu'en Grande Bretagne… c'est triste, tu ne trouves pas ? ajoutais-je en souriant, tirant de ma poche une friandise que je tendis à Remus. Et tes parents, ils font quoi comme métiers ?

- Mon père travaille au ministère, et ma mère est professeur.

- Il y a une école à Camptown ? Je croyais que c'était un trou paumé ?

- Ça l'est. Elle travaille à Jedburgh, une ville voisine.

- Je parie que tu vas mourir d'ennui.

- Je meurs d'ennui à chaque fois que j'y vais. Ma maison est en pleine campagne, au milieu d'une sorte de forêt où personne ne met jamais les pieds. Il n'y a pas un seul sorcier à plus de 15 kilomètres aux alentours, et les moldus qui vivent là sont tous des retraités qui ont pour seule ambition de mourir dans leur village minable… l'éclate totale.

J'éclatai de rire, malgré que ce qu'il venait de dire soit tout sauf drôle.

- J'adorerais aller à Camptown, j'y serais très heureuse, c'est certain ! me moquais-je gentiment.

- Je croyais que l'ambition de ta vie, c'était « devenir immortel et puis mourir » ?

- Tu t'en souviens ?

- Ma mère a une pièce remplie de film, elle connaît certains passages par cœur.

- « Est-ce donc un démon qui vous dévore le cœur, petit Alex ? »

- Orange mécanique, 1971.

- Tu es vraiment bon, m'esclaffais-je.

- Je crois que les 10 minutes sont passées. On se reverra sur le quai.

- A plus tard, Remus.

J'hésitai longtemps à savoir si je devais retourner ou non dans le compartiment de mes amis, mais finalement, je décidai que j'étais très bien ici. Une demi-heure après avec pris ma décision, Tyler me rejoignit, sans un mot, et s'assit à côté de moi, passant un bras autour de mes épaules, m'invitant silencieusement à poser ma tête sur son épaule, ce que je fis, le cœur étrangement lourd.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

J'aperçus immédiatement mon père lorsque je posai pied à terre. Il se tenait loin du quai, et observait avec indifférence le train.

- On se revoit le 4 alors, murmurais-je à Tyler qui m'aidait à descendre ma malle.

- Exactement.

Il se pencha et m'embrassa sur la joue avant de disparaître dans la foule rejoindre ses parents que j'apercevais un peu plus loin. Je saluai distraitement mes amis, enlaçai Joy, puis Lily, et acceptai l'étreinte chaleureuse de Remus, avant de rejoindre mon père qui ne regardait toujours pas dans ma direction, occupé à admirer le ciel. Je levai les yeux pour chercher ce qu'il pouvait bien avoir vu de plus important que sa fille rentrant à la maison après presque 3 mois d'absence, mais le ciel neigeux était d'un bleu pâle, sans le moindre nuage.

- Bonjour, papa.

Il me sourit, crispé, et me serra brièvement dans ses bras avant d'attraper la poignée de ma malle pour la tirer derrière lui.

- J'ai acheté un sapin hier, je me suis dis que ça te plairait de le décorer.

- Oui, ça va me plaire… comme quand j'avais 6 ans, marmonnais-je en levant les yeux au ciel, tombant sur le plafond en plastique du métro.

- Tu as beaucoup travaillé ce trimestre ? J'ai cru comprendre que tu allais passer un examen, alors j'imagine que tu dois avoir beaucoup de devoirs ?

Même si j'appréciai le fait qu'il tente de faire la conversation, je me rendis compte que j'aurais préféré qu'il se taise.

- Je ne vais pas être souvent à la maison, m'expliqua-t-il tandis que nous descendions à notre station, je travaille beaucoup en ce moment, c'est pour ça qu'on reste à Londres. J'espère que tu n'es pas trop déçue ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, papa. Je n'ai plus 5 ans, je survivrais.

Le sapin était posé au milieu du salon, cachant l'un des radiateurs, un carton à son unique pied. « Décoration Noël » était écrit au feutre noir.

Avec précaution, j'ouvris le carton et en tirai une grosse étoile en plastique d'un jaune défraîchi.

- J'ai prévu d'acheter une dinde pour le réveillon, m'expliqua-t-il tandis que j'enroulai une guirlande rouge autour de l'arbre. Tu aimes la dinde, Ruth ?

- Papa, on mange de la dinde à chaque Noël. Et puis, tu connais beaucoup de personnes qui n'aiment pas la dinde ? Hormis les végétariens ?

Il marmonna quelque chose avant de quitter la pièce en emportant une assiette à demie pleine qui avait été abandonné sur la table basse. Je finis de décorer l'arbre de Noël, et sortis ma baguette de la poche dans laquelle je l'avais rangé, afin de la poser à l'abri, avant d'accrocher l'étoile de Noël sur la plus haute branche, afin d'éviter tout risque de casse si jamais je glissai et tombais en arrière.

Heureusement pour mon dos, je parvins sans difficulté à l'accrocher.

- L'arbre est magnifique.

Je me retournai, mon père se tenant dans le chambranle de la porte menant du salon au couloir des chambres, un livre entre les mains.

- Je sais que ce n'est pas encore Noël, mais j'avais pensé que ça pourrait te faire plaisir… c'est mon dernier livre, il ne sera publié que dans quelques mois, mais il n'y a aucune modification à faire, alors je me suis dis… pourquoi ne pas te le donner ?

J'acceptai avec un sourire le cadeau, et m'empressai de le ranger dans ma chambre. C'était un livre assez petit, intitulé « Le voyage de John ».

Je le posai sur mon bureau avant d'attraper une feuille négligemment posée sur mon bureau, et une plume.

_Chère Lucy,_

_Joyeux anniversaire ! J'espère que Chowder arrivera bien le 22, mais si ça n'est pas le cas, tu n'ouvriras ton paquet que le 22. Je met dans ce colis ton cadeau de Noël, mais ne l'ouvre que le 25, promis ? Joyeux anniversaire, joyeux Noël, et joyeuses vacances_

_Ruth_

Je relus la lettre rapidement avant de sortir de ma malle les deux cadeaux que j'avais acheté pour Lucy.

- Chowder, apporte ça à Lucy et revient le plus vite possible, d'accord ? J'aurais besoin de toi pour Noël, même si Newry est loin de Londres, lui expliquais-je avant d'ouvrir ma fenêtre pour la laisser s'envoler.

J'extirpai alors de ma valise tous les cadeaux que j'avais achetés et les répartis en groupe distinct par rapport à la distance, mais heureusement, seule Lucy vivait en Irlande du Nord.

Après un coup d'œil à ma montre, je compris que je n'aurais pas le temps d'aller acheter le cadeau de Joy et notait mentalement de le faire demain.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Les jours qui suivirent furent ennuyeux à mourir. Comme je n'habitais pas dans le quartier moldu de Londres, je ne pouvais rendre visite à personne, et il neigeait tellement que j'avais eu du mal à rentrer chez moi après être allée acheter la boule à neige pour Joy. Chowder était rentrée le 22, et je lui avais confié le cadeau de Joy qui vivait le plus loin, et avais envoyé les autres cadeaux le 23 par la poste sorcière.

Le dîner du 24 allait bientôt commencer lorsque Chowder revint, son plumage rendu humide par la neige. Je le caressai distraitement avant d'apercevoir le livre que m'avais offert mon père le jour de mon arrivée, et que je n'avais toujours pas lu. Je me souvins alors de ce que Lily m'avait dit, et je sus ce que je devais faire. J'attrapai mon rouleau de parchemin et commençai à écrire frénétiquement.

_Chère Lily,_

_Joyeux Noël ! J'espère que tu t'amuses bien et que tout va mieux avec ta sœur. Mon père a fini son dernier livre, et je me suis dis que ça te plairait peut-être de l'avoir en avant première. Joyeux Noël et bonnes vacances_

_Ruth _

J'attrapai le livre et lu négligemment le résumé en dernière page : « **John Hobbes est un adolescent vivant à la campagne depuis toujours, rêvant d'aventures et de nouveaux paysages… »**

Je ne pris pas la peine de finir de lire le résumé, la conversation que j'avais eu avec mon père le 1er septembre me revenant en mémoire. Je me souvenais l'avoir conseillé sur la fin, et étrangement, je voulais savoir s'il avait suivit mon conseil. Je tournai les pages à toute vitesse, à la recherche du passage sur lequel il avait fait un blocage, et finis par le trouver, à la page 123.

**« John regardait Johanna nourrir leur enfant avec tristesse. Il savait que c'était maintenant ou jamais, et il n'avait pas envi de briser cet instant de bonheur pur que la vie lui avait accordé, mais il savait que s'il ne se manifestait pas, alors, jamais Johanna ne se souviendrait de sa promesse.**

**- Jo ?**

**Johanna le regarda alors, comme si elle le voyait pour la première fois, avec le même sourire triste, ses longs cheveux blonds caressants le visage doux du bébé qu'elle tenait contre sa poitrine.**

**- Jo, tu te souviens de ce que tu m'avais dis, ce jour-là ? Dans ce champ ? Tu m'avais dis que nous allions faire un pacte, une promesse. Tu te souviens de cette promesse ?**

**- Si tu restes avec moi, alors je resterais avec toi.**

**- Il est temps d'honorer cette promesse, Jo. Pars avec moi.**

**Le soleil était brillant, à travers le rideau transparent. Une belle journée, comme il n'en existait pratiquement plus, une belle journée pour répondre à une question toute simple. Et chacun retenait son souffle, pour pouvoir entendre la réponse de Jo. Mais cette réponse n'avait pas d'importance.**

**Il n'y avait qu'une seule chose d'importante. Une seule chose que vous, lecteurs, devez savoir. John repartit, comme il se l'était promis en quittant la ferme de ses parents plusieurs années auparavant. Je ne peux pas affirmer que Jo partit avec lui, car cette histoire n'est pas une histoire d'amour. C'est une histoire vieille comme le monde. L'histoire d'un garçon qui voulait voir le monde, et malheureusement, dans ce genre d'histoire, comme dans beaucoup d'autres, il n'y a de la place que pour une seule personne. »**

Etrangement, je me sentis déçue. J'aurais aimé que pour une fois, il approuve mon choix, et non qu'il ne fasse qu'à sa tête. « Malheureusement, dans ce genre d'histoire, comme dans beaucoup d'autres, il n'y a de la place que pour une seule personne**. » **Ça n'était pas une histoire, ça, c'était la réalité. Avec colère, je glissai la lettre dans le livre que j'emballai rapidement avant de le donner à ma chouette, qui s'envola aussitôt. J'attendis un peu, avant d'attraper l'un des livres de ma bibliothèque.

_Cher Remus,_

_Je me suis souvenu que tu avais dis n'avoir jamais lu un seul livre de mon père, et j'ai pensé que ce cadeau pourrait te faire plaisir. Il s'agit du livre dont Lily t'avait parlé. Je te souhaite un joyeux Noël, en espérant que tu t'amuses bien._

_Mes amitiés_

_Ruth_

Je pliai la lettre le mieux possible avant de la glisser dans mon exemplaire de « Goutte de verre », et de le placer en évidence pour ne pas oublier de l'envoyer à Remus dès que Chowder serait de retour, Lily habitant près de Londres.

- Le dîner est près !

Le dîner fut abominable. Le repas de Noël était censé être un repas de famille animé, mais je n'avais comme seule famille proche que mon père qui n'était pas des plus bavards, et semblait trouver plus de réconfort dans son verre qu'en moi. Le repas en lui même était plutôt bon, mais l'ambiance glaciale rendait le tout immangeable, et je n'avais qu'une seule envie : pouvoir m'enfermer dans ma chambre jusqu'au 4 janvier où je pourrais enfin rentrer à Poudlard et revoir mes amis. Heureusement, l'échange de cadeaux à minuit fut rapide, et je pus faire semblant d'être fatiguée pour aller dans ma chambre. Chowder était de retour, et je lui confiais le paquet à l'attention de Remus après lui avoir fait grignoter un croûton de pain, et elle disparut rapidement dans la nuit étoilée.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Ce fut des piaillements qui me réveillèrent le lendemain matin. Tout un attroupement de chouettes en furies avait prit place sur le rebord de ma fenêtre fermée, se battant furieusement tout en gardant leur colis précieusement lorsque l'une d'entre elles faisaient mines de vouloir voler la place d'une autre.

Je m'empressai d'aller ouvrir la fenêtre et elles s'engouffrèrent toutes dans ma chambre, hululant furieusement, tellement fort que j'étais certaine qu'elles allaient réveiller les voisins.

- Sortez ! Et, qu'est-ce que vous faites ? C'est la cage de ma chouette ! Du balai, allez-vous-en !

Je fis de grands signes avec mes bras, ce qui eut pour effet de les effrayer et de les faire piailler encore plus fort. Excédée, j'attrapai ma baguette et la pointai vers les volatils qui arrêtèrent de s'agiter, me fixant tous avec méfiance, avant de s'envoler d'un même coup. Je m'empressai de refermer derrière elle et attrapai le premier paquet qui me tomba sous la main.

Il s'agissait apparemment du cadeau de Matt, auquel avait été ajouté une photographie de lui, le crâne entièrement chauve et riant aux éclats. Il avait du prendre la photo juste avant d'envoyer la lettre, car je voyais une chouette s'agiter dans le fond de la pièce, mais Chelmsford n'était pas très loin de Londres, ce qui expliquait comment il avait pu envoyer le cadeau à temps.

Je reçus au total 9 cadeaux différents, de Joy, Tyler, Drew, Esther, Matt, Jeff, Lucy et même de Lily – qui me remerciait chaudement du cadeau que je lui avais fait - et de Remus.

Avec émerveillement, je posai le tout sur mon bureau, bien en vu, comme pour prouver que j'avais des amis qui m'offraient des cadeaux, ce qui était extrêmement narcissique, mais je n'en avais que faire de ce que les autre pouvaient penser, et personne ne venait jamais dans ma chambre, pas même mon père, qui se contentait de taper à la porte pour m'annoncer l'heure du dîner.

Je passai les jours suivant à faire tous mes devoirs, n'ayant rien d'autre à faire, et le seul instant de distraction que j'eus fus le moment où j'envoyai une lettre à Drew pour son anniversaire, le 1er janvier. Mon père oublia totalement le repas fêtant traditionnellement la nouvelle année, et c'est avec un soulagement évident de mon côté comme du sien, que le 4 janvier arriva.

Mon père m'accompagna comme il en avait l'habitude, tirant ma valise, m'ignorant totalement, dans ses pensées, et j'étais persuadée que vu de l'extérieur, on devait penser qu'il tirait sa propre valise et qu'il n'était accompagné par personne. Quand à moi, je devais avoir l'air d'une folle se promenant avec une cage sous le bras, mais je m'en contrefichait : je retournais à Poudlard, et ne rentrerais chez moi qu'au mois de juin, passant toujours les vacances de Pâques à l'école.

- Au revoir papa. On se reverra cet été.

Je l'enlaçai rapidement, pour lui épargner de longues minutes sur le quai de perdues, et rejoignis Esther qui était déjà installée, en compagnie de Matt et Jeff qui étaient arrivés en même temps, moins de 5 minutes plus tôt.

- Je vais aller saluer Lily et Remus avant qu'ils n'aillent à la réunion des préfets. A plus tard !

Seule Esther me fit un léger signe de tête, les garçons étant déjà occupés à faire une partie d'échec.

Lily, Remus, et Mary Macdonald s'étaient installés dans l'un des compartiments à l'avant de l'appareil, et étaient en pleine conversation lorsque j'entrai.

- Ruth ! Assis toi, je t'en pris ! J'ai adoré ton livre, je l'ai déjà finis, il était extraordinaire, et la fin…

- Oui, je sais, j'ai lu la fin.

- Magnifique, tu ne trouves pas ?

- Hum… oui, Lily, la fin était vraiment… magnifique.

Seul Remus sembla sentir la rancœur dans ma voix, mais il ne fit aucun commentaire, se contentant de me saluer en me serrant dans ses bras.

- Alors, vous avez passées de bonnes vacances ?

- Pétunia a été odieuse pendant les deux semaines entières, c'était affreux, elle se disputait sans arrêt avec mes parents, et quand elle me prêtait attention, c'était comme si… il n'y avait plus que du dégoût.

- N'y fais pas attention, la consola Remus. C'est elle qui a tort. De mon côté, j'ai passé les vacances de Noël les plus ennuyeuses de toute ma vie.

- Pareil pour moi, murmurais-je. Je suis contente de rentrer. Et toi, Mary ?

- J'habite dans un quartier sorcier, alors, j'ai passé mes journées dehors avec les autres. J'imagine que je suis chanceuse.

- J'ai essayé d'aller voir Severus pendant les vacances, mais à chaque fois que j'y allais, c'était comme s'il n'y avait personne.

J'aperçus Mary grimacer à l'entente du nom du serpentard, mais elle garda sa langue sagement dans sa bouche, et m'adressa un sourire d'excuse avant d'aller rejoindre son petit ami dans le compartiment de celui-ci.

- Elle a de la chance, murmura Lily, rêveuse, en la regardant partir.

- Tu n'as qu'à dire oui à James. Il t'aime vraiment beaucoup.

Remus avait dit ça avec légèreté, et l'espace d'un instant, je crus qu'il allait ajouter qu'il s'était réconcilié avec les autres maraudeurs, et que d'ailleurs, il allait les rejoindre, mais il n'ajouta rien.

- Remus, le fait que James « m'aime beaucoup » ne change rien au fait que ce ne soit qu'un voyou arrogant, et je ne veux pas d'un narcissique comme petit ami.

- Il n'est pas narcissique.

- Remus, s'il te plait, soit un peu neutre. Il l'est. Je lui donnerais peut-être une chance quand sa grosse tête aura dégonflé. Maintenant, vous m'excusez, il faut que j'aille voir quelqu'un.

Elle sortit le plus fièrement possible, et Remus la suivit des yeux en souriant.

- Elle le déteste, non ? demandais-je.

- Je ne crois pas.

- Et tu le pensais ? Quand tu as dis qu'il l'aimait vraiment.

- Tu en doutes ?

- Remus, je n'ai pratiquement jamais parlé avec Potter.

- Alors, oui, il l'aime vraiment.

- Tant mieux. Lily mérite quelqu'un qui l'aime vraiment. C'est une fille merveilleuse.

- Je sais… elle n'est pas la seule, d'ailleurs.

Mon cœur fit un bond étrange dans ma poitrine, et l'espace d'un instant, je me demandai si c'était ça, une crise cardiaque. Remus me regardait, comme s'il attendait une réponse de ma part, mais je ne voyais pas ce que je pouvais ajouter, alors je me contentai d'approuver et reprenant mon souffle, sans savoir ce qu'il m'était arrivé.

- Remus, je peux te poser une question ?

Il approuva en s'installant plus confortablement, ses yeux couleur or plongés dans les miens.

- Pourquoi tu ne parles plus à Potter, Black et Pettigrow ?

- Pourquoi tu veux le savoir ?

- Parce que… on est ami.

- Lily ne me pose jamais la question, pourtant.

- Ça doit être parce que… elle pense que ça te gênerait d'en parler, admis-je avec réticence.

- Pourquoi tu poses la question, alors ?

Il avait dit ça avec légèreté, mais je compris qu'il ne s'attendait pas à une réponse de ma part, et je décidai qu'il était temps pour moi de rejoindre mes amis de serdaigle.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Le train arriva sans embûche, la nuit tombée, à la gare de Pré-au-lard. Il faisait un peu froid pour un début de mois de janvier, et j'acceptai avec joie le sort de réchauffement que lança Esther sur notre diligence durant le trajet jusqu'à Poudlard.

Le repas du soir fut plutôt bref pour un retour de vacances, et il était donc tôt lorsque nous rentrâmes dans notre salle commune. Joy et Lucy partirent directement se coucher, Lucy et Drew n'ayant aucun tour de garde le dimanche soir, et celui-ci commença une partie d'échec avec Jeff tandis que Matt bavardait avec Evan Smith et Thomas Williams et Esther lisait un livre.

- Ruth, je peux te parler ? murmura Tyler à mon oreille, alors que j'étais affalée sur l'un des canapés à écouter Mary Anderson expliquer à son frère la raison pour laquelle elle pensait que les poufsouffles n'auraient pas pu gagner contre les serpentards lors du match de décembre. En privé.

- Bien sur.

Il m'aida à me relever et nous sortîmes de la salle commune, l'heure du couvre-feu n'ayant lieu que dans une demie heure.

Il me fallut de nombreuses minutes avant de comprendre qu'il m'emmenait à la tour d'astronomie, et malgré le froid, je ne pus m'empêcher d'observer le ciel, qui était magnifique.

- Tu n'as pas trop froid ? s'inquiéta-t-il en m'enveloppant à l'aide de sa cape, ayant laissé la mienne dans ma chambre.

- Non, mentis-je. De quoi tu voulais me parler ?

- Ça faisait longtemps que je voulais te parler de quelque chose, mais je n'osais pas, en pendant les vacances, quand j'étais chez moi, à Wainfleet all saints, seul, je me suis rendu compte que j'aurais du te le dire dès que je m'en suis rendu compte.

- Rendu compte de quoi ?

Il me regarda avec une drôle de lueur dans les yeux, et je ne pu m'empêcher de frissonner, tout en sachant que ça n'était pas à cause du froid. Et brusquement, il m'embrassa.

C'était en quelque sorte mon premier baiser. Ses lèvres étaient gercées à cause du froid, et étaient humides, sans que cela soit désagréable. C'était un baiser très léger, très doux, ce genre de chaste baiser que l'on voyait au cinéma, et qui voulait dire tant de chose, et tant d'amour…

Il recula son visage, les yeux remplis d'appréhension, et je ne réussis pas à répondre à son sourire.

- Ruth, je t'aime.

Le glas sonna au-dessus de ma tête, me faisant sursauter.

- Tyler, murmurais-je, les yeux commençant à se remplir de larmes prêtes à déborder.

- Je… je m'en suis rendu compte en début d'année, dans le train… quand je t'ai revu. Tu m'avais tellement manqué, et…

Lui aussi semblait avoir comprit la raison de mon silence, car il parlait de plus en plus vite, une expression suppliante sur le visage.

- Ruth, s'il te plait… dis-moi que…

- Tyler… tu es mon meilleur ami.

Son visage se durcit tellement vite que j'en sursautai.

- Je m'y suis pris trop tard, pas vrai ?

- Quoi ?

- Je savais que c'était trop tard. Je m'en suis rendu compte avant Noël. Joy avait raison.

- Joy avait raison ? répétais-je, perdue.

- Elle m'a dit que si je ne te l'avouais pas rapidement, alors tu tomberais amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre… et elle avait raison.

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Remus Lupin.

- Quoi ? De quoi tu parles, Tyler ?

- Tu es amoureuse de lui, pas vrai ?

- Tyler ?

- C'n'est pas grave. Répond juste à ma question. Si je te l'avais demandé avant… si je te l'avais demandé dans le train, tu m'aurais dis oui ?

- Tyler…

- J'ai compris, lâcha-t-il avec, le ton métallique. Je crois qu'il vaut mieux qu'on arrête de se voir, alors.

- Tyler !

- Je fais ça pour notre amitié à tous, Ruth. J'espère que tu seras heureux avec ton gryffondor.

- Tyler !

Il fit mine de partir, mais je m'élançai pour l'empêcher de partir, attrapant son bras.

- Lâche mon bras, Ruth.

- Tyler, je t'en pris, laisse-moi t'ex…

- Lâche-moi, Hayward !

Son ton froid me stoppa dans mon élan, et il en profita pour dégager son bras, et disparut dans l'escalier.

- Tyler, attend !

Je dévalai l'escalier à mon tour, mais trébuchai et le mur me sauva de la chute.

- Tyler !

Je sautai au-dessus des dernières marches, mais il n'y avait déjà plus personne dans le couloir. Je m'élançai aussitôt, courant à en perdre haleine, mais la salle commune était pratiquement vide lorsque j'y parvins, essoufflée, le cœur battant à toute vitesse dans ma poitrine.

Il y avait une personne devant l'escalier menant aux dortoirs des garçons, mais ça n'était pas Tyler. C'était Joy.

Elle se retourna en m'entendant arriver, le visage fatigué comme si elle venait de se réveiller, ce que son pyjama prouvait, et elle me força à aller me coucher, se glissant sous mes couvertures avec moi, me serrant dans ses bras et me caressant gentiment les cheveux lorsque je me mis à sangloter.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Le lendemain, je tentais d'aller parler à Tyler dès le petit-déjeuner mais il semblait qu'il était déjà parti. Il fut absent toute la matinée, et Jeff expliqua aux professeurs qu'il était malade et à l'infirmerie, mais au moment où je voulus y aller lui rendre visite, Matt m'en empêcha, le visage grave.

Ce ne fut qu'à 18 heures que je pus le revoir. Drew était discrètement venu me voir et m'avait proposé une ballade dans le parc, ce que j'avais accepté, et il m'avait conduit jusqu'au lac. Tyler était assis dans l'herbe, près de l'eau, à jeter dans cailloux plats, faisant des ricochets.

- Je t'attend là, m'annonça Drew avant de se retourner, comme pour me donner l'illusion de l'intimité.

- Tyler ? murmurais-je en m'approchant.

- Qui a vendu la mèche ? Matt ?

- Drew. Matt a essayé de m'empêcher de venir te voir.

- Drew…

Il sourit alors, d'un sourire sans joie.

- Tyler, tu sais que je t'aime, mais…

- Pas comme moi.

- Je t'aime quand même !

- Ruth, je ne veux pas de cet amour-là.

- Mais avant, c'était de celui-là que…

- Je m'en contentai, mais à présent, je ne peux plus m'en contenter. Nous n'avons plus 12 ans. Je suis amoureux de toi, à présent, Ruth.

- Tu ne peux pas m'obliger à être amoureuse de toi, Tyler.

- Tu ne peux pas m'obliger à rester.

- Tu ne parles pas sérieusement ?

Il jeta son dernier galet avant de se relever.

- Tyler ? Tu n'es pas sérieux, pas vrai ?

- Ruth, je sais que je ne peux pas t'obliger à cesser d'aimer Remus pour m'aimer moi, mais tu ne peux pas en contrepartie m'obliger à rester près de toi en sachant que nous deux… même si tu n'as pas répondu hier…

- J'aurais dis oui ! Tyler, si tu m'avais demandé le 1er septembre, j'aurais dis oui !

- Je ne veux pas de ta pitié. Au revoir, Ruth.

Il mit ses mains dans ses poches et s'éloigna, me laissant là, assise dans l'herbe, le corps trembla, des sanglots me bloquant la respiration dans ma gorge.

- Il changera d'avis, murmura Drew en posant une main sur mon épaule.

Il resta là, en silence, tandis que je pleurais toutes les larmes de mon corps.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer : L'univers et les personnages appartiennent exclusivement à J.K. Rowling

**Chapitre 6**

_«Avant lui, j'ignorais qu'un sentiment pouvait s'insinuer. Je croyais que c'était là, un jour, posé devant soi, comme une évidence indiscutable. Avec lui, c'est venu lentement, sans que je m'en rende compte. Je le croisais chaque jour, je le regardais à peine, rien ne me portait vers lui. Et, un matin, j'ai compris. Compris que sa présence était devenue un baume, que son absence était une brûlure. Un matin, à force de l'avoir à mes côtés, j'ai pris conscience que je ne serais plus capable de me passer de lui. »__  
><em>**Philippe Besson,**_**Les jours fragiles**_

_« Elle m'a dit que si je ne te l'avouais pas rapidement, alors tu tomberais amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre… et elle avait raison. » « Tu es amoureuse de lui, pas vrai ?_ » « _Remus Lupin._ »

Depuis plusieurs jours, ces trois phrases me hantaient. Je ne pouvais penser à autre chose, jamais. Lorsque je fermai les yeux, je voyais des lettres tournoyer jusqu'à former ces quelques mots. Lorsque je me retrouvais dans une pièce silencieuse, j'entendais la voix de Tyler me murmurer à l'oreille ces trois petites phrases sans le moindre sens.

_« Elle m'a dit que si je ne te l'avouais pas rapidement, alors tu tomberais amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre… et elle avait raison. » « Tu es amoureuse de lui, pas vrai ?_ » « _Remus Lupin._ »

Même dans mes rêves, elles trouvaient le moyen de s'insinuer, comme de la poussière qui aurait trouvé le moyen d'échapper au chiffon lors d'un nettoyage de printemps en bonne et due forme. Même dans mes cauchemars hebdomadaires, ces quelques mots parvenaient à se glisser, parfois même prononcés par le garçonnet à la mine cadavérique.

- Ruth, arrête de fixer ce pauvre poulet, il ne t'a rien fait, glissa Joy à mon oreille, me tirant de ma rêverie.

Je devenais folle. Je venais de passer plus de 10 minutes à fixer un plat, une volaille recouverte de sauce grasse et brune, immobile, morte, et prête à être dévorée par Matt et Jeff.

- Qu'est-ce qui te tracasses ? Cet idiot de Links ?

Je secouai la tête, l'estomac retourné. Non, ce n'était même pas Tyler qui me mettait dans cet état, Tyler, mon meilleur ami, qui ne m'adressait plus la parole et m'évitait comme la peste, parce qu'il était amoureux de moi, et moi non. Mais que savait-il de l'amour, au juste ? Rien.

- Alors quoi ? Les BUSE ? Ruth, je veux bien qu'on soit à serdaigle, mais quand même, nous ne sommes qu'en janvier !

- Je sais, soufflais-je en sentant des larmes me monter aux yeux. Je sais bien, et ça n'a rien à voir avec cet examen stupide.

- Alors qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu t'es disputée avec ton père ? Tu…

- Oui… je me suis disputée avec mon père.

Autant profiter des perches que ma meilleure amie me tendait, car je n'avais aucunement l'intention de lui parler de ce que Tyler m'avait dit au sommet de la tour d'astronomie.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? C'était à Noël, quand tu étais chez toi ?

- Je n'ai pas vraiment envi d'en parler, Joy… je… c'était une dispute stupide. Je lui enverrais une lettre ce soir, ça fera sortir Chowder… tu n'as pas à t'en faire.

- Quand même, ce n'est pas la peine de te mettre dans cet état là ! Je me dispute sans arrêt avec mes parents ! Regarde, pas plus tard qu'il y a 3 jours, ils m'ont envoyé une lettre affreusement longue dans laquelle ils m'expliquaient qu'ils voulaient que je rentre pour les vacances de Pâques ! J'ai juste envoyé un morceau de papier avec écrit « **non** ». J'ai cru que j'allais recevoir une beuglante ou une autre horreur, mais rien ! Danny a reçu une jolie lettre en revanche, dans laquelle ma chère mère a laissé toute son amertume éclater…

Son regard ce fit rêveur tandis qu'elle regardait son jeune frère couper avec appétit son morceau de viande.

- Lui n'y échappera pas, en revanche… le pauvre petit, il va devoir supporter ces monstres pendant deux semaines !

- Une semaine et demie, corrigeais-je machinalement en acceptant le plat de viande que me proposait Drew.

- Aucune importance, me coupa-t-elle. Tout ce qui compte, c'est qu'on profite de ces quelques jours de liberté ensemble.

- A réviser ?

- Ruth, et après tu t'étonnes qu'on dise des serdaigles qu'ils sont des intellos coincés ?

- Non ?

- Aucune importance.

Avec ses lèvres pincées à l'extrême, elle me fit l'espace d'un instant penser à ma vieille voisine, Mrs. Pretts, qui vouait un culte aux chats et aux grenouilles de jardin. Une Mrs. Pretts avec une cinquantaine d'années de moins et devenue par un coup du sort très belle, mais une Mrs. Pretts malgré tout.

La cloche retentit et j'attrapai mon sac que j'avais posé sur le sol pour l'heure du déjeuner pour le hisser sur mon épaule droite.

- On se retrouve en botanique, lançais-je à Joy avant de suivre Jeff qui se dirigeait déjà vers le hall pour rejoindre le cours d'arithmancie.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

- Je me sens toujours affreusement seule quand j'ai cours d'arithmancie, glissa Lily à mon oreille en se laissant tomber sur la chaise à ma gauche. Les gryffondors de mon année ont tous pris soins aux créatures magiques, hormis Remus.

- Il faut croire que s'occuper de gentils petits animaux en respirant l'air frais d'un beau parc est plus appréciable que d'apprendre la propriété magique des nombres dans une vieille classe poussiéreuse, murmurais-je avec sagesse tout en sortant les notes prises lors du dernier cours remontant à la veille, mardi en l'occurrence.

- Il fait plutôt froid, j'espère que l'on va rester dans une salle de cours ce soir en astronomie… imagine ce que ça serait de passer une heure entière à plus de minuit au sommet de la tour ?

L'évocation de la tour d'astronomie eut sur mon moral le même effet qu'un cailloux qu'on aurait laissé négligemment tomber : la chute.

Cependant, Lily ne sembla pas remarquer mon changement d'humeur, trop occupée à prendre des notes sur le cours que donnait le professeur McAvoy. Seule la voix monocorde de McAvoy et le grattement des plumes sur le parchemin étaient audibles et je me sentis soudain très seule. C'était une impression étrange, comme si l'on m'avait abandonné dans un monde auquel je n'appartenais pas, dans lequel la seule règle connue était « grattage intensif et inutile de petites lettres formant des mots inutiles sur des parchemins hors de prix ». J'avais beau regarder partout autour de moi, il n'y avait que ça : Lily, Esther, Drew, Remus et même Jeff, chacun était penché sur son parchemin, comme si cela allait leur apporter des dizaines de milliers de gallions. Et j'étais là, perdue au milieu de ces gens qui avaient l'esprit suffisamment tranquille pour perdre leur temps à recopier des lignes sans le moindre sens.

Mais moi, je n'avais pas l'esprit suffisamment clair et tranquille. Mon meilleur ami depuis 4 ans et demi ne me parlait plus pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il était amoureux de moi, et moi non. Et ça me semblait tellement stupide. Tout me semblait stupide, absurde. Tout.

_« Elle m'a dit que si je ne te l'avouais pas rapidement, alors tu tomberais amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre… et elle avait raison. » « Tu es amoureuse de lui, pas vrai ?_ » « _Remus Lupin_ »

Surtout ça.

- Miss Hayward, veuillez redescendre du petit nuage dans lequel vous vous êtes de toute évidence égarée, et passez au tableau afin de répondre à l'équation du jour.

Stupide. Réellement stupide.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Joy réajusta son écharpe pour la 17e fois en l'espace de 10 secondes, protégeant du mieux qu'elle pouvait ses lèvres gercées par le froid mordant tandis que je tentais tant bien que mal de finir ma carte du ciel avec des gants épais m'empêchant de bien prendre en main ma plume. Tout ça, avec en fond sonore les reniflements d'un poufsouffle.

- Sans rire, à quoi ça rime tout ça ? murmura furieusement Jeff après avoir cassé sa 4e plume de la soirée. Le ciel est tellement couvert qu'on ne voit pas même une stupide étoile !

Je préférais ne pas répondre à cette preuve de mauvaise foi bien que je sois totalement d'accord sur le message principal, à savoir : « Pour quelle obscure raison sommes nous en train de nous les geler au sommet d'une stupide tour ? ». Evidemment, la raison était évidente, « afin de continuer notre enseignement des planètes et autres astres ».

Du coin de l'œil, j'aperçus Matt, Potter, Black et un poufsouffle que je connaissais de vue se faire un pacte dans le sang d'abandonner l'astronomie l'année prochaine, devant un Pettigrow apparemment impressionné.

- Quels idiots, ils vont être obligés d'emmener Matt à l'infirmerie, murmura Esther, regarde comme Black l'a coupé… ils sont vraiment débiles.

- Ils l'ont saigné comme un porc, intervint un serpentard dans notre dos, que je n'avais pas remarqué, me faisant sursauter, et je m'éloignai discrètement, me retrouvant aux côtés de Remus qui montrait un point connu de lui seul dans le ciel à Lily, ce que Tyler ne manqua pas de remarquer, son regard bleu planté sur moi.

Je relevai les yeux pour tenter de rentrer en contact visuel avec lui, mais il se détourna rapidement vers Matt qui gémissait, gisant sur le sol, le bras en sang, sans que le professeur d'astronomie n'ait vu quoi que ce soit, trop occupé à finir sa tasse de café fumante.

- Tu crois qu'il est blessé ? intervint Remus.

- Non, il simule, murmurais-je sombrement.

Il me fallut quelques secondes avant de me rendre compte que j'avais adressé la parole à Remus, et je me mis à rougir sans raison, ce qui eut pour effet bénéfique de me réchauffer un peu. Je baissai le plus vite que je pus les yeux sur ma carte du ciel, mais je sentais malgré cela le regard de plusieurs personnes sur moi : le regard intrigué de Lily, froid de Tyler, et Remus…

Je savais qu'il me regardait, mais je savais que même si je relevais les yeux, je ne pourrais identifier les sentiments visibles dans son regard. Peut-être que je penserais y voir de l'affection, de l'indifférence, du mépris, ou rien, tout simplement…

Alors, je me contentai de griffonner un nom de planète totalement hors propos, sans me questionner sur les résultats que je recevrais ce trimestre si toutes les notes prises en classe étaient erronées. Je souhaitais soudain que le cours se termine le plus vite possible, afin que je puisse retourner au lit pour une bonne nuit de sommeil bien méritée.

Et pour la première fois depuis de nombreux jours, l'un de mes vœux fut exaucé. D'un même mouvement, chacun d'entre nous se releva, malgré nos jambes raides et glacées, et le froid mordant parvenant à atteindre de minuscules parties de notre cou découvert lors du déplacement.

Le retour aux dortoirs se fit dans le plus religieux des silences, entrecoupés par les halètements douloureux de Matt, une main appuyée contre son bras qui continuait de saigner.

- Ces abrutis de gryffondors lui ont ouvert les veines… marmonna Esther, s'attirant les regards noirs des « abrutis de gryffondors » marchant assez près d'elle pour l'avoir entendu.

Le seul avantage à être un serdaigle lorsque nous revenions des cours d'astronomie était que notre salle commune était la plus proche, se trouvant dans les plus hauts étages de l'école, et c'était avec un plaisir non dissimulé que nous quittâmes nos camarades au coin d'un couloir sombre, éclairé par la seule lumière de nos baguettes.

- Bonne nuit ! me lança Lily avec bonne humeur malgré la fatigue visible sur ses traits.

La personne qui semblait la plus épuisée était Remus : il avait le teint plus pâle qu'habituellement, et ses cernes étaient plus que jamais marquées, mais il prit la peine de saluer chacun d'entre nous, avant de déposer un baiser sur ma joue, qui eut sur moi l'effet d'une caresse ayant pour unique but de réveiller la centaine de papillons prisonniers de mon estomac.

Je parvins néanmoins à répondre à son bonsoir par un « b'nuit » qui ressemblait vaguement à un hurlement étouffé, crié par une hystérique - à un des regrettés concert des Beatles - sur le point de tomber dans les paumes. Il ne fit cependant aucun commentaire, contrairement à Matt qui dissimula mal un début de fou rire que nous associâmes à l'importante perte de sang provoquée plus tôt dans la nuit.

- Je crois que quelqu'un devrait l'emmener à l'infirmerie… murmura Jeff tout en luttant pour garder les yeux ouverts.

- Je m'en charge, intervint gentiment Lucy avant de l'attraper par le coude avec un doux sourire sur son visage fatigué.

Les salutations prirent fins et je suivis Joy avec soulagement jusqu'à la salle commune. Malheureusement, à l'instant même où je me glissais enfin sous mes draps, ce qui avait été mon plus grand désir de toute la soirée, je sus que je ne pourrais m'endormir, à cause des papillons qui ne semblaient vouloir reposer leurs ailes plus de 5 secondes.

_« Elle m'a dit que si je ne te l'avouais pas rapidement, alors tu tomberais amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre… et elle avait raison. » « Tu es amoureuse de lui, pas vrai ?_ » « _Remus Lupin._ »

Et à cause de ça, aussi.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Ce que j'aimais le plus en hiver, c'était la neige. A une époque, je pouvais passer des heures dehors à fabriquer une famille entière de bonhommes de neige, et organiser avec mes voisins d'épiques batailles de boules de neige rentrées dans l'histoire des plus grandes batailles de boules de neige de Grande Bretagne.

Evidemment, Poudlard ne dérogeait pas à la règle, et offrait l'avantage certain d'abriter les meilleurs lanceurs de boules de neige que j'avais croisé de toute ma vie. Les Maraudeurs, quelques serpentards vicieux, une poignée de poufsouffles et de serdaigles – parmi lesquels se trouvait Matt – en faisait parti, ce qui promettait des combats inter maisons extraordinaires.

Alors, lorsque le samedi matin marquant la fin d'une semaine de cours éreintante, Joy me réveilla en s'extasiant sur le parc « aussi blanc que du blanc d'œuf » visible depuis la fenêtre au-dessus de mon lit, je sentis mon humeur maussade disparaître d'un seul coup.

Tyler, Remus, les cours, ma famille, plus rien ne pourrait entacher ma bonne humeur. Bonne humeur que je partageais avec Joy, qui chantonnait avec une joie non dissimulée un chant de Noël pour fêter le retour abondant de la neige qui avait disparu quelques semaines plus tôt pour d'obscures raisons.

- J'ai déjà préparé ma vengeance contre ces poufs de poufsouffles de l'année dernière qui m'avaient bombardé toutes en même temps, m'expliqua-t-elle après avoir mis un terme à son « vive le vent » très haut perché. Je ne suis pas une serdaigle pour rien. Et je compte utiliser… ma baguette.

- Mais… ça n'est pas interdit ?

- Interdit ? Parce qu'il y a des règles maintenant dans une bataille de boules de neige ? Tu n'as jamais fais attention à ce qu'il se passait autour de toi ? Tu n'as jamais trouvé bizarre de recevoir une centaine de projectiles en même temps ?

- Je n'ai jamais reçu une centaine de projectiles en même temps.

- C'est que tu as la chance de ne pas avoir une cousine comme la mienne, murmura ma meilleure amie avec un faux air affligé.

- J'en ai de la chance, ironisais-je en me laissant tomber sur le banc de la grande salle pleine à craquer d'élèves venus prendre leur petit-déjeuner.

- En quoi tu as de la chance ? intervint Jeff en me faisant passer les toasts.

- J'ai la chance que mes parents n'aient pas de frères et sœurs avec une progéniture diabolique.

- Oh… cool, marmonna-t-il en reportant son attention sur son assiette, pas assez vite néanmoins pour remarquer Matt en flagrant délit de pillage alimentaire.

- Et tu as une double chance, intervint Potter qui était assit à notre table et que je n'avais pas remarqué malgré son écharpe rouge aux couleurs des gryffondors fièrement exposée.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? questionna Joy en fixant la nourriture face à elle avec un air soupçonneux comme si elle craignait qu'il n'ait tout empoisonné en venant s'incruster à notre table.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ce sont les serpentards les victimes de notre colère divine.

- Colère divine… répéta lentement Esther en le fixant.

Il approuva en réajustant ses lunettes du bout de l'index, son autre main occupée à ébouriffer ses cheveux.

- Et pour ma double chance ? intervins-je pour éviter tout hurlement inutile.

- On est samedi aujourd'hui !

- Et alors ? intervint Esther avec mauvaise humeur.

- Alors, bataille de boules de neige ! beugla-t-il, enthousiasme. Les équipes sont déjà formées, et cette année, c'est maison contre maison !

- Comme tous les ans, marmonna Drew en tendant un gâteau à sa petite amie.

- Evidemment, ce sont les serpentards qui souffriront le plus, continua le « binoclard des gryffondors » - surnom fraîchement attitré par Esther -, mais il vaut mieux pour vous ne pas se frotter aux légendaires Maraudeurs !

- Les légendaires Maraudeurs, s'amusèrent Matt et Jeff en même temps. C'est… mignon.

- J'allais dire touchant… intervint Joy, moqueuse.

- Vous allez voir, cette année, Sirius, Peter et moi…

- Tu oublis Lupin, non ? demanda Lucy de sa voix cristalline d'enfant.

- Remus ?

- Tu as dis les Maraudeurs, et Remus… fais parti des Maraudeurs, non ?

- Remus est à l'infirmerie, il est malade.

- Vous vous êtes réconciliés ? m'émerveillais-je.

- Pas vraiment… pourquoi ?

- Comment tu peux savoir qu'il est à l'infirmerie parce qu'il est malade s'il ne vous parle plus ? Il n'est que 8 heures 30, je ne vois pas comment…

- On est le 17, expliqua-t-il avec un haussement d'épaule.

- Et alors ? Tu peux dire que Lupin est malade parce qu'on est le 17 ? Tu as un calendrier pour savoir ça ? Je veux bien qu'il soit malade régulièrement, mais ce n'est pas comme si tu étais assez intelligent pour pouvoir calculer la fréquence, Potter. A moins que notre cher Lupin ne soit malade à cycle régulier, bien sûr… cracha Esther avec hargne, apparemment agacée de la présence prolongée de James Potter à la table des serdaigles.

Etrangement, celui-ci ne répondit rien. Je m'attendais à une réplique digne du meilleur poursuiveur que Poudlard ait connu depuis des dizaines d'années voir plus, mais rien. Il se contenta de fixer Esther sans bouger, et j'eus l'impression que même son sang s'était figé, tellement son visage était pâle.

- Je crois que… on se verra dehors.

Il se releva, le visage me semblant angoissé, et je le suivis des yeux, les sourcils froncés, sans comprendre la raison de sa récente attitude. Ça n'était pas comme si c'était la première fois qu'Esther lui parlait de cette manière : même si l'hostilité qu'elle lui vouait n'avait rien à voir avec celle qu'elle avait pour Sirius Black, il était évident qu'elle n'appréciait pas particulièrement Potter.

- Je refuse de participer à ce genre de pitreries !

Je revins soudain à la réalité, pour voir Esther et Matt se chamailler.

- Mais viens, c'est marrant !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de « marrant » à se jeter de la neige les uns sur les autres ?

Matthew resta muet face à cette question, avant de se tourner vers son petit déjeuner, boudeur.

- Je vais donc de ce pas retourner dans la salle commune, continua la belle serdaigle en se relevant, et vous laisser faire les idiots dehors dans le froid.

Elle déposa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de Drew avant de s'éloigner, piquée à vif.

- Je crois que… je vais faire comme Esther, intervint Lucy en se levant à son tour.

- Lucy jolie ! Tu ne peux pas me faire ça ! gémit Matt.

- Je suis préfète Matt… je ne peux pas déclencher une guerre de boules de neige…

- Qui a parlé de déclencher ? Je la déclancherais pour toi si tu veux, mais pitié… participe ! Il faut laver notre honneur ! L'honneur des serdaigles ! Faire preuve d'intelligence, d'imagination et de sagesse ! C'est notre devoir, Lucy !

- Et c'est pour ça que je dis non. Intelligence, Matt, c'est toi-même qui l'as dit. Et je ne trouve pas ça très intelligent.

Elle partit alors, suivant le même chemin qu'Esther quelques minutes plus tôt.

- Quelle rabat-joie ! soupira Jeff. Drew, tu ne vas pas nous faire faux-bond à cause de tes devoirs de préfet ?

- Ou du dragon qui te sert de petite amie ? ajouta Matt avec humeur.

- Si je voulais vous abandonner, je l'aurais déjà fais… il faut rétablir notre honneur et renverser les Maraudeurs, déclara-t-il en leur serrant la main à tour de rôle.

- Et toi, adorable Joy ?

- « Adorable Joy » ? Tu es en train de tenter de me flatter, adorable Matt ?

- C'est un oui ?

- Un adorable oui, il faut que je me venge de Tricia Ive… elle va regretter de m'avoir prit pour cible l'année dernière, lança-t-elle avec un air machiavélique.

- Moi, je crois que je ne viens pas, murmurais-je en regardant tristement ma cuillère tournoyer dans ma tasse de café.

- Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

- Je suis plutôt d'accord avec Lucy… on n'a plus 11 ans…

- C'est toi la enthousiaste chaque année, Ruth !

- Les choses changent.

- J'avais remarqué, finit-il par lâcher froidement. D'abord Tyler, et puis toi. C'est quoi votre problème ? Vous êtes meilleur ami depuis… depuis toujours ! Et du jour au lendemain, plus rien ? Il ne mange plus avec nous, tu ne participes plus à la bataille… alors c'est quoi votre problème à tous les deux ? Vous avez décidé de ne plus vous parler pour tierce raison, d'accord ! Mais vous nous manquez, tous les deux. Alors tu vas venir.

- Non. Tu n'as qu'à demander à Tyler.

- C'est déjà fais. Il a dit non.

- Et c'est ma faute ? répliquais-je, piquée par son ton accusateur.

- Peut-être. Mais il n'est pas la première personne à avoir dit non à une proposition, **Ruth**, répliqua-t-il calmement en appuyant fortement sur mon prénom, comme pour me faire comprendre quelque chose.

« Peut-être. Mais il n'est pas la première personne à avoir dit non à une proposition, Ruth. » Une proposition… un baiser, et une demande implicite. _Je t'aime, et toi ?_ Et ma réponse avait été claire.

- Je n'ai aucun compte à te rendre, Dunst.

Et je sortis de la grande salle sans rien ajouter, la colère faisant trembler mes jambes. Je décidai alors que le meilleur moyen de me calmer était de marcher un peu, et j'empruntais sans réfléchir le premier escalier sur lequel je tombai.

Ainsi, Tyler avait expliqué la raison de notre dispute à Matt. Peut-être pas en entier, mais il lui avait fait comprendre qu'il m'avait demandé une chose que j'avais été incapable de lui donner, et cela ne devait pas être compliqué à comprendre, sachant qu'une dispute pour une chose futile était impossible entre nous deux… ça ne laissait pas beaucoup de choix. Mais ça ne les regardait en rien. Ni Matt, ni Joy… pourtant, tout le monde semblait être au courant.

_« Elle m'a dit que si je ne te l'avouais pas rapidement, alors tu tomberais amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre… et elle avait raison. »_

Ce « elle » n'était autre que Joy, ce qui voulait dire qu'elle avait sus avant moi, qui n'avais rien vu venir. Alors, je pouvais légitimement me demander : tout le monde est-il au courant ? Chacun y va-t-il de son petit commentaire ? Font-ils des paris sur nous, comme sur des chiens de course ?

_« Elle m'a dit que si je ne te l'avouais pas rapidement, alors tu tomberais amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre… et elle avait raison. » « Tu es amoureuse de lui, pas vrai ?_ » « _Remus Lupin._ »

Et sur ça ? Parlaient-ils de ça également, au coin du feu le soir, lorsque je me couchai de bonne heure, au moment où j'étais persuadée qu'ils ne faisaient que commenter la dernière blague en date des Maraudeurs ? Et moi dans tout ça ?

Mais mon plus gros problème, c'était que si cette conversation avait lieu, je ne savais pas ce que je pourrais répondre. « Non, je n'aime pas Remus, lâchez-moi avec ça ? » ou « Oui j'en suis follement amoureuse et nous aurons des dizaines d'enfants ensemble ! ». Les deux choix semblaient tellement stupides et improbables. Et pourquoi après tout ? Quelle importance cela pouvait avoir que j'ai ou non des sentiments pour Remus ? Cela n'allait certainement pas changer ma vie, ni la sienne, ou encore celle de Tyler. Alors, non. Remus n'avait rien à voir dans ma dispute avec Tyler. Je n'aurais jamais pu tomber amoureuse de lui, que Remus ait existé ou non. Il était mon ami, mon meilleur ami, et ne serait à jamais à mes yeux qu'un ami, certainement pas un amant.

Je me stoppai soudain. Mes pas m'avaient menés face à une large porte en bois poli. Les portes de l'infirmerie.

Les étranges paroles de James Potter me revinrent alors en mémoire : _« __Remus est à l'infirmerie, il est malade. » « On est le 17 »_.

« On est le 17 ». Il avait dit ça comme si cela semblait évident. Seulement, je ratais apparemment l'évidence. Quel lien pouvait-il y avoir entre le 17, et Remus ?

Cela me fit penser à un livre qu'avait écrit mon père lorsque j'avais 9 ans. Ça racontait l'histoire du garçon qui, une fois par mois, devait s'enfermer dans une tombe sous peine de fondre si la moindre parcelle de sa peau rentrait en contact avec « la lumière du ciel ». Seulement, ça n'était qu'un livre ne s'étant pas très bien vendu, et l'histoire était absurde, même si la magie existait réellement. Ça n'existait pas, une personne devant se cacher une fois par mois, non ? Il était vrai qu'il était souvent malade, mais il était sûrement d'une constitution fragile, constamment pâle et avec un air fatigué, mais il existait beaucoup de maladies moldus donnant cet air là, et je ne connaissais pratiquement aucune maladie magique… mais c'était peut-être ça, après tout. Une maladie magique dont je n'avais jamais entendu parler qui clouait au lit régulièrement ses victimes.

Une envie irrésistible m'envahit alors, celle de pénétrer dans le sanctuaire de Mrs. Pomfresh pour voir Remus. Je posai ma main sur la poignée et poussai tout doucement la porte, m'attendait à voir l'infirmière surgir pour me faire regretter cette soudaine pulsion… mais il n'y eut rien.

L'infirmerie était silencieuse. J'étais déjà entrée ici par le passé, et il y avait toujours un léger bruit faisant comprendre qu'un blessé ou un malade occupait un lit, ou que Pomfresh s'affairait dans son bureau, mais cette fois-ci, il n'y avait rien d'autre que le grincement dus à l'une des fenêtres entrouvertes.

J'avais toujours détesté ce genre de bruit continu et agaçant, et je décidai de faire taire l'objet de ce son si énervant, mais au moment où je posai mes doigts sur le verre, j'entendis un bruissement derrière moi.

Je me retournai précipitamment, mais personne ne se tenait dans mon dos comme je m'y étais attendue, et l'infirmerie semblait toujours aussi vide, pourtant j'entendais à présent des murmures provenant du fond de la salle.

C'est alors que je vis des ombres, derrière des rideaux écrus. Je n'y avais pas fais attention plus tôt, trop occupée à vérifier les premiers lits, mais il semblait que la couchette la plus éloignée de la porte et à l'abri des regards curieux était occupé.

J'eus alors le pressentiment que je devais sortir de là immédiatement si je ne voulais pas subir la colère de Mrs. Pomfresh qui allait rapidement réapparaître de derrière les rideaux qui la cachait, et je me dirigeais vers la porte d'entrée à reculons, de façon à pouvoir observer la progression de l'ombre de l'infirmière vers la sortie du rectangle de tissus. Je venais d'entrouvrir la porte lorsque les rideaux s'écartèrent, et je reculai précipitamment pour disparaître dans l'ombre de la porte avant de m'enfuir par le couloir, mais j'eus le temps d'apercevoir le visage de la personne allongée sur le lit.

C'était bien Remus, le visage transpirant plus pâle que jamais.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Après ma découverte, je me sentais mal à l'aise, comme si j'avais vu une chose que je n'étais pas censée voir. Comme si j'avais trahi la confiance de Remus en m'introduisant dans l'infirmerie alors qu'il ne s'y attendait absolument pas.

Il était plus de midi lorsque j'arrivai dans le hall, et la grande salle était pratiquement vide, malgré les plats posés en évidence le long des 4 tables d'étudiants. Je sentis le besoin de voir Joy, et me rappelai qu'à l'heure actuelle, elle devait encore être dans le parc, à se venger de la malheureuse adolescente ayant commis le crime de lui mettre de la neige dans l'œil l'année précédente.

Lorsque je sortis dans le parc, j'eus l'impression de me retrouver en pleine guerre mondiale. Il y avait des élèves un peu partout, certains ayant abandonnés leur boules de neige pour leur poing, se bataillant dans tous les coins.

J'aperçus alors Joy et Drew cachés derrière un mur de neige, près du lac, et courus les rejoindre, non sans recevoir une dizaine de projectiles glacés.

- Ruth, tu t'es enfin décidée ! J'ai cru qu'on devrait se battre sans toi !

- C'est de la folie ! hurlais-je pour couvrir les hurlements furieux autour de moi.

- Ça c'est sûr ! On est obligé de s'allier avec les gryffondors pour défaire les serpentards, tu te rends compte ?

- Et les poufsouffles ?

- Ils se battent entre eux ! hurla Matt qui venait de se jeter à nos côtés. Jeff est avec James, Sirius et Peter ! Ils ont dit qu'on devait repousser les serpentards le plus près du lac pour les faire tomber à l'eau !

- Mais le lac est gelé !

- Et alors ?

C'est alors que Matt reçut une boule en plein visage, ce qui eut pour effet de faire rougir sa peau mâte, lui donnant un air étrange.

- Evan Rosier ! hurla-t-il avant de sortir de la cachette de fortune pour se jeter sur le serpentard ayant osé l'attaquer.

- Matt ! Tu es cinglé ! Tu vas être collé si tu te bas !

- Tout le monde se bat ! Allez Matt, éclate Rosier !

Son cri de guerre eu pour effet d'attirer le regard vexé de tous les serpentards des environs, et je me jetai à terre pour éviter la vague de projectiles glacés, et rampai plus loin.

Je ne fus sauvée de la salve que par la réussite du plan des Maraudeurs, qui parvinrent à faire chuter une dizaine de serpentards dans l'eau, à l'endroit exact où la glace avait magiquement disparu.

J'attrapai de la neige au hasard et leur lançai dessus avant de partir en courant et en riant pour éviter de devenir le nouvel objet de leur colère, leur laissant volontiers les gryffondors.

Je me remis à la recherche de Joy, mais celle-ci semblait avoir disparu, comme Drew, Jeff et Matt. J'eu beau chercher partout, il n'y avait aucun visage connu aux alentours.

C'est alors que je le vis. Le garçon dans mes rêves. Je le remarquai uniquement parce qu'il ne s'agitait pas comme les autres. Il ne préparait même pas de projectiles pour son équipe.

Il dessinait des dessins dans la neige avec son index rougi par le froid. Ses cheveux bruns étaient couverts de flocons, et il riait, avant de se laisser tomber en arrière pour faire des anges dans la poudreuse, sans cesser de rire.

- Ruth ! Ruth, regarde !

Il se releva avant de perdre l'équilibre et retomber sur les fesses, et je ne pus m'empêcher de rire, les larmes aux yeux.

- Regarde Ruth !

Il plongea ses mains dans la neige fine avant de les porter près de son visage et de souffler le plus fort possible, les étoiles pleins les yeux, et…

L'impact fut si fort que j'en vacillais, avec l'impression que l'on venait de me donner un coup de poing glacial, et la certitude que j'aurais un beau bleu le lendemain.

Je réussis à reprendre mon équilibre, et me tournai, furieuse, vers la personne qui m'avait lancé cette boule de neige compacte et dure, pour tomber sur… Tyler.

Mon étonnement fut tel que je ne fis pas le moindre geste lorsqu'il tourna les talons et repartit vers la forêt en marchant calmement, de la neige collée entre les doigts, preuve de l'attaque.

Il me fallut quelques secondes pour réagir, le temps que je cligne des yeux 17 fois et que je me tourne vers l'enfant qui jouait dans la neige… seulement, à la place où il se tenait quelques secondes plus tôt, se battaient un gryffondor et un serpentard. De toute part, la situation dégénérait.

Etrangement, ce fut la voix d'Albus Dumbledore qui me fit enfin faire un pas. Il se tenait sur les marches menant au château, des professeurs pressés derrière lui, nous fixant tous d'un air désapprobateur. De quoi pouvions-nous bien tous avoir l'air, avec les joues en feu, les vêtements trempés et les cheveux en bataille, l'œil hargneux ? De gamins. De sales gamins mal élevé, bien sur. Et ce fut ça qui fit le déclic. Je n'étais plus une gamine. Je n'étais plus une enfant, et il était grand temps que je l'accepte et l'assume.

Dumbledore avançait à grand pas avec ses collègues vers les élèves se trouvant près du lac et qui devaient sans doute regrouper les investigateurs de la bataille, et j'en profitais pour reculer discrètement vers la forêt. Avec toute la neige qui avait été déplacé, il était facile de disparaître de la vue de tous, et dès que je fus suffisamment éloignée, je me mis à courir vers les premiers arbres, en suivant les pas visibles dans la neige fraîche et pratiquement sortie indemne de la bataille venant d'avoir lieu.

- Tyler ! hurlais-je, espérant peut-être que cela me permettrait de le trouver plus vite. Tyler, attend-moi ! Tyler !

Ce ne fut pas mes hurlements qui me firent le trouver rapidement, mais ma colère. Les adultes avaient toujours répétés depuis ma petite enfance qu'il était mal de laisser la colère nous diriger, mais au moment où je l'aperçus à l'abord de la forêt interdite, marchant la tête baisse, les mains dans les poches, je n'étais plus que haine.

- Tyler !

Il ne se retourna même pas, ce qui me rendit encore plus furieuse, si c'était possible.

- Links !

Je me jetai sur lui, le faisant basculer, et malgré la neige égalisant le terrain, nous roulâmes dans une pente, atterrissant entre les arbres, légèrement sonné par la rapidité de la chute, et les troncs que nous avions percuté.

Je me relevai, la paume écrasée contre ma joue droite douloureuse à cause du projectile que m'avais envoyé Tyler une dizaine de minutes plus tôt.

En 3 pas, je parcourus la distance qui nous séparais, et le giflais le plus fort que je pouvais. C'était la première fois que je giflais quelqu'un, mais j'en pris à peine conscience, la colère dans laquelle j'étais prise faisant tout disparaître autour de moi.

- Pourquoi t'as fais ça, Tyler ? hurlais-je.

- Fais quoi ? répliqua-t-il, la joue rouge sang.

- Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle !

- C'était une bataille de boule de neige, Hayward ! Grandis un peu, la règle est de **s'envoyer des boules de neiges dans la tête !**

Je tirai ma baguette de ma poche et la pointais vers lui.

- Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas de ça que je te parle, espèce d'abruti ! Je te parle de nous ! De toi et moi ! C'était bien entre nous, c'était… tu étais mon meilleur ami, alors pourquoi tu as tout gâché ?

- Tout gâché ? Ruth, qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas dans JE T'AIME ?

- Rien ! Je ne comprends rien ! Comment tu peux m'aimer, Tyler ? On est ami depuis le premier jour, c'était clair entre nous !

- C'était peut-être clair pour toi, mais pas pour moi !

- Mais maintenant c'est clair !

- Maintenant c'est trop tard ! Et ne me regarde pas comme ça, Hayward ! Je ne suis pas le seul à ne pas être clair avec quelqu'un sur les sentiments qu'ils peuvent entretenir !

- Mais de quoi tu parles ? m'exclamais-je en agitant ma baguette sous le coup de l'émotion, sans faire attention aux étincelles en sortant et venant s'écraser dans la neige en la faisant fondre.

- De Remus Lupin et toi !

- Qu'est-ce que Remus a à voir là-dedans ?

- Tout, Ruth ! Et toi… tu… tu lui plais, à Lupin !

- Arrête de raconter n'importe quoi ! répliquais-je, le cœur battant furieusement et me causant un mal de tête atroce. Remus est mon ami !

- Ce n'est pas moi que tu appelais ton meilleur ami il y a quelques semaines ?

- Je ne comprends rien, Tyler ! Arrête maintenant !

- Quoi, tu ne fais pas le lien ? Je t'aime, et…

- Mais tais-toi ! Tu ne sais même pas ce que c'est l'amour ! Tu auras 16 ans dans quelques jours, alors qu'est-ce que tu peux connaître de l'amour, Tyler ? Tu n'es qu'un enfant ! Nous ne sommes que des enfants, alors qu'est-ce que tu peux bien savoir de l'amour ? Je suis ton amie, Tyler, c'est tout ! On est ami, et…

Je n'eus pas le temps de finir ma phrase que ses lèvres étaient sur les miennes, mais je me reculais rapidement, sursautant au contact glacé.

- On est ami… répétais-je, l'esprit embrumé. Des amis ne s'embrassent pas…

Je me mis alors à reculer, le corps tremblant, au bord des larmes, mais je n'attendis pas d'être hors de vue pour me mettre à courir, le plus vite et le plus loin possible, en laissant les larmes couler, me chatouillant les joues.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Il était plus de 20 heures lorsque je retournai au château, l'estomac criant famine, et mourrant de froid. L'ambiance dans la grande salle était aussi glaciale que dehors, et personne ne fit de commentaire sur mon allure, malgré mes yeux gonflés et rougis ainsi que mes vêtements trempés. Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'espérais que le beau temps et la chaleur reviendraient le plus vite possible pour faire disparaître toute cette neige stupide et inutile.

Lorsque je retournai dans la salle commune, j'aperçus les garçons travaillant tranquillement à une table, mais je n'avais pas le cœur à les rejoindre, et montais m'enfermer dans le dortoir des filles.

Je fus reconnaissante à Esther de ne pas faire le moindre commentaire sur ma tenue ou les heures de retenues qui avaient été distribué à Joy, Drew, Jeff, Matt et beaucoup d'autre pour leur implication dans « la dernière bataille de boules de neige à Poudlard ».

Elle se contenta de jeter un sort sur mes vêtements pour les faire sécher instantanément, et retourna à son devoir d'arithmancie, corrigeant machinalement une erreur sur la copie de Lucy qui était allongée à ses côtés sur son lit et qui me regardait sans oser rien dire.

Joy se poussa sur son lit, m'invitant implicitement à m'installer à ses côtés, un livre de métamorphose sous les yeux, et je me laissais tomber sur le lit à ressort, avant de poser ma tête sur son épaule pour suivre des yeux le paragraphe qu'elle lisait.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Lorsque je me réveillai le lendemain matin, mon premier réflexe fut de refermer les yeux. Ma pommette droite était toujours douloureuse suite à l'attaque de Tyler la veille, et j'avais l'estomac noué, comme si je couvais quelque chose, ce qui était fort probable après avoir passé plus de 6 heures dans le parc.

Je suivis donc le conseil de Drew, à savoir, aller faire un tour à l'infirmerie après mon petit-déjeuner, ce que je fis, en traînant des pieds. Je n'aimais pas particulièrement les remèdes magiques, et il était encore très étrange pour moi de voir une fracture être réparée en quelques minutes.

- Une minute ! m'arrêta Mrs. Pomfresh lorsque j'entrai dans son infirmerie pour la 2e fois en 2 jours. Je reviens tout de suite, assis toi sur un lit.

Mon premier réflexe fut de me laisser tomber sur le premier lit à ma gauche, mais j'aperçus Remus, toujours allongé sur le lit du fond, sans rideau pour le cacher cette fois-ci.

Il avait le teint encore plus pâle que la veille, les yeux cernés, et une balafre couverte d'une pommade verte traversant son visage en largeur.

- Hey, murmurais-je en m'allongeant sur le lit voisin.

- Hey, marmonna-t-il en tournant lentement les yeux vers moi, tournant légèrement le visage dans ma direction. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- J'ai… attrapé froid hier.

- Pendant « la dernière bataille de boules de neige à Poudlard » ?

- Tu en as entendu parler ?

- Une dizaine de serpentards ont envahi l'infirmerie hier, après être « malencontreusement tombés à l'eau ».

- Oui, une farce de Potter et Black il me semble. C'était beau à voir.

- J'imagine.

Il laissa son regard s'égarer sur le mur face à lui et je prenais ma chance.

- Et toi ?

Il haussa les épaules et j'ajoutais :

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Je… suis tombé. Et je me suis coupé, expliqua-t-il en détachant chaque syllabe avec une attention étrange. Comme c'est assez profond… c'est long à guérir.

- Potter a dit que tu étais malade, déclarais-je en m'installant plus confortablement sur le lit.

- Vraiment ? répéta-t-il avec un drôle d'air.

- Oui. Il avait l'air… inquiet pour toi. Tu lui manques. Tu leur manques, Remus. A tous les 3.

- J'en doute.

- Moi pas.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu as à la joue ? demanda-t-il pour changer de sujet. Tu t'es pris un mur en pleine tête ?

- Une boule de neige. Lancée par Tyler.

- Tyler Links ?

- Lui-même. On s'est… éloigné je dirais. Alors, c'est pour ça que je te dis que tu manques à tes amis. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous, et ça ne me regarde pas, je le sais bien, mais… j'imagine que c'est à cause d'eux. Et… entre Tyler et moi… c'est ma faute. Alors, je peux t'assurer que tu leur manque, parce que… Tyler me manque. Et Potter, Black et Pettigrow… ils t'adorent. Tout le monde le sait. On fait tous des erreurs, non ? Je veux dire, je suis certaine que quelle que soit la chose qu'il t'ai faite, ils le regrette. Réellement. Vous êtes les quatre meilleurs amis que j'ai vus de toute ma vie. Vous êtes les Maraudeurs. C'n'est pas rien, tu ne crois pas ? Tyler ne me pardonnera pas, mais je sais que toi, tu peux le faire.

C'est à ce moment là que Mrs. Pomfresh revint dans la pièce. Elle me jeta un rapide coup d'œil avant de me donner un cachet et un verre d'eau, et j'avalai le tout avant de ressortir en promettant de ne plus sortir du week-end et de m'habiller chaudement.

- Ruth ? m'appela Remus alors que je sortais. Je suis persuadé que tu as tord. Il te pardonnera. Links, je veux dire. Il te pardonnera.

- Merci, Remus.

Il me sourit gentiment, et les mots de Tyler me revinrent en mémoire. _« Tu lui plais, à Lupin ! » _

- Merci pour tout.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Le lundi suivant, le jour de l'anniversaire de Matt qui fit le fanfaron toute la journée, je profitai de mon heure d'histoire de la magie entre Joy et Lily pour finir un essai de potions que mon amie gryffondor relue rapidement, corrigeant les petites erreurs.

- Si tu n'obtiens pas un E aux BUSE en potion, je m'en sentirais personnellement vexée, Ruth, murmura-t-elle à mon oreille par-dessus le bruit de la sonnerie et des raclements de chaises.

- Alors tu risques d'être déçue, je déteste toujours autant l'odeur que prend cette potion, ça me donne envie de… jeter de l'ellébore dedans… ça sentirait meilleur…

- Et ça annulerait tous les effets.

- Les effets ? Lily, c'est une potion pour avoir de plus beaux cheveux ! Je ne vois même pas pourquoi on apprend à faire ça, je veux dire… même les moldus savent le faire !

- Je sais… je viens d'une famille moldue, tu te souviens ? Je devrais être plus au courant de ce genre de chose que toi, tu ne crois pas ?

- Parce que je suis une sang-mêlée ?

- Tu sais bien que je déteste ce genre de mots… c'est dégradant.

- Mais c'est la vérité, je suis une sang-mêlée, et…

- Et moi une sang de bourbe ?

Je me stoppais aussitôt dans ma marche avant de me tourner lentement vers elle.

- Tu es une née moldue, certainement pas une sang de bourbe. Et puis, ça ne veut rien dire, sang de bourbe.

- Pourtant, c'est comme ça que les serpentards m'appellent, parfois.

- Moi aussi, confiais-je. Je ne dois pas paraître assez sorcière pour eux… je veux dire, je ne connaissais que le minimum sur la magie, ma mère est… partie quand j'étais jeune, et le monde magique n'intéresse pas particulièrement mon père.

- Le mien adore ça. Il est vraiment pressé que je puisse faire de la magie à la maison légalement. Il a lu tous mes livres de cours, et en a acheté une vingtaine, pour connaître les « us et coutumes » du monde magique !

- Bientôt vous en saurez plus que moi sur la magie, m'amusais-je avant de l'abandonner au détour d'un couloir pour rejoindre la salle de métamorphose.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Une nouvelle pour le moins surprenante survint quelques jours plus tard. Alors que je rejoignais la grande salle pour prendre mon petit déjeuner, la mine maussade suite à un énième accrochage avec Tyler, je m'étonnai du silence étrange régnant dans la pièce immense. Je m'installai à ma place, entre Joy et Esther, jetant des coups d'œil curieux autour de moi pour voir la plupart des élèves se chuchotant des choses à l'oreille en regardant vaguement vers la table des gryffondors. Je suivis leur regard et tombai sur une vision depuis quelques mois disparu de la circulation : Potter, Black, Pettigrow et Remus étaient assis tous les 4 côte à côte, bavardant ensemble, comme si rien ne s'était passé et qu'ils n'avaient pas été réuni ensemble depuis plusieurs semaines.

C'était assez étrange, comme revoir un film pour la 100e fois et pourtant remarquer des détails qui nous avait échappé auparavant : les coups d'œil discrets que se jetaient de temps à autre Potter et Black, le regard lointain de Remus lorsque les 3 autres ne le regardait pas, et le faux sourire de Pettigrow. Tout ça n'était qu'une façade. Evidemment. Il fallait du temps pour pardonner, même lorsqu'on était les meilleurs amis du monde.

Et Tyler et moi étions loin d'avoir la complicité des Maraudeurs. Alors, je pouvais légitimement me demander dans combien de temps nous serions réconciliés, et malheureusement, j'étais incapable de donner la bonne réponse. Peut-être jamais, qui sait ?

Et si ça arrivait, est-ce que nous serions mal à l'aise comme les Maraudeurs ? Est-ce que échangerions de temps à autre des regards qui en dirait long, ou même garderions nous de la rancœur ? Etait-il simplement possible de revenir au point de départ ?

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Ma dernière heure de cours de la journée étant arithmancie, j'en profitai pour m'asseoir auprès de Remus.

- Tu as suivis mon conseil, lui glissais-je à l'oreille en guise de bonjour.

- Ton conseil ?

- Vous aviez l'air proche ce matin. Tous les quatre, je veux dire.

Il me jeta un coup d'œil rapide avant de sourire, très doucement.

- C'est vrai. Tu avais raison, ça ne sert à rien d'être… en colère, et il faut… pardonner. Je ne dis pas que nous serons de nouveau amis comme avant, mais… ils me manquaient. Alors, même si nous ne sommes plus meilleurs amis… je suis quand même content. Et je voudrais te remercier pour ça.

Il déposa un rapide baiser sur ma joue, ses lèvres effleurant la commissure des miennes l'espace d'un instant, avant qu'il ne recule. C'était un baiser très doux, très rapide, un accident, comme aurait dit Joy, une chose sans la moindre importance. Mais à en jugeant par les rougeurs visibles sur les joues de Remus, tout le monde ne semblait pas penser la même chose… moi également.

_« Tu lui plais, à Lupin ! » _

Pendant toute l'heure, les mots de Tyler ne firent que revenir dans ma mémoire, sans arrêt. On ne pouvait pas vraiment dire que Remus m'avait donné « un vrai premier baiser d'amour », mais il avait prit l'initiative de m'en donner un qui y ressemblait. Et ça m'avait fait plaisir, évidemment.

- Il faudrait que je te parle, déclara Remus alors que la dernière sonnerie de la journée se déclenchait.

- Quoi ? murmurais-je en clignant des yeux pour m'éclaircir les idées.

- J'ai dis qu'il fallait que je te parle… mais j'ai promis d'aller voir l'entraînement de James et Sirius avec Peter.

- Oui, bien sur… je dois parler avec Tyler, de toute manière.

- Alors, disons… 19 heures, dans le parc, avant d'aller manger ?

- D'accord, acceptais-je en souriant. A plus tard, Remus.

J'attrapai mon sac et le jetai sur l'épaule avant de me diriger vers la bibliothèque, où je fus rejoins par Esther, Joy et Lucy, où ne finîmes toute les 4 un devoir particulièrement ardu de défense contre les forces du mal.

Il était plus de 18 heures 30 lorsque nous quittâmes la bibliothèque, et je me dirigeai aussitôt vers le parc, ayant abandonné mon sac aux bons soins de ma meilleure amie.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

La neige avait pratiquement disparu en cette toute fin de mois de janvier, et je pouvais apercevoir ci et là quelques brins d'herbes d'un vert profond dépasser de la masse blanche environnante.

- J'avais l'espoir que tu me laisserais tranquille aujourd'hui, annonça Tyler lorsque je m'approchai.

Il était assis à même le sol, sa baguette dépassant de sa poche, ses cheveux ondulés constellés de flocons, et son visage par moment éclairé par les lucioles voltigeant autour de lui.

- C'est un joli sort… j'aime beaucoup les lucioles, et…

- Ruth, tu n'es pas venue jusqu'ici pour me complimenter sur… mes lucioles. Alors, je vais épargner ta salive.

Il se releva et se tourna vers moi, l'air décidé.

- Je sais ce que tu veux savoir, ce que tu veux me demander. C'est toujours la même chose, et… et la réponse est non. Elle ne change pas. On ne peut plus être ami, et je suis… fatigué de devoir t'expliquer pour quelles raisons. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, tu peux aller convoler avec ton Lupin. Je te rends ta liberté, tu n'es plus obligée de culpabiliser en pensant à ton pauvre meilleur ami qui est amoureux de toi. Va-t'en maintenant.

- Je ne suis pas venue te voir pour ça. J'ai réfléchi, et… je ne suis plus une gamine. Dans quelques semaines, toi et moi, on aura 16 ans, et… j'ai pensé que… ce serait bien, que je mette les choses au clair avec toi. Pour ne plus avoir des choses sur le cœur que je n'oserais pas te dire, et aussi parce que…

Je me tournai vers le lac qui avait dégelé et sur lequel le coucher de soleil se reflétait.

- Je me suis rendue compte que… c'est ma faute. Si toi et moi on est… comme on est en ce moment. Et j'en ai assez. Alors, oui, j'imagine que j'aurais pu t'aimer. Si tu m'avais demandé avant, j'aurais dis oui. Seulement, tu ne l'as pas fais, et je ne t'en blâme pas. Tu trouveras mieux que moi, et… c'est le principe même de l'amour, non ? Je suis désolée de t'avoir fais de la peine, mais je veux que tu saches que je t'aime. Vraiment sincèrement. Je vous aime tous, quoi que tu puisses penser. Et ce n'est pas parce que je ne t'embrasse pas sur le champ que je ne t'aime pas, seulement… j'aime le Tyler… ami avec moi, tu comprends ? Si tu m'avais demandé avant, j'aurais peut-être aimé le Tyler petit ami, mais plus maintenant. Et je sais que c'est ma faute. Tu m'en veux, et c'est ma faute. Mais je veux que tu saches que si un jour tu te sens prêt à me pardonner et à revenir vers moi, alors, je ne te repousserais pas. Et je serais très heureuse de t'avoir de nouveau pour amie, même si j'ai conscience que ce ne sera plus la même chose entre nous… mais ça sera peut-être mieux, qui sait ?

Je lui souris tendrement, mais il resta de marbre, toujours en pleine observation de l'eau devant lui, les lucioles volant au-dessus de sa tête clignotant de plus en plus faiblement.

- Mais si… si nous deux, on ne se réconcilie jamais, alors je veux que tu saches… que ça m'aura fais plaisir. D'avoir été amie avec toi, je veux dire. J'aurais été réellement heureuse d'avoir été ton amie. Vraiment. Je t'aime, Tyler Links. On t'aime tous. Mais si toi tu ne m'aimes plus, alors… je te laisserais partir. Je grandis, et je ne t'emprisonne pas avec mes grandes idées de réconciliation. Tu as été un meilleur ami formidable.

L'espace d'une seconde, je crus qu'il allait se mettre à pleurer. Qu'il allait fondre en larmes, se relever, et me serrer dans ses bras en me disant qu'il était désolé et que je lui manquais, comme lui me manquait. Qu'il me garderait longtemps contre lui, jusqu'à ce que nous arrêtions tous deux de pleurer, et qu'à la fin, nous éclations de rire en nous rendant compte du ridicule de la situation. Tyler, amoureux de moi ? La bonne blague. Après ça, nous serions rentrés au château, nous aurions mangé côte à côte en riant aux pitreries de Matt, et nous aurions passé la soirée à jouer aux échecs.

Seulement, cela n'arriva pas.

- Je ne te pardonne pas, lâcha-t-il.

Il se releva, fit disparaître les lucioles d'un mouvement de baguette rapide, et disparut en quelques secondes.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Lorsque je rejoignis Remus aux abords du terrain de quidditch plus de 10 minutes après l'heure prévue, j'imaginai déjà l'apparence que je devais afficher : les cheveux en bataille, le bas du pantalon et les chaussures trempés par la neige, et les yeux gonflés et rougis par les larmes.

- Ruth ? Qu'est-ce…

- Rien, Remus, je… je n'ai pas envi d'en parler.

Je me détournai rapidement, sentant que si j'en parlais, alors je me remettrais à pleurer comme une madeleine. Et vu la situation, ça n'était pas une très bonne idée.

- Tu as dis que tu voulais me parler… je t'écoute.

- On pourrait marcher ? proposa-t-il en me regardant avec une légère inquiétude dans les yeux, comme s'il craignait que je ne fonde en larmes au moindre mot de travers.

J'acceptai, les mains dans les poches pour tenter de les réchauffer, observant le bout de mes chaussures s'enfoncer dans la neige à chaque pas. Il me fallut du temps pour comprendre où il m'emmenait.

- C'est…

- Le ponton. C'est là qu'on a vraiment parlé pour la première fois, tu te souviens ? Il n'y a pas si longtemps, d'ailleurs. Tu m'avais dis que tu aimais les pontons, tu t'en rappelles?

- Je m'en souviens, lui répondis-je doucement en m'asseyant à ses côtés, le bout de mes chaussures frôlant la surface de l'eau glacée. Une superbe conversation, pas vrai ? ajoutais-je en me forçant à sourire.

- Oui, et… je me suis dis que c'était ici que… l'on pouvait se parler à cœur ouvert. Alors, je voulais te dire… il y a des choses que tu ne sais pas, et…

- Remus… commençais-je sans même savoir pourquoi je l'avais interrompu. Je… je voulais savoir si on était ami. Toi et moi. On est ami pas vrai ? Vraiment ami ?

- Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ? Bien sur qu'on est ami.

- D'accord. Je préfère être certaine que… je ne suis pas la seule à le penser. Vraiment pas la seule.

- J'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà eu cette conversation avec toi, Ruth.

- Moi aussi, mais… les choses ont changé depuis. On grandit chaque jour et… je me suis rendu compte que… je comprenais un peu Tyler.

- Quoi ?

- Tyler et moi, on ne se parle plus parce que… il m'a dis une chose, et je crois que je suis sur le point de le dire, moi aussi. Alors, je voulais juste m'assurer qu'on était ami… et même si l'amitié qui nous lie Tyler et moi n'a pas survécu à ça, et que je l'ai trouvé égoïste pour ce qu'il a fait… je le comprends. Et j'espère que tu pourras me pardonner.

_« Tu lui plais, à Lupin ! » _

- Ruth, je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre.

- Tu me fais confiance ?

Il acquiesça en me regardant avec curiosité.

En quelque sorte, ce fut mon premier baiser. Le premier baiser que je voulais vraiment, en tout cas. Et ça n'avait rien à voir avec celui que j'avais échangé avec Tyler au sommet de la tour d'astronomie, ou « du presque baiser » du cours d'arithmancie. C'était un vrai baiser, le genre de baiser qu'on voulait réellement… et pourtant, cela me sembla être un accident. Quelque chose n'allait pas. C'était comme s'il restait une barrière invisible entre nous deux, malgré nos lèvres plaquées l'une contre l'autre.

Pourtant, Remus ne faisait pas le moindre mouvement indiquant qu'il n'était pas d'accord, ses lèvres écrasées contre les miennes, mais je sentis comme un malaise qui me força à reculer plus rapidement que je l'aurais voulu.

Il avait, malgré son teint diaphane, les joues d'un beau rouge, et j'étais certaine que je devais moi-même avoir l'air d'une tomate sur laquelle on aurait dessiné des yeux, un nez et une bouche et affublée d'une perruque bouclée.

- Je crois que… c'est là que tu es censé dire quelque chose, Remus, murmurais-je, honteuse comme jamais.

- Tu… es honnête.

- C'est une mauvaise chose ?

_« Tu lui plais, à Lupin ! » _

- Non, seulement, moi, je n'ai pas été totalement honnête avec toi.

Mon cœur manqua un battement, et ma gorge devint soudain sèche, tandis que je lâchais un petit « vraiment ? ».

Il me fallut plusieurs secondes pour comprendre qu'il m'avait de nouveau embrassé. C'était un baiser très rapide et très doux, mais la barrière invisible était toujours bien palpable.

- Il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose, à mon sujet. Tu te souviens de ce secret dont je t'avais parlé ?

- « Un secret qui te définissait tellement que c'était comme s'il était ton identité ? »

Il approuva.

Et la barrière invisible s'écroula l'instant d'après.

- Je suis un loup-garou.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer : L'univers et les personnages appartiennent exclusivement à J.K. Rowling

**Chapitre 7**

_« On croit toujours que certaines relations sont si fortes qu'elles pourront résister à tout, mais ce n'est pas vrai. La confiance qui s'étiole, la lassitude, les mauvais choix, les soleils trompeurs de la séduction, la voix chaude des sales cons, les longues jambes des sales connes, les injustices du destin : tout concourt à tuer l'amour. Dans ce genre de combat inégal, les chances de victoire sont minces et tiennent plus de l'exception que de la règle. »_

**Guillaume Musso, _Que serais-je sans toi ?_**

« Je suis un loup-garou ».

Ma première réaction fut de pouffer. Je ne pus m'en empêcher, tellement cela semblait stupide. Un rire nerveux, pas vraiment amusé par cette blague peu amusante.

- Remus, soit un peu sérieux…

Et je compris qu'il l'était. Lorsque je croisai son regard, je compris qu'il était mortellement sérieux.

- Tu ne peux pas être… continuais-je en fixant ses yeux ambre. Tu ne peux pas être un loup-garou…

- Et pourquoi pas ?

- Parce que tu es Remus ! m'énervais-je en me relevant brusquement.

En 3e année, nous avions étudié les loups-garous, ou lycanthropes. Nous avions étudié leur phase de transformation, les loups-garous les plus connus des siècles derniers – tous exécutés à la suite d'une trentaine de meurtres – ainsi que les symptômes permettant de les reconnaître… et j'étais passée à côté. J'avais eu pendant presque 5 ans les symptômes sous les yeux, les absences à cycle régulier, une fois par mois, le teint maladif constant et les quelques cicatrices que j'avais aperçu ci et là avant de les oublier la seconde suivante.

Et tous ces détails conduisait à ce moment : au moment où je l'embrassais sans savoir ce qu'il était réellement, et où je m'énervais…

Où je m'énervais contre Remus. Contre Remus, un loup-garou. Contre Remus, un prédateur dangereux. Seule, sur un ponton à la lisière d'une forêt déserte et réputée dangereuse. Mauvaise combinaison.

- Je dois… je dois y aller… il faut que je parte, murmurais-je en reculant lentement.

- Ruth…

Il fit un pas rapide en avant qui me fit sursauter, et je tirai ma baguette de ma poche, la pointant vers la poitrine de Remus.

- N'approche pas ! Si tu fais un pas de plus, je… si tu… ne bouge pas. Ne bouge pas, Remus !

- Ruth…

- Tais-toi ! Pourquoi tu… pourquoi tout est aussi compliqué ? Pourquoi tout est toujours aussi compliqué ?

- Je suis…

- Pourquoi tu ne te tais pas ? Tais-toi ! S'il te plait, Remus, juste… il faut que je… réfléchisse à… **ça**.

- A ça ?

- Je… suis désolée… il faut vraiment que je rentre. Joy et les autres… vont s'inquiéter.

Je fis un pas en arrière, sans baisser ma baguette ni quitter des yeux Remus qui me regardait lui aussi sans ciller, l'air torturé entre le désir de me suivre et celui de m'obéir.

- S'il te plait… continuais-je à murmurer en reculant, comme on recule face à un animal dangereux sur lequel on tombe par inadvertance au moment où l'on s'y attend le moins.

Et mon talon s'écrasa sur une branche, la brisant nette en deux, comme une nuque sous les crocs d'un loup-garou, me faisant violemment sursauter, avant de me ramener à la réalité.

J'étais seule à l'orée de la forêt interdite avec un loup-garou, et ma seule tentative de fuite était à reculons ?

Je ne pris pas même le temps de reprendre ma respiration, que déjà, je détalais, mes jambes luttant contre les tremblements, mes pas résonnant sur le sol humide, des mèches de cheveux me couvrant par instant le visage. J'avais l'impression de ne pas avoir couru aussi vite depuis une éternité… lorsque alors que je vaquais à mes occupations enfantines, j'avais entendu, venant de la salle de bain, le cri de…

Je me stoppai net, le cœur battant tellement vite que j'avais l'impression qu'il allait s'échapper d'entre mes lèvres tremblantes. La nuit était déjà tombée, et la lune était déjà depuis longtemps là, orbe brillante au milieu du charbon… une lune bien ronde…

- La pleine lune… murmurais-je sans réfléchir, bien que sachant que la dernière pleine lune avait eu lieu très récemment.

Cela ne servait à rien de ressasser le passé. Lorsque j'avais 9 ans, j'avais couru pour atteindre les escaliers, les gravir et finalement glisser dans une flaque et me cogner la tête… aujourd'hui, je courais pour sauver ma vie. Les choses changeaient plus le temps passait, et malheureusement, elles n'allaient pas en s'améliorant.

Il me fallut encore 5 minutes pour atteindre le château, 5 minutes passées à courir en regardant par-dessus mon épaule, mes doigts étroitement serrés autour de ma baguette, et une envie de hurler immense. Heureusement pour moi, il n'y avait personne dans le hall lorsque je m'engouffrais à l'intérieur, légèrement sonnée par la différence de température. Je me dirigeais aussitôt vers les escaliers, sachant que le seul endroit où je serais en sécurité était la salle commune des serdaigles, à l'intérieur de laquelle aucun loup-garou, gryffondor de surcroît, ne pourrait s'aventurer.

Lorsque enfin je l'atteignis, mes genoux s'entrechoquaient, et je sentis que je devais me dépêcher de rejoindre la salle de bain de mon dortoir si je ne voulais pas recouvrir le tapis de la salle commune de mon vomi.

Au prix d'un effort incroyable, je pus retenir mes hauts-le-cœur suffisamment longtemps pour atteindre mon but, à savoir, la cuvette en porcelaine à laquelle je m'agrippai, comme si ma vie en dépendait, le corps secoué de spasmes et de sanglots, maintenant que l'adrénaline de la fuite avait disparu.

- Ruth ? Est-ce que ça va ?

Je n'eus pas besoin de me retourner pour reconnaître la voix fluette de Lucy, debout dans l'encadrement de la porte, ses cheveux blonds illuminant sa silhouette.

- Ruth ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas… je ne me sens pas très bien, c'est tout…

- Tu es toute tremblante, et pâle… il faut que j'appelle Mrs. Pomfresh ?

- Non, ça va aller… tu peux m'aider à rejoindre mon lit ?

Lucy approuva et s'avança, plaçant ses bras fins autour de mes épaules, avant de me guider vers la chambre. Je compris aussitôt malgré la fièvre qui m'embrumait l'esprit que si je glissais, Lucy et ses petits bras de bambins ne seraient pas en mesure de me sauver du plancher dur et froid, et je marchai donc avec le plus d'attention possible.

Enfin, nous atteignîmes mon lit, et elle m'aida à me glisser sur mon matelas, avant de remonter ma couverture jusqu'à mon menton et de s'asseoir à mes côtés, les jambes croisées, me donnant l'effet d'une petite sœur curieuse.

- Où sont les autres ? murmurais-je douloureusement.

- Esther est restée avec Drew et Joyce joue aux échecs avec Jeff.

- Et Matt ?

- Il est monté se coucher avec Tyler… je m'inquiétais pour toi, alors je suis montée voir si tu étais là… tu as sauté le dîner ?

- J'n'avais pas très faim… je crois que je vais… dormir, maintenant. Je dois réfléchir à quelque chose, et comme on dit… la nuit porte conseil, finis-je avec un sourire forcé.

Lucy me sourit en retour, avant de se lever de mon lit, faisant trembloter mon matelas, et retourna à la salle commune, non sans avoir prit le soin de me souhaiter une bonne nuit.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Une odeur de sel flottait dans l'air, une odeur d'océan, mais je ne pouvais dire d'où provenait cette sentence, aucune goutte d'eau n'étant visible à l'horizon. Seulement des arbres, de grands arbres aux feuilles bien vertes : des chênes, des bouleaux, des aulnes, à perte de vue. Et, penchée sur les feuilles mortes, s'amusant avec un petit bâton, le garçonnet qui venait continuellement m'accompagner lors de mes rêves, ses cheveux parsemés de poussière due au retournement intensif du sol.

Je me laissais tomber sur un arbre déraciné, prenant appuie sur mes mains pour ne pas glisser du tronc, sans quitter des yeux l'enfant continuant de s'amuser, tandis que le soleil, peu à peu, déclinait, disparaissant un peu plus à chaque secondes, jusqu'à être remplacé par la lune, continuant inlassablement l'éclairement de la petite clairière dans laquelle nous nous trouvions.

Et j'avais cette impression qu'il fallait que je dise quelque chose. Quelque chose comme : « il est l'heure de rentrer », ou « fais attention à ton pantalon, voyons ! ». Quelque chose.

Mais je ne dis rien. Je me contentai de le fixer avidement, et c'est un silence total que le hurlement lointain rompit.

Sur le moment, je ne fis pas le moindre geste. Le gamin continuait de s'amuser, comme si de rien était. Ce fut le second hurlement bestial qui me ramena à la réalité, comme un électrochoc.

Je glissai du tronc, atterrissant à genoux sur le sol, les écorchant au passage dans l'indifférence la plus totale. Je me remis aussitôt sur mes pieds et courus jusqu'au garçon qui, semble-t-il, n'avait rien remarqué de mon agitation soudaine. Je l'attrapais par le bras, et le relevais, m'étonnant l'espace d'un instant de sa légèreté.

- Mais Ruth… se lamenta-t-il tandis que je le faisais avancer plus vite que ses courtes jambes lui permettaient.

- Chut ! l'interrompis-je en le soulevant de terre, avant de m'immobiliser complètement. Joseph, tais-toi…

Je tournai la tête, jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus mon épaule, mais il n'y avait rien, juste des arbres, aussi immobiles qu'un caillou.

- Ruth ? geint le petit contre mon cou. Ruth ?

- Joseph, tais-toi, le suppliais-je.

- Ruth… insista-t-il, et je crus déceler dans sa voix la présence de larmes prête à déborder.

Je me tournais alors de son côté, et faillis le laisser tomber lorsque je découvris ce qui semblait tant l'effrayer.

En face de nous, à une dizaine de mètres, se tenait un loup. Un loup étrange, très haut sur pattes, nous fixant de ses yeux ambres en amandes.

- Remus ?

Pour toute réponse, le loup-garou émit une sorte de grognement, long et gutturale qui eut pour effet de me faire reculer d'un bon pas.

- Joseph, murmurais-je sans quitter des yeux la créature, à trois je vais te lâcher. Je veux que tu coures le plus loin que tu pourras, d'accord ?

- Ruth ?

- Joseph, j'ai besoin que tu répondes « oui ».

- Oui, murmura-t-il, son souffle irrégulier me caressant doucement le cou.

- A trois, tu pars dans le sens opposé au mien, d'accord ? Un, deux, trois !

Je le laissais tomber, m'assurant qu'il tienne sur ses jambes, et le poussais dans une direction tout en tirant ma baguette de ma poche.

- Cours Joseph !

J'agitais ma baguette en direction du loup-garou sans savoir quel sort lancer, ce que eu pour effet de faire exploser dans un panache de fumée le vague endroit que j'avais visé. Je sus alors à cet instant qu'il était temps pour moi de déguerpir, ce que je fis en quatrième vitesse, sans savoir où j'allais, ni même où je me dirigeais en fonction de Joseph, mais je n'avais pas le temps pour me poser 36 000 questions, le loup dans mon dos s'approchant à chaque secondes.

Je lançais de nouveau un sort à l'aveuglette avant de me jeter derrière un tronc d'arbre, glissant et me retrouvant ainsi étalée de tout mon long sur le sol recouvert de feuilles.

Je reculai du mieux que je pouvais, à plat ventre, ma baguette étroitement serrée entre mes doigts, regardant partout pour retrouver la position de Remus, mais il avait comme disparu.

- Ruth ?

Je me retournai, le cœur battant, soulagée comme jamais, tout en me relevant, les jambes douloureuses et le cœur battant.

- Jos…

Joseph était bien là. Debout, face à moi, à quelques pas, entièrement trempée, les cheveux plaqués contre ses tempes, les pommettes violacées et le teint pâle.

- Joseph ?

Je fis les quelques pas me séparant de lui à toute vitesse, sans le quitter des yeux, le voyant blanchir de plus en plus à chaque instant, ses grands yeux froids et morts me fixant gravement. Finalement, son regard se détacha du mien, lentement, pour se rapporter à une chose lointaine, par-dessus son épaule. Je me retournais alors pour regarder ce qui avait capté son attention, et tombai nez à nez avec deux grands yeux ambrés.

- Ruth !

Je clignai des yeux rapidement, le cœur battant la chamade, et il me fallut de nombreuses secondes avant de me rendre compte que j'étais allongée dans mon lit, en sécurité et au chaud, avec Joy penchée au-dessus de mon lit.

- Je ne t'ai pas vu hier soir ! Où tu te cachais ?

- Me cacher ?

- Est-ce que ça va ? Tu es toute tremblante…

- J'ai fais un cauchemar…

- Super ! Voilà de quoi finir ton devoir de divination ! De quoi ça parlait ? Un mage noir maléfique te poursuivait dans une ruelle déserte ? Une grosse araignée dans une forêt ? Un criquet à la plage ?

- Un criquet à la plage ? répétais-je en me frottant mollement les yeux.

- Ma mère m'a écrit une lettre il y a deux jours, où elle me racontait comment le criquet de mon frère s'était échappé de sa cage.

- Danny a un criquet ?

- Avait. Mon père l'a fait exploser par accident.

- Par accident ?

- Mmh… quand on agite la baguette comme ça, expliqua-t-elle en mimant le geste identique au mien au cours de mon rêve, le résultat est aléatoire. Je pense qu'il s'attendait à autre chose qu'à une désarticulation immédiate.

Je grimaçais à l'image mentale qu'elle venait de faire apparaître dans mon crâne, tout en sentant mon estomac se réveiller soudainement en un saut vertigineux.

- Tu peux arrêter d'essayer d'imiter le cri de cette pauvre bestiole ? lança Esther depuis son lit sur lequel elle finissait d'enfiler ses chaussures.

Je m'extirpai de mon lit avant de rejoindre la salle de bain dans laquelle Lucy se coiffait, sur la pointe des pieds afin de voir son reflet dans le miroir. Elle m'offrit un sourire compatissant tout en terminant sa tresse avant de disparaître dans la chambre, me laissant seule avec un « 5 minutes pour prendre ta douche Ruthanna, après on s'casse ! » hurlé par Matt au pied de l'escalier menant aux dortoirs.

- Ce que tu peux être vulgaire ! entendis-je Esther hurler.

- Désolé, Miss Parfaite !

- La ferme Dunst !

Une réponse vulgaire parvint jusqu'à mes chastes oreilles, ainsi que le rire de Joy et un « Matthew ! » indigné de Lucy.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Il était bien plus tard que ce que Matt avait exigé lorsque enfin, nous pénétrâmes dans la grande salle, où la plupart des élèves étaient déjà attablés ou sur le point de partir. Nous réussîmes malgré tout à trouver une place en bout de table, du côté de la table des professeurs, nous obligeant à traverser en longueur la salle, nous attirant le regard distrait de quelques élèves, dont, à mon grand malheur, celui d'un certain groupe de 4 élèves de notre année qui se retournèrent depuis leur table des gryffondors. Je bénis alors les poufsouffles et leur table qui agissait comme un mur entre les deux maisons, et me laissais tomber sur le banc entre Jeff et Drew, m'attirant le regard peu amène de Mrs. McGonagall, me rappelant soudain pour quelles raisons je détestais manger près des professeurs.

- Matt, arrête de bouder et mange, il ne nous reste plus que 10 minutes avant la reprise des cours.

- 10 minutes ! s'exclama-t-il, faisant sursauter quelques professeurs qui le fusillèrent du regard en marmonnant entre eux au sujet des « élèves de plus en plus mal élevés ».

- Matt, tu pourrais arrêter d'avaler tout ce qui se trouve à moins de 50 centimètres de toi ? Je trouve ça… répugnant.

J'osais un coup d'œil du côté de mon ami, et le spectacle qu'il présentait était tel que je sentis mon appétit disparaître d'un seul coup, comme une bougie soufflée par inadvertance au cours d'un dîner de bienséance.

J'entendis alors un rire vaguement familier, et lorsque je tournai la tête, je découvris le professeur Dumbledore riant à une plaisanterie du professeur de défense contre les forces du mal – qui semblait d'ailleurs mal en point, avec tous ses bandages dû à un _accident_en cours avec les 7e années – et je me mis à me demander s'il était au courant de la condition de Remus. Sûrement l'était-il : on ne pouvait rien cacher à Albus Dumbledore, l'un des plus grands sorciers de toute l'Histoire. Peut-être même était-il l'instigateur de l'inscription de Remus : cela lui ressemblait bien, étant décrit comme un vieux fou à moitié sénile par quelques élèves plus âgés.

- Esther, murmurais-je à mon amie assise en face de moi, tu crois que Dumbledore est aussi fou que ce que l'on dit ?

- Qui t'as dit qu'il était fou ? Potter ? Black ? Ils sont jaloux, c'est tout.

- Tout le monde le dit.

- Pas moi en tout cas… et la folie est subjective, tu sais ? Alors, certains actes peuvent paraître à certains complètement fou, et à d'autres, d'une immense sagesse. Moi, je vote pour la sagesse.

Du coin de l'œil, je crus apercevoir le directeur de Poudlard sourire.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

- Salut Hayward, murmura Potter à mon oreille en se glissant silencieusement sur la chaise voisine à la mienne au début du cours de sortilèges que nous avions en commun, et délogeant d'un même coup Joy qui migra à la table de Black sans paraître affectée outre mesure.

- Potter, le saluais-je sobrement en observant de loin Pettigrow tenter d'éteindre le feu qui avait prit sur la maison en allumette qu'il était censé faire bouger par la seule force de l'attraction et de la répulsion.

- Jolie journée, pas vrai ?

- Tu comptes réellement me parler de la pluie et du beau temps, Potter ?

- James.

- James ?

- Oui… j'ai l'impression qu'on a déjà eu cette discussion, Ruthanna.

- C'est vrai, et il me semble que j'avais dis préférer être appelée « Ruth ».

- Je ne m'en souviens pas.

- Maintenant tu le sais, James. Donc, tu es venu pour… me rappeler ton prénom ?

- Non, je suis venu… te remercier.

- Te remercier, répétais-je, le cerveau cherchant à plein régime quel service j'avais bien pu rendre à James Potter pour qu'il prenne le temps de venir me remercier.

- Oui. Pour Remus.

« Je suis un loup-garou ».

Les mots me frappèrent durement, et je ne pus m'empêcher de baisser les yeux et de me concentrer sur ma propre maisonnette en allumettes.

- Parce que, vois-tu, on s'est réconcilié.

- Vraiment ? murmurais-je en m'entraînant, tentant de donner l'impression qu'il n'était pour moi qu'un minuscule insecte assez agaçant.

- Et j'ai cru comprendre que tu avais… contribué à ça.

- J'ai… contribué à ça ?

Potter hocha la tête vigoureusement, ce qui eut pour effet de faire glisser ses lunettes.

- D'accord. Remerciements acceptés. Tu peux retourner à ta place, Joy sera ravie de te la rendre.

- Sans vouloir te vexer, je pense que Joy est bien mieux à côté de Sirius qu'à côté de toi… même si tu es très jolie, bien sur ! Je ne suis pas en train de dire que Remus a mauvais goût, loin de là…

A ces paroles, mes doigts se resserrèrent autour de ma baguette, ce qui eut pour effet étrange de littéralement souffler ma pauvre cabane en allumette qui percuta le dos de Matt et de Jeff qui s'étaient installés devant nous. Tout le monde se retourna vers notre étrange binôme, et je me sentis rosir affreusement, tandis que James semblait trouver la situation tordante. Cependant, il perdit vite le sourire à la phrase prononcée à voix haute par Taylor Harrison, qui était assise derrière nous :

- Ruth jolie ? Tu as laissé tomber l'affaire avec la rouquine ?

OoOoOoOoOoOo

- Je crois que je pourrais la tuer. Vraiment. Un bon **avada****kedavra**ne pourrait pas lui faire de mal, à cette…

- Joy, reste calme… la conseilla Esther tout en se lavant les mains. Elle a uniquement dit ça parce qu'elle était jalouse que Potter et Black ne lui prêtent pas la moindre attention… tu aurais du voir sa tête, quand tu t'es assise à côté de son cher Sirius… c'était jouissif. Réellement.

- Mais tout de même. « Ruth jolie ? Tu as laissé tomber l'affaire avec la rouquine ? ». Pourquoi elle a dit ça ? Si c'est après moi qu'en avait Harrison, elle aurait aussi bien fait de s'attaquer directement à moi, et pas à Ruth !

- Ça va Joyce, marmonnais-je assise sur le rebord des lavabos aux côtés de Lucy dans les toilettes des filles du rez-de-chaussée, c'n'est pas comme si je ne savais pas me défendre.

- Ruth, ça ne marche plus d'envoyer des allumettes sur les gens… c'est pas de la défense, ça. C'est… assez pathétique.

- Merci pour ton honnêteté… tu voudrais que je fasse quoi ? Que je me venge comme le font les Maraudeurs quand ils sont énervés ?

- Ou quand ils s'ennuient… ajouta Esther en fouillant dans son sac à la recherche de mouchoirs en papier.

- Je ne dis pas qu'il faut que tu te comportes en animal, mais… tu pourrais utiliser ta baguette, quand même !

- Comment tu crois que je fais voler cette maison en allumettes ? Par l'opération du saint esprit ?

- Tu fais preuve de mauvaise foi, Ruth. Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'envoyer des petits bouts de bois sur une peste telle que Taylor Harrison ne l'arrêtera pas.

- Sauf si ledit morceau de bois lui crève l'œil, intervint Lucy.

- Ce qui a peu de chances d'arriver, malgré tes talents pour viser… tu ne peux pas te balader avec un souafle et le jeter à la tête des personnes qui t'énervent… ce n'est pas correct.

- Mais ce n'est même pas moi que Taylor a attaqué ! C'était plutôt Potter et Lily.

- Ruth, tu ne viens pas réellement de dire ça, n'est-ce pas ?

Heureusement pour moi, la sonnerie annonçant la fin de la récréation vint me sauver de l'horrible réponse que je m'apprêtais à donner, à savoir, que oui, je pensais réellement que les personnes qui devaient se sentir blessées à l'heure actuelle étaient Potter et Lily, et non moi, malgré le fait qu'Harrison se soit si délicatement étonnée du fait que quelqu'un puisse me trouver jolie.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Les jours suivants, j'évitai Remus et les autre Maraudeurs comme la peste. Même Lily avait essayé de me parler du loup-garou, mais Drew m'avait sans le savoir sauvé d'une discussion que je ne voulais pas avoir pour me prévenir d'un entraînement de quidditch imminent afin de « ne pas perdre la main malgré la victoire écrasante face aux poufsouffles ».

Au début du mois de février, nous fêtâmes l'anniversaire de Tyler qui réussit l'espace d'une soirée à rester dans la même pièce que moi tout en ayant l'air de s'amuser. Les semaines passèrent, et enfin, mon propre anniversaire arriva.

Cette année 1976, le 20 février tombait un vendredi, à mon plus grand malheur, la première heure de cours de la journée étant potion, une matière que je n'affectionnais pas particulièrement, et qui de toute manière ne semblait pas non plus parfaitement m'aimer, que ce soit les ingrédients, la salle, ou même le professeur Slughorn.

Il fut étrange en ouvrant les yeux de me dire qu'aujourd'hui, j'avais 16 ans. Il n'y avait rien de vraiment différent du réveil de la veille, seulement ce sentiment étrange de se dire qu'à chaque secondes qui passaient m'approchait peu à peu de la fin, et que ce sentiment n'avait rien d'agréable. Et quelle importance y avait-il qu'aujourd'hui fut le 16e anniversaire du jour où ma mère, réveillée au milieu de la nuit à cause de ses contractions, avait frappé mon père en lui lançant des ustensiles de cuisine dans la tête afin qu'il accélère le mouvement.

Enfin, je me décidai à quitter mon lit douillet après un rapide regard au temps qu'il faisait dehors – la neige avait pratiquement entièrement disparu, la chaleur revenant – et allais prendre une rapide douche avant de m'habiller. Dans la salle commune, seul Jeff semblait être présent, se mordillant les ongles.

- Salut Ruthanna ! Joyeux anniversaire !

Il m'enlaça rapidement avant de me tendre un paquet joliment emballé.

- Des nouveautés de la boutique de mes parents… tu auras l'exclusivité !

- Merci… les autres ne sont pas là ?

- Matt en avait marre d'attendre, et j'ai perdu à la courte baguette, alors… me voilà !

- Comme c'est gentil, ironisais-je.

- Et je suis donc le premier à te souhaiter ton anniversaire.

Je lui souris avant de remonter à toute vitesse dans ma chambre pour cacher son cadeau dans ma valise afin d'éviter tout pillage, puis nous nous dirigeâmes vers la grande salle en bavardant de tout et de rien, en passant de son propre anniversaire qui avait lieu dans 2 semaines, à Chowder, ma chouette, qui avait participé malgré elle au petit déjeuner de la veille à la dernière blague des Maraudeurs, désormais nommée : « la blague de la chouette-cognard anti-serpentard » par Franck Londubat en cours d'histoire de la magie, après une journée entière d'intense réflexion.

- Potion et métamorphose avec les poufsouffles, suivit d'un après-midi de botanique avec toutes les maisons… quel pied ! lançais-je, pleine de sarcasme, après que Jeff se soit plaint du fait que le 3 mars avait lieu un mercredi. Tu vois, je suis autant chanceuse que toi.

- Tu n'auras pas la chance extraordinaire de passer la soirée au sommet d'une tour à regarder des étoiles pour ton anniversaire, toi ! répliqua-t-il en me tirant la langue tandis que nous nous dirigions vers notre groupe d'amis déjà attablés.

Je fus accueilli par un concert de « Joyeux anniversaire Ruthanna ! » et par un raz-de-marée de cadeaux aussi touchant qu'étrange, à l'image de celui offert par Matt, à savoir, un presse-papier en forme de cafard.

- Heu… merci Matthew.

- Appuie sur le dos ! m'encouragea-t-il.

Je m'exécutais, quoi que légèrement dégoûtée par l'aspect étonnamment proche de celui du vrai animal, quoi que plus gros encore, et poussais un cri lorsque ses antennes s'animèrent et qu'il se sauva à toute vitesse, suivit par les hurlements horrifiés des autres serdaigles en voyant une blatte passer sous leur nez à quelques centimètres de leur assiette.

Les élèves des autres maisons se retournèrent tous pour voir ce qui faisait tant hurler les bleus et bronzes, tandis que nous nous levions tous en hurlant, nous écartant de la table, les plus jeunes affirmant en avoir vu d'autres sortir des soucoupes en argent remplies de corn flakes.

- Qu'es-ce qu'il se passe ici ! s'écria Flitwick de sa petite voix aiguë tandis que quelques élèves perdaient l'équilibre en percutant les bancs en voulant reculer.

- Je crois que c'est maintenant qu'il faut partir ! souffla Matt à mon oreille en m'aidant à enjamber un serdaigle de seconde année qui fuyait à quatre pattes.

Pour une fois, Esther approuva et ouvrit la marche, se frayant un passage parmi l'amoncellement d'élèves regroupés autour de la table à la recherche de l'horrible monstre venu gâcher leur journée. Et c'est à ce moment précis que les chouettes, hiboux et autres volatils décidèrent de faire leur entrée triomphante, ce qui eut pour effet de faire augmenter les cris, les faisant eux-mêmes paniquer et percuter des têtes ou renverser des plats.

- Chowder ! hurlais-je par-dessus les cris de la foule et des professeurs tentant de rétablir le calme.

La chouette atterrit sur l'épaule de Drew, un paquet provenant sûrement de mon père solidement accroché à l'une de ses pattes. Je me hâtai de décrocher le colis, tandis que Chowder mordillait gentiment l'oreille de mon ami préfet.

Et puis, ce fut le drame. L'apogée. Au milieu de l'agitation ambiante, l'une des chouettes aperçue le cafard-presse-papier-qui-bouge-et-qui-est-écoeurant et se jeta à tire d'aile sur sa proie, vite imitée par ses congénères, dont Chowder qui faillit assommer Drew au décollage.

- Mon dieu Matt, mais à quoi tu pensais en achetant ce truc chez Zonko ! hurla Jeff avant de se baisser pour éviter une rafale de chouettes.

Joy attrapa ma main et me fit signe de la suivre, ce que je fis tant bien que mal, tout le monde s'étant apparemment donné le mot pour quitter la grande salle le plus vite possible, ce qui ne facilitait pas notre avancée. Lorsque enfin nous parvînmes au hall d'entrée, Joy continua le chemin vers les cachots où notre premier cours de la journée de potions qui devait normalement être commencé depuis déjà 5 minutes avait lieu, mais nous fûmes bloqués par un pied qui apparut mystérieusement, nous barrant le chemin et manquant de faire tomber Joy.

- Sirius ! s'exclama-t-elle.

- Joyce ! répliqua-t-il en l'imitant avec un air arrogant. Joyeux anniversaire, Ruth, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers moi.

Il tendit son poing fermé vers moi, et me voyant ne faire aucun geste, soupira.

- Tend la main.

- Pourquoi ? me méfiais-je.

- Tu verras, c'est une surprise. Et c'est impoli de refuser des cadeaux.

- Pourquoi tu m'offrirais un cadeau ?

- Joyeux anniversaire, Ruth ! répéta-t-il, visiblement agacé.

- Je crois que je vais y aller, marmonna Joy, ennuyée. On se revoit en cours, Ruth. Ne traîne pas trop.

Je la regardai partir sans comprendre, et Black commença à agiter son poing devant mon visage.

- Tu peux arrêter de… d'accord. Voilà.

Je tendis la main et il laissa tomber dans ma paume grande ouverte… le cafard, immobile, redevenu un presse-papier.

- Comment tu…

- James en a offert un à Peter il y a une semaine, pour le féliciter de son E en métamorphose… et rigoler un peu. Wormtail a fait la même erreur que toi : appuyer sur le dos. C'est dégoûtant tu ne trouves pas ?

- Comment on fait pour l'arrêter ?

- Il s'arrête automatiquement au bout de 10 minutes. Je l'ai retrouvé flottant dans un pichet de jus de citrouille. Une chance qu'aucune chouette n'ait mit le bec dessus, non ?

- Quelle chance, ironisais-je. Je me demande ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire de ce merveilleux cadeau.

- Offre le à quelqu'un d'autre, suggéra-t-il en souriant. Pas à moi. Je n'aime pas les cafards…

- Tu connais beaucoup de personnes qui aiment les cafards ?

- Ma mère.

Je souris, avant de comprendre à son regard qu'il ne plaisantait pas, ce qui eu pour effet de jeter un froid.

- Je crois que… je devrais aller en cours maintenant. Toi aussi d'ailleurs.

- J'ai défense contre les forces du mal, je peux bien traîner un peu, et je doute que les cours commencent tout de suite. Et félicitation, tu arrives aussi bien que nous à créer… de l'agitation. Je comprend Remus maintenant, ajouta-t-il avec le sourire qu'il réservait habituellement aux jolies filles aguicheuses qui lui faisait de l'œil. Bonne journée d'anniversaire.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Le cours de potion ne commença qu'une demie heure plus tard, pour une durée d'un quart d'heure que nous passâmes à gratter du papier inutilement, Slughorn n'ayant plus assez de temps pour faire ce qu'il avait prévu, et ce, « à cause d'un aussi petit insecte qu'est un cafard… étonnant, non ? ». Il n'avait jamais de toute évidence tenu un cafard dans le creux de sa main. C'était tout, sauf petit.

Le cours suivant était malheureusement métamorphose, et McGonagall devait avoir eu vent de la cause du désordre du petit-déjeuner, vu les regards furieux qu'elle nous lança lorsque nous entrâmes dans sa salle de cours. Après avoir passé plus d'une vingtaine de minutes à nous rappeler combien l'année des BUSE était importante et combien chaque seconde de perdue se refléterait forcément sur notre note finale – « Et là elle croit faire quoi ? Nous apprendre à transformer une souris en chat ? » marmonna Matt à Esther qui lui jeta un regard courroucé – elle nous donna à tous soixante-dix centimètres de parchemin à faire pour le lundi suivant sur la thématique de « la différence entre des antennes de cafard et des antennes de guêpe : quelles erreurs ne surtout pas commettre pendant la métamorphose ? » avant d'enchaîner directement sur la leçon du cours suivant.

- Soixante-dix centimètres pour parler d'antennes ? entendis-je Matt se plaindre à Tyler. Soixante-dix ? Elle espère quoi ? Que je décrive chaque millimètre carré de ce truc ? Je lui fais la réponse en une ligne moi : concentre-toi, et ta transformation sera parfaite !

- Je crois que tu vas passer le week-end à la bibliothèque, Matt.

- Parce que toi tu connais déjà la réponse ? Tu as passé ton enfance à répertorier toutes les différences entre les antennes de guêpe et les antennes de cafard ?

Tyler croisa alors mon regard, par-dessus l'épaule de Matt, l'espace d'un instant, avant de reporter son attention sur ce dernier.

- Ouah, ils ont déjà nettoyé la grande salle, s'extasièrent Jeff et Joy d'une même voix.

- C'est de la magie ! s'enthousiasma faussement Esther, pleine de sarcasme, ce à quoi Joy lui tira la langue comme elle en avait l'habitude lorsque Esther lui rappelait la règle élémentaire du « tout est possible, tout est magique » qu'on apprenait aux petits sorciers dans leur tendre enfance.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Le vendredi après-midi, tous les élèves de 5e année avaient cours de botanique, dans la serre n°7, assez grande pour regrouper tout le monde. Nous étions en général réparti par groupe de 4 autour d'une table, et avions pour seul objectif de découvrir la nouvelle plante posée dessus, et tout noter sur un parchemin, ce qui, étrangement, durait réellement 2 heures.

Ce jour-là, la plante que l'on donna à ma table était une étrange plante verte, avec des pétales rouges qui semblaient onduler en continu.

- Il ne faut pas regarder les pétales plus de 10 secondes Ruth, me prévint Lily qui était à ma table, où tu risques des dommages irréversibles.

- Ils auraient pu nous le dire avant, grogna Severus Rogue qui était avec nous.

Voilà, c'était officiel. La merveilleuse journée qu'était censé être ma fête d'anniversaire était tout bonnement affreuse. On m'avait offert un cafard, m'avait donné un devoir impossible, donné une plante qui pouvait tuer si on la fixait trop longtemps, avec pour mission de la décrire en 400 centimètres de parchemins, et mon groupe de 4 était formé de Lily, Severus Rogue, Remus et moi-même. Remus, le loup-garou pour qui j'avais un ENORME faible et que j'avais embrassé avant qu'il ne m'avoue sa condition, et que je tentais par tous les moyens d'éviter jusqu'à la fin de ma septième année – quel merveilleux instinct de survie ! – et avec qui j'allais devoir passer deux heures entière. Splendide. Réellement splendide.

- Cette journée est vraiment pourrie ! hurla Matt une demi-heure plus tard lorsque sa plante lui explosa à la figure avec une étrange odeur faisant vaguement penser à celle des excréments.

- Je crois que pour une fois, Dunst a bien résumé la situation, soupira Rogue en griffonnant de nouvelles informations de son écriture illisible.

J'avais pour l'instant plutôt bien gérée la situation, et m'asseyant aux côtés de Rogue et en face de Lily, évitant tout contact visuel avec Remus, ignorant ainsi le regard implorant qu'il me jetait depuis le début du cours et qui me donnait envie de me sauver, ou de fondre en larmes, ou les deux à la fois.

Et enfin, la sonnerie annonçant la fin de la double heure de cours, de la journée et l'arrivée du week-end retentit, faisant sursauter Peter Pettigrow qui tenait la plante de son groupe dans ses mains à cet instant là et la laissa tomber par terre, dans un sifflement étrange semblant provenir des racines d'une étrange couleur rosée.

- Ruth, attend ! Ruth ! m'appela Remus alors que je tentais de fuir le plus vite possible pour aller me cacher dans mon dortoir et pleurer un grand coup. Ruth !

Il m'attrapa par le bras, m'obligeant à me retourner, ce qui me fit perdre l'équilibre et chuter lourdement dans l'herbe après un douloureux vol plané.

- Lâche là !

Il me fallut quelques secondes pour comprendre que la personne qui venait de s'interposer entre moi et Remus était Tyler. Il se tenait là, devant moi, les bras légèrement écartés, le dos à demi courbé, des morceaux de feuilles, vestiges de l'heure de botanique, coincées entre ses mèches brunes et ondulés.

- Je… je ne voulais pas la faire tomber ! se défendit Remus tandis que Tyler m'aidait à me relever. Je suis désolé, Ruth, c'était… c'était un accident !

- Ne l'approche plus !

Mon ancien meilleur ami passa son bras autour de mes épaules dans un geste protecteur et après un dernier regard noir lancé à Remus, il m'entraîna jusqu'au château.

Le trajet jusqu'à la salle commune se fit sans un mot, étant de toute manière trop choquée par ce qu'il venait de se passer. Remus m'avait fait littéralement voltiger comme une poupée de chiffon. Les loups-garous avaient-ils donc autant de force même lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas transformés ?

- Est-ce que ça va ? finit par me demander Tyler après avoir répondu à l'énigme posée par le portrait.

- Oui… je vais bien, merci.

Il m'adressa un rapide sourire qui me parut presque forcé, avant de commencer à s'éloigner, mais je l'arrêtai en l'attrapant par le poignet, et il se retourna lentement vers moi, le visage fermé.

- Je voulais… te remercier. Pour ce que tu as fais.

- C'est normal, je n'aurais laissé personne se faire valdinguer, même si cette personne venait de tuer tout un régiment de bébés boursoufs.

Je ne sus que répondre, et il en profita pour rejoindre son dortoir où les autres garçons devaient déjà s'être enfermés pour préparer leur programme du week-end.

Je décidai donc de rejoindre mon propre dortoir, encore chamboulée par les récents évènements. Seulement, lorsque j'entrai à l'intérieur, je compris immédiatement que mes amies n'allaient pas me laisser ruminer pendant plus de 10 secondes.

Elles étaient toutes allongées sur le lit d'Esther, des magazines sorciers de mode étalées devant elle.

- Joyeux anniversaire ! m'accueillit Joy avec un grand sourire.

- Tu me l'as déjà dis au petit-déjeuner, lui rappelais-je en posant mon sac près de mon lit. Tu te souviens, juste avant de m'offrir ce… livre, intitulé « Au secours, je suis un dragon ! ».

- Je voulais l'offrir à Esther, mais la réduction ne durait que jusqu'au mois de mars.

- Tu pouvais l'acheter et le garder au chaud pour le mois de mai ?

- Tu voulais m'offrir un livre qui s'appelle « Au secours je suis un dragon » ?

- C'était une idée de Matt, mais il est tellement radin qu'il a préféré t'acheter… autre chose, mais tu verras le 5 mai. Je pense que tu vas être agréablement surprise.

- Oh, Matt aurait-il acheté du poison qu'il compte avaler sous mes yeux pour me prouver toute l'affection et la dévotion qu'il éprouve pour moi ?

- Pas vraiment.

- Alors rien de ce qu'il pourrait m'offrir ne m'étonnera **agréablement**.

A cela, Joy et moi éclatâmes de rire tandis que Lucy tentait de prendre la défense du batteur, sans succès.

- Et qu'est-ce que vous faites avec tous ces livres ? demandais-je en m'installant aux côtés de Joy.

- On a décidé d'être jolies ce soir, m'annonça-t-elle. Enfin, encore plus jolies que d'habitude.

- Et Esther compte nous regarder ? Parce que je ne vois pas comment elle pourrait être plus jolie.

- Tu es en train d'essayer de me draguer, Hayward ?

J'éclatai de rire, évitant le coussin avec lequel la belle serdaigle tenta de me frapper.

- Et en quel honneur devrions-nous nous faire belle ?

- C'est ton anniversaire ce soir, et on se doit d'être belle pour…

- Aller dormir ?

- Il est à peine 17 heures.

- L'heure du thé ?

- Contente-toi d'arranger tes cheveux Ruth, tu comprendras plus tard.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Ce qu'Esther avait voulu entendre par « plus tard » me fut montré à l'heure à laquelle nous étions censées aller prendre notre dîner dans la grande salle.

- Les garçons ne sont pas encore là ?

- Ruthanna, tu crois vraiment qu'on s'est fait belles pour aller dîner dans la grande salle avec tout le monde ?

- Joy, est-ce que par « fait belles » tu parles du fait qu'on se soit contentée de lire des magazines en oubliant la pratique ?

- On était déjà belle, Hayward, on ne pouvait rien faire de mieux. Maintenant, si tu voulais bien avancer.

Lucy m'encouragea d'un sourire tandis que nous nous dirigions vers l'escalier menant au dortoir des garçons.

- Mais on n'a pas le droit d'aller là-bas !

- Comme si tu n'y étais jamais allée… et tu oublis qu'on est avec Lucy Mercer, préfète des serdaigles. Donc… on a le droit d'être là.

Je compris que je ne pourrais pas les faire changer d'avis et les suivis jusqu'à la chambre de nos amis dans laquelle ceux-ci nous attendaient, un véritable buffet gastronomique étalé sur le sol.

- Faites attention où vous marchez ! nous prévint Matt.

- Tu ne pouvais pas lancer un sortilège pour éviter de manger par terre, Dunst ?

- Ça te fera du bien de manger par terre, Brown. Ça te rappellera qu'ici, on est à Poudlard, et non dans le château de ton illustre famille. C'est fou ce que vous pouvez être arrogants, vous autres, les Black, les Brown, les…

- C'est bon Matthew, on a comprit, l'interrompis-je en sentant une dispute venir, surtout si Matt continuait de comparer la famille d'Esther à celle de Sirius Black.

C'est à ce moment précis que Jeff et Drew décidèrent de lâcher leurs quelques pétards qui semblaient avoir pour unique but dans leur vie de pétard d'essayer de m'exploser à la figure.

- Arrêtez ça ! Jeff ! Drew ! Arrêtez ça ! hurlais-je avant de me jeter sous un lit qui se révéla être celui de Tyler, et qui cachait déjà son propriétaire.

- Oh… salut.

- Je leur avais dis que les pétards, c'était trop, mais tu les connais… ils aiment faire les choses en grand.

- Ouais… comme à ton anniversaire.

- Oui, donc… tu devrais leur faire goûter ton gâteau avant de prendre une part. Ne pas faire la même erreur que moi.

Malgré la discussion des plus normales, je sentis aussitôt que ça n'était pas naturel. Rien de tout ça n'était naturel, et surtout pas le sourire de Tyler. Son sourire forcé. Et cela me mit aussitôt la puce à l'oreille.

- Ils t'ont demandé d'être gentil avec moi ce soir, réalisais-je. Pas vrai ? Ils t'ont dis, « ne gâche pas la fête, Tyler » ? C'est pour ça que tu m'as aidé tout à l'heure avec Remus ? Parce qu'ils t'ont dis « soit gentil avec Ruth, c'est son anniversaire aujourd'hui, Tyler » ?

Tyler ne répondit rien. Il n'y avait rien à répondre. Les pétards perdaient de leur force, et bientôt, tout redeviendrait comme avant. La fête reprendrait son cours, plus joyeuse encore. Il n'y avait pas de place pour des cris et des larmes. Je n'allais certainement pas gâcher la fête.

Alors, je sortis de ma cachette, les larmes présentes dans mes yeux quelques instants plus tôt totalement camouflées. Je sortis de ma cachette, et acceptai le verre de whisky pur feu que Matt me tendait, même si je n'en buvais jamais habituellement. Je soufflais les 16 bougies qui, au contact de mon souffle, se mirent à me souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire en scintillant, avant de disparaître dans un sifflement agréable faisant penser à l'été.

Tout le monde était joyeux. Sans doute que nous avions tous un peu trop bu. Lucy était à demie allongée sur le lit de Matt, ce dernier lui caressant distraitement les cheveux. Tyler et Joy se marraient comme des baleines aux pitreries de Jeffrey, et Drew et Esther discutaient tranquillement, un verre à la main, tout en continuant à servir des parts de gâteaux à tout le monde à cycle régulier à grands cris de « pas d'alcool sans gâteaux ! ». Et moi ? Moi, j'étais en tailleur sur le lit bien fait de Drew, à regarder mes amis s'amuser entre eux, et de temps à autre me rappeler que je devais clôturer la soirée avec un merveilleux discours assommant, comme à chaque fête d'anniversaire que nous fêtions à Poudlard.

- Le discours ! Le discours ! hurlaient Joy et Jeff. Allez, un discours !

- Je crois que c'est l'alcool qui parle, m'amusais-je en aidant Lucy à se remettre debout.

- Discours ! beugla Matt avait de chuter du lit comme une grosse pierre.

- D'accord… c'était une merveilleuse soirée, merci, le gâteau était super – « Et l'alcool aussi ! Pense à l'alcool ! » hurlèrent Matt et Jeff d'une même voix. » et je vous remercie tous. Et maintenant, au lit… je crois qu'on va tous bien dormir, et qu'on va tous le regretter demain matin. Surtout toi, Matthew. Bonne nuit.

Après avoir enlacé chaque garçon – même Tyler, en faisant semblant de sourire l'un et l'autre – je quittai leur dortoir, accompagnée de mes amies.

- C'était génial, tu ne trouves pas ?

- Tu as bu combien de verres, Joy ?

- Génial ! répéta-t-elle.

- Ruth ?

Je me retournai, le sourire aux lèvres, tombant nez à nez avec…

- Tyler. On a oublié quelque chose dans votre chambre ?

- Non… je voulais te parler. Seul à seule.

- On va se coucher, annonça Esther en tirant Joy avec l'aide infime de la pauvre Lucy qui semblait assommée par la soirée qu'elle venait de passer.

Il me sourit maladroitement, avec ce même air forcé qu'il abordait continuellement en ma présence.

- Ils t'ont demandé de venir personnellement me dire bonne nuit ? Pour finir l'anniversaire en beauté ?

- Pas vraiment… Jeff dort déjà, Matt est en train de vomir et Drew range le bazar. Ils ne m'ont obligé à rien. A aucun moment de la journée. Et je voulais que tu le saches.

- Oh… je vois… tu ne voudrais pas me faire ça le jour de mon anniversaire, même si je venais « de tuer tout un régiment de bébés boursoufs » ?

- Tu sais bien que je ne voulais pas dire ça… pas comme ça.

- « Tu sais bien » ? Comment je suis censée le savoir ? Je suis censée te connaître, Tyler ?

- On a déjà eu cette conversation, Ruth.

- C'est mon anniversaire aujourd'hui… et tu ne m'as pas offert de cadeaux. Alors, je veux… je voudrais que tu m'accordes une faveur. Là, tout de suite. Je vais te poser une question, et je veux que tu y répondes honnêtement. Réellement honnêtement, Tyler. Je veux que tu me regardes droit dans les yeux, et que tu dises ce que tu penses. D'accord ?

- C'est ton anniversaire…

- Est-ce que tu crois qu'un jour, on sera de nouveau amis ?

- Je ne sais pas, répondit-il après un temps de réflexion. Honnêtement Ruth… je ne sais pas.

- D'accord… merci. Bonne nuit, Tyler.

- Bonne nuit.

Lorsque je rejoins ma chambre quelques minutes plus tard, après avoir bavardé avec quelques serdaigles de 6e année qui avaient eu vent du fait qu'aujourd'hui était mon anniversaire, Joy et Lucy étaient déjà endormie. Esther était assise sur mon lit, Chowder et une enveloppe sur ses genoux.

- Elle attendait dehors, sur le rebord de la fenêtre… la pauvre, elle a du s'ennuyer. Je lui ai donné un reste de ton gâteau qui n'est pas tombé entre les mains de Matt. Bonne nuit.

- Toi aussi.

Elle me tendit Chowder qui semblait sommeiller, avec ses grands yeux à demis fermés, et je ne pus m'empêcher de la trouver adorable.

- Alors, tu m'apportes du courrier, Chowder ? Tu es une gentille toi.

Ces quelques mots semblèrent la réveiller, vu la taille que prirent ses yeux, et elle s'envola, tournoyant en silence près du plafond, en formant de grands cercles. Je me levai donc de mon matelas et allai ouvrir ma fenêtre, lui permettant de retourner finir sa nuit à la volière.

- Tu es censée vivre la nuit, tu sais ? lui lançais-je tandis qu'elle disparaissait.

Je retournai finalement à mon lit, où l'enveloppe m'attendait sagement. Je me glissais sous mes couvertures, et à la seule lumière de ma baguette, lu la lettre qui m'avait été envoyé.

_**Chère Ruth,**_

_**Sache que je suis réellement désolé pour ce qu'il s'est passé à la fin du cours de botanique. Je t'assure que je ne voulais pas te faire de mal, mais en plus de t'avoir blessée, je sais que je t'ai fais peur, et je veux que tu saches que je n'en avais nullement l'intention. Je sais que rien de ce que je pourrais t'écrire ne pourra arranger les choses, et que tu as le droit de refuser de me parler. Qui voudrait parler à un loup-garou ?**_

_**J'imagine que tu dois être furieuse en te rappelant de notre baiser. Si tu répètes suffisamment souvent que ce baiser n'a jamais existé, alors, il disparaîtra de ta mémoire. Tu dois être en train de supplier Merlin pour que cela se réalise, non ?**_

_**Je comprend tout à fait que ce que je suis en réalité te répugne, et si cela t'intéresse, sache que je ne t'en veux pas. C'est humain d'avoir peur des monstres. Tu es humaine, moi pas. **_

_**Et je sais que tu trouveras quelqu'un de mieux. De mieux qu'un pauvre loup-garou comme moi. Quelqu'un comme toi, qui pourras t'aimer comme je t'aime, malgré tout, et comme tu aurais peut-être pu m'aimer si je n'avais pas été ce que je suis… ce que je n'ai pas choisi. Mais je sais que tu es une personne extraordinaire, et que la personne dont tu seras amoureuse te rendra heureuse.**_

_**Je sais que je n'ai en aucun cas le droit de te demander quoi que ce soit, mais j'aimerais que tu gardes secret ma véritable nature. Et je sais que ce que je te demande est monstrueux, mais n'est-ce pas ce que je suis ? Je sais que tu feras le bon choix, parce que tu es une bonne personne, et que même une créature des ténèbres comme moi sait reconnaître la lumière quand elle la voit… seulement, je ne sais pas m'en écarter.**_

_**Milles excuses.**_

_**Joyeux anniversaire.**_

_**Remus **_

A la lecture de cette lettre, les larmes que j'avais vaillamment retenu tout au long de la soirée débordèrent, et coulèrent à flot. J'écrasai ma main contre mes lèvres pour éviter de réveiller mes camarades de chambre avec mes sanglots, et me roulais en boule, le corps tremblant, le cœur battant et les joues trempées, la lettre serrée dans ma main.

Ce ne fut que le lendemain matin, en faisant mon lit, que je découvris au fond de l'enveloppe un collier avec pour pendentif une petite pierre pâle aux reflets bleutés.

- Une pierre de lune ! s'extasia Lucy dans mon dos. C'est très rare, tu sais ? Une pierre de lune magique, je veux dire. Dans l'ancien temps, les sorciers pensaient qu'elles servaient à protéger contre les néfastes de la lune.

- Les néfastes de la lune ?

- Les loups-garous. Mais en fait, on s'est aperçu qu'elle ne faisait que briller légèrement pendant les pleines lunes… ça protège en réalité, parce que si tu vois la pierre briller et que tu es dehors, alors tu ferais mieux de courir te mettre à l'abri.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Les jours qui suivirent mon anniversaire, Remus ne vint pas me parler une seule fois. Quand il me croisait dans les couloirs, il me souriait poliment, mais rien de plus. Ce qui n'était pas pour me déranger. Jusqu'au jour où je me rendis compte que l'expression sur son visage m'était familière. Elle m'était familière parce que cette expression douloureuse, c'était moi qui l'affichait, en général… lorsque je croisais Tyler.

Parce que Tyler me manquait. Parce que chaque semaines qui passaient, chaque jours, chaque secondes, il s'éloignait peu à peu. Il n'y avait plus vraiment de haine ou de colère, comme au début… il ne restait plus qu'un amère ressentiment, et de la tristesse. Nous bavardions de nouveau ensemble, de temps à autre, nous amusions bien… mais nous n'étions plus amis.

Et la souffrance que cette rupture amicale m'avait causée, je la répétais sur Remus. Je la répétais sur Remus sous prétexte qu'il n'était pas comme moi. Mais n'étions nous pas chacun unique ? N'étions pas tous différents les uns des autres ? N'étais-ce pas cela qui faisait notre charme, à tous et un chacun ?

L'anniversaire de Jeffrey était passé, suivit par celui de Remus, exactement une semaine plus tard. Je n'avais pas osé aller lui souhaiter. Je l'avais regardé de loin s'amuser avec ses amis. Il avait l'air heureux. Il avait l'air heureux, et humain. Comme jamais encore auparavant.

Et les semaines passèrent, filant à une vitesse folle. Je sentais que Remus souffrait. Lily me l'avait dit, et à chaque discussion avec les Maraudeurs, ceux-ci le sous-entendait clairement. Mais Remus ne disait rien. Remus me tenait la porte, Remus me souriait gentiment, et sans doute qu'il m'aurait aussi fait passer le sel à table si je le lui avais demandé. Et il souffrait. Mais il ne le disait pas.

Au mois d'avril, durant la petite fête qu'avait organisé James pour l'anniversaire de Sirius, Joy m'avait parlé de Remus. Elle m'avait dit « Tu ne lui parles plus à Lupin ? Vous aviez l'air proche pourtant… c'est un gentil garçon, j'en suis sûre. Tu devrais sauter sur l'occasion, tu sais ? ». Sauf que non. Ça n'était pas un gentil garçon. Lui-même me l'avait avoué. N'étais-ce pas pour cette raison qu'il m'avait offert ce collier ? Pour me protéger de lui-même ?

Alors, j'avais souris à Joy, et lui avais expliqué qu'avec les BUSE dans moins de 2 mois, je ne pouvais pas me détourner du travail et être distraite par quoi que ce soit. Elle avait rit, sans insister, avant d'aller danser avec Lily qui s'amusait comme une petite folle, tout sourire, même avec James avec qui elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se disputer en général.

Et les jours défilèrent. Du mois d'avril, Poudlard passa au mois de mai, et la pression et l'angoisse de la plupart des 5e et 7e années devint palpable. Il n'y eu qu'une petite fête pour l'anniversaire d'Esther : une mini réception, pour les 16 ans de la fille unique de la famille Brown. Une première.

Même Matt semblait par moment être sujet à un fort stress. Lucy allait en moyenne 3 fois par semaine à l'infirmerie pour prendre des calmants, Joy avait fabriqué de petits angelots particulièrement agaçant qui voltigeaient au-dessus de sa tête en lui posant des questions sur l'histoire de la magie, Jeff et Tyler passaient leurs soirées penchés sur des fiches de révision « pour sorciers aguerris », tandis que Drew et Esther se moquaient gentiment d'eux, n'ayant pas à s'inquiéter outre mesure : tout le monde savait qu'ils auraient une excellente note, même sans réviser.

Du côté des Maraudeurs, James et Sirius semblaient avoir décidé que leur « intelligence naturelle » et leur « talent inné » suffirait à leur donner un A dans chaque matière, ce dont « ils se contenteraient » avaient-ils affirmés le soir de l'anniversaire de Franck Londubat qu'ils avaient tenu à fêter dans le hall du château, ce qui avait conduit Rusard à hurler comme un dément encore plus fort que d'habitude.

Puis, il y eu le conseil d'orientation. 10 minutes passées dans le minuscule bureau du professeur Flitwick, dans lequel je n'étais jamais entrée jusqu'ici… et dans lequel je ne comptais pas entrer de nouveau dans le futur.

- Alors, Miss Hayward, avez-vous déjà pensé à des idées de vocation ? Voilà des prospectus, vous pouvez vous servir, autant que vous voulez…

Je réussis à m'empêcher de rire, mal à l'aise, tandis que je passais en revu un à un les petits papiers en carton aux couleurs pour la plupart… intéressantes.

Il y en avait pour toutes sortes de métiers : auror, comme Drew envisageait de faire, médicomage ou guérisseur comme Esther et Lily, employé pour Gringotts, ce que Jeff avait décidé de faire, gardien de dragon, le métier du père de Joy qu'elle comptait imiter, dresseur de troll de sécurité pour Tyler… mais rien de tout cela ne me convenait.

- Et bien… je ne sais pas trop. Aucun de ces métiers… je ne connais aucun de ces métiers.

- Votre mère avait dit la même chose… elle était une serdaigle, vous le saviez ? Une élève très intelligente, très studieuse. Elle ne savait pas quoi choisir, au début. Elle avait une prédilection toute particulière pour les sortilèges.

- Et qu'a-t-elle choisi ?

- Un emploi au ministère, dans le département des accidents et catastrophes magiques. Elle était douée, très douée, et il commençait à manquer de sorciers dans certains services plus… avantageux.

- Et c'est à ce moment-là qu'elle est devenue oubliator ?

- Oui… elle m'avait envoyé une lettre à cette occasion, vous ne deviez pas avoir plus de 4 ans… elle était tellement fière, et tellement jeune. La guerre commençait à peine, mais ceux qui s'en rendaient compte étaient si rares… et les oubliators étaient aux premières loges. Elle était si jeune…

L'espace d'un instant, je crus qu'il allait pleurer. Il avait l'air tellement nostalgique que je n'osais prononcer un seul mot.

- Elle ne vous en avait jamais parlé ?

- Non… je savais juste qu'elle avait été chez les serdaigles, et que… Poudlard était un endroit merveilleux qui lui manquait beaucoup… quand ce genre de choses lui manquait.

Il me sourit tristement avant de tripoter nerveusement le tract pour le métier d'oubliator.

- Et… aujourd'hui, la guerre… elle est pire qu'avant ? A l'époque de ma mère, je veux dire.

- C'était il y a à peine 10 ans… mais oui, la guerre prend des proportions… gigantesques. Mais vous aurez l'occasion de vous en rendre compte plus tard, croyez-moi. Dans très peu de temps, mon pauvre enfant.

Sa voix aiguë donnait quelque chose d'amusant à ses paroles pessimistes, mais je n'avais aucune envie de rire. Je me penchais par-dessus la table et attrapai le carton que Flitwick tenait dans la main quelques secondes plus tôt.

Il était d'un bleu pâle, comme la couleur du ciel, avec des reflets blancs qui évoquaient les nuages. Seul quelques mots y étaient inscrits :

_**Vous avez l'âme d'un sauveur ?**_

_**Vous n'aimez pas savoir vos amis avec des soucis en tête ?**_

_**Devenez oubliator pour tout leur faire oublier !**_

_**Pour tous renseignements, merci de contacter le ministère de la magie, Londres**_

- Ça a presque l'air agréable quand on lit cette carte. Celui qui l'a écrit est doué pour appâter les gens naïfs.

- C'est le but de ce genre de tract.

- Est-ce que tous les oubliators… sont devenus comme ma mère ?

- Je ne saurais vous répondre avec exactitude, Ruthanna, mais le ministère organise des tests avant tout nouveau recrutement, à présent. Il ne faudrait pas que les tragédies du passé se reproduisent…

- Donc il n'y a pas que ma mère ? Professeur Flitwick, il n'y a pas que ma mère que ce métier a changée ?

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit ce métier qui l'ait changé, Ruthanna. Je pense que votre mère n'aimait pas voir ses amis tristes, et encore moins des inconnus. Ce sont les atrocités de la guerre qui ont changé tous ces gens, ne l'oubliez pas. Mais sachez que votre mère a changé la vie d'autres personnes, elle aussi. Elle les a aidé à oublier… à ses dépends. Votre mère était une personne extraordinaire.

- Je veux faire ça… je prend ça. Oubliator. C'est décidé. Je ferais comme ma mère, seulement… je ne sombrerais pas pour autant.

- Je vous le souhaite Ruthanna, je vous le souhaite…

Une fois que je fus sortie du bureau, je fis à toute vitesse le trajet me séparant des toilettes pour filles les plus proches, et allait m'enfermer dans la première cabine pour pleurer, avec Joseph, le petit garçon au teint cadavérique, s'amusant à mes côtés avec l'eau au fond de la cuvette.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Et finalement, le jour tant attendu et tant craint arriva : le premier jour des BUSE. Le lundi, sortilège. L'épreuve que je devais impérativement réussir si je ne voulais pas retourner voir le professeur Flitwick pour trouver une nouvelle idée de métier, bien que celui-ci m'ait prévenu qu'il acceptait tout élève ayant au moins un A, mais que vu mes ambitions, je devais viser le O, ce qui n'était pas pour me rassurer.

- Le O c'est bien, m'avait expliqué Esther en cours d'histoire de la magie, le E non, le A non plus, mais tu peux survivre avec ça, et mourir l'an prochain. Par contre, si tu as un P, un D ou un T, alors tu meurs tout de suite… en tout cas, c'est ce que mon cousin m'a expliqué.

- Il a eu quoi aux BUSE ton cousin ?

- O partout. Et il faut que j'ai O partout si je compte vivre… mes parents ne me le pardonneraient jamais, si j'avais un E.

- Mes parents me couvriraient d'or, si j'avais un E, intervint Matt avec une grimace, tandis que Sirius et James, dans notre dos, pouffaient.

Il me fallut de longues minutes, le lundi matin, pour sortir du lit. La chambre entière était silencieuse, mes amies concentrées. Même Joy ne chantonnait pas, contrairement à son habitude. Au petit-déjeuner, Matt parla à peine, mastiquant en silence ses pancakes avec le visage de celui qui se retient de vomir.

- Je le sens mal, finit-il par murmurer avec une petite voix aiguë.

- Pourquoi tu le sentirais mal, Matt ? On a sortilège aujourd'hui, et tu es bon en sortilège. On est tous bon en sortilège. On aura tous un A au minimum, l'encouragea Lucy gentiment.

- Un A, c'est la mort, déclara Esther avec une moue dégoûtée.

- Un A c'est la vie, répliqua Jeff. Tout ce qu'il me faut, c'est un O est arithmancie. J'espère que vous allez tous vous planter et être tués par vos parents cet été !

A cela, Drew lui donna un coup de coude qui lui coupa littéralement la respiration, et Joy se remit à respirer.

- Tu ne stresses pas trop ? me demanda gentiment Lily tandis que nous attendions devant la grande salle que l'on nous autorise à entrer, alors que les examinateurs tournaient en rond devant la porte.

- Ça va pas trop mal. Et toi ?

- Je suis stressée comme jamais. Et il fait si beau, et si chaud… ça ne donne pas envi de réviser.

- Tu veux que je te fasse réviser ?

- Mary et Remus m'ont déjà fait réviser.

Au vu de l'expression douloureuse sur mon visage, elle se reprit aussitôt.

- Désolé, je ne voulais pas… tu lui manques. Comme amie, je veux dire.

- Je sais… il me manque aussi mais… il n'est pas…

- Comme nous ? Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'il est exactement comme nous, et qu'il a des sentiments. Comme toi. Et tu souffrirais si tu étais dans la même position que lui.

- C'est le cas. Lily, croit moi, c'est dur pour moi aussi, mais… je ne peux pas le regarder droit dans les yeux et lui dire que… que… qu'il est mon ami, malgré tout. Malgré ce qu'il est.

- Il est Remus.

- Non. C'est faux, et tu le sais.

- Alors qu'est-ce qu'il est ?

- Tu le sais très bien.

- Dis-le.

- Non. Ne m'oblige pas à le dire à voix haute, s'il te plait. Tu crois que ça m'amuse ? Je lui avais accordé ma confiance, et depuis… tout est passé si vite. Je ne sais même pas ce qu'il s'est passé, mais… c'est trop dur à gérer pour moi. Et il y a les BUSE cette année, donc…

- Donc tu as décidé d'agir égoïstement ? lâcha-t-elle avec colère.

- Oui. Oui ! Et je crois que j'en ai bien le droit. C'est ma vie, mes choix. On ne peut pas tous être parfait comme toi, Lily.

- Je suis loin d'être parfaite, murmura-t-elle tandis que les portes menant à l'examen s'ouvraient, mais j'essaie de l'être. Et je sais que toi aussi, tu essaies d'être la plus juste possible. Tu feras le bon choix, j'en suis certaine. Bonne chance pour l'examen.

Elle disparut aussitôt dans la foule d'élèves, et je la suivis, me retrouvant à la table entre celle de Jeff et celle de Joy, comme lors de la répartition, ce qui me rassura quelque peu.

Lorsque je sortis de la salle 2 heures plus tard, j'étais plus que satisfaite de mon travail, et après une rapide discussion avec Esther et Drew, j'avais l'assurance d'avoir au pire un E dans le cas où l'examinateur corrigeant ma copie avait des problèmes de vue. L'épreuve pratique de l'après-midi, au cours de laquelle je passais en même temps que Jeff et Joy, se passa tout aussi bien, à mon grand bonheur. J'avais parfaitement réussi mon sortilège d'attraction, de lévitation et d'expulsion, contrairement à Jeff qui y mit un peu trop d'enthousiasme et fit traverser tout en largeur son vase, le faisant exploser contre un mur.

- Moi je suis sûre que ça va te faire gagner des points, Jeffrey, le réconforta Joy à la sortie de l'épreuve. Ça montre que tu es… puissant.

- J'ai fait exploser ce vase, Joy… je crois que je vais devoir me contenter d'un E.

- Moi aussi, ne t'inquiète pas, à l'écrit, j'ai confondu le sortilège d'allégresse et le sortilège d'oblitération.

- Heu, Joy… comment tu as pu confondre un sortilège qui rend heureux et un sortilège qui permet d'effacer les traces de pas dans la neige ?

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Le lendemain eut lieu l'épreuve de métamorphose. L'épreuve écrite fut de nouveau une réussite, et je sortis satisfaite de l'épreuve pratique, malgré mon échec lorsque je dus transformer une souris en goéland : elle prit la forme d'une chouette.

Le jour suivant avait lieu l'épreuve de botanique, au cours de laquelle je confondis l'aconit et l'asphodèle, et durant l'après-midi me fit à moitié assommer par un bulbe sauteur.

Puis, ce fut le tour de la défense contre les forces du mal. Cela me rappela vaguement ces questionnaires d'une simplicité déconcertante que mon père avait toujours dans son bureau et me faisait faire lorsque je m'ennuyais. Un vrai jeu d'enfant. Il n'y avait pas de quoi s'inquiéter, et les mois passés à stresser et à réviser me firent sourire… hormis la question n°10. _Donnez__cinq__signes__permettant__d__'__identifier__un__loup-garou._

Qu'étais-je censée répondre ? Premier signe : il est assis à 5 chaises de moi. Deuxième signe : il porte un uniforme de gryffondor. Troisième signe : j'ai passé plusieurs heures avec lui à travailler à la bibliothèque. Quatrième signe : je l'ai embrassé. Cinquième signe : il s'appelle Remus Lupin. Etais-je réellement censée écrire ça ? Car cela aurait été vrai.

Mais à la place, je parlais de leur allergie à l'argent, à la cicatrice de la morsure causée par le loup-garou les ayant transformés et qui ne disparaîtrait jamais, à leur teint pale, fatigué et usé, à leurs yeux couleurs or, et à leur habitude de disparaître mystérieusement une fois par mois. La réponse que l'on attendait de moi, en somme. La réponse que Remus attendait de moi. Il m'avait supplié dans une lettre de ne pas le dénoncer. De ne rien répéter. Il souffrait, il m'avait offert sa fierté sur un plateau, et moi, je l'avais rejeté. Qui était le plus monstrueux des deux ?

Lorsque enfin Flitwick annonça la fin du cours et ramassa toutes les feuilles, non sans tomber à la renverse à la collision, Drew et Franck Londubat l'aidant aussitôt à se relever, je me levai comme si j'étais sur ressort, heureuse de mon travail.

- Ruth, tu viens, on va dans le parc avant l'épreuve pratique avec les filles, Lily et Mary ! m'appela Joy alors qu'elle partait avec Lucy qui lui racontait comment elle s'était trompé dans la définition du chaporouge.

J'attrapai mon sac et contournais Rogue, me retrouvant entre lui et les Maraudeurs, à mon grand malheur, tandis que James se ventait de ses résultats.

- Ça t'a plu, la question dix, Moony ? demanda alors Sirius.

Je croisai le regard de James et compris qu'ils l'avaient fais exprès. Evidemment, ils savaient tout. Ils étaient ses meilleurs amis.

- J'ai adoré. _Donnez__cinq__signes__permettant__d__'__identifier__un__loup-garou._ Excellente question.

Je ne pris pas la peine d'écouter James lorsqu'il prit un faux air inquiet. Ils jouaient, ils s'amusaient. Ils en avaient bien le droit. Mais moi, je ne riais pas de ça.

Je rejoignis mes amies près de l'eau, et me laissais tomber entre Joy et Lily qui écoutaient Esther raconter des histoires de sa famille à Mary Macdonald, une très bonne amie de Lily avec qui j'avais passé un après-midi à Pré-au-lard en mars et qui m'avais offert une bièraubeurre en mai après le match gryffondor serdaigle que nous avions perdu de 20 petits points et qui avait annoncé la victoire des gryffondors dans le championnat.

- Il fait beau, murmura Lily.

- Oui… un temps parfait pour réviser, ajoutais-je.

Elle me sourit, avant de se détacher les cheveux et de fermer les yeux, profitant un maximum du soleil.

- Je voulais te dire… au sujet de Remus… tu avais raison. J'irais lui parler après l'épreuve pratique.

- C'est bien… je savais que tu étais une personne exceptionnelle, Ruthanna.

Nous nous tournâmes d'un même coup vers le reste de nos amies qui avaient enlevé chaussures et chaussettes et qui s'amusaient aux blagues de Joy tout en se mouillant le bout des pieds, tapotant de temps à autre les tentacules du calmar géant qui avait été attiré par les éclats de rire.

- Expelliarmus !

Nous pivotâmes sur nous-même en même temps, pour voir la baguette de Severus Rogue voler dans les airs. Potter et Black étaient debout devant lui. Celui-ci éclata de son rire si particulier que Esther haïssait par-dessus tout, avant de lancer un autre sort à Rogue, le faisant décoller de terre et atterrir plus loin, à bout de souffle. Nous nous levâmes sans faire de bruit, nous approchant comme la plupart des autres élèves présents.

- Alors, comment s'est passé ton examen, Servilo ? demanda Potter.

- Chaque fois que je le regardais, son nez touchait le parchemin. Il va y avoir de grosses tâches de gras sur toute sa copie, ils ne pourront pas en lire un mot.

Autour, des rires fusèrent. J'aperçus Matt plié en deux, et j'eus pitié de Rogue, même si je ne l'appréciais pas. Et Remus restait assit à lire sans rien faire. Rogue commença à se débattre sur lui-même en marmonnant, haletant, mais de là où j'étais, je n'entendis pas un mot. A mes côtés, Lily fulminait, les larmes aux yeux.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il faut attendre ? Qu'est-ce que tu as l'intention de nous faire, Servilo, t'essuyez le nez sur nous ?

Rogue lui répondit par une myriade d'insultes toutes plus affreuses les unes que les autres, qui me firent grimacer, tout comme Joy et Esther.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces grossièretés, lave-toi la bouche… récurvite !

Je fermai les yeux pour ne pas voir le spectacle, tandis que je sentais Lily bouger à mes côtés. Je devinais que Lucy devait avoir eu la même réaction que moi, au son de sa respiration. Joy, elle, semblait trouver le spectacle tout à coup moins amusant.

- Laissez-le tranquille ! hurla Lily, me faisant sursauter et ouvrir les yeux.

Rogue était toujours à terre, des bulles de savon s'échappant de ses lèvres, les yeux fixant avec haine Potter et Black qui se retournèrent vers mon amie. Aussitôt, James passa une main dans ses cheveux, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire.

- Ça va Evans ?

Je sentis que la situation allait dégénérer, et fis mine de faire un pas en avant mais Drew m'attrapa par le bras, l'expression grave, observant les évènements avec attention.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ?

- Eh bien voilà… le plus gênant chez lui, c'est le simple fait qu'il existe, si tu vois ce que je veux dire…

Les éclats de rire reprirent de plus belles, et même quelques serpentards s'y mettaient à présent. Je sentis la main de Drew se resserrer tandis que ses yeux se plissaient imperceptiblement.

- Tu te crois très drôle, mais tu n'es qu'une abominable petite brute arrogante, Potter. Laisse-le tranquille !

- Aïe, ça fait mal, murmura Matt, ce qui lui valut un coup de pied d'Esther qui semblait dans un état de fureur sans nom.

- C'est d'accord, à condition que tu acceptes de sortir avec moi, Evans. Allez… sors avec moi et je ne porterais plus jamais la main sur le vieux Servilo.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel. Il ne changerait donc jamais ?

- Je ne sortirais jamais avec toi, même si je n'avais plus le choix qu'entre toi et le calmar géant, répondit calmement Lily.

Esther sourit à cette réplique, et Joy se tourna machinalement vers le lac pour observer les longs tentacules du calmar visible à la surface de l'eau avec une grimace de dégoût, tandis que Matt semblait beaucoup s'amuser de la situation.

- Pas de chance, Prongs. Oh ! Attention !

Je n'avais pas encore tourné la tête lorsqu'il y eut un éclair de lumière, suivit d'un frisson compatissant devant l'entaille sanguinolente visible sur la joue de James. Il lança alors son sort fétiche, « levicorpus », et Severus Rogue se retrouva suspendu par les chevilles dans une situation plus que gênante qui me mit mal à l'aise, comme Lucy vu son visage, tandis que le public semblait tout à coup se réveiller, se moquant du serpentard.

- Fais-le descendre !

- Mais certainement.

Il s'exécuta, et Sirius pétrifia quelques secondes plus tard leur ennemi au moment où il s'apprêtait à leur lancer un sort.

- Laissez-le tranquille ! hurla Lily plus fort encore, tout en tirant sa baguette de sa poche.

Dans la foule, il y eu quelques murmures, tandis que James tentait de la ramener à la raison.

- Alors, libère-le du maléfice ! répliqua-t-elle.

Avec un profond soupir, Potter s'exécuta une seconde fois, et je sus qu'elle avait gagné la partie, et me permit de respirer tandis que James tentait une dernière méchanceté du côté de Rogue. Et c'est à ce moment-là que celui-ci commis l'erreur fatale.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de l'aide d'une sale petite sang de bourbe comme elle !

Sur le coup, je ne compris pas bien ce qu'il venait de se passer. C'était impossible. Pas Rogue. Pas à Lily, la seule personne qui était venue prendre sa défense. Nous, nous étions tous restés plantés là, à regarder, et Lily, elle, s'était battue pour celui qu'elle appelait son ami. Elle s'était battu, avait protesté, contrairement à Pettigrow ou à Remus, qui n'avait toujours pas lâché la même page des yeux depuis le début de l'altercation. Lily avait crié pour Rogue, et en échange, elle avait reçu la pire insulte qui soit.

- … m'étonne que ton balai arrive encore à décoller avec une tête aussi enflée. Tu me fais VOMIR !

Elle se retourna alors, les larmes aux yeux, et traversa la foule tandis que James tentait de la retenir. Je me mis aussitôt à sa poursuite, accompagnée par Joy qui serrait étroitement ma main dans la sienne.

- Lily, attend !

- Sang de bourbe… marmonnait-elle, des larmes roulants sur ses joues. Après tout ce que j'ai fais pour lui… et cet abruti de Potter…

- Lily !

J'entendis alors des acclamations dans mon dos et me retournais, le cœur battant, pour voir Rogue de nouveau suspendu par la cheville.

- Qui veut me voir enlever le caleçon de Servilo ?

A ces paroles de James, Lily s'immobilisa, et au moment où elle allait se retourner, Joy la retint à bout de bras, et je plaquai brutalement mes mains contre ses oreilles, des larmes menaçants de déborder de mes yeux à mon tour, afin de l'empêcher d'entendre les hurlements de la foule, lorsque James prit sa décision.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

La pratique de l'après-midi me sembla être une véritable catastrophe. Je sentais que j'avais l'esprit ailleurs… pas dans les questions de l'examinateur, en tout cas. Il était resté dans le parc du château, près du hêtre, au bord du lac.

En sortant enfin de l'épreuve, je fus soulagée de me souvenir que, n'ayant pas prit les runes anciennes comme option, j'avais le droit à un week-end de 3 jours pour mes révisions, et me reposer… et parler à Remus, comme je l'avais dis à Lily, et comme je n'avais plus du tout envie de faire.

Mais je l'avais promis à Lily… Lily, l'adolescente adorable qui avait passé l'heure du midi à pleurer dans les toilettes à cause de son imbécile de meilleur ami qui s'était comporté comme la pire des ordures… ou la deuxième, voir même la troisième. James et Sirius avaient été plus que des salauds finis, et Remus…

Oh, Remus… doux Merlin, Remus… il n'avait rien fait. Ce qui était encore plus écoeurant.

Lorsque enfin, Remus sortit de la salle d'examen une demie heure après moi, je lui fis un signe de la main pour lui indiquer que je voulais lui parler, et il me suivit jusque dans le parc, et au stade de quidditch qui avait mystérieusement été laissé ouvert.

- Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de te féliciter pour ton match face aux gryffondors, commença-t-il. C'était un beau match.

- Oui… dommage que ce soit vous qui ayez la coupe à la fin, ironisais-je en m'asseyant dans les gradins. Mais je ne suis pas là pour parler d'un match de quidditch perdu. Je voulais te parler depuis plusieurs jours, pour te dire que… que je m'en voulais. Pour la manière dont je m'étais comportée avec toi… j'ai été injuste, je ne t'ai pas écouté, et j'ai pris peur, parce que… on a peur de ce que l'on ne comprend pas, et je me rends compte que je ne t'ai jamais compris… et que je n'ai jamais cherché à te comprendre. Et que je t'aime. Sincèrement. Je suis amoureuse de toi, et c'est pour ça que je t'ai embrassé sur le ponton.

Je n'avais jamais pensé que ce serait aussi dur. Ça n'avait rien à voir avec le moment où Tyler m'avait définitivement dit au revoir, alors que je m'apprêtais à l'imiter.

- Mais je me rends compte que je ne te connais toujours pas. Tu ne t'es pas levé. Tu n'as même pas regardé. Tu es resté assis, à faire semblant de lire… tu écoutais, pas vrai ? Est-ce que ça t'a fais rire ? D'entendre tes crétins d'amis… faire les choses qu'ils ont fait ? Tu as ris comme les autres à la fin ?

- Ruth…

- Le garçon dont j'étais amoureuse… non, le loup-garou dont j'étais amoureuse… il aurait agi comme Lily. Ou il aurait essayé au moins. Tu n'as pas essayé. Tu n'as pas bougé, tu as agi comme le gentil petit chien-chien bien dressé de Potter et Black. Je pensais que tu valais mieux que ça. Tu vaux mieux que ça. Dumbledore le sait également, et c'est pour ça qu'il t'a fait préfet. Le garçon dont j'étais amoureuse valait mieux que ce gamin qui a trop peur de perdre ses amis pour donner son opinion. Parce que je suis certaine que tu n'étais pas d'accord avec ça. Parce que si c'est le cas… alors c'est que tu ne vaux pas mieux qu'eux.

Je me relevais, tremblante, les poings serrés.

- Tu vaux bien mieux que Potter, Black et Pettigrow réunis, seulement, tu n'en as pas conscience, et ça fait de toi… un pantin. Et je refuse d'être… ne serait-ce qu'amie avec un pantin. Bonne chance pour la fin de tes BUSE, Remus.

Et je partis. Ce fut comme une fuite. Une fuite honteuse. Mais je n'étais en aucun cas la personne qui devais le plus avoir honte… n'est-ce pas ?

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Je passai mon week-end de 3 jours que j'avais tant espéré avoir durant toute l'année, à réviser pour mon épreuve de potions du lundi avec l'aide de Lily et d'Esther, qui me firent relire tous les manuels de potions que j'avais eu depuis le début de ma scolarisation.

- Ça va aller, me murmura Lily avant le début de l'épreuve. Tu n'as pas à t'en faire, ça va être génial. N'oublie pas que l'antidote pour la potion d'enflure est la gorgée de désenflage… ne confond pas l'utilisation des araignées et des cafards.

- Lily… est-ce que… est-ce que ça va ? Depuis jeudi je veux dire.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi… pense à tout ce que tu as appris. Tout ira bien.

Il était évident qu'elle ne voulait pas en parler, mais Lily avait eut la gentillesse et la compréhension de ne pas faire le moindre commentaire par rapport à ma dispute avec Remus… je me devais de faire de même.

L'épreuve écrite ne fut pas aussi affreuse que ce à quoi je m'étais attendue : je ne fis que quelques erreurs stupides, mais découvris malgré tout le nom de 3 potions dont je n'avais jamais entendu parler. Heureusement pour moi, la pratique se passa bien mieux : je cachai du mieux que je pouvais les traces de dégoûts sur mon visage, tandis que je découpais les pattes d'une dizaine d'araignée, et que l'odeur de la mixture parvenait à mes narines, et à la fin de l'heure, la potion avait la couleur bleutée que j'étais persuadée qu'elle était censée avoir.

Le lendemain avait lieu l'épreuve d'arithmancie, que je ne craignais pas particulièrement mais que je savais très difficile, et qui rendit une poufsouffle complètement folle, et qui commença à tout détruire dans la salle, et à renverser chaises et bureaux avant d'être conduite de toute urgence à l'infirmerie sous les ricanements de Taylor Harrison qui m'énervait chaque jours un peu plus.

Puis, ce fut l'épreuve théorique d'astronomie, et je me rendis compte que j'avais complètement oublié de réviser cette matière pendant le week-end, et que les seuls souvenirs que j'avais de ces cours étaient ces soirées passés au sommet de la tour à mourir de froid en regardant les pitreries des Maraudeurs, ce qui n'allait pas m'aider à nommer les lunes de Jupiter.

Et malheureusement, je ne pouvais pas profiter de l'après-midi pour réviser : j'avais l'épreuve pratique de divination, qui allait forcément… me descendre. J'avais malgré tout ramené mes cours d'astronomie de l'année et révisai en attendant d'être appelée.

- Hayward, Ruthanna !

Je montais à l'échelle, mes cours d'astronomie rangés dans mon sac que je déposai sur l'un des poufs avant de m'approcher de mon examinatrice, une vieille femme aux boucles aussi blanches que les plumes de Chowder. Elle me présenta une tasse de thé qu'elle venait de boire, et je me penchais pour regarder ce qu'il y avait au fond… et je ne vis rien. Lorsque je faisais cet exercice avec Tyler en cours, je devinais toujours une petite forme, une étoile, ou une croix, mais là, rien. Seulement une feuille de thé semblable à de la boue.

- Je vois… un chameau avec des papillons et… un éventail, improvisais-je en cherchant dans ma mémoire les symboles dont je me souvenais. Ce qui veut dire, un long voyage dans l'hypocrisie et l'infidélité… donc… votre mari vous trompe peut-être ?

- Je suis veuve.

Je sus à cet instant que j'aurais mieux fait de me taire, et que j'avais intérêt à me surpasser en lisant les lignes de sa vieille main toute fripée.

- Votre ligne de cœur est claire et profonde, déclarais-je en choisissant de tenter l'hypocrisie, ce qui signifie que vous êtes capable de loyauté et d'affection durable… comme avec votre défunt mari.

Au regard glacé qu'elle me lança, je sus qu'il fallait changer de tactique, si je ne voulais pas être assurée d'avoir un T.

- Votre ligne de tête est assez faible, ce qui signifie…

Je cherchais dans ma mémoire, et me rappelai ce que cela signifiait lorsque je croisais le regard de la vieille femme.

- Des facultés intellectuelles diminués.

- Je crois que l'on va passer à la lecture de la boule de cristal, Miss Hayward.

J'obéis, et m'assis sur le tabouret avant de me pencher sur la boule. Je n'avais plus rien à perdre, j'avais au mieux un D. Je pouvais toujours faire semblant de voir le visage de son défunt mari, car ça ne pourrait être pire.

Mais, à mon grand étonnement, lorsque je plongeai mon regard dans le cristal, je vis très clairement une image.

- Je vois… des flocons. Ils tombent, il y a pleins de flocons… des flocons blancs et noirs, comme de la cendre, et… il y a une boule. Une énorme boule en verre, elle est brisée, et il y a de la fumée… de la fumée animée et noire, des tourbillons de fumée, qui tourne autour et…

Je plissai les yeux, pas certaine de ce que je croyais avoir vu.

- Et… m'encouragea la vieille dame.

- La fumée… les tourbillons de fumée ont disparu, et la boule en verre… elle est tombée. D'un coup, comme ça, elle s'est brisée en morceaux.

Lorsque je relevais les yeux, je croisais le regard pensif de mon examinatrice. Après quelques secondes de silences, elle me désigna la trappe de la tête, m'invitant à partir, et je ne me le fis pas dire deux fois, en profitant pour prendre mes jambes à mon cou et terminer mes révisions si je voulais ma BUSE d'astronomie.

Lorsque le soir arriva, on nous donna à chacun une carte vierge du ciel, et au coup de départ de l'examinateur principal, nous nous mimes tous à gratter notre parchemin avec fébrilité, collant l'œil contre le télescope toutes les 3 secondes, manquant de se le crever une fois sur deux, et ce, pendant plus d'une heure, à la lumière de bougies flottantes, ma cape aux couleurs des serdaigles étroitement serrée autour de ma poitrine, tandis que je réajustais mon télescope pour la 1000e fois sur son trépied.

- Plus que 5 minutes… déclara l'examinateur de sa voix traînante.

Je décollais mon œil de la longue vue, reportant mon attention sur ma carte du ciel entièrement remplie, et la rendis 5 minutes plus tard, ravie : la pratique me permettrait de rattraper le désastre de la théorie.

Nous rentrâmes tous dans nos salles communes, épuisés, se promettant de fêter la fin des examens le lendemain au cours d'une grande fête dans le parc, puis chacun se sépara et retourna à son dortoir.

Il était tard lorsque je me réveillais le lendemain matin, mais ne prit pas le temps de me prélasser dans mes draps douillets : cet après-midi avait lieu l'épreuve d'histoire de la magie à laquelle je voulais impérativement une BUSE, ce qui n'était pas aussi simple que de revoir le nom de quelques planètes comme la veille.

- Je ne vais jamais y arriver, soupirais-je en relisant mes cours tout en mangeant à midi. Tout ça n'a aucun sens et les dates se mélangent… ce truc est un véritable enfer, et mes notes… ressembles à celle de Matt !

- Merci, répliqua celui-ci faussement vexé en se resservant de la viande. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu stresses : l'histoire de la magie ne sert strictement à rien, et c'est impossible d'avoir un O. Abandonne tout espoir, et souviens-toi que si tu obtiens un A, c'est que tu es un génie.

- Ou un serdaigle, ajouta Jeff en relisant par-dessus mon épaule le cours sur l'une des nombreuses révoltes des gobelins. Qu'est-ce qu'ils sont chiants ceux-là, toujours à se plaindre et à faire des guerres.

- Jeffrey, ce n'est pas toi qui veux travailler à Gringotts à la fin de tes études ? se moqua Tyler. Tu sais, avec les gobelins.

- Personne n'aime les gobelins, Links.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

L'épreuve me fit vaguement penser aux cours : d'un ennui mortel. Et vu le visage des autres élèves, toutes maisons confondues, chacun semblait penser la même chose, exceptée Esther qui en était déjà à son deuxième rouleau de parchemin alors que je n'avais même pas encore fini de lire toutes les questions, la plupart n'ayant aucun sens à mes yeux. Je croisais le regard tout aussi perdu de Lily qui m'adressa malgré tout un sourire qu'elle voulait sans doute encourageant, et je me forçais à écrire quelque chose.

Lorsque enfin l'examinateur annonça la fin de l'épreuve, je crus que j'allais me mettre à pleurer, tant j'étais soulagée. Enfin, les deux semaines de BUSE étaient terminées, et les vacances allaient rapidement arriver… un bonheur parfait, total.

- Ruthanna ! Ruth ! m'appela Sirius tandis que je me dirigeais vers la sortie. Fais passer le mot aux autres que la soirée commence à 21 heures 30 près du lac.

- On a l'autorisation ? m'étonnais-je.

- Bien sur que non !

Il me fit un clin d'œil, avant de rejoindre James qui était en grande discussion avec Remus et Pettigrow.

Le reste de la journée se passa dans la détente, allongés dans la chambre des garçons, se racontant nos pires bourdes aux examens. Nous éclatâmes tous de rire lorsque Tyler raconta comme il avait prédit avec l'aide de la boule de cristal qu'une fiente de chouette allait atterrir sur l'épaule de l'examinatrice le 3 novembre 1979, après qu'elle soit allée chercher le journal pour son mari.

- Et c'est là qu'elle m'a dit : je suis veuve ! Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à faire qu'elle soit veuve ? J'inventais ! J'ai pensé à la façon dont le hibou de Jeff s'était oublié au-dessus du professeur McGonagall, c'est tout !

Les fous rires reprirent de plus bels aux rappels de ce petit déjeuner mémorable qui avait terminé sur la fuite honteuse de Hervé, le hibou de Jeff.

- Il aura fait honneur à la famille Gilbert jusqu'au bout, avoua ce dernier. Maintenant, il peut être empaillé, il a accompli la mission qu'il lui avait été donné à sa naissance !

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Dès la fin du repas du soir, les 5e années se réunirent dans le hall d'entrée. Je trouvais rapidement Lily et Mary qui bavardaient avec l'une de leurs amies, Alice, et me joignis à elles lorsque nous sortîmes dans le grand parc.

- Je le sens mal… murmura Joy en se retournant régulièrement. Tu crois que le fait qu'il y ait des préfets avec nous nous sauvera ?

- Je ne pense pas. Mais on ne fait rien de mal…

Je n'eus pas le temps de finir ma phrase que des pétards explosèrent, et des cris se firent entendre.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils sont débiles ! s'écria Lily avant de devoir se jeter à terre pour éviter toute blessure lorsqu'un pétard décida de la prendre pour cible et vint s'écraser contre un arbre plus loin. Ils vont mettre le feu à quelque chose, ces crétins de Maraudeurs !

Et grâce à ces « crétins de Maraudeurs », comme les avaient si gracieusement nommé Lily, la fête ne dura pas bien longtemps. Vu le boucan qui avait été causé par _l__'__interlude__pétards__et__autres__blagues__de__gamins,_le professeur Dumbledore et toute l'équipe professorale étaient réunis au sommet des marches. Etrangement, ils ne crièrent pas, se contentant de se scinder en 2 groupes pour nous permettre de passer comme dans une haie d'honneur, la tête haute avant de chacun retourner dans sa salle commune, en se promettant une grande fête là-bas.

Mais il n'y eut pas de grande fête. Nous nous réunîmes autour du feu à notre place habituelle, ensembles, comme à l'époque où nous étions encore tous amis, sans mensonges, moins d'un an plus tôt. Etonnant comme en l'espace de quelques mois, les choses changeaient… et je me rendais compte que j'avais délaissé mes amis. Mes habituels, comme mes nouveaux, et j'en avais blessé et perdu certains… et je ne pourrais pas arranger cela en un coup de baguette magique.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Les quelques jours qui restèrent avant le retour à la vie normal se firent à un rythme plus lent, plus agréable. Nous nous levions plus tard, nous couchions après plus de jeux, passions plus de temps à éplucher les journaux pour savoir à quoi nous attendre dehors. Nous allions quitter la bulle Poudlard, pour retourner à la vie quotidienne, sans la protection perpétuelle de Dumbledore et des autres professeurs. Cela avait quelque chose d'assez effrayant.

Et le moment de quitter la bulle arriva enfin. Nous fîmes tous nos valises, nous assurant de ne rien oublier, et montâmes dans les diligences nous conduisant jusqu'à la gare de Pré-au-lard, et au Poudlard Express, avec Londres comme objectif final.

Le trajet fut des plus mouvementés, chacune de nos connaissances venant à un moment pointer le bout de son nez… avec des surprises, comme des pétards qui furent vite éteint par Esther après que Lucy soit passée à deux doigts d'une épilation gratuite et totale des sourcils et de quelques mèches de cheveux.

Puis, vint le moment de descendre du train. De descendre du train, et dire au revoir à chacun. J'embrassais à tour de rôle Esther, Drew, Jeff, Matt et Lucy, et Tyler m'accorda le droit de le serrer brièvement dans ses bras, pour faire bonne figure devant les autres, bien que personne ne soit aveugle.

- On va se revoir cet été, p as vrai ? me demanda Joy avec un air implorant.

- Bien sur… tu n'auras qu'à m'inviter !

- On va passer un été extraordinaire, je le sens !

Elle m'enlaça à m'en écraser les omoplates, avant de rejoindre son petit frère Danny et ses parents. Je croisais Lily qui me souhaita de bonnes vacances après m'avoir présentée à ses parents, des gens charmants qui regardaient autour d'eux, émerveillés, alors qu'ils voyaient le même spectacle depuis 5 ans maintenant.

Et enfin, au moment où j'allais rejoindre mon père qui se tenait en retrait vers la sortie, je tombai sur Remus.

- Ruth, me salua-t-il poliment. Comment va Lucy ?

- Elle survivra. Esther lui a sauvé les sourcils, et Matt a promis de la venger dès qu'il pourrait.

- C'est gentil de sa part.

- Oui… il agit pour les gens qu'il aime. Je dois y aller, mon père m'attend.

- Attend, Ruth… je voulais… je voulais te dire que j'étais désolé. Pour l'accident avec Rogue.

- L'accident ? Tu appelles ça un accident ? Remus, c'était plus qu'un accident, mais je n'ai pas envi d'en parler. Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut t'excuser, c'est à lui. A lui, et à Lily. Je suis persuadée qu'elle aurait aimé que tu l'aides, mais tu n'as rien fais. Mais personne n'est parfait, Remus, et je ne te demanderais jamais de l'être. Cesse juste de croire que moi je le suis, et tu verras… ça ira mieux. Je ne dis pas que tu seras soudain très heureux, mais arrête de penser que tout le monde est parfait, contrairement à toi. Ce que tu as fais ce jour-là… ou plutôt, ce que tu n'as pas fais… c'était horrible, mais ça a aussi simplement montré que tu étais imparfait. Mais on peut toujours s'améliorer. Tu n'as qu'à t'en rappeler, et oser élever la voix, la prochaine fois qu'il y aura une telle injustice juste devant tes yeux. Tu n'es pas préfet pour rien, tu sais ?

Je posais mes mains sur ses épaules pour me mettre sur la pointe des pieds et déposer un baiser sur sa joue, avant de partir rejoindre mon père qui fixait d'un air absent le ciel. Ces vacances promettaient d'être excellentes… oui, vraiment excellentes.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer : L'univers et les personnages appartiennent exclusivement à J.K. Rowling

Note de l'auteur : Merci à tous pour vos adorables review qui m'ont fait **énormément**plaisir. Je les ai toutes lues, et la raison pour laquelle je n'y ai pas répondu (honteux, honteux !) est que… je n'ai malheureusement pas encore réussie à trouver le moyen d'y répondre (encore pluuuus honteux !). Mais je tenais à ce que vous sachiez que je les lis toutes et qu'elles me font chaud au cœur. Merci beaucoup. _Dethe_

**Chapitre 8**

_**« **La caractéristique principale d'un ami est sa capacité à vous décevoir »_

**Pierre Desproge**

Il était plus de 11 heures lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, la tête enfoncée dans mon oreiller, marmonnant des paroles inintelligibles tout en tentant d'ouvrir les yeux. C'est alors que j'entendis une sorte de reniflement peu élégant, et je relevai la tête de mes couvertures, croisant un regard bleu interrogateur.

- Danny ! m'écriais-je après avoir sursauté. Dégage de là !

Le petit frère de Joy éclata de rire tandis que j'essayai de l'attraper par le col de son tee-shirt pour lui faire regretter de m'avoir fait peur de si bon matin, mais il parvint à reculer, tout sourire.

- C'est Joy qui m'a dit de te réveiller, Ruth ! m'annonça-t-il en riant.

- Quoi ? Mais quelle…

C'est à cet instant là que Joy entra dans sa chambre, en maillot de bain, un chapeau de paille sur le crâne.

- Tu n'es toujours pas réveillée, Ruth ? On va à la plage aujourd'hui !

- Comme tous les jours, marmonnais-je en me tirant hors de mon lit tandis que Joy éjectait Danny de sa chambre à l'aide de menaces habilement choisies.

10 minutes plus tard, nous étions allongées sur des transats sur le petit bout de plage appartenant à la famille Hamlet, profitant du temps étonnement bon qui semblait toucher Dundee.

- Tu sais qu'à cette époque de l'année, je suis en pull ? me demanda alors Joy. En pull et à la maison à attendre de partir en vacances. Et cette année, je suis en maillot de bain à la plage avec toi ! Qui l'aurait cru ?

Je lui souris tandis que Danny passait en courant entre nos deux sièges pour aller se jeter dans l'eau qui, elle, n'avait pas augmenté de température par rapport aux autres années.

- Il va vite revenir, murmura la grande sœur de ce dernier. Au fait, tu as reçu du courrier hier ?

- Mon père, pour me dire qu'il partait à l'étranger, pour le travail… je reste avec toi jusqu'en septembre.

- Parfait… murmura-t-elle. Tu crois qu'on aura bientôt nos résultats des BUSE ?

- Aucune idée, et pour tout te dire, je préfère ne pas y penser.

- Pauvre Lucy, elle doit être en train de devenir folle… ils pourraient au moins nous donner la date d'arrivée des résultats, au lieu de nous laisser là, sans savoir…

- Flitwick a dit que les résultats arriveraient à la fin de mois de juillet…

- Et on est le 23 juillet, Ruth. J'estime que c'est la fin du mois.

- Peut-être qu'ils arriveront le 29, pour fêter ton anniversaire en beauté ?

- Ouah, quelle merveille ! Le matin de mes 16 ans ma mère viendra me tuer dans mon lit parce que j'aurais complètement loupé mes examens ! Il y a de quoi en faire un livre ! Tu devrais en parler à ton père.

Je souris sans rien dire, observant Danny jouer au bord de l'eau, dessinant des symboles dans le sable à l'aide d'une branche abandonnée là pour les vagues.

- Je suis pressée de retourner à Poudlard ! Et dans un an, je serais majeur ! C'est une bonne idée des sorciers de donner la majorité à 17 ans, tu sais ?

- J'imagine… plus que deux ans, et après… la vraie vie commencera.

- Tu as peur ?

- De quoi ?

- De la guerre.

Trois jours plus tôt, en lisant la gazette du sorcier que Mr. Hamlet avait oublié sur la table au petit déjeuner, nous avions découvert qu'un célèbre magasin sorcier se situant dans le quartier magique de Londres avait été littéralement soufflé par une explosion, et que les quelques survivants de la destruction du lieu avaient été tué par des sorciers encapuchonnés qui avaient disparu dans un tourbillon de fumée noire après avoir laissé une marque dans le ciel, en forme de tête de mort.

- Je crois que tant que l'on est à Poudlard, tout ira bien. Après… il suffira de faire attention.

- Il y a eu plus de 200 morts, Ruth. Tu crois vraiment que ces gens ne faisaient pas attention ?

- Je n'ai pas dis ça, seulement… ça parait tellement fou ! Et personne n'a parlé de guerre, pour l'instant.

- Mon père dit que la guerre a commencé depuis plusieurs années déjà, mais que le ministère étouffe l'affaire. Et là, tout est en train d'être révélé. On est en guerre. Mon oncle a raconté la veille de ton arrivée à mes parents comment il avait vu une horde d'aurors quitter leurs bureaux au ministère, exactement au même moment… et ça, ça n'arrive plus depuis des années. Et je suis certaine qu'en écoutant les discussions des adultes, on se rendrait compte que tout a prit des proportions… gigantesques. Réellement gigantesques.

- Il faudrait en parler à Esther, suggérais-je. Je doute que sa famille ne soit pas au courant des évènements. Ils travaillent tous pour le ministère et connaissent personnellement le premier ministre et Dumbledore.

- Je lui demanderais dans ma prochaine lettre… la réponse arrivera vite, elle est restée dans son manoir pendant les vacances.

- Quelle chance que vous habitiez en Écosse, ironisais-je.

- Paisley, Glasgow, Dundee…

- Esther, Drew et toi, complétais-je. C'est fou comme nous sommes éparpillés en Grande Bretagne… vous trois en Écosse, Lucy en Irlande, Jeff au Pays de Galles, et Matt, Tyler et moi en Angleterre… et pourtant, on est si peu nombreux. A Poudlard, je veux dire. C'est vrai, quand on y réfléchi, il y a bien plus de moldus que de sorciers. Partout.

- En fait, il n'y a pas beaucoup plus de moldus que de sorciers, mais les moldus… on les voit plus que nous, j'imagine, et la moitié des personnes que tu prends pour des moldus quand tu les croises dans la rue sont en réalité des sangs-mêlés. Dans quelques années, il y aura le même nombre de sorciers que de moldus, tu sais ? Parce que dans le fond, on est tous des sangs-mêlés à un moment donné. Sauf Esther et Sirius. Les familles au sang-pur sont très rares, il n'y a plus que… les Black, les Brown, les Potter, les Weasley, les Prewett, les Croupton, les Malefoy, les Goyle, les Crabbe, les Lestrange, les Bones, les Londubat… il y a aussi évidemment les Gaunt, mais ils sont tous devenus complètement fous… en tout cas, c'est ce que j'ai entendu dire. Une trop forte consanguinité à ce qu'il parait… ils étaient affreux dans les années 40, ils ont massacré des moldus, et sont pratiquement tous morts aujourd'hui.

- Ça fait quand même beaucoup de sorciers.

- Il y a à peine 5 représentants de ces familles à Poudlard en ce moment, tu sais ? Il n'y a plus qu'Esther, Sirius et son petit frère, James et Franck. Les Malefoy et les Lestrange sont partis il y a quelques années, comme les Prewett et les Weasley. Et eux, des sangs-mêlés et des nés-moldu. Les pauvres, je me demande comment ils font pour tenir le choc, s'amusa-t-elle.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Celui qui est à la tête de cette guerre… il a des partisans.

- Les silhouettes encapuchonnées ?

- Exactement. Et ses partisans font tous partis de ces grandes familles. Pas de toutes, évidemment, mais la plupart sont plutôt tournées vers la magie noire… la très vieille magie. Et ça n'arrange les affaires de personne. Ils détestent les moldus et les nés-moldu, évidemment, mais il ne faudra pas longtemps avant que les sangs-mêlés deviennent une cible privilégiée. Ça les a toujours dégoûté, ces croisements « inter-espèce », comme ils disent. Les Hamlet étaient une grande famille sorcière avant, tu sais ? Maintenant, nous ne sommes plus que des sangs-mêlés… amusant, non ?

- Je me demande si ma mère faisait partie d'une grande famille sorcière… je ne lui ai jamais posé la question.

- Si elle t'avait dit oui, ça aurait changé quelque chose pour toi ? demanda ma meilleure amie en sirotant son jus de citrouille fait maison.

- Non, mais j'aurais aimé savoir.

- Tu n'auras qu'à demander à ton père, alors, répondit-elle comme si c'était une évidence indiscutable.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Contrairement à ce que j'avais prédis, les résultats des BUSE n'arrivèrent pas le jour de l'anniversaire de Joy… mais la veille.

Nous nous étions levées tôt afin d'aider le grand-père paternel de Joyce à monter son dirigeable magique à l'aide duquel il allait visiter l'Asie.

- Et ça, tu vois, jeune fille, m'expliquait-il en buvant son café tandis que nous travaillions, c'est ce qui permet au dirigeable de s'envoler. Il suffit d'y jeter un sort d'apesanteur, et le tour est joué. Je me souviens de ce vieil Andy qui avait complètement oublié de relancer le sort toutes les 10 heures… il est mort dans d'effroyables souffrances, à c'qui parait.

Je croisais le regard de Joy qui semblait tout aussi ennuyée que moi d'entendre la même histoire depuis plus d'une heure.

- Joy ! Ruth ! hurla alors Danny depuis la terrasse de la grande maison des Hamlet. Il y a des hiboux de Poudlard !

Nous lâchâmes aussitôt ce que nous tenions en main, sans prendre garde aux protestations du vieil homme.

Joy parvint la première au salon où son petit frère lisait déjà sa propre lettre. J'attrapai fébrilement la mienne, et la dépliais.

- Mais c'est les affaires scolaires ! protestais-je.

- Il y a une deuxième lettre dans l'enveloppe, répondit distraitement Joy en lisant ses résultats.

Je rouvrais mon enveloppe et en tirais enfin le bon parchemin.

**BREVET UNIVERSEL**

**DE SORCELLERIE ELEMENTAIRE**

**Le candidat est admis Le candidat est recalé**

**s'il obtient l'une des s'il obtient l'une des**

**notes suivantes : notes suivantes :**

**Optimal (O) Piètre (P)**

**Effort exceptionnel (E) Désolant (D)**

**Acceptable (A) Troll (T)**

**RUTHANNA** **HARRIET****HAYWARD****A****OBTENU :**

**Astronomie : E**

**Arithmancie : O**

**Sortilèges : O**

**Défense contre les forces du Mal : O**

**Divination : A**

**Botanique : E**

**Histoire de la magie : A**

**Potions : E**

**Métamorphose : E**

Ainsi, j'avais eu un A en divination… mon examinatrice n'était pas aussi vieille peau que je l'avais imaginé. Et j'avais ma BUSE d'histoire de la magie ! Et un O en sortilège. Tout ce passait comme dans mes plus grands rêves.

- C'est parfait, murmurais-je.

Joy avait l'air aussi ravie que moi, et nous échangeâmes nos résultats, toutes excitées à l'idée d'annoncer nos notes à nos amis.

**BREVET UNIVERSEL**

**DE SORCELLERIE ELEMENTAIRE**

**Le candidat est admis Le candidat est recalé**

**s'il obtient l'une des s'il obtient l'une des**

**notes suivantes : notes suivantes :**

**Optimal (O) Piètre (P)**

**Effort exceptionnel (E) Désolant (D)**

**Acceptable (A) Troll (T)**

**JOYCE SARA HAMLET A OBTENU :**

**Astronomie : E**

**Soins aux créatures magiques : E**

**Sortilèges : O**

**Défense contre les forces du Mal : O**

**Etude des Moldus : O**

**Botanique : E**

**Histoire de la magie : E**

**Potions : E**

**Métamorphose : E**

- Ouah… tu te souviens quand tu me disais que tu t'étais plantée en histoire de la magie ? Tu as un E.

- Jalouse ? se moqua-t-elle en parcourant des yeux la liste de livres.

- Je devrais ?

- Non… et félicitation pour ton A en divination, je pensais que tu aurais un T.

- Moi aussi, avouais-je.

- Ta lecture de la boule de cristal a dus drôlement l'impressionner.

Je lui adressai un rapide sourire avant de recopier mes résultats sur un bout de parchemin que je confiai à Chowder.

- Apporte le à mon père, d'accord ? lui murmurais-je tendrement en caressant ses plumes soyeuses.

- On devrait faire une fête ! s'exclama Joy.

- On en fait déjà une demain ! protestais-je.

- Et alors ? Demain, c'est pour fêter mes 16 ans ! Aujourd'hui, c'est pour fêter nos 9 BUSE sur 9.

- On aura dus prendre plus d'options, soupirais-je dramatiquement.

- Même Esther n'a prit que 9 options. Ce n'est pas de faire runes anciennes qui lui sauvera la vie, et je doute qu'elle prenne 9 matières cette année.

- On fêtera ça demain, décidais-je, avec Esther et Drew.

- Il faudra qu'on trouve un moyen de se débarrasser de Danny.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Et le moyen pour que Danny ne nous traîne pas dans les pattes fut décidé par Joy au moment même où Drew et Esther arrivèrent par la cheminée de la famille Hamlet.

- Tu vas au lit, Daniel ! C'est une fête pour les gens de plus de 16 ans qui ont eu toutes leurs BUSE ! Du balai !

En grommelant, Danny obéit, et nous sortîmes aussitôt dans le jardin où nous avions installé durant l'après-midi précédant la venue de nos amis une table et des bougies flottantes, malgré que la nuit ne soit pas encore complètement tombée.

- Vous êtes en retard, leur lança Joy en se laissant tomber sur sa chaise.

- Ma mère voulait que mon père nous accompagne quand elle a sus que tes parents n'étaient pas là… elle devait avoir peur que l'on se fasse attaquer par « le nouvel ennemi de la Grande-Bretagne »… comme s'il allait venir dans un endroit comme Dundee.

- On a été obligé de parlementer, ajouta Drew, et ça a duré assez longtemps. Les adultes sont tous complètement paniqués.

- Pas les miens ! Ils partent tous les jours au travail quand on est encore en train de dormir, et ils nous laissent avec Danny jusqu'à au moins… 22 heures, minimum. Ils travaillent beaucoup, en ce moment, ils n'ont même pas pu prendre de vacances.

- Mes parents non plus, et le reste de la famille Brown est… en arrêt, je dirais.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont dit à propos de la guerre ? demanda Joy avidement tandis que je penchais pour bien entendre la réponse d'Esther.

- Ils ne m'en ont pas parlé directement… mais j'ai entendu mon grand-père quand il est venu pour l'anniversaire de ma mère, le lendemain de cette attaque en Angleterre. Pas un seul survivant, une vraie tragédie. Il disait que Dumbledore lui-même était visé et que la guerre allait être aussi terrible qu'à l'époque de Grindelwald.

- Et… est-ce qu'il sait… de qui il s'agit ? Le nouveau…

- Voldemort. Il se fait appeler Voldemort. Apparemment, ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps avant que la gazette ne le révèle. Le ministère n'a pas très bien géré ça, à ce que j'ai compris. Beaucoup de gens sont morts parce qu'ils ont préféré ne pas ébruiter l'affaire, mais ça n'est pas qu'un fou qui pourchasse des moldus avec un couteau. Une guerre se prépare, elle est même déjà en place. Elle a commencé depuis des années, et il y a déjà des centaines de morts. Le ministère ne peut plus garder le silence à présent, ils ont déjà perdu de la crédibilité auprès de la plupart des grandes familles sorcières.

- Ils pensent que Voldemort et son armée vont frapper un grand coup. Le monde magique tout entier en entendra parler. Et dans très peu de temps.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

L'anniversaire de Joy et la venue de Drew et Esther nous avait apprit deux choses principales : premièrement, de nous 4, j'étais celle ayant obtenue les moins bonnes notes aux BUSE, Esther n'ayant que des O et Drew 4 malheureux E au milieu des Optimal. Deuxièmement : il était officiel que nous étions en guerre, et qu'il faudrait faire attention où nous mettrions nos pieds au cours de prochaines semaines.

Nous attendîmes la fin de la première semaine d'août pour nous rendre au chemin de traverse, la mère de Joy, Sara Hamlet, ayant insisté pour nous accompagner, nous et Danny.

- Vous avez tellement grandis les filles… il vous faudrait de nouvelles robes. Vous pouvez y aller seule pendant que j'irais acheter des ingrédients pour les potions avec Daniel ? Vous continuez potions, cette année, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui maman… soupira Joy en changeant son tas de livres de bras, on continue les potions… où est passé Danny ?

Aussitôt, Mrs. Hamlet se retourna, et partit à la recherche de son fils tandis que nous nous dirigions vers la boutique de Mrs. Guipure.

- Je ne me rends jamais compte à quel point on grandit en une année, m'expliquait Joy alors qu'elle poussait la porte du magasin. Moi, je regarde les cheveux plutôt, tu vois ? Tu te souviens que je me les étais coupées il y a juste un an ? Bon, évidemment, ils ne sont pas encore longs comme les tiens…

- Je vais me les faire couper, lui annonçais-je distraitement en tirant sur l'une de mes boucles brunes.

- Et… tiens, salut Remus ! Qu'est-ce que je disais, déjà ?

Je relevai brutalement les yeux de l'observation minutieuse de mes ongles, non pas pour aider Joy à se souvenir du sujet de notre conversation, mais pour comprendre pour quelle raison elle avait dit : « tiens, salut Remus ! ». Et je trouvai très rapidement la réponse.

Remus Lupin se tenait debout sur un tabouret, Mrs. Guipure s'occupant de sa nouvelle robe, Peter Pettigrow assit un peu plus loin lisant la gazette du sorcier parut ce matin.

- Je m'occupe de vous tout de suite, jeunes filles ! L'une d'entre vous n'a qu'à s'installer sur l'autre tabouret…

Joy me poussa en avant, se dirigeant immédiatement vers Pettigrow et son journal auquel nous n'avions plus accès depuis que Mr. Hamlet avait surpris sa fille lisant la première page, 3 jours plus tôt, sur laquelle une photo d'un haut lieu politique écossais était en feu, avec comme gros titre **Le****mystérieux****mage****noir****frappe****encore**.

- Salut, Ruth, murmura Remus tandis que je m'installais à ses côtés.

- Salut, lui répondis-je plus sèchement que je l'aurais voulu. Pettigrow est avec toi ?

- Oui, il… a préféré me suivre plutôt que d'aller chercher des ingrédients de potions avec James et Sirius. On arrête tous les deux cette année, et… cet endroit est assez…

Je grimaçai pour lui faire comprendre que j'étais tout à fait d'accord avec lui, tandis que l'une des employées de Mrs. Guipure venait prendre mes mesures.

- Et tes vacances ?

- Bien, je… suis chez Joy depuis le début de l'été, en Ecosse. C'est sympa. Heu… et toi ?

- Les parents de James nous ont invité, Peter et moi. Sirius habite avec eux, maintenant.

- Vraiment ? m'étonnais-je. Pourquoi ?

- Disons que lui et sa famille ont eu… quelques sujets de discordes, récemment.

_« Et ces partisans font tous partis de ces grandes familles. Pas de toutes, évidemment, mais la plupart sont plutôt tournées vers la magie noire… la très vieille magie. » _

Je ne pus m'empêcher de trembler en me rappelant les mots de Joy. Je ne connaissais la famille Black que de réputation, et celle-ci était loin d'être bonne, contrairement aux Brown ou aux Bones. La magie noire, voilà ce que les Black pratiquaient dans leur cave… en tout cas, c'est ce que l'on disait à tous les enfants. Mais Sirius Black n'était pas du genre à ce terrer dans une cave ou un grenier pour pratiquer de la magie dangereuse, et interdite. Il était ce genre d'adolescent turbulent qui aimait se faire prendre, juste pour voir le visage des professeurs en comprenant que la bombabouse venait de sa poche. Il jouait avec le feu, mais certainement pas avec la magie noire.

- Oh… finis-je par dire en me rendant compte que mon silence était suspect. Oui, ça arrive à tout le monde, j'imagine.

Lamentable. Rattrapage lamentable. Et Remus semblait penser la même chose, vu son visage. Afin de ne pas aggraver mon cas, j'optai pour l'ignorance et tournai le visage vers Joy et Peter. Celle-ci lisait avec application le journal que Pettigrow lui avait aimablement prêté, accordant à présent toute son attention à son paquet de chocogrenouilles.

Les mesures prirent fin en même temps des deux côtés, et 5 minutes plus tard, nous passions en caisse, Joy nous rejoignant rapidement. Il était à peine 14 heures 34 lorsque nous sortîmes de chez Mrs. Guipure, nos achats à présent terminés.

- On pourrait… aller traîner du côté du marchand de glace pendant que l'on attend les autres, proposa alors Remus.

Joy et Peter semblèrent enchantés mais je refrénais rapidement leur enthousiasme.

- Non désolé, mais on doit rejoindre la mère de Joy… pas vrai Joy ?

- Elle n'a jamais dit qu'on devait…

- Joy ! Ce n'était pas une question ! m'énervais-je alors, mal à l'aise sans trop savoir pourquoi. Je…

Mais je n'eus jamais le temps de finir ma phrase, car la seconde d'après, un cri retentit dans la rue.

- Ils sont là, ils sont là !

Nous nous tournâmes aussitôt en direction de la femme qui traversait le chemin de traverse en hurlant à qui voulait bien l'entendre qu'«ils sont là, ils sont là ! ». L'instant d'après, la terrasse en verre du café _Au__bonheur__des__chaudrons_explosa.

Je me retrouvai allongée de tout mon long contre le sol en dalles, cherchant des yeux le petit livre de potions m'ayant échappé des mains.

- Ruth ! Ruth, relève-toi ! Il faut partir, Ruth ! m'hurla Joy tandis qu'elle aidait Peter à se remettre sur pied.

- Je cherche mon livre !

- Il faut partir ! Les partisans de Voldemort sont là !

Je me retournais aussitôt vers elle, la fixant, bouche bée, tandis que les passants continuaient de fuir.

- C'est ça que tu cherches, petite ?

Je me tournai une nouvelle fois, vers l'origine de la voix venant de parler, tombant nez à nez avec mon livre de potions de 6e année.

- Oh, merci monsi…

Je me stoppai aussitôt en voyant à qui je parlais : un homme encapuchonné, un masque faisant penser à de l'argent recouvrant son visage, une baguette à la main pointée vers mon visage, frôlant ma joue droite.

- Ruth ! Ruth, cours !

Mais je n'eus pas le temps de faire le moindre geste qu'un sort était lancé dans notre direction, me soulevant de terre et me faisant m'écrouler contre le mur d'une boutique voisine, à demie sonnée.

- Ruth ?

Je clignai des yeux douloureusement, la langue pâteuse.

- James ?

- Est-ce que ça v…

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa question que Sirius nous percutait violemment, faisant basculer son meilleur ami contre le sol à présent poussiéreux.

- Black ! Fais attention, putain ! grogna Potter en m'aidant à me relever.

- Il faut qu'on parte tout de suite ! l'interrompit-il, et je remarquai alors qu'il tenait sa baguette à la main, et je l'imitai.

- Où est Joy ? Je ne pars pas sans Joy !

J'avais la vague impression de me comporter comme une gamine, mais la peur qui me nouait l'estomac était trop forte pour l'ignorer, et je n'avais plus vu Joy après avoir été jeté contre le mur.

- Celui qui me tenait en joue… où il est ? demandais-je, tandis que les garçons me faisaient avancer à reculons vers une rue plus tranquille. Et les autres ? Il y a moins de monde…

- Tu es restée inconsciente quelques minutes, Ruth. J'ai vu Joy être emmenée par une femme du côté de l'apothicaire… elle était avec nous quand on achetait nos ingrédients pour les potions.

- C'est la mère de Joy… et Danny ? Danny était avec eux ?

- Danny ? répéta James tandis que nous nous infiltrions silencieusement dans une boutique tout en faisant attention à ne pas marcher sur des morceaux de verre éparpillés sur le sol.

- Le petit frère de Joy… il est à serdaigle.

- Il devait déjà s'être caché. Après que ce sorcier et toi ayez décollé du sol, tout le monde a commencé à paniquer et s'est rué dans les boutiques les plus proches. Certains ont essayé de transplaner, mais impossible de réussir. Ils ont également bloqué les cheminées.

- Ils ?

- Voldemort et son armée, murmura sombrement Sirius en me faisant m'accroupir sous une sorte de bureau. Tu ne lis jamais le journal, Ruth ?

- Si, mais… c'est le chemin de traverse ! Comment pourraient-ils attaquer le chemin de traverse en plein jour ?

- Il leur suffit de lancer un sort pour nous empêcher de partir, et empêcher des aurors de venir… de nous couper du reste du monde, et de jeter autant de sorts qu'ils le veulent, expliqua Sirius avec un certain cynisme.

- Heureusement, j'ai vu quelques aurors dans la foule, me rassura James. Ils se battaient contre les autres, et les entraînaient dans un coin à part. J'en ai profité pour bouger de la cachette où ma mère nous avait caché, et me voilà !

- Ne bouge pas, d'accord ? ajouta Sirius.

- Attend… vous partez ? m'inquiétais-je en me redressant brutalement, me cognant le sommet du crâne au bureau au-dessus de ma tête.

- Reste cachée, Ruth… on va juste jeter un coup d'œil dehors.

- Mais c'est dangereux… murmurais-je, des larmes de douleur dans les yeux tandis que je tâtais avec précaution mon crâne.

- On va rester caché, ne t'inquiète pas, d'accord ?

- Mais vous êtes cachés là où on est ! protestais-je.

- Ruth, sois gentille… reste cachée et tais-toi.

Et sur ces derniers mots de Sirius, ils quittèrent la pièce, me laissant seule sous le bureau.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Après des recherches approfondies, je découvris que je me trouvais dans une boutique où l'on vendait principalement des parchemins et des plumes d'excellente qualité et d'un prix très élevé. Le genre d'endroit devant lequel je passais en sachant que jamais je n'y mettrais le pied… sauf aujourd'hui.

Le magasin était vide, et je devinai que la personne tenant la boutique devait être sorti en entendant le raffut dans la rue, et s'était caché ailleurs. Il avait laissé sur le bureau sous lequel James et Sirius m'avaient caché son livre de compte, et je me distrayais en parcourant des yeux la liste des clients, reconnaissant le nom de quelques élèves de Poudlard, parmi lesquels Wood et Black.

- Faith Wood et… les fils Black, m'amusais-je. Une adorable clientèle. Je ne serais pas étonnée si je me rendais pas compte que je suis dans l'allée des embrumes.

Pour me rassurer, je jetai un coup d'œil par la fenêtre défoncée, et aperçu la ménagerie magique dans laquelle j'avais acheté Chowder. Aucune chance pour que je sois dans une boutique sordide de l'allée des embrumes.

Rassurée, je retournai me cacher sous le bureau, mais rapidement, l'ennui revint, et je me rendis compte qu'il n'y avait pas le moindre bruit nulle part, alors qu'un combat était censé avoir lieu à seulement quelques centaines de mètres et que les fenêtres de l'échoppe n'étaient plus réellement capable de retenir le moindre bruit.

Je me relevai donc précautionneusement avant de m'avancer vers la lucarne la plus proche, sur la pointe des pieds, et me jetai à terre en voyant des formes approcher par la rue.

- Par ici, abruti ! Puisque je te dis que je sais qu'il y a ce qu'il nous faut là-bas ! Si tu savais le nombre de fois où mon imbécile de mère m'a emmené dans ce bazar quand j'allais encore à Poudlard : « Bella, regarde ces parchemins ! Ils montrent bien que tu es une sang-pur, tu ne trouves pas ? » !

La femme qui parlait depuis la rue explosa de rire, d'un rire à vous glacer le sang, et je retournai à ma cachette rapidement, juste avant que la porte d'entrée ne s'ouvre dans un petit tintement de cloche. Je plaquai mes mains contre ma bouche pour me forcer à faire le moins de bruit possible tandis que je repliais mes jambes le plus près possible de ma poitrine.

- Pose-le là ! ordonna la femme. Dépêche-toi, tu ne vas pas le laisser salir ce magnifique tapis, Witt ? Rodolphus va bientôt revenir, dépose-le sur ce putain de bureau !

Je sursautais lorsque j'entendis plus que je ne sentis un poids lourd s'abattre au-dessus de ma tête, faisant résonner le bois.

- Le maître va bientôt arriver… tu te souviens des ordres ?

- Oui, Miss Black.

_**Miss**____**Black.**____**Black.**_

Je résistai à l'envie que j'avais de passer la tête au-dessus de la table pour voir le visage de la femme, et cherchai dans ma mémoire de qui il pouvait bien s'agir. Sirius n'avait pas de sœur, uniquement un plus jeune frère, Regulus. Il devait s'agir d'une cousine ou d'une tante. Je n'aurais sus donner l'âge de « Miss Black » au son de sa voix, mais je me souvenais avoir entendu Esther dire qu'il était d'usage dans les vieilles familles comme les Black de se marier très jeune.

- Tu parles comme l'elfe de maison de ma tante, Witt ! se moqua-t-elle. Miss Bella, Miss Bellaaaaaaaa !

Elle éclata de rire et je fermai les yeux le plus étroitement possible. C'était Bellatrix Black, je m'en souvenais maintenant. Esther l'avait croisé à un repas entre les Brown et d'autre grandes familles sorcières. Apparemment, « Bella » adorait depuis son plus jeune âge égorger les chats avec sa baguette.

Et soudain, alors que je rouvrais les yeux, le cœur battant follement dans ma poitrine, j'aperçus une chose sur le parquet, près de mes pieds tremblants. Comme des gouttes. Des gouttes qui tombaient, une à une, lentement. PLOC PLOC PLOC.

Des gouttes foncées. Foncées et rouge. Du sang. Du sang tombait par gouttes à mes pieds.

Je n'avais soudain plus du tout envie de voir ce que Witt avait laissé tomber sur le bureau à leur entrée.

- Et n'oublie pas ! Nous ne pourrons relâcher le sort anti-transplanage que quelques secondes pour laisser entrer notre Maître… des aurors pourraient en profiter pour s'inviter à notre petite… fête. Arrange-toi pour qu'ils ne nous dérangent pas.

- Comment ?

- C'est ton travail, Witt. Débrouille-toi. Assure-toi seulement qu'ils ne puissent pas s'approcher, par la rue, comme par Gringotts. Et… il faut que ces idiots voient, compris, Witt ? Assure-toi qu'ils voient l'exécution du roi des idiots. C'est ton unique mission.

Il y eut une sorte de claquement sec, et je compris qu'elle venait de donner un coup de pied dans le bureau. La seconde d'après, avec le bruit d'un tissu mouillé jeté sur le carrelage, un corps tomba à mes pieds.

Ryan O'Connor. Le chef du département des aurors. A mes pieds, baignant dans son propre sang. Je l'avais déjà vu dans des articles de la gazette des sorciers : un ancien gryffondor, sang-mêlé, élevé par des moldus après la mort du paternel, l'archétype même du héros moderne – puissant sorcier charismatique issu d'une famille moldue – et ayant mené de nombreux combats qu'il avait à chaque fois gagné… il semblait qu'aujourd'hui allait déroger à la règle.

Son visage était tordu par la douleur, et il haletait, les lèvres entrouvertes, les yeux dans le flou. Une plaie béante était visible au niveau de sa poitrine et je voyais la chair pâle imbibée de sang entre les déchirures dans sa robe de sorcier sombre.

Je croisai alors son regard bleu pâle et c'est à ce moment-là que je me rendis compte que je pleurais, les joues imbibées de larmes, les mains plaqués contre mes lèvres tremblantes comme si j'essayais vainement de retenir les sanglots bruyants tentant de s'en échapper.

- Allez, dépêche-toi Witt ! On n'a pas toute la journée ! Ramasse-moi cette… chose, et conduit-la devant Gringotts. Et sois rapide, surtout !

- Et vous, Miss Black, où…

- Je te l'ai pourtant déjà dit un million de fois ! Rodolphus, Rabastan, Lucius et moi allons chacun dans un coin du périmètre anti-transplanage et désactivons le sort pour permettre au Maître d'entrer. Je serais au nord-ouest, du côté du pub, et Rodolphus sera le plus près de Gringotts. Si quelque chose tourne mal, il sera le plus rapide, compris ?

- Oui, Miss Black.

J'entendis alors pour la deuxième fois le son du carillon indiquant que l'on venait d'ouvrir la porte d'entrée de la boutique.

- Rodolphus ! Tu es en retard !

- Les choses dehors se sont compliquées, déclara alors une voix grave.

- Combien ?

- 4 des nôtres sont morts. 2 aurors et 1 gamin également.

- Ça fera les gros titres demain, s'amusa Bellatrix.

- Il est temps. Witt, prend O'Connor et emmène le devant Gringotts. Bella, Rabastan sera en place dans 5 minutes, et Lucius est déjà prêt. Tu n'as pas plus de 10 minutes.

J'entendis une sorte de grognement, puis le carillon, de nouveau, suivit de près par une incantation que je ne connaissais pas, et O'Connor se mit à glisser, laissant derrière lui une traînée visible de son sang, jusqu'à disparaître de mon champ de vision. Moins de 2 minutes plus tard, le carillon tintait de nouveau. J'étais seule.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Il me fallut un certain temps avant de recommencer à respirer normalement, je me précipitai loin de ma cachette, glissant dans le sang, et vomis mon déjeuner dans un coin, le souffle erratique et le visage encore humide par les larmes.

« Ils vont peut-être revenir » pensais-je, et je me précipitais dans les escaliers menant à ce qui devait servir d'habitation au propriétaire des lieux. La porte était encore entrouverte, et j'en profitais pour m'y glisser, prenant grand soin de la refermer derrière moi.

Je m'approchai avec précaution de la fenêtre de la chambre, mais je ne vis rien de spécial hormis la façade défoncée de la ménagerie magique. Je cherchai à tâtons ma baguette et la pris en main, trouvant rassurant le contact entre le bois de rose et mes doigts.

Ainsi, le sortilège anti-transplanage serait temporairement levé dans quelques minutes, mais je doutais malheureusement énormément que les cheminées soient débloquées, et il fallait attendre février pour que je commence mes cours de transplanage. Je n'avais pas la moindre porte de sortie.

- Ruth !

Joy. C'était la voix de Joy. Perdue dans mes pensées, je n'avais pas fais attention à ma meilleure amie qui était apparue au coin de la rue et qui courrait vers la boutique dans laquelle j'étais cachée.

Je sortis à toute vitesse de la chambre et n'étais plus qu'à 4 marches du parquet du rez-de-chaussée lorsque le carillon sonna.

- Joy !

Je sautai dans ses bras, les larmes menaçants de déborder de nouveau.

- J'étais si inquiète ! J'ai vu James et Sirius qui traînaient près de Fleury et Bott, et ils m'ont dit que tu étais là… mais c'est du sang ! Tu es blessée ?

- Non, c'est le sang de… Ryan O'Connor.

- L'auror ?

J'approuvai avant de tout lui raconter.

- Mais ils vont le tuer ! C'est le père de Francesca, tu sais bien, la préfète en chef de l'année dernière ! On ne peut pas les laisser faire !

- Et qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse ? On devrait retourner se cacher… dans moins de 5 minutes maintenant, le sortilège anti-transplanage va être levé, et leur Maître va venir, ainsi que des aurors, et… il ne faut pas être dans leurs pattes. On pourrait être blessée, c'est déjà un miracle que je sois toujours en vie…

- D'accord… mais si ma mère se rend compte de mon absence, elle va devenir folle. Elle s'est cachée avec Danny chez l'apothicaire. Il faut se dépêcher, peut-être que l'on pourra rentrer si elle réussit à transplaner au bon moment !

A ces paroles, tous mes doutes s'évaporèrent, remplacés par une seule angoisse : arriver à temps près de la mère de Joy pour quitter cet enfer.

- Attend, murmura soudain ma meilleure amie alors que nous nous trouvions près de chez Fleur et Bott. L'apothicaire… est la boutique près de chez Gringotts, elle donne sur la petite place, et… tu as dis que cet homme emmenait le chef des aurors là-bas, non ?

- Oh Merlin… qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? Il faut aller se cacher ailleurs !

J'attrapai la main de Joy pour la traîner vers la porte la plus proche, mais elle me repoussa.

- Ma mère et Danny sont chez l'apothicaire ! Ils vont peut-être me chercher et sortir ! Et s'ils sortent…

Soudain, je me retrouvai recouverte par une sorte de tissu, une main solidement plaquée contre mes lèvres.

- Chut… c'est moi.

- James ? Sirius ?

Je repoussai le tissu et ressortis la tête à l'air libre, Joy à mes côtés une main sur le cœur.

- Vous êtes cinglés ! Et… qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ? ajouta-t-elle en désignant de l'index la cape que Potter pliait soigneusement.

- Ça ? Une cape d'invisibilité ! annonça-t-il fièrement.

- James, Joy t'as demandé ce que c'était, soupirais-je en reprenant une respiration normale.

Celui-ci soupira avant de jeter sa cape sur Sirius et l'espace d'un instant, je vis à la place de l'héritier Black la façade de la librairie magique derrière lui. Puis, il réapparu, une main dans les cheveux comme pour les aplatir.

- Fais attention avec cette cape, je n'ai pas envi de te ressembler ! murmura-t-il avec un sourire mauvais en remettant en place une dernière mèche.

- On ne peut pas rester là, expliquais-je rapidement. Le sort anti-transplanage va être levé dans quelques… secondes ou minutes, je n'en sais rien, et… ça sera un carnage. Il faut trouver un adulte capable de transplaner. Rapidement.

- Ils sont pratiquement tous chez l'apothicaire, c'est à environ… 200 mètres.

- On ne peut pas y aller… il y aura du monde près de Gringotts. Et pas vraiment nos amis.

- Heureusement que j'ai une cape ! souris James en agitant son précieux trésor sous nos yeux.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Se déplacer à 4 sous une cape d'invisibilité était bien plus compliqué que je l'avais prévu, et je me retrouvai bien vite accroupie l'un des bras autour de la jambe gauche de Sirius pour m'aider à avancer tandis que je me servais de mon autre main pour tenir le cape au sol de notre côté.

- On va jamais y arriver, murmurais-je après m'être fait écraser le pied pour la 5e fois en l'espace de 30 secondes. On ne pourrait pas… se jeter un sort pour disparaître ? Ça n'existe pas ?

- Remus dit toujours que la cape est le moyen le plus sûr, murmura James tandis que nous arrivions en vue de Gringotts.

Remus. Je l'avais complètement oublié. Pas une seule seconde je n'avais pensé à lui alors qu'il se trouvait près de moi lorsque l'attaque avait commencé. J'essayais de l'éviter, et j'avais été à 2 doigts de lui hurler dessus. Et je ne savais même pas où il était.

- Et… où sont-ils ? demandais-je avec l'air le plus détaché possible tandis que j'apercevais la forme lointaine d'une silhouette encapuchonnée tenant par les épaules une autre silhouette soit très petite, soit à genoux. Remus et Peter, je veux dire.

- Apothicaire, avec ma mère, murmura James en sortant sa baguette de sa poche et je l'imitais aussitôt, le cœur battant. On les a convaincu de ne pas sortir et de rassurer tout le monde… ils vont être traités en héros quand tout sera fini. « Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrow, leur voix rassurante a sauvé de nombreuses vies ! ». Je vois d'ici les gros titres… tu auras de quoi être fière de Moony, Ruth.

Je ne répondis rien, me relevant avec lenteur tandis que nous nous trouvions à moins de 10 mètres de la porte de l'apothicaire. O'Connor était là, à genoux, sa robe traînant dans son sang, le visage blafard. Un homme à peine plus âgé que nous le tenait par l'une des épaules, sa baguette plantée contre son cou, fixant le ciel avec avidité, un sourire étrange aux lèvres.

- C'est O'Connor, marmonna James. L'auror… qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ?

- Il faut aller se cacher, murmura Joy. Il faut aller se cach…

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'une légère brise se leva. J'avais la certitude que je ne m'en serais pas rendue compte si un fin tissu n'avait pas commencé à me caresser la joue, et je le retins pour éviter que nous apparaissions. Puis, brutalement, la brise se transforma en un vent violent, et nous nous baissâmes comme d'un seul sorcier.

- Venez ! souffla Sirius.

Il nous traîna dans la ruelle entre l'apothicaire et le magasin de chaudrons, et James tira un coup sec sur sa cape une fois que nous n'étions plus en vue de Gringotts.

- Dépêchez-vous ! La fenêtre, là !

Joy s'approcha alors de l'ouverture donnant sur la boutique dans laquelle sa famille se cachait, James l'aidant à grimper sur le rebord.

- Plus vite…

J'entendis un bruit d'explosion derrière nous, et lorsque je me retournais, j'aperçus deux sorciers qui devaient être des aurors, baguettes en main, lançant des sorts dans la direction de Gringotts.

Et ce fut un sentiment étrange. Etrange mais familier. Je me souvenais l'avoir déjà ressenti par le passé. Tous les sons disparurent, replacés par les battements devenus lents de mon cœur. Je ne voyais rien à travers la poussière qui s'était levée avec les combats dans la rue principale à quelques pas de moi, mais je savais très bien où je devais aller. Je savais vers où mes pas devaient me mener, et vers où mon regard se tourner. Je savais déjà ce que je devais faire, et ce que j'y verrais. Je savais que je n'aimerais pas la vision qui me serait donnée, mais je savais également une dernière chose importante : il fallait que je vois.

J'entendis à peine la voix de Sirius qui m'appelait en me demandant où j'allais tandis que je m'approchais de l'embouchure de la rue, où je voyais Mr. Brown, le père d'Esther et le 2e auror après O'Connor dans la hiérarchie des aurors, sa baguette à la main pointée vers le ciel, les lèvres entrouvertes comme s'il avait été stoppé dans une formule magique. Il regardait également mon but premier vers lequel mon regard se tourna dès que j'arrivai sur le champ de bataille. Je ne fis pas attention au corps d'un auror allongé en travers du trottoir, un trou plus gros qu'une balle de golfe dans le crâne, mais à Gringotts.

C'était une grande banque à la façade blanche. La première fois que j'étais venue au chemin de traverse, j'avais été obligé de plisser les yeux pour supporter la lumière qui émanait des murs. Seulement, lorsque j'étais venue ce jour là, la rue était animée et joyeuse. Des enfants couraient de vitrines en vitrines, une glace chanteuse à la main. Les parents riaient entre eux. Il n'y avait pas de cadavre à mes pieds. Et surtout, il n'y avait pas un sorcier au crâne chauve, aux yeux rougeoyants et aux narines en forme de fentes pointant sa baguette vers le père de l'une de mes plus proches amies.

- Mr. Brown… j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous… comme de Mr. O'Connor ici présent, murmura-t-il d'un air doucereux d'une voix sifflante et glaciale. Vous venez d'une très grande famille qui malheureusement commence peu à peu à être empoisonnée par un sang… mauvais, corrompu… le sang de moldu.

Le jeune homme qui tenait toujours O'Connor par l'épaule et qui devait être Witt grimaça.

- J'ai été affligé à cette nouvelle… une famille aussi vieille et respectable que les Brown ne devraient pas connaître cette… tare. Ces choses immondes que nous autres nommons sang de bourbe… ou futur cadavre.

Witt commença alors à ricaner, sa main commençant à trembler.

- Nous autres ? répéta Mr. Brown avec dédain, sa baguette maintenant pointée avec méfiance vers le sorcier aux allures de serpent.

- Mes mangemorts… et moi-même. Lord Voldemort.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de trembler en entendant son nom, mais le père d'Esther ne broncha pas, contrairement à une auror qui se tenait derrière lui et dont la main qui tenait sa baguette commença à trembler.

- J'ai ouïe dire que vous aviez une fille… délicieuse. Et talentueuse. Très prometteur.

- Ma fille ne vous rejoindra pas.

- C'est ce que nous verrons… mais je vais vous faire un cadeau, en remerciement de ce divertissement immense que vous m'avez procuré, ajouta-t-il en désignant le champ de bataille, du bout de sa baguette. Je vous donne une promotion, Mr. Brown !

Et il tourna d'un geste rapide sa baguette vers la tempe de O'Connor qui semblait au bord de l'évanouissement, les yeux vitreux.

- Avada kedavra !

Il y eu un éclat de lumière verte et l'auror bascula sur le côté, les yeux encore ouverts, les lèvres légèrement écartés, une plaie toujours aussi béante que quelques secondes plus tôt. Il était le même homme que l'instant auparavant… mais à présent, il était mort. Il n'était plus qu'un cadavre de plus dans une rue où les cadavres s'amoncelaient. Rien de plus.

Et Voldemort disparu. D'un coup, en un battement de cil, il se transplana en laissant derrière lui Witt. Celui-ci sembla l'espace d'un instant être un poisson tiré hors de l'eau. Il regarda autour de lui d'un air apeuré tandis que 2 aurors lui passaient les menottes.

- Ruthanna ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Mr. Brown… j'étais venue avec Joy, Danny et sa mère…

- Joyce et Daniel vont bien ? Ils n'ont rien ?

- Je… ils sont là, murmurais-je en désignant le local de l'apothicaire de la main.

J'aperçus alors les têtes de James et Sirius qui dépassaient du mur de la ruelle dans laquelle nous nous étions cachés, mais la seconde d'après, ils avaient disparu.

- Tu devrais retourner à l'intérieur, Ruthanna.

L'auror me poussa lentement vers la porte, me faisant contourner avec grand soin le cadavre à la boite crânienne explosée.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Il nous fallu plus d'une heure avant de pouvoir retourner chez Joy, les aurors nous posant tous à tour de rôle des questions, toujours les mêmes. Heureusement, Mrs. Brown – également auror - qui avait rejoint le chemin de traverse fit jouer de ses relations pour nous faire partir rapidement. Au moment où je jetais la poudre de cheminette dans les flammes, je vis le premier ministre en pleine discussion avec Mr. Brown.

Le lendemain, les ¾ de la gazette du sorcier étaient consacrés à l'attaque du chemin de traverse. Une page entière parlait du regretté Ryan O'Connor, rappelant ses plus grandes victoires et récompenses, et annonçant son enterrement dans sa terre natale, l'Irlande, pour le 21 août. Le premier ministre décréta cette journée comme fériée et deuil national, et le nouveau chef des aurors et successeur du défunt, Gale Brown, fut invité à prononcer un discours aux obsèques que Joy lu à voix haute dès le 22 août à la une de la gazette.

Nous étions allongées sur nos chaises longues, un verre de « limonade scintillante certifiée éclat total » à la main, profitant de nos dernières journées de vacances avant la reprise des cours.

- Mangemorts, murmura Joy. Maintenant, nous savons comment appeler ses partisans.

- Mmh… répondis-je vaguement en finissant mon verre.

- Je peux te poser une question, Ruth ?

J'approuvai, vaguement curieuse tout en posant ma coupe vide.

- Le jour où on était… au chemin de traverse, quand on était chez Mrs. Guipure, tu discutais avec Remus, et tu semblais… bizarre. Et dehors aussi, juste avant… tu sais quoi. C'est comme si tu cherchais à l'éviter comme la peste. Et je me souviens que vous étiez très proches l'année dernière, et que tout à coup, tu ne lui avais plus du tout parlé. Vous vous êtes disputés ?

- Il faut croire, répliquais-je amèrement.

- A cause de quoi ?

- Tu te souviens quand on a passé les BUSE de défenses ? Quand on est allé près du lac pour s'amuser à se mouiller le bout des orteils ?

Elle approuva, le regard soudain moins léger.

- C'est pour ça qu'on ne se parle plus.

- Il n'a rien fait, Ruth, c'est James et Si…

- Justement. Il n'a rien fait. C'est ses amis, il aurait pu… essayer au moins. Je ne dis pas qu'il aurait pu les empêcher de faire ce qu'ils ont fait, mais…

- Ruthanna… toi non plus tu n'as rien fait. Moi non plus. Ni Esther, ni Drew, ni Matt, ni Jeff, ni Tyler, ni Lucy… il n'y a que Lily qui a essayé. Et elle a réussi, seulement, Rogue a…

- Tu dis qu'il a mérité ce qu'ils lui ont fait ? Tu prends leur défense maintenant ? Parce qu'ils sont si _**cool**_?

- Ruth… ils sont loin d'être cool, comme tu dis. La plupart d'entre nous ne font que voir leurs blagues, mais j'ai conscience qu'ils se comportent comme des salauds prétentieux et égocentriques, qu'ils sont méchants et… qu'ils ne sont pas les garçons dont tout le monde voudrait être l'ami, mais plutôt dont personne ne veut être l'ennemi, s'il tient à son intégrité physique. J'en ai conscience, comme tout le monde, mais on préfère ne regarder que leur côté cool, et ne voir que le côté serpentard de Rogue. Toi également. Tu n'as pas bougé ce jour-là, et tu oses en vouloir à Remus pour t'avoir imité ? Et qu'est-ce que tu voulais qu'il fasse, exactement ? Ils n'obéissent à personne…

- Lily. James a obéit à Lily.

- James est fou amoureux de Lily. Il n'a pas obéit parce qu'il s'est rendu compte que ce qu'il faisait était mal. Il a arrêté parce qu'il y gagnait quelque chose. Et Rogue est loin d'être un saint.

- Ça ne change rien ! Rogue ne leur a jamais… il n'a jamais fait ce qu'ils ont fait ce jour-là.

- Pourquoi tu en veux à Remus exactement ? A t'écouter, tu en veux plutôt à James et Sirius, mais tu leur parles à eux.

- James et Sirius sont des gamins. Remus n'a pas…

- Remus a 16 ans, des amis, et il est comme nous. Il n'a pas envi d'avoir des altercations avec ses amis pour quelqu'un qui le traite comme… un monstre. Parce que Rogue le traite comme un monstre depuis l'année dernière. Si j'avais été à la place de Remus, je n'aurais pas bougé non plus… et je ne l'ai pas fait, et… et toi non plus, Ruth. Tu n'as pas bougé, tu n'as rien dis. Ça ne sert à rien de t'en vouloir. Personne n'est parfait, pas même Lily… pas même Remus. Tu t'inventes des excuses, Ruth. Toi non plus tu n'as rien fait ce jour-là. Pardonne-toi pour ça. C'est en apprenant de nos erreurs que l'on devient des sorcières respectables, ta mère ne te l'a jamais dit ? Tu ne peux pas changer ce qu'il s'est passé, et je sais que ce qu'il s'est passé était horrible, mais… ressasser ne changera rien. Ça ne fera que te rendre triste, et pleine de rancœur. Alors, je ne te demande pas d'oublier, mais d'accepter. James et Sirius ont dépassé les bornes, Rogue a connu une véritable humiliation, Lily a été blessé comme jamais, et… pour tous les autres… on a tous agit comme des lâches. Accepte le.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Le jour de la rentrée, je fus réveillée aux aurores par Mrs. Hamlet.

- Réveille-toi, Ruth ! Le réseau de cheminée est assez compliqué à utiliser depuis… l'incident au chemin de traverse, tout est tellement sécurisé. Je n'ai pu obtenir un créneau que pour 7 heures, mais il faut aller au réseau national, et malheureusement, il n'y en a pas à Dundee.

- On ne peut plus utiliser votre cheminée ?

- Nous avons reçu une lettre du ministère il y a quelques jours… notre cheminée a été bloqué, par mesure de sécurité, comme celles de toutes les autres familles sorcières. Et on nous a demandé de ne pas utiliser le transplanage, pour éviter un afflux trop rapide de sorciers dans Londres, cela deviendrait… une cible privilégiée.

- Le ministère pense que la gare va être attaquée ? demanda alors Joy en entrant dans la chambre, les cheveux en bataille.

- Des aurors vont être envoyés et surveilleront les voies pendant le voyage, vous n'avez pas à vous inquiétez. Mais dépêchez-vous, je déteste utiliser l'argent moldu, et prendre un taxi risque d'être long. Vous déjeunerez plus tard, avec Esther et Drew… Daniel, tu es levé ?

J'entendis une vague réponse provenir de la chambre voisine et Mrs. Hamlet sortit de la chambre tandis que sa fille se jetait à mes côtés sur le matelas.

- Prête à retrouver Poudlard ? Ses escaliers, ses couloirs, ses salles de classe…

- Ses devoirs, ses examens, ses D, P et T ?

- Je n'ai jamais eu de T… je me demande ce que ça fait.

- Demande à ce poufsouffle, je ne me souviens plus son nom… il a eu un T à ses BUSE de métamorphose.

- Pauvre blaireau, murmura religieusement Joy en arrangeant ses cheveux. Je suis vraiment heureuse qu'ils aient repoussé, le mi-long n'est plus tendance d'après sorcière hebdo.

- Tu lis vraiment ça ? Comme… Taylor Harrison ou Faith Wood ?

- Oh, les vilaines sorcières, se moqua Joy en me jetant une chemise au visage. Habille-toi, on part dans 30 minutes.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Finalement, le moment de payer le conducteur du taxi ne fut pas aussi éprouvant que Mrs. Hamlet l'avait imaginé, le trajet n'ayant pas été long et le prix peu élevé.

- Gardez la monnaie, avait-elle dit en lui tendant un billet avant de nous conduire vers un entrepôt désaffecté, valise et cage de chouette en main. Dépêchez-vous, où vous allez être en retard !

Lorsque nous pénétrâmes dans le bâtiment, nous fûmes immédiatement prit en charge par une jeune hôtesse qui nous conduisit vers notre cheminée. Cette année là, les embrassades qui se passaient habituellement dans la gare au bord du quai se passèrent devant la cheminée, les pieds à moitié dans le feu, de la suie sur le coude, une chouette hystérique à la vue du feu tentant de s'échapper de sa cage… un grand moment d'émotion.

Une fois arrivé à Londres, nous attendîmes quelques minutes sur des sièges en plastique l'arrivée de Mrs. Brown, d'Esther et de Drew.

- Bonjour, Mrs. Brown. Ma mère vous remercie de garder… un œil sur nous.

- C'est normal, avec les temps qui courent… et je dois surveiller la gare pour le départ.

La mère d'Esther était aussi belle que sa fille : la même posture aristocratique, le même visage fin, et même quelques tâches de rousseur ci et là. Et surtout, même si sa présence était moins rassurante que celle de son mari, un grand homme svelte à la mâchoire saillante, nous savions que derrière cette beauté naturelle se cachait l'une des sorcières les plus talentueuses de sa génération. Et ça n'était pas rien.

Nous nous arrêtâmes dans un café en face de la gare, s'installant à la terrasse.

- Je me demande quel nouveau professeur de défense on aura cette année, murmura Drew, songeur, en faisant tourner sa cuillère dans sa tasse de café.

- Un moins fragile que celui de l'année dernière, j'espère, commenta Esther en tendant les petits pains à Danny qui écoutait, des étoiles pleins les yeux, Mrs. Brown lui parler de son travail d'auror.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il lui est arrivé exactement ?

- D'après Matt, il serait parti en vacances au Brésil, et y aurait attrapé je ne sais quel virus, et depuis il est à Ste. Mangouste.

- Ce qui ramène au nombre de 5 nos différents professeurs de défense.

- Peut-être que cette année, on en aura enfin un potable… soupira tragiquement Joy.

- Je suis certaine que vous serez agréablement étonnés, déclara alors Mrs. Brown.

- Pourquoi ? Tu le connais, maman ?

- Vous verrez… il est l'heure.

Après un rapide coup d'œil à ma montre, je découvris qu'il était encore loin d'être l'heure, mais je ne fis aucun commentaire, me contentant d'attraper la cage de Chowder et ma valise.

Le quai de la voie 9/4 était étonnamment déjà rempli lorsque nous arrivâmes, mais contrairement aux années précédentes, il n'y avait pas cette excitation, ces cris et ces bousculades qui donnaient le sourire. Seulement des adolescents et leurs parents se murmurant des mots à l'oreille, se souriant gentiment avant de se retrouver séparés par la paroi de la vitre du train.

Il ne me fallut pas longtemps pour repérer les aurors chargés de surveiller la voie. Ils se tenaient chacun près d'un pilier, les bras croisés, loin des élèves embrassant leurs familles.

- Dépêchez-vous de monter les enfants… Daniel, monte, Joyce… Ruthanna, laisse ta cage à Drew, il va te la porter… chérie, avance… voilà.

Esther se retourna pour saluer sa mère avec Drew tandis que nous partions à la recherche d'un compartiment, Danny à nos talons qui était quand à lui à la recherche de ses amis de serdaigle.

- Joy ! Ruth !

Je jetai un coup d'œil par-dessus mon épaule, découvrant la tête de Matt qui dépassait de l'embrasure de l'une des portes coulissantes située dans le wagon central de la machine à vapeur.

Nous nous glissâmes dans le petit compartiment, tandis que Matt plaçait nos bagages dans les filets prévus à cet effet.

- Alors, les BUSE, Matt ? interrogea Joy en se laissant tomber sur l'une des banquettes.

- Un O, six E et deux A… la routine. Jeff et Lucy ont aussi eu toutes leurs BUSE.

- Et Tyler ? interrogea Joy sans faire attention à ma grimace.

- Pas eu de nouvelles.

Heureusement, ce fut ce moment-là que choisirent Drew et Esther pour leur retour, et mes amis oublièrent par la même occasion le sujet de discussion… ou firent semblant de l'oublier, en tout cas.

Jeff et Lucy arrivèrent une demie heure plus tard, et le train démarra de longues minutes plus tard, alors que Matt et Joy somnolaient sur l'épaule de leur voisin de banquette – en l'occurrence Jeff et Drew – et ne furent même pas réveillés par le bruit.

- On doit aller à l'avant, déclara alors Drew en se relevant, réveillant Joy d'un même coup. A plus tard.

Il me fallut de longues minutes pour comprendre pour quelle raison Drew et Lucy étaient partis, - « préfets, préfets ! » chantonnait une petite voix criarde dans mon crâne avec les ronflements de Matt en fond sonore – et cela me rappela une chose, tout à coup.

- Esther, murmurais-je pour ne pas réveiller Joy qui s'était de nouveau endormie, contre la vitre cette fois-ci, les aurors sont dans le train ?

- J'imagine, oui. Il doit y en avoir quelques uns ici, et les autres doivent surveiller depuis l'extérieur.

- Les risques d'attaque sont à ce point…

- Ma mère a dit que tout allait bien se passer, le train est très bien surveillé, et le voyage terminé, on sera en sécurité jusqu'à Noël.

- Poudlard est sûr à ce point ?

- Le quartier des aurors est moins sûr que Poudlard, me rassura Esther avant de tendre des pièces à Jeff qui abandonnait sa mission de porte tête de Matt afin de faire des réserves de nourritures pour le voyage.

- Et… les aurors sont cachés dans des compartiments ?

- Aucune idée, j'imagine qu'ils doivent plutôt se trouver à l'avant de l'appareil, avec le reste du personnel. Pourquoi ?

J'haussai les épaules, détournant le regard vers la porte vitrée.

- Je reviens, murmurais-je avant de me lever.

Le couloir était étrangement calme. Habituellement, il était bondé de gamins courant dans tous les sens, mais c'était comme si l'été avait assagi toute la population de moins de 20 ans…

« Enfin, presque toute la population » pensais-je en voyant James et Sirius tenir en joue trois serpentards un peu plus loin.

- Alors, pas encore avec tes parents à **travailler**, Rosier ? demanda Sirius avec un sourire mauvais.

- Et toi, Black ? J'ai entendu mes parents dirent que tu ne risquais plus de **travailler**… c'est vrai que tu as été renié ?

Il y eu un éclat de lumière et je vis le visage d'Evan Rosier basculer en arrière, violement, et seul l'arrivée d'une femme empêcha le commencement d'un véritable combat.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?

La nouvelle arrivante était une femme d'une trentaine d'années aux cheveux auburn ramenés en un chignon flou, la mâchoire étroitement serrée. Elle devait sans doute se contenir pour ne pas hurler, et je ne pus m'empêcher de faire un pas en arrière, étant assez éloigné des garçons pour que l'on puisse comprendre que je n'avais rien à voir avec la troisième narine de Rosier, mais les yeux pâles de la femme se tournèrent aussitôt sur moi, avec une rapidité déconcertante.

- Est-ce qu…

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'un panache de fumée engloutissait le couloir, et l'instant d'après une main se referma sur mon bras, m'obligeant à entrer dans un compartiment.

- Pettigrow ? m'étonnais-je en reconnaissant le gryffondor qui regardait partout autour de lui avec un petit air effrayé.

Il finit par s'asseoir sur l'une des banquettes, se rongeant les ongles avec nervosité.

- Qu'est-ce que… c'est toi qui as lancé… c'est toi qui a lancé ça ? m'exclamais-je en désignant du pouce la fumée visible depuis la fenêtre du compartiment.

Il hocha la tête frénétiquement et je fermai étroitement les yeux pour arrêter de penser. Juste l'espace d'une seconde.

- Pourquoi tu as fais ça ?

- Cette femme est une auror, et… j'ai eu peur pour James et Sirius ! se défendit-il en se relevant.

- C'est une auror ? répétais-je, perplexe. Tu la connais ?

- Non, mais elle est restée avec les autres aurors depuis que le train a démarré et…

- Vous surveilliez les aurors ?

- James a dit que…

- Si cette femme est vraiment une auror, l'interrompis-je, tu vas avoir de grave problème, P…

Mais je n'eus pas le temps de finir ma phrase que le train se mit à piler, me faisant perdre l'équilibre et tomber à plat ventre, ma tête cognant violemment le rebord en bois de l'une des tablettes, lui faisant quitter le mur contre lequel il était accroché.

Il me fallut de nombreuses secondes pour comprendre ce que je faisais allongée contre le sol, la lèvre en sang avec un horrible mal de crâne et Pettigrow penché au-dessus de moi m'adressant des mots dont je ne comprenais pas le sens. Lorsque la brume dans mon esprit se dissipa, le train s'était totalement arrêté, et il n'y avait pas le moindre bruit, hormis Peter qui continuait de me parler, totalement affolé.

- Quelle heure il est ? murmurais-je en me remettant maladroitement sur mes pieds.

- Quoi ?

- L'heure, quelle heure…

- A peine 13 heures.

- On n'arrivera pas avant 6 bonnes heures… pourquoi le train…

Cette fois-ci, ce fut un hurlement qui couvrit ma voix. Un hurlement strident, féminin, qui eut sur moi le même effet qu'un électrochoc.

- Il n'est que 13 heures ! m'exclamais-je avant de sortir dans le couloir où de nombreux élèves étaient déjà attroupés, dont James et Sirius que je repérai rapidement et qui se glissèrent à nos côtés silencieusement.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? voulu savoir Franck Londubat en s'approchant du compartiment d'où provenaient le cri.

- La fenêtre ! Regardez par la fenêtre ! fut la seule chose que je parvins à entendre lorsque le préfet de poufsouffle parvint à se frayer un passage vers l'adolescente de sa maison qui avait crié, le visage angoissé, au bord de ce qui semblait être une véritable crise de nerf.

Et après un regard vers la fenêtre du compartiment dans lequel Pettigrow m'avait entraîné quelques minutes plus tôt, je compris totalement la crise de panique de la jeune fille.

5 silhouettes encapuchonnées se tenaient dans l'herbe, une baguette à la main visible malgré la distance. Aux exclamations étouffées qui me parvinrent, je compris que nous étions encerclés.

- Oh non… murmura James en s'approchant avec précaution de la fenêtre tandis que Sirius portait une main à la poche de son pantalon moldu dans lequel il avait glissé sa baguette.

- 14 ! Ils sont 14 ! hurla quelqu'un.

Et toute cette fausse tranquillité ambiante présente depuis le début de la matinée vola en éclat, tout à coup, comme un verre oublié sur le rebord d'une table et envoyé s'écraser sur le sol à cause d'un coude négligeant. Un accident invisible… invisible, mais également bruyant.

Je reculai rapidement dans le compartiment, Pettigrow sur mes talons manquant de pousser un cri en se retrouvant plaqué contre la fenêtre, à proximité des mangemorts.

- Calme-toi, Peter ! intervint une voix grave et rassurante.

Je vis alors une main passer sous mon nez pour se poser sur l'épaule du gryffondor, et il ne me fallut pas longtemps pour comprendre à qui elle appartenait, la fine cicatrice marquant la peau étant à moins de 5 centimètres de mes yeux.

- Remus ?

- Salut Ruth…

- Désolé d'interrompre d'aussi belles retrouvailles mais on est à deux doigts de se faire tuer là ! protesta Sirius en obligeant Peter à rejoindre le couloir.

Remus acquiesça et m'adressa un bref sourire poli avant de suivre ses amis, et je me dépêchai de l'imiter.

- Ruth !

Je me stoppai dans ma marche et me tournais vers la personne m'ayant interpellé, découvrant Lucy, en robe de sorcier, sa baguette et son badge de préfet bien visible.

- Drew est partit chercher les autres… les aurors ont demandé à ce que les élèves se réunissent à l'arrière du train.

J'attrapai habilement la main qu'elle me tendait, contournant un groupe de jeunes étudiants effrayés qui tentaient de sortir du train par les portes solidement verrouillées.

- A l'arrière du train ! hurla un homme de haute taille au visage strié de cicatrices. Dernier wagon, dépêchez-vous ! Quittez les compartiments !

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils veulent faire ? interrogeais-je en atteignant enfin l'attroupement d'élèves.

Lucy haussa les épaules, me tirant vers nos amis qui avaient réussi à se dégager un espace près des fenêtres auprès desquelles les autres élèves refusaient de se tenir.

- Lucy, Ruth, est-ce que ça va ?

- Tu saignes !

Je les interrompis d'un geste de la main, avant de porter un doigt à mes lèvres, découvrant effectivement un liquide carmin.

- J'ai perdu l'équilibre quand le train a freiné, mais ça va…

- Pourquoi ils ne bougent pas ? murmura alors Esther qui regardait discrètement par la fenêtre.

- Ils attendent peut-être des ordres ?

- On devrait redémarrer…

- On n'arriverait pas à Poudlard à temps s'ils nous poursuivaient, contra Drew. Il nous faudrait un portoloin pour Pré-au-Lard…

- Les aurors devraient nous évacuer ! s'indigna alors Esther en tapant du pied. Qu'est-ce qu'ils attendent ?

Et elle se mit en marche, les poings serrés, suivi de près par Drew et Jeff.

- Attendez ! plaida Lucy. On nous a demandé de ne pas bouger !

- Ils vont juste jeter un coup d'œil, rassura Matt avant de se laisser tomber sur une valise négligemment oubliée dans le couloir. De toute manière on est mal, alors autant s'informer avant de se faire tuer…

- Je te défend de bouger de cette malle ! s'écria alors la préfète blonde, tirant de nouveau sa baguette de sa poche.

- On devrait les laisser, murmura Joy en me poussant devant elle. On récupère Drew et les autres, et on retourne s'asseoir, d'accord ?

- Tu crois qu'on va mourir ?

- J'ai l'air de paniquer ? Tu as l'air de paniquer ? Non. Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que le train va redémarrer et que demain, on fera la première page de la gazette. Regarde, les aurors ne nous surveillent même pas, c'est qu'il n'y a pas à s'inquiéter !

- Où alors qu'ils sont tellement occupés à nous sauver qu'ils ne peuvent même pas vérifier que tout le monde reste tranquillement là où on leur a demandé d'attendre, intervint une voix dans notre dos. Et que c'est pour cette raison qu'ils ont confié cette mission aux préfets.

- Et tu vas nous empêcher de bouger, Lupin ? répliqua Joy avec ironie. Il ne me semble pas avoir vu tes amis avec les autres, au fond. Ce serait hypocrite de ta part de nous en empêcher à nous et pas à tes meilleurs amis.

- Moi non, Joy, mais Lily ne vous laissera pas passer.

- Alors il suffit de ne pas le lui dire. Viens, Ruth.

Remus nous emboîta le pas, mais Joy ne fit aucun commentaire, se contentant de se baisser à chaque fois qu'elle passait près d'une fenêtre, silencieusement.

Alors que nous nous trouvions à proximité du premier wagon, le silence fut rompu par des voix adultes, et nous nous glissâmes silencieusement dans un compartiment en prenant soin de ne pas complètement fermer la porte pour entendre les paroles des aurors.

- Dumbledore avait prévu qu'une attaque aurait lieu, mais où sont les équipes extérieurs qui devaient surveiller la voie ?

- Ils ont été attaqué… 2 équipes ont été tué.

Je croisai le regard ébahi de Joy et m'approchais le plus que je pouvais de l'ouverture donnant sur le couloir pour ne pas rater le moindre mot.

- Il faut partir au plus vite avant qu'ils ne puissent appeler plus de mangemorts…

- Ils auraient déjà dû attaquer… je pense que nos équipes extérieurs en ont eu quelques uns.

- Ils sont 14… on ne pourra pas tous les battre sans avoir de pertes parmi les élèves.

- A quelle distance est-on de Poudlard ?

- D'après le conducteur on pourrait attendre la gare en moins de 5 heures 30 à pleine vitesse, mais…

- Mais ?

- Nous avons perdu du temps. Il faut partir le plus vite possible pour éviter que le trajet soit de nuit.

- Dîtes au conducteur de démarrer… les mangemorts n'attaqueront pas.

- Vous en êtes certain ?

Je ne parvins pas à entendre la réponse, et la minute d'après, le train redémarrait.

Il n'y eut tout d'abord pas le moindre bruit. Chacun était silencieux, trop occupé à penser à ce qu'il venait d'entendre. L'instant d'après, une ombre passait devant la fenêtre, et lorsque je levai les yeux, je pus voir des fissures commencer à se former sur le verre.

- Il faut reculer, murmura Remus en attrapant mon poignet.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ? demanda Joy en faisant coulisser la porte, sans quitter les craquelures visibles.

L'instant d'après, la vitre lâchait, envoyant des éclats de verre dans tous le compartiment, me faisant pousser un cri de surprise avant de tomber sur le sol. Les lumières au-dessus de nos têtes se mirent à crépiter, puis à clignoter, et les ampoules explosèrent, tandis que d'autres cris s'élevaient dans le train.

Je vis alors une sorte de fumée passer devant la fenêtre du compartiment, et je me mis à reculer, avançant malgré moi vers un autre compartiment, et une autre fenêtre pulvérisée.

L'instant d'après, je me retrouvais dans le noir le plus complet, de la fumée tournoyant autour de mon visage.

- Ruth !

Je sentis l'espace d'un instant ce qui devais être le bout d'une baguette s'enfoncer dans ma joue, puis la voix d'une femme vaguement reconnaissable, et je me retrouvai à demie allongée sur le sol, tremblante, l'auror ayant réprimandé James et Sirius dans le couloir lors de leur altercation avec les serpentards, face à moi, la baguette à la main, des mèches de cheveux s'échappant de son chignon.

- Ruth ? Est-ce que ça va ?

Je croisais le regard larmoyant de Joy et approuvai d'un léger signe de tête, la laissant me serrer étroitement dans ses bras.

- J'ai eu si peur, tu avais disparu dans la fumée, et…

- Tout va bien, ne t'inquiète pas, répliquais-je maladroitement en me remettant debout malgré mes jambes tremblantes. Je vais bien.

J'aperçus alors un début attroupement m'observer étrangement, et je reculai rapidement vers un compartiment, malgré la fenêtre brisée laissant passer l'air frais.

Joy me suivit de près, et lorsque je me retournai, Esther et tous les autres étaient là, s'inquiétant de ma santé. Je les rassurais d'un revers de main avant de me laisser tomber sur la banquette et observai Drew réparer la fenêtre d'une formule magique avant de retourner avec les autres préfets, en nous promettant de laisser traîner ses oreilles en passant devant les aurors et de demander des renseignements aux préfets les plus âgés, et Lucy le suivit.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé exactement? demanda Matt environ une heure plus tard lorsque l'agitation retomba et que tout mes amis étaient de nouveau réunis dans notre compartiment d'origine.

- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, avouais-je, je n'ai pas compris ce qu'il se passait... on écoutait à la porte avec Remus, le train a redémarré, et la fenêtre... a été comme fissuré, je ne sais pas trop... on voyait la craquelure se former peu à peu.

- Toutes les fenêtres ont fait ça, déclara Jeff en tendant à Joy une patacitrouille, après elles ont explosé, comme les lampes.

- Exactement, et après, on a vu des sortes d'ombres, comme de la fumée noire, qui passaient devant les fenêtres, et j'ai reculé, et c'est comme si... comme si la fumée m'entourait, comme si j'étais entrée dedans... c'est de la folie, non?

- La fumée est entrée dans le train, expliqua Joy, et a traversé Ruth, on ne la voyait plus, et c'est à ce moment qu'une femme est arrivée et a lancé un sort, je n'ai pas compris ce qu'elle a dit, mais la fumée est repartie, c'était étrange...

Je méditai quelques minutes ses paroles, dans un silence religieux. Chacun semblait perdu dans ses pensées, et je me rendis alors compte d'une chose qui n'avais finalement fais qu'effleurer mon esprit, comme un drap tellement fin qu'on le sentait à peine contre sa peau : j'avais faillis mourir. Nous avions tous failli mourir, tous autant que nous étions. Finalement, avoir une dizaine d'aurors dans un train n'avait jamais sauvé personne, et nous étions passé à deux doigts d'une catastrophe. Et si cette catastrophe avait eu lieu, que se serait-il passé? Aurait-on fouillé les décombres enfumés du train à la recherche de survivants, tombant sur des corps sans vie, encore et encore? Un hibou serait-il arrivé un matin à notre appartement à Londres, avec une lettre annonçant à mon père mon décès?

- Je vais aller me changer, murmurais-je, en prenant mon uniforme sous le bras.

Les couloirs étaient de nouveau silencieux, comme si les évènements de l'après-midi n'avaient jamais eu lieu... même les lampes murales réparées en attestaient. J'observais mon visage tuméfié, unique marque de l'attaque, tout en enfilant mon uniforme sombre. Lorsque je retournai dans le couloir, j'y croisai Drew qui s'acquittait de sa mission de préfet : faire des rondes.

- Drew? l'appelais-je à mi-voix, décidant qu'il fallait que je pose la question qui était restée bloquée dans ma gorge depuis que le train avait démarré à King's Cross et que la porte du compartiment était restée obstinément fermée. Est-ce que... tu as vu Tyler?

Son regard se fit douloureux, et il m'adressa un maigre sourire avant de hocher la tête.

- Il est... avec d'autres serdaigles, dans un compartiment, dans l'un des premiers wagons.

- Avec d'autres serdaigles? répétais-je sans comprendre la raison de l'air gêné qu'il affichait. Des 7e années?

Il fit non de la tête, avant de murmurer un petit « notre année », et je fronçai les sourcils. Qui pouvait-il bien y avoir de notre année qui ne se trouvait pas dans notre compartiment?

Et la réponse vint d'elle-même, d'un coup. Elle était tellement simple.

- Depuis quand Tyler reste avec Taylor Harrison et ses amies?

Drew m'adressa de nouveau cet air gêné qui semblait bien étrange sur son visage habituellement si sûr, et je ne pus m'empêcher de retenir ma respiration, habitude que j'avais depuis l'enfance lorsque j'attendais que la réprimande de mon père tombe.

- Je dois... y aller, on se revoit plus tard, d'accord? Il faut que je finisse ma ronde.

J'acquiesçai, le cœur battant douloureusement dans ma poitrine, m'empêchant presque de respirer correctement, comme si je venais de courir un marathon sans "**plus****vite,****plus****magique**" aux pieds. Alors qu'en réalité, je venais simplement de me rendre compte que j'avais définitivement perdu mon meilleur ami.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Il faisait nuit noire lorsque nous descendîmes enfin du train, les membres ankylosés d'être resté immobile aussi longtemps. Les aurors nous escortèrent jusqu'aux premières diligences, avant de retourner vers le train, dont la fumée s'en échappant semblait être la seule source de lumière aux alentours.

Enfin, nous nous retrouvâmes tous dans la grande salle, chacun perdu dans ses pensées, et j'aperçus se dirigeant vers la table des serdaigles un grand garçon bruns aux cheveux ondulés.

- Tyler ?

Il se retourna vers moi, un sourcil légèrement arqué, ses yeux bleus se posant sur moi avec une politesse presque formelle. Mais je n'eus pas le temps de prononcer un autre mot que deux bras se refermaient avec possessivité autour de celui de Tyler, et Taylor Harrison apparut alors, ces longs cheveux blonds foncés encadrant son visage m'empêchant de bien voir l'expression triomphale qu'elle affichait.

- Hayward, murmura-t-elle avec l'air d'une vieille femme prononçant un mot particulièrement écoeurant. Qu'est-ce qu'elle te voulait, Tyler ?

Et dans sa façon de prononcer « Tyler », je sentis que ce que je craignais depuis que j'avais parlé à Drew se réalisait, et je ne pus rien faire lorsque je vis leurs visages s'approcher dangereusement jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se scellent, inconsciente de l'expression tout aussi abasourdie qu'affichaient Joy et Jeff derrière moi.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer : L'univers et les personnages appartiennent exclusivement à J.K. Rowling

Note de l'auteur : Je sais que le dernier chapitre a été posté il y a très longtemps, et en toute honnêteté, ce chapitre-ci aurait du être posté aux alentours de Noël, il y a… 2 mois. Dommage.

En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise et en m'excusant encore une fois pour le retard, _Dethe_

**Chapitre 9**

_« Les larmes sont parfois une réponse inappropriée à la mort. Quand une vie a été vécue vraiment honnêtement, vraiment avec succès, ou simplement vraiment, la meilleure réponse à la ponctuation finale de la mort est un sourire. »_

**Julie Burchill**

Je ne prêtai pratiquement pas attention la cérémonie de répartition, ne voyant aucun intérêt à observer des gamins apeurés se retrouver dans une maison dans laquelle ils seraient de toute manière forcément heureux, puisque cette maison leur correspondait… un joli mensonge. Le bonheur ne dure qu'un temps.

Et il n'y avait plus de place pour le bonheur à présent. La guerre s'abattait sur le monde, des gens que je connaissais et aimais allaient forcément mourir, et la suspicion augmenterait lentement… les amis d'aujourd'hui deviendraient les ennemis de demain. Mais apparemment, certains n'avaient même pas besoin de la guerre, un sujet tellement affreux, pour se mettre à dos ceux qui étaient censés être leurs amis.

Car il n'y avait pas que moi qui regardait avec un dégoût visible le nouveau couple Tyler/Taylor s'embrasser tandis qu'une fillette aux cheveux blonds comme les blés était envoyée chez les gryffondors. Du coin de l'œil, j'aperçus Matt mimer l'action de vomir, et je ne pus m'empêcher de l'approuver, la colère faisant trembler chacun de mes membres. C'était étrange comme le simple fait de voir deux personnes, qui, à mes yeux, n'avaient rien à voir l'un avec l'autre, simplement rire, pouvait me mettre en colère à ce point, jusqu'à me faire monter les larmes aux yeux. Tout ça pour un baiser…

Baiser que j'avais moi-même eu. Je me demandais alors l'espace d'une seconde ce que ressentirait Taylor si je lui avouais qu'elle n'était que le « second choix » de son très cher Tyler, juste une fille dont il se servait pour me rendre jalouse. Rien de plus. Pathétique.

Le début du discours de Dumbledore détourna mon attention du spectacle affligeant se déroulant à quelques mètres de moi, et c'est à cet instant que j'aperçus une nouvelle personne à la table des professeurs pas si inconnu que ça.

- Nous accueillons cette année à Poudlard un nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, le professeur Jacobson.

- Mais… murmurais-je en voyant la femme qui m'avait sauvé de la fumée noire dans le train se lever pour saluer poliment les élèves, Peter avait dit que c'était une auror… je croyais que c'était une auror.

Joy semblait tout aussi abasourdie, les lèvres encore entrouvertes, et elle ne sembla même pas remarquer lorsque la nourriture fit son apparition, contrairement à Matt et Jeff qui se jetèrent dessus comme des hippogriffes sous-alimentés.

- C'est étrange qu'il n'ait pas fait référence à l'attaque du train dans son discours, murmura alors Esther, songeuse, et je me tournais par automatisme vers le directeur qui écoutait attentivement la discussion entre le professeur McGonagall et le professeur Jacobson.

- Au moins on est sûr d'avoir un bon professeur cette année, commenta sombrement Joy en faisant passer le plat de pommes de terre à Drew. Ta mère la connaît, non ?

Esther se contenta d'hausser les épaules en signe d'ignorance et je jetais un rapide coup d'œil à Mrs. Jacobson sans faire attention aux murmures des serpentards dans notre dos au sujet de « l'alliance plus grosse qu'un œuf de dragon » qu'elle portait à l'annulaire.

- Elle a l'air jeune pour être déjà mariée, s'étonna Jeff en plissant les yeux.

- Elle doit avoir une trentaine d'année, Jeffrey… c'est bien plus vieux que lorsque Drew et Esther se marieront à la sortie de Poudlard, murmura Joy avec sagesse en adressant un grand sourire aux futurs mariés qui se contentèrent de lui jeter un regard méprisant.

- En tout cas, j'aimerais bien être mariée à quelqu'un qui aurait les moyens de m'offrir une bague comme ça, marmonna une serdaigle de 7e année – Rachel Anderson - en jetant un coup d'œil peu amène à son petit ami.

Je soupirai avant de retourner mon attention sur les desserts venant d'apparaître, hésitant pendant 34 bonnes secondes entre le gâteau au chocolat et la tarte aux pommes, avant d'être sauvée par Matt et Jeff qui attrapèrent chacun l'une des deux assiettes, me laissant le clafouti aux… quelque chose.

- Si seulement je pouvais aller me coucher, marmonnais-je en détournant le regard avec mauvaise humeur.

Lucy m'offrit un sourire compatissant tandis que je laissais mes yeux divaguer vers la table des gryffondors, où James semblait être en train de raconter une énième blague, sous les rires de Sirius et Franck Londubat et le regard brillant d'admiration de Peter. Les cheveux flamboyants de Lily apparurent alors, tandis qu'elle les rejetait en arrière, un grand sourire au visage, tout en écoutant Mary MacDonald. Remus était assis à ses côtés, triturant un morceau de pain, le regard caché par une mèche de cheveux rebelle. Je restais quelques secondes obnubilée par ses longs doigts blafards roulant la mie de pain, avant de recevoir un discret coup de pied de la part de Drew qui me ramena à la réalité, tandis que Dumbledore se relevait, sa longue robe rouge détonnant avec sa barbe.

- Je voudrais vous dire une dernière chose avant de vous laisser rejoindre les lits vous attendant. Comme vous avez dus vous en rendre compte à présent, les temps changent… une guerre se prépare.

Derrière moi, j'entendis les serpentards se murmurer des choses, à propos de « sangs de bourbe » et je grimaçais avant de tourner les yeux vers le directeur qui nous fixait à travers ses lunettes en demi-lune.

- De nombreux parents vous ont envoyé à Poudlard en pensant que vous y seriez en sécurité. Demain, de nombreux hiboux arriveront avec des lettres de vos familles, affolées, qui auront eu vent de l'incident ayant eu lieu lors de votre arrivée à bord du Poudlard Express. Certains exigeront même votre retour, chez vous.

Le silence était à présent total, les professeurs fixant leurs élèves avec attention, tandis que ceux-ci s'échangeaient des regards angoissés.

- Vous êtes en sécurité à Poudlard – j'entendis un ricanement provenant des serpentards – mais si vos parents souhaitent vous retirer de l'école, vous devrez respecter leur décision. Ma mission est de garder Poudlard en sécurité, ainsi que les élèves. La mission de votre famille est de vous garder en sécurité. Et s'ils pensent que vous serez plus en sécurité chez vous, vous devez l'accepter… mais sachez que jamais, un élève ne sera refusé de Poudlard. Tant qu'il le voudra, les portes de Poudlard lui seront toujours ouvertes. Nous acceptons chacun d'entre vous, quel qu'il soit.

L'espace d'un instant, j'eus la brève impression que le regard de Dumbledore s'était dirigé vers la table des gryffondors, où étaient assis les Maraudeurs, et je pus voir Peter jeter un rapide coup d'œil à Remus. Bien sur. « Nous acceptons chacun d'entre vous, quel qu'il soit. » « Jamais, un élève ne sera refusé de Poudlard ». Evidemment. Il l'acceptait, bien qu'il soit un loup-garou. Et c'était tellement évident. Tant que Remus le voudrait, il serait accepté à Poudlard. Humain ou non. Et ça avait quelque chose de rassurant de savoir que nous avions à la tête de Poudlard une personne aussi sage et tolérante, même si nous même ne l'étions pas forcément.

Je ne compris pas immédiatement pour quelle raison mes voisins de table se levèrent, ainsi que toute la salle, comme un seul homme, et il fallut que Matt m'adresse une rapide tape sur l'épaule pour me faire décoller de mon banc.

Le chemin jusqu'à la salle commune se fit dans un silence pesant, chacun méditant les paroles de Dumbledore. Je remarquais à peine Tyler et Taylor dans leurs échanges salivaires à quelques mètres de moi, et suivis mes amies dans les dortoirs, après avoir souhaité un rapide « bonne nuit » aux garçons restant faire une partie de cartes explosives avant d'aller se coucher.

Et pour la première fois en 6 rentrées scolaire, je ne m'endormis pas avec cet habituel sourire collé au visage lorsque je retrouvais mes amis, et ma seconde maison. Pour la première fois, je me couchais songeuse, le regard fixé sur la lune continuant de croître à travers les rideaux mal tirés, inconsciente des évènements à venir qui m'empêchaient d'être totalement sereine.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

- Cours, cours, voles, voles, petite chouette. Cours, cours, voles, voles, petite chouette, fuis, fuis, vite, vite. Voles, petite chouette, fuis, bruis, survis. Cours, voles, fuis, bruis et survis, petite chouette...

Je clignais des yeux, incapable de les garder ouverts, le soleil brillant trop fortement pour cela. L'enfant à qui appartenait la voix récitant la petite comptine semblait se trouver derrière mon dos, et les yeux toujours fermés, je reculai d'un pas, mes pieds nus s'enfonçant dans le sol poisseux et vaguement poudreux, juste avant d'être submergés par de l'eau glacée.

- Ruth !

J'ouvris les yeux, complètement désorientée, à peine consciente de l'air étrange qu'affichait Esther tandis qu'elle m'aidait à me redresser.

- Est-ce que ça va ? J'ai cru que tu allais tomber de ton lit à t'agiter comme ça.

- Désolé, marmonnais-je. Il est quelle heure ?

Elle me tendit son poignet autour duquel sa montre était accrochée, et je quittais précipitamment mon lit en lisant l'heure, manquant de heurter Joy qui sortait de la salle de bain.

Lorsque nous rejoignîmes la salle commune une dizaine de minutes plus tard, il n'y avait quasiment plus aucun élèves. Je croisais Thomas Williams, le gardien de l'équipe de serdaigle, et nouvellement élu capitaine suite à la fin de la 7e d'Evan Smith à Poudlard.

- Quand auront lieu les sélections ? demandais-je tout en descendant les escaliers.

- Dans une semaine… mais tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour ton poste, ni pour celui des autres, je doute qu'il y ait un nouvel arrivant cette année.

- Tu vas prendre Drew comme attrapeur ?

- Il est remplaçant depuis 4 ans et n'a jamais déçu Evan… je pense que l'on a de bonne chance d'être très bien placé cette année !

- J'ai entendu dire que Smith avait été prit dans une équipe de réserve cette année ! intervint Matt en passant un bras autour de mes épaules tandis que nous pénétrions dans la grande salle.

Je me glissais hors de l'étreinte de Matt et rejoignis Lucy et Jeff qui étaient déjà attablés, occupés à observer leurs nouveaux emplois du temps.

- Miss Hayward ! m'interpella Flitwick de sa petite voix suraiguë.

Je me retournais poliment vers le directeur de la maison serdaigle qui tenait à la main une feuille couverte de notes de toutes sortes.

- Arithmancie, sortilèges, défense contre les forces du mal, botanique, potions, métamorphose… voilà pour vous !

Il me tendit un emploi du temps que je m'empressais d'attraper tout en remerciant le minuscule sorcier qui s'occupait à présent de l'emploi du temps de Joy.

- On a les mêmes horaires, s'exclama-t-elle excitée. J'ai soins aux créatures magiques quand tu as arithmancie !

Nous échangeâmes un sourire satisfait avant de nous tourner vers notre petit déjeuner, écoutant d'une oreille distraite la conversation entre Esther et Matt au sujet « des idées totalement contraires aux idéaux de Rowena Serdaigle » de celui-ci.

Lorsque la sonnerie retentit, je suivis Jeff, Drew et Esther jusqu'à la salle d'arithmancie, où attendaient Lily et Remus. Lorsque le professeur nous fit entrer, je m'installais délibérément à l'opposé de ma place habituelle autour de laquelle les gryffondors s'étaient assis, mais le regrettais aussitôt lorsque l'une des personnes que je désirais le moins à côté de moi durant une heure se laissa tomber sur la chaise à mes côtés.

- Harrison ! murmurais-je. J'étais là avant ! Dégage !

- J'ai pas l'intention de bouger, Hayward, répliqua-t-elle tout en gardant les yeux fixés sur le tableau noir accroché derrière le professeur.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

- Te rappeler la première règle élémentaire dans une bonne relations entre deux filles… deux adolescentes. Tu me suis ?

J'hochais la tête discrètement tout en débouchant ma bouteille d'encre.

- J'aimerais ne pas avoir à me répéter, Hayward… ne t'approche pas de Tyler. C'est mon petit ami, pas le tien. Reste éloignée… je suis au courant tu sais ? Tu as eu ta chance, chacun son tour. Ne m'oblige pas à devenir méchante, d'accord ?

Je lui jetai un rapide regard en coin afin de juger si un coup de poing de sa part pourrait réellement me faire mal, et en parvint à la conclusion que ma pratique du quidditch avait certes développé les muscles de mon corps d'une manière par endroit assez disgracieuse, mais également utile.

- Je n'ai pas peur de toi, Taylor.

- Tu n'as pas à avoir peur de moi, Ruthanna, murmura-t-elle d'un ton doucereux. Il suffit juste que tu évites de trop traîner autour de mon copain… on pourrait même très bien s'entendre toute les deux. Il doit y avoir une bonne raison pour que l'on se soit retrouvée dans la même maison, non ?

- J'imagine, admis-je avec réticence.

Elle m'adressa un sourire aussi hypocrite qu'étincelant, avant de se tourner vers son parchemin, me laissant totalement ébahie et avec l'impossibilité de me concentrer sur le cours.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle te voulait ? me demanda immédiatement Joy en se laissant tomber à mes côtés sur une chaise en cours de défense contre les forces du mal.

- Qui ?

- Taylor Harrison, murmura-t-elle en désignant du pouce la serdaigle occupée à arranger le col de la chemise de Tyler.

- Oh… me rappeler la règle élémentaire de la survie inter-espèce.

- Qui est ?

- Ne pas toucher au petit ami d'une fille parano.

- Elle a de quoi l'être ?

- Etre quoi ?

- Parano.

- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

- Parce que je me pose la question. Il y a quelques mois, je ne me serais pas inquiétée parce que j'étais certaine que tu finirais avec Remus Lupin, mais tu lui as à peine adressé la parole depuis la rentrée. Donc je me pose la question.

- Quelle question, Joy ? soufflais-je vaguement agacée.

- Tu as l'intention de piquer Tyler à Taylor ?

Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre que Mrs. Jacobson entrait, une pile de livres coincés entre ses bras et sa poitrine.

- Veuillez tous vous asseoir… sur une chaise, Mr. Potter.

James quitta la table de Remus sur laquelle il s'était assit pour prendre place aux côtés de son meilleur ami tandis que le professeur posait les livres sur son bureau, faisant sursauter Jeff qui s'était installé au premier rang avec Franck Londubat.

- Sortez vos livres, page 54.

J'échangeais un regard avec Joy avant de tirer mon livre de mon sac, et de parcourir l'ouvrage des yeux.

- Affronter l'ennemi sans visage, marmonna Matt. Tu parles d'un titre.

- Va à la page 54, Dunst, souffla Esther en donnant un coup de pied dans sa chaise.

- Pendant les semaines à venir, nous étudierons les sortilèges informulés. Quelqu'un ici peut-il me dire ce qu'est un sortilège informulé ?

J'observais avec détachement Esther donner la réponse et faire gagner 5 points à serdaigle, sans faire attention aux protestations murmurées - « Juste 5 points ? » - de Matt, et ce ne fut que la sonnerie en fin de cours qui me tira de ma léthargie.

- Le déjeuner ! s'écria Matt avant de courir rejoindre Jeff qui partaient déjà en direction de la grande salle avec les deux seuls poufsouffles suivant le cours cette année.

- On a mangé il y a à peine deux heures, Matt…

- Ruth ?

Je m'arrêtais avant de me retourner, laissant mes amis continuer leur route sans se rendre compte de mon absence.

- Remus, lançais-je en tentant de sourire.

Celui-ci me sourit gentiment avant de jeter un rapide coup d'œil à Sirius qui avait passé son bras autour du cou barré d'une nouvelle cicatrice pratiquement transparente du lycanthrope.

- Sirius ? Peter vous attend dans la grande salle.

- Il peut bien attendre 5 minu…

- Padfoot, je crois que ce que ce cher Moony veut dire, c'est qu'il veut parler seul à seule avec Ruth, déclara James avant d'attraper le bras de son meilleur ami et de le tirer à sa suite, manquant d'emporter la tête de Remus avec.

- Est-ce que ça va ? m'inquiétais-je en le voyant passer une main sur sa nuque, le visage grimaçant. Ils t'ont fait mal ?

- Aussi musclé que le quidditch permet à Sirius d'être, non… j'ai connu pire.

Je préférais ne pas demander s'il faisait référence aux nuits de pleine lune et attendis qu'il reprenne la conversation, ce qu'il ne fit pas. Evidemment.

- C'est pour bientôt, déclarais-je alors sans savoir si cela était une bonne idée.

- Qu'est-ce qui est pour bientôt ?

Il avait l'air curieux. Il n'avait pas compris ce dont je lui parlais. J'avais encore une chance de faire marche arrière, de ne pas débuter cette conversation que je ne voulais pas tenir avec lui.

- La pleine lune, lâchais-je à voix basse afin d'éviter à qui que ce soit d'entendre mes mots.

Il ne répondit pas immédiatement, comme s'il s'attendait à ce que je poursuive, mais je savais que je ne pouvais rien faire de plus toute seule.

- Dans une semaine, admit-il avec réticence.

J'eus envi de lui demander si cela faisait mal. Je ne savais pas exactement pourquoi, une envie soudaine, simplement. Et c'était une question stupide. Evidemment que cela était douloureux de se transformer en monstre, chaque mois, encore et encore.

- Et… qu'est-ce que tu penses de Mrs. Jacobson ?

Cela me ressemblait tellement. Faire marche arrière. Il faudrait penser à soigner ça, un jour.

- Elle a l'air d'être un bon professeur… elle semble expérimentée, et je doute que Dumbledore choisisse un professeur… disons, banal, vu les temps qui courent.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

- Je l'ai vu lancer ce sort dans le train, Ruth. Ça n'avait pas l'air d'être n'importe quel sortilège. Elle t'a sauvé la vie.

- J'aurais dus mourir ?

C'est étrange, mais je n'avais pas pensé à ça une seule fois. Pas une seconde je m'étais dis : « Cette femme m'a sauvé la vie, si elle n'avait pas été là, s'il n'y avait eu que Joy et Remus, alors, je serais morte ». Pas une seule fois.

- Je peux être honnête ? Quand elle a lancé ce sort et que la fumée a disparu, j'ai pensé l'espace d'un instant que… tout ce que nous verrions, ce serait ton cadavre, étendu dans le couloir de ce train.

Je ne sus que répondre. Etrangement, je me sentais presque touchée par les mots de Remus, malgré le sens effroyable qu'ils avaient.

- Merci, murmurais-je, sans savoir exactement pour quelle raison.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Pendant les semaines qui suivirent se mit en place une angoisse permanente appelée « La peur de la chouette porteuse de mauvaises nouvelles ». Chaque matin, pendant le petit déjeuner, chacun retenait son souffle en voyant les chouettes faire leurs entrées, la gazette du sorcier solidement emprisonnées dans leurs serres.

Et pendant des semaines, après de longues minutes silencieusement angoissantes, les conversations avaient repris là où elles s'étaient arrêtées : le dernier match de quidditch : serpentard contre poufsouffle, que les serpents avaient brillamment remporté, la rupture entre Jack Gordon et Julia Knies, les deux rouleaux de parchemin demandés par Mrs. Jacobson concernant les sortilèges informulés dont nous avions finis l'apprentissage théorique, la dernière blague en date des maraudeurs – le dîner du 25 septembre avait été animé : j'avais pus assister à un duo entre la cuisse de poulet de Matt et le poisson dont personne à la table des serdaigles ne s'était servis, tout en observant les frites danser en rythme… un spectacle assez étrange – et bien sur, la nouvelle chanson du groupe Liberty Sue, « J'ai ma baguette dans l'nez ».

Seulement, ce jour-là, alors que j'écoutais avec amusement Joy m'expliquer à quel point la fête d'Halloween prévue dans moins de 2 semaines allait être extraordinaire, les hiboux arrivèrent avec les tant redoutées « mauvaise nouvelle ». Nous retenions chacun notre souffle tandis que les élèves abonnés aux journaux dépliaient ceux-ci. Ce ne fut pas la reprise des conversations qui réanima la grande salle dont le silence semblait s'intensifier chaque jour, mais un cri d'effroi à glacer le sang de Jenny Stuart.

Je me penchais par-dessus l'épaule de Jeff et réussi à reconnaître un mot qui me glaça le sang et me fis relever les yeux avec lenteur vers la table des gryffondors où 4 élèves habituellement si bruyants et souriants lisaient avec attention la première page en s'échangeant des regards sombres, tandis que Jenny Stuart pleurait de plus en plus bruyamment à la table des serdaigles.

Et toute la journée, ce fut la seule chose dont tout le monde parla, pendant les cours, les interclasses, les repas, partout et tout le temps, sans interruption.

15 enfants, de 5 à 10 ans, encore trop jeunes pour aller à Poudlard, avaient été enlevés à leur domicile dans la nuit du 20 au 21 octobre. Et dans chacune de ces maisons avait été laissé un message, clair : « **Nous lâcherons Fenrir Greyback sur eux et écouterons leurs cris déchirant aux moments où leurs peaux tendres seront lacérées**. »

15 enfants, et parmi eux, un petit garçon du nom de Jimmy Stuart, le petit frère de cette serdaigle de 4e année qui avait poussé un hurlement de douleur à la lecture du journal. J'entendais encore son cri, quand je fermais les yeux, et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de voir ce petit garçon me fixant de ses yeux morts, ses lèvres craquelées chantonnant cette comptine, sans discontinue. « Cours, cours, voles, voles, petite chouette. Cours, cours, voles, voles, petite chouette, fuis, fuis, vite, vite. Voles, petite chouette, fuis, bruis, survis. Cours, voles, fuis, bruis et survis, petite chouette... » Et cette petite voix aigue disparaissait, remplacée par le cri de Jenny Stuart. Et il n'y avait rien à faire.

Ces enfants étaient condamnés. Fenrir Greyback était un loup-garou, et la pleine lune aurait lieu dans la nuit du 28 au 29 octobre. Dans à peine une semaine. Et je n'avais pas besoin d'écouter la conversation à mi-voix entre Esther et Drew pour comprendre que jamais le ministère ne les retrouveraient à temps. Dans une semaine, 15 familles recevraient une lettre annonçant le décès de leurs enfants, et la nouvelle serait affichée à la une de tous les journaux. C'était indubitable.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Pendant les jours qui suivirent, tout le monde tenta d'agir le plus naturellement possible, tentant de ne pas faire attention à Jenny Stuart qui continuait à pleurer perpétuellement, le corps agité de sanglot à quelques mètres de nous tandis que nous mangions tranquillement notre déjeuner en tentant de trouver des sujets de conversation amusant. Evidemment, nous échouions.

Et c'est dans cette atmosphère lugubre qu'éclata la discorde. Le déjeuner venait de prendre fin en ce vendredi 28 octobre, et les 6e années se dirigeaient vers la classe de défense contre les forces du mal, dans un silence étrange malgré la présence de James et Sirius. J'aperçus du coin de l'œil celui-ci aider discrètement Remus à marcher, et je ne pus m'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil à la fenêtre. La pleine lune aurait lieu dans quelques heures, pourquoi était-il toujours là ?

Alors que nous attendions, appuyés contre le mur, l'arrivée de Mrs. Jacobson, Evan Rosier prit la parole, avec nonchalance.

- Le sang va couler, ce soir. Vous comptez rester là sans rien faire ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse ? demanda Rogue avec une fausse innocence aussi répugnante que ses cheveux.

- Je considère Poudlard comme une seconde famille, vous savez ? Et cette fille, Emy Sue…

- Jenny Stuart, coupa Sirius.

- … va perdre son petit frère dans quelques heures. Je pense que le moins que l'on puisse faire, c'est lui prouver notre soutien.

- Et comment tu comptes faire ça, Rosier ?

Celui-ci afficha un grand sourire avant de sortir de sa poche un badge qu'il épingla à sa robe de sorcier. Il était d'une couleur rouge sang, et je vis des mots apparaître avant de tournoyer pour former un dessin ressemblant vaguement à une tête de loup, avant de former de nouveau des mots.

- « A mort les loups-garous », lu James en plissant les yeux. Tu es stupide à ce point ?

- Quoi, il y a une faute d'orthographe ? s'inquiéta-t-il faussement. Rogue, il manque une lettre ?

- Il semblerait que Potter doive changer de lunettes, murmura celui-ci sur un ton doucereux.

- Tu vas vraiment te promener dans les couloirs avec un badge pareil ?

- Evidemment ! A mort les loups-garous, qui tuent nos enfants… nos frères et nos sœurs.

J'échangeais un rapide coup d'œil avec Joy, et Matt prit la parole.

- Et à quoi ça servirait de se promener à ça ? En quoi ça empêchera la mort de ces enfants ?

- Ces enfants sont condamnés, Dunst, déclara Rosier avant d'épingler un badge à la robe de Matt, mais en montrant notre… volonté, cela empêchera un nouvel enlèvement.

- Parce qu'il y aura un nouvel enlèvement ? s'étonna James. Comment tu sais ça, Rosier.

Celui-ci lui jeta un regard glacial, avant de continuer, en donnant un autre badge à une poufsouffle :

- Plus de loups-garous, plus de morts.

- Et tu crois que le port de badges peut tuer des loups-garous ? intervint Joy.

- Non, mais une hache, oui. Comme avec les animaux.

- Ce ne sont pas des animaux ! s'exclama Lily, les yeux brillants.

- Vraiment ? Et qu'est-ce qu'ils sont alors ?

- Des êtres humains, comme toi et moi !

- Tu te transformes à la pleine lune, Evans ? ironisa Rogue.

- Evite de penser que tu es comme moi, ajouta Rosier. Je suis un sang-pur, et toi, tu n'es… qu'une sang de bourbe.

James bondit à l'insulte mais les serpentards reculèrent en signe de reddition. Ils reprirent la parole quelques secondes plus tard, après avoir laissé leurs paroles flotter dans les airs.

- Penser-y. Plus jamais de morts…

- Ils ne sont pas encore morts, contra Joy.

- Tu as un petit frère, Hamlet… Danny, c'est ça ?

- C'est vrai, admit-elle avec réticence tandis qu'un serpentard aux épaules larges épinglait un badge à son pull.

- Tu ne voudrais pas qu'il disparaisse pour être retrouvé le lendemain de la pleine lune… en lambeaux ?

- Ça va, Lupin ? lança Rogue. Tu sembles… pâle.

Je suivis le regard de mes amis pour voir Remus appuyé contre le mur, les yeux mi-clos, des cheveux collés au front par la sueur.

- Laisse-le tranquille ! bondit Lily en éloignant le serpentard du lycanthrope. Vous êtes…

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, ici ? intervint une voix claire et puissante.

Nous nous retournâmes d'un même mouvement pour voir Mrs. Jacobson, une pile de copies sous le bras, nous regarder avec insistance.

- Un simple avis divergeant avec les amis des bêtes ici présent, déclara Rosier de sa voix grinçante.

Le professeur jeta un rapide coup d'œil aux badges visibles ci et là avant de nous laisser entrer, après avoir ordonné à Lily d'accompagner un Remus plus pâle que jamais à l'infirmerie.

- Veuillez retirer ces épinglettes.

- Vous ne pouvez pas nous retirer le droit de protester !

- Et contre quoi protestez-vous ? soupira l'enseignante.

- Contre la survie et la mise en liberté des loups-garous : ils devraient être emprisonnés et exécutés.

- La ferme, Rosier ! rugit Black.

- 5 points en moins pour gryffondor. Et pour quelle raison le ministère devrait ordonner l'exécution des lycanthropes, Mr. Rosier ?

- Ils sont dangereux ! Et qui a parlé du ministère ? Nous devrions confier cette mission à chaque sorcier ! Que n'importe quel sorcier en mesure de prouver la lycanthropie d'un individu soit permis de le tuer ! Ce serait un service rendu à…

- Vous allez le laisser parler et débiter ses conneries ? protesta James, faisant de nouveau perdre des points à sa maison, sans que Lily, qui venait de revenir de l'infirmerie, ne trouve rien à lui reprocher.

- Et pour quelle raison devrais-je l'interrompre, Mr. Potter ? Chacun peut donner son avis.

- Même quand l'avis en question n'est qu'un tissu d'âneries ?

- Pourquoi es-tu énervé, Potter ? Tu voues un culte aux loups-garous ?

- La ferme, Rogue !

- Très bien, ça suffit. Mr. Potter, vous viendrez me voir à la fin de l'heure pour que je vous donne une retenue. A présent, sortez vos livres, page 156.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Lorsque nous sortîmes du cours de défense contre les forces du mal pour nous diriger vers le cours de métamorphose, j'eus la mauvaise surprise de découvrir des dizaines de badges, épinglés sur les robes d'élèves de chaque maison. La haine des serpentards contre les loups-garous s'était transmise comme la grippe en février, et le soir venu, ce n'était plus de ces pauvres enfants promis à un avenir tragique dont chacun parlait, mais des 5 façons les plus efficaces pour reconnaître et abattre un loup-garou.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

J'eus du mal à m'endormir cette nuit-là. Premièrement, parce que dans quelques heures, 15 enfants perdraient la vie d'une façon brutale et sanglante. Deuxièmement, au même moment, Remus se transformerait en loup-garou, inconscient de la haine nouvellement accrue des élèves de Poudlard envers les personnes de la même condition que lui. Et troisièmement, ni Joy ni Matt n'avait pas retiré le badge que les serpentards avaient accroché à leurs robes.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Le lendemain matin, j'attendis avec angoisse l'arrivée des chouettes. Je m'étais levée tôt pour être certaine de ne pas rater les nouvelles, et retins ma respiration durant la lecture de Drew des gros titres censé annoncer le décès des enfants. A quelques mètres de moi, la place habituellement occupée par Jenny Stuart était vide.

Ce fut les sourcils froncés du petit ami d'Esther qui me détournèrent de mon observation songeuse de la fissure sur la carafe pleine de jus de citrouille en face de moi.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Ils n'en parlent nulle part, s'étonna-t-il en tournant les pages rapidement. Ils n'en font pas mention une seule fois.

- Ils n'ont peut-être pas encore fini de récupérer chaque morceau de corps, intervint une voix dans mon dos.

Je découvris avec mécontentement Faith Wood - un badge « A mort les loups-garous » affiché fièrement à côté de son insigne de préfet - debout derrière moi, le sourire aux lèvres.

- Ils attendent sûrement d'être en mesure de « tout » rendre aux familles avant de faire une annonce.

Je grimaçai sans répondre, reportant mon attention sur mon petit déjeuner, la gorge et l'estomac noué.

- C'était peut-être du bluff, intervint Lucy timidement. Peut-être que le seul but de tout ça, c'était de tous nous faire paniquer, et…

- Merlin, Mercer, tu n'en as pas marre de croire que tu vis dans un petit monde parfait ? Ces gamins sont morts !

Drew et Matt lui jetèrent un regard noir tandis que Lucy rougissait silencieusement, ce qui sembla convenir à Faith qui retourna à sa place, un air victorieux plaqué sur le visage.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Il n'y eu rien dans le journal le lendemain, ni le lundi suivant. Les badges « A mort les loups-garous » continuèrent leur avancée sur les robes des élèves, et je pus observer avec un certain amusement le lancement de nouveaux badges « Je vais en cours avec des abrutis » affichés fièrement par les Maraudeurs.

Je regardais mon propre badge que Sirius m'avait donné - tandis que James en offrait un à une Lily étrangement amusée – tout en écoutant d'une oreille distraite la conversation d'Esther et de Joy au sujet de la fête d'Halloween ayant lieu dans moins d'une heure à présent tandis que Lucy enchantait son vernis à ongle « sorcière-coquette » pour qu'il s'étale de lui-même.

- En tout cas, la soirée ne peut qu'être plus agréable que celle de l'année dernière.

Au souvenir de la fête d'Halloween de l'année suivante au cours de laquelle les citrouilles s'étaient transformées en combattantes prêtes à en découdre avec les élèves se tenant à proximité, je ne pus m'empêcher d'approuver.

Je ne savais pas à ce moment là à quel point j'avais tord.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

La fête battait déjà son plein lorsque je pénétrais dans la grande salle, les Maraudeurs semblant créer à eux seul toute la bonne humeur et l'ambiance survoltée qui avait tant manqué ces derniers jours.

Quelques minutes plus tard, je découvris qu'il s'agissait plutôt du whisky Pur Feu, et ne pu m'empêcher de me sentir désolée pour les pauvres premiers années qui sautaient dans tous les coins, inconscients des regards moqueurs des plus âgés, et du fait qu'ils avaient perdu une couche de vêtement dans l'action.

- Ils sont déchaînés ! s'exclama Lily en s'arrêtant près de moi, un verre à la main, les joues légèrement rouges.

- Toi aussi ! hurlais-je pour couvrir le bruit des 5e années qui s'extasiaient devant Sirius et une gryffondor de dernière année, se déhanchant sensuellement au milieu de la piste de danse.

- Il faut profiter !

Et Lily, la si sage préfète, avala cul sec sa boisson, avant de se diriger vers Mary MacDonald, qui l'accueillit en lui donnant un nouveau verre.

- Tu t'amuses bien ?

Je me retournais, tombant nez à nez avec James qui me tendit un gobelet.

- Jus de citrouille, promis, déclara-t-il faussement vexé par mon air suspicieux, avant de reporter son attention sur Lily.

J'avalais rapidement mon verre, grimaçant légèrement à l'acidité.

- C'est vous qui avez ramené l'alcool ?

- C'n'est pas très gentil de nous accuser. Mais effectivement, nous avons sûrement… participé.

- Vous gâchez toujours la fête d'Halloween, soupirais-je.

Il me regarda avec curiosité, comme s'il se demandait si je pensais réellement sans ironie ce que je disais, mais moi-même n'en avait pas la moindre idée. J'étais étonnamment agacé par tout : la musique assourdissante, l'odeur de l'alcool que quelqu'un avait du renverser quelque part, la couleur de la robe de l'adolescente à quelques mètres de moi, et maintenant, James…

- Je dois y aller, s'excusa celui-ci, je ne sais pas où est passé Peter. Il était avec Remus, et…

A partir de cet instant, je cessai de l'écouter, pour tourner toute mon attention vers l'observation des élèves présents dans la salle. Une grande partie d'entre eux sautaient dans tous les sens au milieu de la piste de danse, tandis que d'autres se tenaient près des buffets, bavardant gaiement, un petit four à la main. Et à demi caché par l'obscurité, assit sur une chaise, Remus.

Je contournais Joy et Jack Gordon qui dansaient étroitement et m'arrêtais à la hauteur du lycanthrope.

- Je peux m'asseoir ? demandais-je en désignant la chaise qui devait avoir été occupé par Peter quelques minutes plus tôt.

Il acquiesça, et je ne pu m'empêcher de le dévisager, à la recherche d'une quelconque différence par rapport à la dernière fois où je l'avais vu. Mais il n'y avait rien, pas même une cicatrice.

- Est-ce que ça va ? Tu as l'air bizarre, Ruth.

- C'est plutôt à toi que je devrais demander ça. Je veux dire, avec ce que tu viens de traverser…

C'était assez gênant d'en parler, en réalité, et je décidais que la meilleure option était de débuter l'observation minutieuse de mes ongles, tout en luttant contre l'envie soudaine de les ronger.

- Je me transforme tous les mois depuis environ 10 ans, Ruth. Ce n'est plus une épreuve aussi éprouvante que…

- Je ne parlais pas de ça. Je parlais de l'histoire… des enfants. Et des badges.

Il s'agissait uniquement de ça, en réalité. Les badges. Rien de plus.

- Je… il n'y a pas de quoi s'inquiéter.

- Ils ont… créé des badges qui prônent ton exécution. Il y aurait de quoi être bouleversé : de voir tous ces badges, sur toutes ces robes… moi, je serais bouleversée.

- Tu es en train de dire que c'est étrange que je ne sois pas bouleversé par ça ? Tu penses que je ne suis pas normal ?

- Non ! Au contraire, je dis juste que…

- Parce que je ne suis pas bouleversé. Pas du tout. Je vais très bien.

- Tu… comment tu peux aller bien, Remus ? Je ne suis pas tant que ça concernée par les évènements quand on y réfléchi, mais je…

- Et tu ne penses pas que peut-être, le problème vient de toi ? Regarde les, Ruth. Les autres… ils s'amusent. Ils sont en train de danser, de rire, de boire… qu'est-ce que tu as fais depuis que tu entrée dans cette salle, Ruth ? Ce n'est pas moi qui ai un problème. C'est toi. Alors maintenant, lâche-moi avec ça. Tu ne comprends rien. Comment tu pourrais comprendre ? Tu n'es qu'une petite sorcière à qui il n'est jamais rien arrivé de mal. Peut-être que lorsque tu auras goûté à la véritable souffrance, alors tu comprendras.

Ses mots eurent sur moi l'effet d'une décharge. Parce que ce qu'il me disait était faux, et je le savais. J'avais goûté à cette douleur dont il me parlait. Je comprenais tout à fait la colère qui l'aveuglait à présent, et pourtant… je réagissais comme si ma vie était aussi agréablement parfaite que celle de Petula Clark.

- Cours, cours, voles, voles, petite chouette. Cours, cours, voles, voles, petite chouette, fuis, fuis, vite, vite. Voles, petite chouette, fuis, bruis, survis. Cours, voles, fuis, bruis et survis, petite chouette...

Et cette comptine était là pour me le rappeler, encore en encore, comme un disque tournant pour l'éternité.

- Désolé, murmura alors Remus en passant une main dans ses cheveux, je ne sais pas pourquoi je t'ai parlé comme ça… je suis un peu… lunatique.

- Pas grave, murmurais-je en observant l'enfant tenant un rôle récurrent dans mes rêves, accroupit sur le sol, frottant le sol avec le bout de ses doigts, comme s'il y avait quelque chose de particulièrement amusant à ça. Je vais aller me coucher, bonne nuit.

Et sans lui laisser le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit, je me levais. Un peu plus loin, Joy et Jack Gordon se tenaient encore plus enlacés qu'avant, mais je n'en avais cure. J'attrapais le premier verre qui me tombait sous la main sur le buffet, et en avalait le contenu. Whisky Pur Feu. Dommage.

Je quittais la salle, la gorge en feu et les larmes aux yeux, tentant de reprendre ma respiration et luttant contre les hauts-le-cœur me frappant à la chaîne suite à l'avalement maladroit de l'alcool qui semblait vouloir faire un deuxième passage dans ma gorge. Lorsque enfin j'arrivais dans la salle commune, je me rendis compte avec une certaine satisfaction qu'elle était déserte. Ne souhaitant pas malgré ça m'éterniser, et pensant aux cours du lendemain qui allaient être compliqué si je ne n'avais pas mes 7 heures de sommeil au minimum, je montais jusqu'aux dortoirs.

Et si j'avais cru que la soirée, déjà définitivement rangée dans la liste des « mauvaises soirées à oublier » allait s'arrêter là, j'avais tord.

Alors que j'avais enfin réussi à m'endormir, je fus à demie écrasée dans mon propre lit par ce qui ressemblait à une adolescente dont la particularité principale était de sentir un délicat mélange entre un parfum à la rose et du whisky.

- Ruthie ?

- Joy ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- J'suis v'nue t'dire… qu'j'suis 'vec 'ack m'nant.

- Tu peux répéter ? Tu as bu ?

- Un peu…

Joy sembla enfin consentir à me laisser de nouveau respirer, et roula sur le côté, tout en restant sur mon matelas.

- F'nis l'célibat pour moi, Ruth…

- Tu as un petit ami, Joy ?

- Jack… Gordon.

- Tu sors avec Jack Gordon ?

- Tu te rends compte ? C'est le plus beau jour de toute ma vie !

Le plus étrange, c'était que malgré la stupidité de sa remarque, celle-ci était la plus sincère et lucide l'espace d'un instant, j'eus presque l'impression qu'elle n'avait pas but un seul verre, et qu'elle était fraîche comme la rosée du matin.

- Ouah… t'en as de la chance, ironisais-je avec mauvaise humeur. Tu devrais écrire une lettre à la gazette du sorcier, pour qu'ils étalent sur la première page ton incroyable histoire : « Joyce Hamlet, la nouvelle petite amie de Jack Gordon : mais pour combien de temps ? Les paris sont lancés ! ».

- Qu'est-ce qui te prends ?

- Ce qui me prends ? Comment tu peux faire ça alors que… alors qu'il y a des gens qui souffrent, dehors, et qui meurent, et toi, tu… tu…

- Je quoi ?

Toute trace des effets de l'alcool avait disparu de son joli visage tandis qu'elle se relevait.

- Je fais ce que tout le monde fait, Ruth. Je ne m'arrête pas de vivre sous prétexte qu'il y a une guerre dehors. Je vis ma vie, et j'en ai bien le droit, non ? Tu sais ce que je crois ? Je crois que tu es jalouse, parce que toi, tu n'es pas heureuse. Et la faute à qui ? A toi, Ruth ! Tu avais Remus… tu avais Tyler, et ensuite tu avais Remus… tu avais la chance d'être heureuse ! La chance s'est présentée deux fois, et tu n'as pas été capable de prendre le train en marche ! A qui la faute ? Pas à moi !

- Tu penses que je suis jalouse parce que tu es la nouvelle copine de Gordon ? Ton « bonheur » ne durera pas plus de 2 semaines, Joy ! Après, il te larguera et…

- En quoi ça te concerne, Hayward ?

A présent, nous hurlions, et la partie encore consciente de mon esprit se prit à remercier Merlin qu'Esther et Lucy ne soient pas présentes pour nous voir nous disputer pour de telles choses.

- Même si ça ne dure que 2 semaines, au moins j'aurais eu plus que toi. Tu es jalouse, Ruth.

- Jalouse ? Comment tu veux que je sois jalouse de quelqu'un comme toi, qui… qui ne sait rien, sur rien du tout ! Une personne ignorante et vraiment méprisable, qui malgré ses belles paroles, se balade avec un stupide badge « A mort les loups-garous ! » fièrement épinglé sur la cape ! Tu crois que je veux ressembler à ça ? Matt a enlevé le badge, lui ! Honnêtement, tu me donnes envie de vomir.

- Quoi, c'est tout ? Tout ça pour un simple badge ?

- Un simple badge ? Est-ce que tu sais lire ? Tu as vu ce qu'il y a marqué sur ces…

- Oui ! Evidemment que j'ai lu !

- Et tu le portes ? Comment tu peux faire ça ?

- Comment ? Et bien, peut-être parce que, sauf preuve du contraire, ces enfants qui ont été enfermé dans la même pièce qu'un loup-garou, une nuit de pleine lune… ces enfants sont morts, Ruth.

- Tu veux qu'on abatte les lycanthropes pour ça ?

- Pour ça ? 15 morts, Ruth ! 15 vies fauchées par…

- La guerre ! C'est la guerre qui…

- Ils ne sont pas morts suite à un avada kedavra, Ruth ! Il serait temps pour toi de choisir ton camp, au lieu de jouer à celle qui veut défendre les opprimés. Parce qu'ils ne te défendront pas, lorsque ce sera toi qui te retrouvera en mauvaise posture. Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que ceux qui tiendront ta vie entre leurs mains, ce sera eux. Grandis un peu ! Tu n'es pas Ruthanna Harriet Hayward, la défenseuse des loups-garous !

Son corps frémit l'espace d'un instant, sa peau anormalement pâle, et je sus à cet instant qu'elle regrettait ses mots autant que moi, mais il était trop tard pour revenir en arrière.

- Je crois que… je vais aller prendre l'air, finit-elle par murmurer avant de quitter le dortoir en trébuchant.

J'eus envie de l'arrêter. De me lever de mon lit précipitamment, au risque de m'emmêler les pieds dans la couverture et de m'étaler de tout mon long sur le parquet. De lui dire « tu as bu, Joy, reste là ! ». De lui faire comprendre que la lucidité qui l'avait touché allait disparaître dans quelques minutes et qu'elle se retrouverait dans le même état que lorsqu'elle s'était jetée sur mon lit, le discours balbutiant. Lui faire comprendre qu'il était dangereux de se promener dans les couloirs dans cet état là, surtout quand on était la nouvelle petite amie de l'un des garçons les plus populaires de l'école et la nouvelle ennemie à abattre de la plupart des adolescentes. Mais je ne le fis pas. Je restais assise sur mon lit, bouché bée, encore sous le choc, sans comprendre que je venais réellement de me disputer avec ma meilleure amie, au risque de la perdre comme j'avais perdu Tyler, pour défendre les loups-garous et Remus… Remus avec lequel je m'étais disputée un peu plus tôt.

La soirée avait vraiment été un désastre complet.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Au réveil, le lendemain matin, je sentis une odeur étrange que j'eus du mal à identifier au premier abord : un délicat mélange entre une odeur d'alcool, de vomi, un zeste de transpiration et un parfum aigre qui me retourna l'estomac.

Pour la première fois depuis ce qui me semblait être une éternité, j'étais la première réveillée : Esther, Lucy et Joy avaient toujours les yeux clos, le visage éclairé par le soleil matinal qui parvenait jusque dans la pièce suite à un oubli de tirage de rideau.

Je m'extirpais de mon lit, frissonnant au contact de mes pieds nus et du parquet étrangement froid, et me dépêchais de me diriger vers la salle de bain, prenant une douche rapide et enfilant mon uniforme à toute vitesse avant de retourner dans la chambre réveiller Esther et quitter la chambre en lui confiant la mission de réveiller les autres.

Il n'y avait pratiquement personne hormis les professeurs lorsque j'arrivais dans la grande salle, et les quelques élèves présents avaient tous le teint pâle et les yeux cernés et bouffis par le manque de sommeil, ce qui me permit de réaliser une constatation qui me retira toute envie de boire pour le reste de ma vie : la gueule de bois donnait aux gens la même allure qu'un loup-garou le lendemain d'une nuit de pleine lune.

L'arrivée des hiboux eu lieu au moment où je finissais de me servir des flocons d'avoine, et j'interceptais la gazette du sorcier de Drew d'une main experte, une cuillère coincée entre les dents dans un numéro d'équilibrisme, qui glissa au moment où je lus le gros titre, pour venir frapper la table et glisser jusqu'au sol, le bruit résonnant dans toute la salle. Mais personne ne se retourna pour me lancer un regard moqueur, trop occupé à découvrir le texte couvrant la première page du journal.

**Découverte des corps des enfants disparus**

**C'est dans la nuit du 31 octobre qu'un groupe d'enfants moldus ont pénétré dans un local désaffecté aux alentours d'Oxford, tombant sur une découverte macabre. Les corps de 14 enfants – qui ont été identifié dans les heures qui ont suivi – ainsi qu'un 15e enfant aujourd'hui en état critique à Ste. Mangouste.**

Je ne pris pas la peine de finir de lire, l'estomac retourné, et me levais de table. Un enfant avait survécu. Comment un enfant enfermé dans un local une nuit entière avec un loup-garou avait-il bien pu survivre, alors que 14 autres étaient morts ? Le simple fait d'imaginer dans quel état le pauvre petit était suffit à donner des envies de saut à l'élastique à mon estomac, et je m'assis précautionneusement sur le rebord d'une fenêtre, observant le parc silencieux et désert.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Les jours qui suivirent furent une véritable épreuve pour la plupart d'entre nous, qui attendions avec angoisse l'annonce de la mort du « 15e enfant », mais elle ne vint pas. Jenny Stuart avait obtenu l'autorisation de quitter l'enceinte de Poudlard durant quelques jours, afin d'être avec sa famille après le deuil qui venait de la toucher. Son petit frère faisait parti des 14 enfants décédés.

Celui que nous avions pris l'habitude d'appeler le 15e enfant s'appelait Ryan Adams et avait 8 ans. La gazette avait dévoilé son nom de 2 novembre, ainsi qu'un rapport détaillé de son état qui contenait plusieurs informations dont nous nous serions tous bien passé : le pauvre petit avait perdu une jambe et un bras, ainsi qu'un œil suite à une griffure importante à la tête qui avait sûrement touché son cerveau. Et surtout, s'il survivait à toutes ces horribles blessures, il serait condamné à être un loup-garou pour le restant de sa vie d'infirme.

Une veillée en la mémoire des disparus et d'Adams avait eu lieu le 4 novembre, durant laquelle nous nous étions tous assis dans la grande salle et avions écouté le directeur et un représentant du ministère de la magie discourir.

Et pendant ce temps, j'évitais Joy. Tout le monde l'avait remarqué, évidemment, mais personne n'avait fait le moindre commentaire, ce pour quoi j'étais reconnaissante. La relation entre Jack Gordon et celle-ci arrangeait également mes affaires : elle passait la plus grande partie de son temps libre avec celui-ci, allant même manger à la table des poufsouffles lors de certains repas.

Mais heureusement pour moi, la masse considérable de travail demandé en 6e année m'empêchait d'y penser : si j'avais pensé que la 5e année et les BUSE serait l'année la plus dure – excepté la 7e année – j'avais eu tord, et je vis à peine les semaines passer, et déjà, nous étions en décembre, et j'avais au programme un week-end entier à consacrer à 3 rouleaux de parchemins que j'avais acheté le jour même lors de la sortie à Pré-au-lard que j'avais écourté afin de finir mon travail de potions.

Je profitais donc du silence du dortoir, Esther et Joy étant à Pré-au-lard avec leur petit ami respectif, et Lucy avec Matt et Jeff.

Je finissais enfin mon devoir de métamorphose lorsque la porte du dortoir s'ouvrit sur Joy.

Je l'ignorais, pensant qu'elle ferait de même, ramasserait ce qu'elle était venue chercher et retournerait avec son cher Jack – avec qui elle était depuis plus d'un mois, faisant perdre 5 gallions à Matt qui avait parié qu'ils resteraient ensemble moins d'une semaine – mais elle ne semblait pas décidé à quitter la chambre.

- Ruth ? Je peux te parler ?

- C'est ce que tu fais, non ? Tu n'as pas besoin de mon autorisation pour ça, apparemment.

Je regrettais mes paroles à l'instant même où je les prononçais, mais je n'avais pas pu m'en empêcher, mais heureusement, elle ne semblait pas m'en tenir rigueur.

- Je suis venue m'excuser. Pour le soir d'Halloween. J'ai eu tord… de te dire toutes ces choses.

Je me retournais avec curiosité, peu habituée à voir Joy s'excuser. Elle était plutôt le genre de fille trop fière pour ça.

- J'avais bu, et je t'ai blessé, et j'en suis… sincèrement désolée.

- C'est moi qui ai commencé, Joy… tu sais, avec ce que j'ai dit sur Jack…

- Tu me pardonnes ? m'interrompit-elle.

Etait-ce de l'espoir que je percevais dans sa voix ?

- Evidemment, Joy. Et je suis moi aussi désolée.

- Pas grave… on a toute les deux été… tu sais.

Elle passa d'un pied à l'autre, visiblement gênée.

- Je vais… je dois aller retrouver Jack, il est allé chercher de quoi grignoter aux cuisines.

- D'accord. Amusez-vous bien, et dis-lui bonjour de ma part.

Elle m'adressa un sourire aussi forcé que crispé, et fit mine de s'avancer vers la porte, avant de s'arrêter et de se tourner vers moi de nouveau.

- Tu ne l'aimes pas, pas vrai ?

- Qui ?

- Jack.

Je sentis le rouge me monter aux joues, et je balbutiais des protestations qu'elle rejetait d'un revers de main.

- Je sais que vous pensez que Jack et moi, nous sommes comme… l'un de ces couples d'adolescents qui ne restent ensemble que quelques semaines pour faire bonne figure… pour la popularité, tu sais ? Et je sais que vous avez parié. Et que Matt a perdu de l'argent à cause de moi.

Elle n'avait pas l'air en colère, ni même triste. C'était une simple constatation.

- Je n'ai jamais parié sur…

- Je sais bien, Ruth. Tu es trop… gentille pour ça. Un peu comme Lucy.

- Esther non plus n'a pas parié, ajoutais-je.

- Je sais… Esther est intègre, Drew aussi. Matt et Jeff devaient trouver ça amusant.

- Je suis certaine qu'ils ne voulaient pas te blesser… 

- Ils ne m'ont pas blessé. Ruth… j'ai participé à ces paris, avant. Quand ce n'était pas moi la fille sur laquelle on pariait. Je sais comment ça marche, et je les comprend. Ils s'amusent… ça m'amusait, moi aussi.

- Moi ça ne m'amuserait pas…

- C'est parce que tu as du mal à trouver l'amusement dans la plupart des activités normales des adolescents, Ruth. Toi, tu es celle qui défend les loups-garous, pas celle qui pari sur la durée des couples.

Je compris qu'elle avait attendu patiemment le moment d'évoquer cette partie de notre dispute, et attendis qu'elle enchaîne, mais elle ne le fit pas.

- Tu les détestes ? demandais-je timidement.

- Qui ?

- Les loups-garous.

- Non. Enfin… je ne pense pas. Je n'en ai jamais rencontré, tu sais ?

J'eus envie de lui répondre que si. Que si, elle en avait déjà rencontré un, avec qui elle partageait la plupart de ses cours depuis maintenant plus de 5 ans. J'en eu réellement envi, mais je ne le fis pas, me contentant de hocher la tête, l'encourageant à poursuivre.

- Mais… j'ai grandis avec ces histoires qui me racontaient toujours la même chose au sujet des loups-garous : « évite les comme la peste, ce sont des bêtes sanguinaires… » et j'ai écouté les cours de défense contre les forces du mal en 3e année, Ruth. Ce sont des bêtes sanguinaires. 14 enfants sont morts, et un autre est… pire que mort. Donc… je ne les déteste pas, mais je ne les aime pas pour autant. Je pense qu'en fait, je les crains. Un peu comme je crains les requins, et… les ours, tu vois ?

- Un loup-garou n'est pas un animal… marmonnais-je.

- Ils ne sont pas humains non plus, Ruth. Aucun humain ne se transforme à la pleine lune.

- C'est une maladie ! protestais-je. Ils sont humains, mais ils ont une maladie, et…

- Quand est-ce que c'est arrivé ? demanda-t-elle tristement.

- Quoi ?

J'étais perdue.

- Ce moment où… tu es devenue la défenseuse officielle des loups-garous. Il n'y a pas si longtemps… tu aurais été d'accord avec moi.

- C'est faux !

- Bien sur que si, Ruth ! Qu'est-ce qui nous est arrivé ? Tu te rends compte ? Il n'y a même pas un an, nous étions tous amis. Tyler était…

- Tyler n'a rien à voir là-dedans, répliquais-je vaguement agacée.

- Peut-être… et Remus alors ?

- Quoi Remus ?

J'étais sur la défensive. Nous parlions des loups-garous, elle avait évoquée Remus et j'étais sur la défensive. Mauvaise combinaison.

Je m'obligeais à inspirer calmement afin d'apaiser les tensions naissantes.

- Désolée… je n'ai pas envi de parler de Remus… ou Tyler. Je… je ne sais pas pourquoi je me suis énervée. Ça doit être les cours, et toute cette pression… je n'avais plus vraiment l'habitude.

- Pas grave, murmura-t-elle. Je dois aller retrouver Jack, maintenant.

J'approuvais, mais l'arrêtais une dernière fois avant qu'elle ne sorte de la chambre.

- Joy ? Pourquoi tu as enlevé ton badge, alors ? Je veux dire, si tu penses comme ceux qui le portent ?

- J'ai peur des ours et des requins, Ruth, mais je ne promène pas avec des badges exigeant leur abattage. Je me contente de tout faire pour ne pas croiser leur route. J'ai été stupide de ne pas l'enlever avant, mais… c'est à cause des évènements, je pense. Et je ne suis pas parfaite. Et puis… je n'aime pas être fâchée avec toi, Ruth. Tu es ma meilleure amie.

Elle ne me laissa pas le temps de finir, et quitta la pièce, me laissant éberluée.

Moi non plus je n'aimais pas être fâchée contre Joy. J'avais déjà perdu Tyler, et j'avais failli perdre Joy.

Je me rendis alors compte que la cause de ces deux disputes était commune : Remus. Joy avait raison : si deux ans auparavant, lorsque Remus n'était encore qu'un simple camarade de classe pour moi, on m'avait demandé ce que je pensais des loups-garous, j'aurais eu la même réponse que ma meilleure amie, et que la plupart des enfants. La réponse qu'on s'attend à avoir d'une personne ayant grandit avec cette idée préconçue que les lycanthropes étaient des monstres effrayants qui aimaient particulièrement la chair fraîche des bambins. Si Remus n'avait jamais existé, je ne me serais jamais disputée avec Joy, et plus étrange encore : sans doute que je ne me serais jamais disputée avec Tyler. Je ne me serais jamais disputée avec lui parce que mon cœur aurait battu pour lui, et pas pour Remus. Et cette constatation me brisa le cœur.

Ainsi que la conclusion que j'en tirais : si je voulais garder mes amis, il allait falloir définitivement tirer un trait sur Remus. Et comme l'avait dit Joy : « Je me contente de tout faire pour ne pas croiser leur route. » Sans doute que moi aussi, pour me protéger, je pouvais faire de même.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Ryan Adams sortit de l'hôpital le 13 décembre. Une photo de l'enfant était visible à la 4e page de la gazette du sorcier. Il était assis sur une sorte de fauteuil roulant, emmitouflé sous une couverture qui cachait ses membres estropiés, la tête ballottée au rythme de l'avancée de son fauteuil, comme si elle n'était que maladroitement accrochée au reste de son corps.

Le lendemain, une manifestation de sorciers avait eu lieu à Londres, Oxford, Edimbourg, Glasgow et Cardiff, exigeant la mise à mort de l'enfant, afin d'achever ses souffrances et de ne pas le laisser « devenir le monstre qui avait tué l'enfant qu'il était auparavant ».

- Je trouve ça répugnant, murmura Esther en reposant le journal. Nous vivons dans une société moderne, non ? Comment peut-on encore penser comme ça ?

- 14 enfants sont morts. C'est à ça qu'ils pensent, expliquais-je.

- Et ils veulent en tuer un 15e ?

- Il est déjà mort pour eux.

- Dans quel camp tu es ?

Elle n'avait pas dit ça méchamment. C'était plutôt de la curiosité, et je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir en me rendant compte que la plupart de nos voisins de table observaient avec attention notre échange.

- Ce n'est pas une question de camp. Il suffit de lire les déclarations de ces manifestants. Leurs arguments sont répétés toutes les 2 lignes.

J'entendis un ricanement à quelques mètres de moi, et je décochais un regard noir à Taylor Harrison qui gardait le sourire, trouvant notre discussion très intéressante. Elle échangea un rapide coup d'œil avec Esther et moi, avant de retourner à son occupation principale : tenter d'enfoncer sa langue jusqu'au fond de la gorge de Tyler.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Les jours passèrent, et de nouveaux badges firent leur apparition, tel que « Abrégez les souffrances de l'enfant », « Le ciel exige la présence de Ryan Adams, le martyre » ou encore « Ne laissez pas Ryan Adams devenir un monstre ». Mais cette fois-ci, les Maraudeurs ne créèrent pas leurs propres badges, et la plupart des élèves qui avaient par le passé critiqué l'initiative des serpentards affichaient à présent clairement la nouvelle conviction qu'ils partageaient avec eux, en l'épinglant à leur robe.

Les vacances arrivèrent alors comme une véritable libération : pendant 2 semaines, plus de badges, plus d'insultes à l'encontre des loups-garous, plus d'exposés de 350 centimètres à rendre pour le lendemain… juste un bon moment à passer à Londres avec mon père.

Le voyage jusqu'à King's Cross se passa dans « la joie et la bonne humeur » : Drew et Lucy revenaient le plus souvent possible nous tenir compagnie, Jack – que j'appréciais de plus en plus d'heures en heures – nous avait rejoint et contribuait à la victoire de l'équipe de Jeff à la partie de carte explosive la plus enfumée depuis bien longtemps, et Lily était également présente, occupée avec Esther à raconter à Joy la dernière soirée du Club Slug à laquelle elles avaient toutes deux été invité.

Sans doute étions-nous tous un peu angoissé à la perspective d'un accident similaire à celui du voyage de septembre, ce qui expliquait le soulagement de la plupart des élèves rentrés pour les vacances lorsque le train s'arrêta à l'endroit prévu, à savoir, la voie 9 ¾ de King's Cross.

Jack m'aida galamment à prendre ma valise, et je le remerciais d'un rapide sourire avant de suivre Esther qui se dirigeait vers le couloir, tout en vérifiant que ma baguette se trouvait bien dans ma poche.

Mon père attendait fidèlement près du passage entre le monde des moldus et celui des sorciers, le visage fermé et les cheveux coiffés à la manière des années 40. Je slalomais rapidement entre les différentes personnes présentes sur le quai, ma malle dans une main et la cage de Chowder dans l'autre. Je l'enlaçais, inspirant profondément comme pour retenir son odeur, me souvenant comme j'aimais le faire lorsque j'étais enfant et qu'il revenait après un rendez-vous chez son éditeur de l'époque. Etrange, comme en quelques années, les choses avaient changé entre nous.

- Je suis contente de te revoir, avouais-je sincèrement.

Parce que c'était vrai. Au cours des dernières années, j'avais vécu les vacances comme un long calvaire avant le retour à la maison, à ma maison : à Poudlard. A Poudlard et au monde magique auquel j'appartenais. A présent, je voyais ça comme un break. Une pause loin de la magie, des cours, des devoirs assommants, des disputes, des loups-garous, des morts et de la guerre. Une douce accalmie avant le retour à la réalité.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

J'avais passé mes premiers jours de vacances à finir mes devoirs pour la rentrée, de telle sorte que je voyais à peine mon père : je me levais de bonne heure le matin, prenais un rapide petit-déjeuner et commençais à rédiger mes essais de potions ou de métamorphose, jusqu'à ce que mon poignet me fasse mal. C'était en général à ce moment là que mon père m'appelait pour manger. Nous bavardions de choses ou d'autres, et nous retournions chacun à nos affaires, jusqu'au dîner, et ainsi de suite. Les journées s'écoulaient lentement, et le soir venu, je souffrais régulièrement de maux de tête, mais cela avait le mérite de m'empêcher de me morfondre sur les évènements récents.

La monotonie de mes journées fut brisée le soir du 21 décembre, alors que je finissais mon devoir de défenses contre les forces du mal, et que j'entendis un léger bruit dans mon dos, provenant de ma fenêtre. Je me retournais, apercevant une chouette attendant derrière la vitre, une belle lettre bleu nuit accrochée à la patte.

Je me levais précipitamment de mon siège, manquant de m'étaler de tout mon long, et ne pus m'empêcher de frissonner lorsque l'air hivernal pénétra dans ma chambre lors du processus de « libération de lettre ». La chouette ne fit cependant pas le moindre geste me montrant son intention de repartir, allant jusqu'à pénétrer dans la pièce sans me demander mon avis.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? murmurais-je. Va-t'en !

L'animal se contenta d'un regard que je jugeais méprisant, perché en haut de mon armoire, et je lui adressais un geste obscène de la main avant de déchirer l'enveloppe, pour découvrir un papier cartonné de la même couleur sombre que cette dernière.

**Ruthanna Hayward,**

**Vous êtes solennellement conviée au dîner de Noël le 24 décembre, à 21 heures, à l'Empire Dinner Globe, Londres. **

**Votre présence est fortement souhaitée : veuillez donc envoyer au plus tôt une réponse positive.**

**Les Maraudeurs **

**PS : Tenue de soirée exigée**

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire en imaginant James ou Sirius rédiger cette lettre avec concentration. Sans doute avaient-ils également au moins invité Lily ou Franck Londubat, et cela ne pouvait pas être une mauvaise idée de ne pas rester à me morfondre chez moi : de plus, l'E.D.G. était le restaurant sorcier le plus connu de Grande-Bretagne, et je n'y avais jamais mis les pieds, et sans doute que je n'aurais plus jamais l'occasion de le faire.

J'allai donc demander l'autorisation à mon père, qui me la donna distraitement sans que cela n'ait l'air de le déranger ou l'agacer, me faisant promettre en revanche de ne pas manquer le repas du lendemain midi, et je griffonnais un rapide « Ok » au dos du carton d'invitation que la chouette s'empressa de ramasser avant de disparaître dans la nuit sombre.

Ma bonne humeur ne fut que de courte durée, à savoir jusqu'à l'arrivée de la gazette du sorcier le lendemain matin.

Le journal avait cessé de parler de la « nuit sanglante ayant prit la vie de 14 enfants » depuis quelques semaines, pour se pencher sur le prix exorbitant des baguettes magiques et le nouveau salon de thé ayant ouvert dans le quartier sorcier d'Oxford. Mais aujourd'hui, la une n'était pas consacrée à des sujets aussi futiles.

**Ryan Adams, assassiné dans la nuit du 20 décembre par un protestataire anti-loups-garous : à qui la faute ? **

La photographie s'étalant sur la première page avait été prise de nuit, de telle sorte que l'on ne voyait pas grand-chose, mais il était quand même possible de voir une sorte de brancard transportant une forme recouverte d'un drap blanc, que j'identifiais comme étant le corps d'Adams.

L'article correspondant à l'information racontait comment Thomas Andrews, un jeune sorcier d'une trentaine d'années, avait abattu de sang froid l'enfant « au nom de la lutte de la Grande-Bretagne contre la lycanthropie ». L'homme avait été arrêté à son domicile et attendrait son jugement programmé pour le début de la nouvelle année.

Je compris en lisant entre les lignes que les auteurs de l'article n'étaient pas réellement « critiques » envers le meurtrier, et cela me révolta. N'y avait-il donc que des ignorants pensant qu'il était bon d'abattre les loups-garous dans ce pays ? Dumbledore était-il donc le seul sorcier au monde près à accueillir à bras ouvert l'un d'entre eux ?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

J'avais appris par Matt que de nombreux élèves de 6e année – dont lui – avaient également été invité à la petite fête des Maraudeurs. Nous avions décidé qu'étant donné qu'il vivait à Chelmsford, non loin de Londres, il viendrait chez moi pour la journée avant d'aller au restaurant.

Il était arrivé vers 14 heures, accompagné de Lucy qui passait les vacances chez lui, et nous avions occupé notre après-midi entre des parties de cartes explosives et l'essayage des tenues pour le dîner du soir lorsque l'heure fut venue, mon père nous conduisit jusqu'aux frontières entre le quartier moldu et le quartier sorcier, qui avait à ses yeux l'apparence d'un immense terrain vague suffisamment lugubre pour qu'il me demande si j'étais bien sur d'être au bon endroit.

Je le rassurais en décrivant les maisons lumineuses visibles sous mes yeux, ainsi qu'un immense globe de verre reposant sur un bâtiment m'évoquant une sorte de manoir.

- Tu devrais voir ça, l'Empire Dinner Globe est vraiment gigantesque, exactement comme on me l'avait décrit : le globe doit faire au moins 100 mètres de rayons... tu aurais adoré voir ça, vraiment.

Il approuva distraitement, ses yeux continuant de balayer la place vide à ses yeux.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Tandis que nous avancions vers l'immense restaurant, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser que la forme du bâtiment, et surtout l'immense globe, m'évoquait un souvenir, mais je n'aurais su dire quoi.

- Il neige ! s'exclama alors Matt en riant, tandis qu'effectivement, les premiers flocons de neige de l'hiver tombaient. La première neige pour Noël… ça va être une excellente soirée.

Lucy lui sourit avec indulgence avant de lui agripper le coude pour le faire avancer plus rapidement, tandis que j'observais avec curiosité une fontaine en forme de fleurs, dont ce qui devait représenter les pétales s'agitait sous la douce pression de l'eau.

Nous fûmes accueillis à l'entrée du restaurant par un grand homme vêtu d'une robe de sorcier en velours qui nous conduisit immédiatement jusqu'à une longue table, non loin du centre complètement vide de la salle, derrière laquelle les Maraudeurs, Lily, Franck, Drew, Esther et trois poufsouffles que je connaissais de vue étaient déjà installés.

- En avance ! s'exclama James en se levant, le regard brillant, les cheveux vaguement coiffés.

Il nous fit asseoir en suivant un plan de table connu de lui seul, et je me retrouvais entre Drew et Matt, avec une place vide en face de moi, qui fut occupée une dizaine de minutes plus tard par Joy qui était accompagnée de Jack.

- Ça va être une soirée géniale ! sourit-elle avec une étrange mélancolie en remettant en place une de ses boucles ébènes s'étant échappée de son chignon.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Et pendant une grande partie de la soirée, ce fut vraiment génial. Je ne me souvenais pas avoir autant rit depuis une éternité, m'amusant des pitreries de Matt et Jeff et des histoires insensées de James invariablement accompagnées du rire si particulier de Sirius.

L'entrée fut servie de bonne heure, accompagnée des exclamations ravies de Peter au vu de la consistance des assiettes.

- Ça, c'est une vraie entrée ! murmura-t-il tout en coupant son saumon farci.

Etonnamment, même la présence de Taylor à quelques sièges de moi ne me dérangeait pas, ni même ses longs échanges buccaux partagés avec Tyler.

Le plat principal arriva au point nommé, coupant net l'étrange chanson de Noël que clamaient Sirius et Franck, sous les applaudissements de James et Peter et le regard amusé de Remus.

Une fois que j'eus terminé ma dinde, James annonça le début des festivités en nous invitant à rejoindre « la salle de bal » qui n'était pas une salle à proprement dite, mais plutôt une grande piste de danse au milieu de la pièce dans laquelle nous nous trouvions depuis le début, et sur laquelle de nombreux couples dansaient déjà ce qui devait être des slots.

J'attrapai négligemment ma papillote, ne souhaitant pas particulièrement aller rejoindre les autres mais encourageant une Joy étrangement mélancolique tout au long de la soirée à le faire.

- Ruth ? Je peux te parler ?

Je levais les yeux sur Remus qui se tenait devant moi, l'air légèrement embarrassé, les doigts crispés sur sa propre friandise.

- Bien sur, acquiesçais-je, ne désirant pas créer plus d'embarras un soir de Noël.

Il m'emmena jusqu'à un grand escalier conduisant à une sorte de balcon circulaire, de la forme du globe, protégeant le restaurant dans lequel nous nous trouvions de la neige.

- Cet endroit est vraiment beau, murmurais-je, gênée, avant de tirer d'un coup sec sur l'emballage de la papillote, libérant le chocolat sous le crépitement d'un minuscule feu d'artifice. Je me demande comment vous avez fait pour réussir à avoir une table ici.

- La famille de James a de nombreuses… relations.

- Je pensais que c'était plutôt la famille de Sirius, avouais-je en grimaçant.

- Pas ce genre… de relations.

Je lui jetais un rapide coup d'œil curieux, me demandant vaguement pour quelle raison il m'avait fait monter là, à l'écart des autres, que je pouvais voir, par-dessus la rambarde contre laquelle j'étais négligemment appuyée, danser.

Comme s'il lisait dans mes pensées, il entra directement dans le vif du sujet :

- Je voulais m'excuser, pour la soirée d'Halloween. Je n'aurais jamais du te parler comme ça. C'était déplacé, et je m'en excuse.

- Tu es toujours si galant, m'amusais-je, le rouge aux joues. Et tu t'es déjà excusé, ce soir là.

- Je tenais à recommencer. Je n'aurais jamais du te dire que c'était toi qui avait un problème, parce que c'est faux. Tu vas très bien, et c'est une excellente chose. Je suis vraiment heureux que tu ailles bien.

- Moi aussi… parce que tu vas bien, n'est-ce pas ?

Il approuva, et malgré mes résolutions de rester loin de lui, je ne pus m'empêcher de continuer de parler.

- Tu peux me promettre quelque chose ? Fais attention à toi. A Poudlard, je veux dire. Avec ce qu'il s'est passé récemment… ils sont tous déchaînés. Contre les loups-garous, je veux dire. Et… je n'ai pas envi qu'il t'arrive la même chose qu'à ce garçon.

Il fronça les sourcils, me montrant qu'il ne voyait pas où je voulais en venir, et je fus obligée de détailler.

- Ryan Adams… il a été tué parce qu'il était… différent, et je ne veux pas…

- Ils m'ont toujours détesté, Ruth. Depuis toujours, depuis que je suis… ce que je suis. Ils m'ont tous détesté, dès qu'ils comprenaient ce que j'étais.

- James, Sirius, Peter et Lily ne te détestent pas, murmurais-je. Ils t'aiment malgré ce que tu es, et aucun autre élève à Poudlard ne sait pour toi.

- Rogue le sait, lâcha-t-il soudainement en se tournant vers la paroi transparente et arrondie.

- Quoi ? Comment ?

- Sirius lui a dit.

Je ne sus que répondre. J'avais envi de rire et de lui dire « Bien essayé, Remus, mais tu ne m'as pas eu sur ce coup-là ! », mais il était mortellement sérieux, et malgré le fait que cela semblait fou, je le croyais.

- Remus… pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Tu te souviens, l'année dernière, quand je me suis disputé avec les garçons ?

J'approuvais silencieusement, mes yeux commençants doucement à devenir brillant.

- Rogue a toujours passé son temps à être derrière nous, comme s'il attendait le premier faux pas pour nous tomber dessus. Il se doutait déjà de quelque chose par rapport à moi, et… Sirius lui a simplement dit que s'il voulait connaître le fin mot de l'histoire, il devrait aller à la cabane hurlante, et… disons que j'étais là, ce soir-là.

Je ne dis rien, attendant qu'il finisse, ne pouvant qu'imaginer Rogue courir vers la cabane délabrée, ravi de sa découverte, ignorant ce sur quoi il allait tomber.

- J'en ai vraiment voulu à Sirius pour ce qu'il avait fait. Quand à James… même s'il savait que Sirius m'avait blessé… Sirius restait son meilleur ami, et quoi qu'il arrive, c'est lui qu'il choisissait à la fin, même s'il savait qu'il avait tord. Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir pour ça. Et Peter, il écoute trop le jugement de James, au point de ne plus écouter le sien, mais ce n'est pas sa faute à lui non plus, c'est nous qui…

- Et l'excuse de Sirius ? demandais-je à mi-voix.

Remus me lança un regard interrogateur, et je poursuivais :

- Tu as trouvé des excuses pour James et Peter, mais qu'en est-il de Sirius ?

- Il… tu le connais, il est…

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, les ébouriffant légèrement, lui donnant un faux air Potterien.

- Il déteste vraiment Rogue… il n'a pas pensé aux conséquences, il avait l'occasion de lui faire une « bonne blague » et il n'a pas pensé que je pourrais… en souffrir.

- Comment quelqu'un d'aussi intelligent que Sirius pourrait penser que mener une autre personne nez à nez avec un loup-garou une nuit de pleine lune pourrait être une bonne blague ?

- C'est juste qu'il le déteste tellement… déclara-t-il en haussant les épaules.

- Et tu lui as pardonné.

- Tu m'as un peu poussé dans cette direction, me rappela-t-il.

Je baissais les yeux, soudainement gênée, me demandant si j'aurais eu le même désir de réconciliation inter-maraudeurs si j'avais connu le fin mot de l'histoire à cette époque-là.

- Je ne sais pas si j'aurais été capable de le pardonner, murmurais-je alors. Je me serais sentie tellement trahie. Ça prouve à quel point tu es généreux, Remus. Moi, je n'en aurais probablement jamais été capable. Ça montre que tu es loin d'être le monstre que tout le monde veut faire croire que tu es… toi, et aussi les autres lycanthropes.

- Alors pourquoi tu m'as évité ?

- Quoi ?

- Pendant toutes ces semaines, et même ces mois… depuis que tu sais ce que je suis, tu m'évites. On était ami avant, et maintenant…

- Tu es toujours mon ami, le coupais-je. Vraiment. Seulement… je ne suis pas comme James et les autres. Je les imagine très bien lorsqu'ils ont appris ton... ta différence. Ils ont du trouver un bon côté à ça, non ? Un côté amusant. Je ne suis pas capable de trouver un côté amusant à ta condition, Remus, surtout en ce moment… où tout le monde semble vouloir vous faire passer pour des monstres assoiffés de sang. Et puis, je ne suis pas particulièrement courageuse, Remus, je ne suis pas une gryffondor, alors j'ai préféré t'éviter parce que je n'avais pas du tout envi d'avoir cette conversation avec toi, parce que… je ne suis pas tolérante, en réalité, Remus. Je ne porte pas de badges « A mort les loups-garous », c'est sur, mais… je n'aurais jamais été capable d'être comme les maraudeurs, ou Lily, et te regarder droit dans les yeux en te disant que je n'en avais rien à faire que tu sois un loup-garou, parce ça aurait été faux, parce que… ça me fait affreusement peur, Remus. J'avais toujours imaginé pour moi… une vie bien ennuyeuse, mais normale. Aussi normale qu'une vie de sorcière peut-être, tu vois ? Et je t'ai embrassé, et si je t'ai embrassé, c'est parce que je t'aimais, et aussi parce que… je pensais que tu étais comme moi. Normal. Mais tu ne l'es pas, et ça m'a effrayé, parce que ça n'entrait pas dans mes plans de vie normale à laquelle je m'étais prédestinée. Tu te rends compte à quel point c'est égoïste ? A quel point je suis égoïste ?

- Je ne trouve pas ça égoïste. Je trouve ça censé… et humain.

C'était étrange comme ce concept de l'humanité revenait souvent dans nos conversations, à Remus et moi, comme si c'était la chose qui nous obnubilait : nos différences. Comme si c'était la seule chose qui pouvait nous empêcher de recommencer là où nous en étions lorsque je pensais encore que la plus grande différence entre lui et moi était qu'il était à gryffondor.

Ou plutôt, m'empêcher, moi et moi seule, car Remus n'avait pas l'air d'avoir les mêmes réflexions internes puisque quelques secondes plus tard, ses lèvres se déposèrent avec douceur sur les miennes.

Si notre premier baiser avait été comme une simple pression des deux côtés contre une barrière invisible qu'était le secret de la condition de Remus, celui là était une caresse de papillon, aussi doux qu'éphémère.

Lorsqu'il recula, je ne pus m'empêcher de garder la bouche légèrement entrouverte, encore sous le choc de ce qu'il venait de se passer, ne pouvant détourner mes yeux des siens, qui brillaient tellement que je pouvais voir mon reflet à travers. Il me sourit légèrement, et je lui répondis par automatisme, tout en ayant une folle envie de parler, mais sans savoir quoi dire, le cœur battant follement et les lèvres tremblantes.

Seulement, je n'eus pas le temps de choisir comment réagir qu'un brusque tremblement suivit d'un bruit sourd me projetait au sol, tout contre la rambarde en verre empêchant le grand saut sur la piste de danse qui se trouvait plus d'une dizaine de mètres en dessous.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? m'écriais-je en tentant de me remettre debout tandis que j'entendais des murmures montant du rez-de-chaussée où tous mes amis se trouvaient.

- Ruth, murmura Remus, tendu.

Je suivis son regard, et ne pus empêcher mon cœur de battre follement dans ma poitrine en voyant au dehors de la fumée noire passer à toute vitesse autour du globe de verre recouvrant l'Empire Dinner Globe, identique à celle que j'avais vu le jour de la rentrée, dans le train.

- Oh non…

Ma voix montait dangereusement dans les aigus, et mes jambes semblaient avoir perdus toute leur force, reposant sur le sol dans un angle aussi étrange que douloureux.

Il y eut un brusque silence durant lequel j'entendis le bruit de la respiration de Remus ainsi que la mienne, et les lumières diminuèrent jusqu'à s'éteindre complètement, et je remerciais l'architecte du bâtiment d'avoir eu l'idée de cette grosse boule en verre qui permettait de ne pas se retrouver totalement dans le noir, les lumières de la vie éclairant encore suffisamment la pièce.

Les louanges mentales que j'adressais à ce sorcier disparurent instantanément l'instant d'après, lorsque le verre fut littéralement soufflé, s'effondrant sur nous et envoyant des éclats dans tous les sens. Je ne pus retenir un cri, tout en couvrant mon visage de mes bras nus, la peur m'empêchant de me rendre compte que du sang coulait déjà des entailles que le verre coupant avait causé à ma peau.

- Est-ce que ça va ? hurla Remus pour couvrir le bruit des hurlements provenant de la salle principale, en dessous, tout en rampant vers moi.

J'approuvais en secouant la tête avec virulence, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. Il y eut alors un bruit très étrange, comme un grincement, long et guttural, semblable à celui que j'imaginais lors de la torsion du métal, où au bruit émit par une baleine. Je croisais le regard doré de Remus, avant de lentement basculer en arrière, sans pouvoir rien faire pour m'arrêter. En dessous, les cris s'étaient arrêtés, sans doute pour regarder le balcon sur lequel nous nous trouvions basculer dans le vide.

Un cri suraigu sonna comme le déclenchement de la chute vertigineuse. Il y eut une brusque secousse, et je m'accrochai à la première chose qui tombait sous ma main tandis que mes pieds quittaient le sol. Je vis alors de nouveau la fumée noire, tournoyante, fonçant droit sur moi, et il y eut un bruit sourd, puis le noir complet.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Lorsque j'avais 6 ans, je m'étais faufilée hors de chez moi, discrètement, de telle sorte que ma mère n'avait rien vu. Mon père étant au travail, je ne risquais pas grand-chose de ce côté-là.

J'avais appris par un camarade de classe, Freddie Thompson, qu'un immeuble de son quartier, qui était voisin du mien, allait être détruit, et que cela allait être « gigantesque, formidable et trop cool ». J'avais donc décidé de voir de mes propres yeux l'évènement, et c'était pour cette raison que je m'étais retrouvée assise sur le trottoir d'une rue déserte en plein mois d'août, les épaules brûlantes portant la promesse d'un aussi joli que douloureux coup de soleil.

Freddie Thompson ne s'était jamais montré ce jour-là, et je n'avais pas pu assister à la destruction de l'immeuble, deux grands hommes en combinaison de travail bleue sombre m'ayant chassé de mon point d'observation, mais alors que je rentrais chez moi, la tête basse et d'une humeur affreuse, j'avais entendu comme un gigantesque feu d'artifice concentré en une seule et même explosion. Je n'avais évidemment pas vu le bâtiment s'effondrer, mais j'avais vu la tonne de poussière s'élevant à l'impact, et j'avais effectivement trouvé ça « gigantesque, formidable et trop cool ».

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, allongée sur ce qui devait avoir été la piste de danse de l'Empire Dinner Globe, le souvenir de la fumée s'élevant dans les airs me revint immédiatement, et je toussai à de nombreuses reprises, les membres douloureux et recouverts d'une épaisse couche d'un mélange de poussières et de cendres causés par un début d'incendie.

Je me traînais douloureusement sur quelques mètres, suffisamment pour libérer mes jambes des gravas sous lesquels ils étaient coincés, la tête bourdonnant comme si l'on m'avait lancé un « assuardiato » et me donnant un mal de crâne affreux.

Je tirais douloureusement ma baguette miraculeusement intacte de la cachette dans laquelle je l'avais glissé sous ma robe, et me remettait debout, malgré mes jambes tremblantes, pour être percutée de plein fouet quelques secondes plus tard.

La baguette m'échappa des mains, et ce fut comme si quelqu'un avait trouvé le bouton pour remettre le son : des cris me parvinrent de tout part, et je dus plaquer mes mains contre mes oreilles le temps de m'habituer au bruit des sorts lancés par les mangemorts présents.

- Ruth ! Ruth, est-ce que ça va ?

Je croisais le regard angoissé de Peter Pettigrow, qui avait l'arcade sourcilière en sang, le liquide vermeil coulant jusque dans le creux de son cou. J'hochai la tête précautionneusement, regardant autour de moi, les yeux plissés.

Les murs étaient encore plus ou moins intacts : des fissures étaient visibles, mais ça n'avait rien à voir avec le toit en verre en forme de globe qui avait été arraché, nous entraînant dans sa chute, Remus et moi.

- Peter, où est Remus ? hurlais-je tandis que le gryffondor se jetait derrière une table renversée pour éviter un sort.

- Cache-toi, Ruth !

- Où est Remus ?

Une nouvelle fois, je fus heurtée par derrière, projetée près de ma baguette que j'attrapais au passage, prête à en découdre.

- Calme-toi ! C'est Drew !

J'acquiesçais, le cœur battant follement dans ma poitrine, tandis qu'il me traînait derrière un morceau de fer qui devait appartenir par le passé au balcon.

- Tu as vu Remus ? répétais-je.

- Il faut que tu sortes d'ici, Ruth !

- Et Remus ?

- On ne peut rien trouver ici ! Il y a des mangemorts partout ! Sors !

- Et les autres ?

Il y eut un bruit d'explosion et des débris nous tombèrent dessus, semblable à de la pluie… de la pluie dure et coupante.

- Il faut…

Drew n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'un sort lancé dans notre direction nous faisais décoller du sol. Cette fois-ci, je gardais ma main résolument accrochée à ma baguette, ignorant la douleur qui traversa mon corps lorsque j'atterris sur un lit de verre pilé.

Sans savoir exactement pourquoi, poussée par une force invisible, je levais ma baguette en lançant un sort dont je ne connaissais même pas l'existence par le passé, et une brusque lumière s'en échappa, fonçant droit sur le mangemort le plus proche qui contra le sortilège en devant néanmoins reculer de quelques pas.

Je me relevais à toute vitesse, fonçant vers l'une des sorties à l'opposé d'un feu s'étant déclanché quelques minutes plus tôt seulement, mais mes pieds quittèrent soudainement le sol et je me retrouvais la tête à l'envers, un pied accroché à un lien invisible dans les airs.

- Ruth !

Je continuais mon ascension, les muscles tendus douloureusement.

- Ruth !

J'aperçus alors Joy, à quelques mètres en bas, la robe déchirée et les genoux en sang, tendant sa baguette dans ma direction tandis que je continuais de m'élever dans les airs.

- Non, murmurais-je si bas que moi-même n'étais pas sure de réellement prononcer les mots. Va-t'en, Joy. Va-t'en.

Il y eut un bruit semblable à celui du claquement d'un fouet et le lien me retenant par la cheville se desserra, m'entraînant dans une lourde chute qui fut amortie par une table qui fut retournée sous le choc de l'impact.

- Ruth !

Joy apparut alors au-dessus de mon visage, les larmes aux yeux, les cheveux encore maladroitement retenus par son chignon, me secouant l'épaule pour me faire bouger.

- Il faut partir, Ruth !

De nouveau, il y eut un bruit d'explosion qui emporta un pan de mur entier avec lui, et qui fit glisser chaque personne et mobilier présent dans la salle de quelques mètres.

J'atterris dans ce qui devait être une flaque d'eau. Je me redressais avec lenteur, m'appuyant sur mes coudes tremblants, fixant la rue visible à seulement une dizaine de mètres, à travers le large trou béant formé par la dernière explosion. Je tentais de me relever, mais mes pieds glissèrent à cause du liquide, et je basculais tête la première.

Seulement, au lieu de heurter le sol ou un bout de mobilier qui m'aurait cassé le nez et les deux dents de devant, je me retrouvais le visage enfoncé dans une chose molle et douce.

Je relevais les yeux avoir lenteur, avant de pousser un hurlement d'effroi à la vision du corps d'un homme d'un certain âge au visage à demi arraché.

Je reculais précipitamment, m'appuyant sur mes mains et mes talons, ignorant les bouts de verre s'enfonçant dans mes paumes, jusqu'à percuter une chaise qui bascula sur le côté, m'arrachant un autre cri.

- Ruth ! Baisse-toi !

J'obéis sans réfléchir, me laissant tomber de tout mon long sur le sol, et deux éclairs passèrent au-dessus de mon corps sans me toucher, suivit d'un cri de la part de ce que j'imaginais être un mangemort.

- Tu es blessée ? m'interrogea Joy en me rejoignant, se jetant à mes côtés, la baguette à la main, tout en désignant le sang présent en abondance sur ma peau et ma robe.

Je fus incapable de répondre, vaguement consciente du fait que mon visage était couvert de larmes et que les tremblements dont mon corps était agité m'empêchaient de respirer normalement. Je désignais du doigt le corps à quelques mètres de moi, avant de gémir d'une façon aussi pitoyable que suraiguë, le visage ruisselant de larmes.

Joy me gifla. Comme ça, sans que je comprenne vraiment pourquoi, elle me frappa si fort que mon visage prit un virage à 90°, me laissant le souffle court, mais ayant le mérite d'arrêter les tremblements dont mon corps était agité.

- Ecoute moi bien, Ruth ! Il faut sortir d'ici, compris ? Donc on va se lever, courir droit vers le trou, et ne s'arrêter qu'une fois dans la rue… non, qu'une fois à un bon kilomètre d'ici, d'accord ?

J'approuvais avec virulence en essuyant mes larmes. J'approuvais parce qu'en théorie, le plan semblait parfait. En pratique, il fut loin d'être le cas.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Joy m'aida à me relever, jetant des coups d'œil dans tous les sens, comme à la recherche de quelqu'un, et je devinais qu'elle devait penser à Jack. Je me surpris donc à me rendre compte que j'avais totalement oublié Drew qui avait comme moi connu un vol plané assez violent et que je n'avais pas revu depuis.

Le cœur battant, je jetais un coup d'œil par-dessus notre cachette, mais il était impossible de reconnaître qui que ce soit sous toute cette fumée. De nombreux corps étaient étendus sur le sol, mais je n'aurais su les reconnaître dans les ténèbres poussiéreuses.

Je sursautais lorsque Joy lança un sort en direction d'un groupe d'individus entre nous et le trou dans le mur, et ne pus m'empêcher de rester bouche bée en les voyant faire un vol plané de plusieurs mètres pour atterrir avec fracas, tout en restant immobiles une fois au sol.

- Est-ce qu'ils sont m…

Je n'eus pas le temps de finir ma phrase que Joy agrippait ma main, me forçant à me remettre debout et à foncer vers la sortie. La théorie marchait à merveille jusque là. Cependant, tout le beau plan de Joy fut détruit la seconde suivante.

Il me fallut un certain temps pour comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé, et en r »alité, je ne le compris jamais totalement, même en me repassant la scène dans ma tête de nombreux mois plus tard. L'instant d'avant, nous courions vers la sortie, qui n'était plus qu'à moins de 10 mètres, et l'instant suivant, nous étions immobilisées, comme si quelqu'un s'était glissé derrière nous et nous avais agrippé par la taille.

Je vis Joy se plier légèrement en deux, et la regarda faire, sans comprendre pourquoi, soudain fascinée par la teinte rouge sang que prenait sa belle robe auparavant pâle. Puis, ce fut comme si l'on avait lancé face à nous un gigantesque ventilateur, et mes pieds quittèrent le sol pour la énième fois.

J'atterris quelques mètres plus loin, sur le dos, le souffle court. Je ne bougeais pas immédiatement, l'esprit encore focalisé sur la robe en sang de Joy, et regardais avec un certain détachement la mienne, à la recherche d'une même mare de sang, et découvrais celle laissée par le corps du vieil homme sur lequel j'avais atterri auparavant.

Je ne pus empêcher mes lèvres de s'étirer en un sourire étrange, et me redressais de nouveau. Autour de moi, la bataille battait toujours son plein, et les sorts lancés illuminaient les murs et agitaient le sol. C'est alors que ce que je pris pour une luciole s'approcha de moi.

C'était comme une boule lumineuse qui laissait derrière elle une légère traînée aussi jaune que la chose elle-même. Elle virevoltait dans les airs, continuant de s'approcher de mon visage tandis que je la suivais des yeux.

Lorsqu'elle fut à quelques centimètres de mon visage, tous les sons disparurent d'un seul coup, mais c'est à peine si je m'en aperçus, obnubilée que j'étais par l'étrange ovni devant moi. J'entendis soudain le son de ma respiration, et, plus étrange encore, celui de mon cœur battant, et ce qui devait être mon sang, s'égouttant des quelques plaies que j'avais ça et là, causées par mes nombreuses chutes.

Puis, la lumière s'approcha jusqu'à me toucher, et je ressentis comme une chaleur légère et agréable. L'instant d'après, ma tête était violemment rejetée en arrière.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Il me fallut de nombreuses minutes avant de réussir à garder les yeux ouverts, et encore plus pour desserrer les dents, tandis que mon corps se cambrait sous la douleur, et que tout mon corps était sujet à des crampes horriblement douloureuses que je ne pouvais soulager. La douleur était si forte que je ne sentis pas des larmes rouler sur mes joues. Il n'y avait plus que la douleur diffuse traversant mon corps de par en par, m'empêchant de respirer et réfléchir tandis que mon corps continuait ses mouvements spasmodiques.

Puis, la douleur disparut. Pas totalement, mais je pouvais de nouveau respirer et m'étendre sur le sol sans avoir l'impression que mes os et mes muscles étaient en feu. Je clignais des yeux afin de balayer les larmes troublants ma vue, tandis qu'une brûlure que je n'avais pas senti jusque là se déclenchait sur ma joue, là où la bille lumineuse était entrée en contact avec ma peau.

J'y portais ma main, sans réfléchir, et sursautais au picotement douloureux qui me fit serrer les dents. Sans avoir besoin de vérifier, je savais que ma joue – et donc ma main – était couverte de sang.

Je me redressais précautionneusement, m'attendant à chaque instant à subir une nouvelle vague de douleur, mais elle ne vint pas.

J'attrapais ma baguette et me dirigeais le dos courbé vers la sortie, désireuse d'enfin passer à travers ce stupide trou dans le mur, comme selon le plan de Joy.

Joy…

Soudain, tout me revint en mémoire : notre course effrénée vers la sortie, notre arrêt brutal, le sang sur sa robe…

- Joy ! hurlais-je, inconsciente de la dangerosité de mon action. Joy !

Je regardais partout autour de moi, plissant les yeux pour voir malgré l'obscurité.

- Joy ! Lumos maxima !

Une forte lumière s'échappa du bout de ma baguette, et je la tournais dans toutes les directions jusqu'à enfin éclairer une silhouette aux cheveux sombres étendue sur le sol.

- Joy !

J'en lâchais presque ma baguette, tandis que je fonçais à toute vitesse vers ma meilleure amie, me souciant peu de ce qu'il y avait autour de moi : les mangemorts, les aurors qui devaient sans doute être arrivés entre temps, les sorciers qui tout comme moi s'attendaient à un simple dîner de Noël aussi amusant qu'inoffensif.

- Joy !

Je me jetais à genoux à ses côtés, agrippant immédiatement ses épaules pour la secouer plus durement que je ne l'aurais voulu.

- Lève-toi, Joy ! Debout !

- Ruth ?

Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure rocailleux tandis qu'elle tournait avec lenteur ses yeux vers moi, et je ne pus détourner les miens de sa robe déchirée au niveau de la poitrine et couverte de sang au point d'en être poisseuse.

- Ça va aller… murmurais-je. Il faut sortir, maintenant, tu te souviens ? On court et on sort, et on ne s'arrête qu'après s'être éloignées d'un kilomètre.

- Je crois que… ça va être dur pour moi, Ruth.

- Je vais t'aider, d'accord ?

J'attrapai son bras que je passais autour de mon cou, le lançant reposer mollement, avant de glisser mes propres bras sous son corps, la redressant. Un flot de sang s'écoula de sa poitrine lorsque celle-ci se retrouva dans une position verticale et Joy émit un léger gémissement.

- Laisse-moi là.

- Ne sois idiote, Joy. On va sortir d'ici et parcourir quelques mètres, et après, tu iras à Ste. Mangouste, et ils t'arrangeront ça.

- Ne sois pas stupide, Ruth. Arrête de te mettre des œillères… t'arriveras pas à me faire sortir de là, et si tu ne pars pas tout de suite, toi non plus tu n'y arriveras pas.

- Tais-toi, la coupais-je avant de la soulever légèrement et de parcourir quelques mètres vers la sortie. Tu vois, tout se passe bien…

- Ruth… arrête, s'il te plait.

- Joy, tais-toi, répliquais-je en m'approchant avec précaution de l'ouverture donnant sur la rue déserte.

Et enfin, j'y parvins, à ce stupide trou que j'avais eu tellement de mal à rejoindre. Et à présent que je le dépassais avec facilité, je trouvais tout ça bien stupide.

- Tu vois, je te l'avais bien dis, murmurais-je en continuant à marcher, inconsciente de ce qui se passait encore à l'intérieur de l'Empire Dinner Globe.

Et pour tout dire vrai, je n'en avais plus grand-chose à faire : il n'y avait à cet instant là que Joy d'important pour moi, tandis que je marchais en silence jusqu'au trottoir le plus proche, sentant la main de ma meilleure amie frapper régulièrement mon omoplate aux rythmes de mes pas.

- Ça va aller, ça va aller…

- Repose-moi, Ruth…

- Encore quelques pas, promis.

- Ruth…

- Endoloris !

Joy m'échappa des mains tandis que je chutais lourdement sur le sol, le corps agité de tremblements violents, le crâne en feu, et que je hurlais.

Enfin, la main qui semblait s'être refermée sur mon cœur se relâcha, et je pus reprendre ma respiration, tout en luttant contre mon envie de vomir.

- Endoloris !

Une nouvelle fois, la vague de douleur me toucha de plein fouet, et je ne pus retenir les hurlements de souffrance.

- Diffindo !

De nouveau, la douleur disparue, et je restais quelques secondes immobiles, le souffle coupé et les yeux fermés. Lorsque je rouvris les yeux, Joy se tenait à demie appuyée contre un lampadaire éteint, la baguette encore à la main, la respiration sifflante et la tête ayant du mal à rester droite.

Je me tournais vers l'entrée de l'Empire Dinner Globe, devant lequel était étendu une forme vaguement humaine – si l'on ne faisait pas attention au fait qu'il soit coupé en deux parties distinctes – dans une mare de sang.

Je fermais de nouveau les yeux, inspirant lentement, avant d'agripper ma baguette et de me traîner près de Joy dont les yeux étaient à demi-fermés.

- Je crois que c'était une mauvaise idée de ne pas fêter Noël avec nos familles… murmurais-je tandis qu'un nouveau bruit d'explosion retentissait à l'intérieur du bâtiment, me faisant sursauter tandis que Joy ne faisait pas le moindre mouvement. Ou alors Poudlard. L'année prochaine, on restera à Poudlard, d'accord ?

- Ruth… je crois qu'il n'y aura pas d'autre Noël pour moi.

- Arrête d'être aussi… pessimiste, soufflais-je en levant les yeux vers le ciel sombre, admirant les étoiles et les flocons de neige mêlés à la cendre. Laisse-moi deux minutes pour reprendre mon souffle, et on fera ce foutu kilomètre, d'accord ?

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'une autre silhouette apparaissait sur le trottoir face à nous, un masque argenté sur le visage et la baguette à la main.

- Endoloris !

Cette fois, ce ne fut pas moi qui fut touchée par le sort, mais Joy, qui bascula sur le côté, sa tête venant heurter le sol avec un bruit sourd.

- Avada kedavra !

Le mangemort bascula sur le côté, telle une poupée de chiffon, allant se heurter au béton, tandis que je faisais de même, le souffle court. Et c'est alors que je l'aperçus.

Une femme, d'une trentaine d'année, aux cheveux blonds et bouclés, aux yeux marron en amande et au visage enfantin ayant gardé les rondeurs de l'enfance. Elle me regardait fixement de ses yeux tristes, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté et les lèvres entrouvertes sur ses dents blanches, l'un de ses longs bras maigres replié contre sa poitrine, ses doigts frôlant son cou.

Je me redressais légèrement, et lorsqu'elle me vit faire, un léger sourire triste apparut sur son visage avant qu'elle ne fasse volte face, et ne s'éloigne.

- Pars pas… murmurais-je, la voix douloureuse. Pars pas…

Je tentais de me remettre debout mais les deux endoloris à la chaîne que j'avais reçu ne me permettait pas ce luxe.

- Pars pas… reviens, pars pas, pas encore…

J'entendis comme une sorte de gargouillis à ma droite et rampais à toute vitesse aux côtés de Joy qui était étalée de tout son long sur la chaussée, du sang continuant de s'écouler de son entaille à la poitrine et à présent de sa bouche, coulant jusque dans son cou et semblant encore plus vermeil comparé à sa peau étonnamment pâle.

- Joy ? murmurais-je, le visage baigné de larmes tandis que ma meilleure amie tournait lentement les yeux vers moi.

- J'te l'avais dis…

Je lui souris gentiment avant de passer une main sur son visage, remettant en place une mèche de cheveux.

- Je suis désolée, bredouillais-je. J'aurais dus…

- Ruth… ce n'est pas… ta faute. Arrête de toujours… toujours t'excuser… pour rien… tu es…

Elle toussa, les yeux clos, le visage affichant une expression douloureuse.

- Joy… Joy ?

Je posais avec lenteur une main sur son avant bras, et le secoua doucement, en murmurant des paroles sans queue-ni-tête tandis qu'un flot de larmes continuait de rouler sur mon visage.

- Joy, ouvre les yeux ! Joy !

Jamais ma gorge ne m'avait paru aussi douloureuse, et je reconnaissais à peine ma voix, tandis que je continuais de répéter inlassablement le nom de ma meilleure amie tout en la secouant.

- Joy !


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer : L'univers et les personnages appartiennent exclusivement à J.K. Rowling

Note de l'auteur : Et… on peut dire que je serais pour toujours et à jamais en retard pour la publication… mes plus sincères excuses. _Dethe_

**Chapitre 10**

_« Je pense que tout le monde se ressemble. On veut tous une vie qui ait un certain but. Et un jour tu te retournes, et tu te rends compte que tu as trouvé ce qui rend ta vie spéciale. Tu as des amis qui te font sourire. Des amis qui t'aiment et qui peuvent te faire oublier tes souffrances par leur simple présence. Parce que l'amitié est peut-être encore le seul sentiment pur qui puisse exister »_

**Auteur inconnu**

Le soleil frappait fortement, comme en plein été, et je fermais les yeux en soupirant paisiblement, me laissant bercer par les flots.

- C'est vraiment une belle journée, murmurais-je en m'étendant aux côtés de l'adolescente déjà allongée sur l'un des bancs de la barque.

- On devrait faire ça plus souvent, acquiesça Joy en passant une main dans ses boucles sombres, les rejetant en arrière.

Je souris et tendis négligemment une main hors de l'embarcation, mes doigts venant frôler la surface de l'eau, me faisant agréablement frissonner.

- Ta mère nous a demandé de rentrer à quelle heure ? demandais-je en inspirant profondément.

- Ne sois pas stupide, me répondit ma meilleure amie.

J'attendis qu'elle développe, mais elle ne le fit pas, et je décidais que cela n'avait pas tant d'importance que ça : nous étions très bien, allongées dans notre embarcation, vêtues d'une robe d'été, sous une chaleur qui aurait pu facilement être étouffante si le tableau complet n'était pas aussi parfait.

J'entendis Joy bailler et ne pus m'empêcher de pouffer.

- Longue soirée ?

- Tais-toi, murmura-t-elle.

C'est étrange, mais même les yeux fermés, je savais que Joy souriait : ça s'entendait dans sa voix.

- Finalement, tu as battu tous les records, avec Jack. Matt avait parié moins d'une semaine, Jeff moins d'un mois… et vous êtes toujours ensembles.

- Et ça fait combien de temps ? me demanda-t-elle, taquine, en passant une nouvelle fois une main dans ses cheveux, écartant les mèches les plus courtes de son front.

J'ouvris la bouche pour répondre, mais m'interrompis brutalement. « Et ça fait combien de temps ? » Je n'en avais pas la moindre idée. Je n'en avais pas la moindre foutue idée.

- Ouah ! gloussais-je en me redressant sur mes coudes. Le soleil tape vraiment fort, j'en ai du mal à penser !

- Ne te lève pas, Ruth. Si tu perds l'équilibre et tombes à l'eau, je ne pourrais pas aller te chercher.

- Parce que tu es dans le même état que moi ?

- Ne sois pas stupide, Ruth. Je suis dans un état bien pire que le tien.

Je lui jetais un coup d'œil critique : allongée de tout son long, l'une des jambes légèrement repliée laissant apparaître son bas de maillot de bain, et une main abritant ses yeux du soleil, elle avait tout, sauf l'air d'être en mauvais état.

- C'est toi qui est stupide, Joy, répliquais-je en faisant passer mes jambes de chaque côté de mon banc, me retrouvant à califourchon sur celui-ci, l'une des rames contre la hanche.

- On en revient toujours à ça, toi et moi, Ruth… « Ne soit pas idiote, Joy… », « Ne soit pas stupide, Ruth… ». C'est assez ennuyeux en fait.

Je détournais les yeux de ma meilleure amie, préférant les occuper à la découverte du splendide paysage autour de nous.

La mer turquoise semblait peu agitée, et le seul bout de terre présent dans les environs était une petite île que je qualifiais de paradisiaque. Le cliché parfait : au centre, des arbres aux feuilles d'un beau vert foncé, avec des fruits visibles depuis la mer. Et du sable autour. Du sable qui semblait blanc et fin, parfait pour s'allonger.

- Désolé, murmurais-je en regardant avec attention un petit garçon s'amuser à faire des pâtés de sable, ses lèvres s'agitant doucement comme s'il se parlait tout seul.

Il chantonnait. Je ne savais pas comment je pouvais le savoir, vu la distance entre lui et moi, mais il chantonnait.

- Arrête de toujours t'excuser pour rien, Ruth, soupira Joy, me détournant de ma contemplation du garçonnet.

« Cours, cours, voles, voles, petite chouette. Cours, cours, voles, voles, petite chouette, fuis, fuis, vite, vite. Voles, petite chouette, fuis, bruis, survis. Cours, voles, fuis, bruis et survis, petite chouette... ».

Sa voix me parvenait jusqu'à la barque, et je sentis mon cœur s'accélérer.

- Joy ? J'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

- C'est vrai, continuait celle-ci, inconsciente du trouble dont j'étais sujette, tu t'excuses toujours pour rien, Ruth, alors que tu es…

Je sentis la barque trembler légèrement, comme si quelqu'un se tenait debout dessus et faisait exprès de s'agiter pour la faire renverser. J'entendis alors trois coups distincts, et je crus que c'était Joy qui frappait contre la paroi en bois de l'embarcation.

Sur la plage, le garçon s'était relevé, abandonnant son seau rouge brique dans le sable, et s'approchant lentement du rivage, ses pieds nus allant s'enfoncer dans l'eau.

- Joy ? murmurais-je alors en détournant le regard.

Joy n'était plus allongée sur le banc du canot, mais se tenait au contraire debout dessus, dans un numéro d'équilibriste laborieux, les vagues faisant dangereusement tanguer le bateau.

- Joy ? répétais en me relevant à mon tour.

Elle fixait un point par-dessus mon épaule, et je sus qu'elle regardait la plage, mais je ne me tournais pas pour vérifier, obnubilée par la teinte rouge que prenait sa robe au niveau de sa poitrine.

Enfin, elle tourna ses grands yeux bleus vers moi, et je vis ses lèvres s'entrouvrir, comme si elle voulait parler, mais elle ne le fit pas, basculant soudainement en arrière tandis qu'une nouvelle fois, des bruits de coups contre le bois atteignaient mes oreilles.

- Joy !

Je me penchais pour la rattraper, et ma main s'agrippa à son poignet, dans une position maladroite. J'entendis le bruit des vagues s'écrasant contre la paroi externe du bateau, et celui-ci chavira, nous entraînant dans sa chute.

- Ruth ?

Je clignais des yeux, totalement déboussolée, les jambes emmêlées dans une couverture, les cheveux en bataille me recouvrant les yeux, et le souffle court.

Je passais une main dans mes boucles brunes pour découvrir mon père se tenant dans l'encadrement de la porte de ma chambre, une main sur la poignée.

- J'ai frappé, mais tu n'as pas répondu, expliqua-t-il tandis que je remettais mes draps en place.

- Pas grave, soufflais-je en portant une main à ma joue droite et au gros pansement qui y était collé.

- Ton amie est arrivée…

- D'accord, dis-lui… que j'arrive dans 10 minutes, d'accord ?

Il acquiesça et je m'extirpais de mon lit, courant jusqu'à la salle de bain, ignorant la douleur dans mes jambes protestant contre l'exercice aussi matinal que soudain.

Je pris la douche la plus rapide au monde avant de regarder mon reflet dans le miroir, le regrettant immédiatement : j'étais tout sauf présentable, avec mes yeux cernés, mon teint pâle, mes cheveux en bataille et mon pansement recouvrant la plus grosse partie de ma joue droite qui aurait bien besoin d'être changé.

Je tirais le bord supérieur de celui-ci en grimaçant avant de l'arracher d'un geste net, me faisant monter les larmes aux yeux tandis que j'appliquais immédiatement sur la blessure une pommade malodorante d'une couleur oscillant entre le bleu et le vert, ce qui eut pour effet de me faire ressentir comme une légère chaleur agréable indiquant le début de l'anesthésie.

Je lavais mes mains avant de mettre un nouveau pansement, et repassais dans ma chambre.

J'avais pratiquement fini d'enfiler ma robe noire lorsque l'on toqua à la porte.

- Je peux entrer ?

J'approuvais d'un léger « bien entendu », tentant toujours d'accéder aux fermetures cachées dans le dos de ma tenue.

Je sentis soudain des doigts repousser les miens et se mettre agilement au travail, parvenant à fermer les agrafes en un temps record.

- Merci, Esther, marmonnais-je en me baissant pour attraper mes chaussures.

Mon amie s'assit à la chaise de bureau en face de moi, croisant ses longues jambes qui semblaient bien pâles, compte tenu du tissu sombre de sa robe. Ses longs cheveux bruns reposaient sur son épaule droite, et elle était plus belle que jamais, malgré la coupure à peine visible sur sa lèvre et qui était astucieusement cachée. Je devais avoir l'air bien pitoyable comparée à elle, malgré mes boucles brunes à présent coiffées.

- Quel est le programme ? demandais-je froidement en attrapant ma veste.

- Matt, Jeff et Lucy arriveront ensemble, et Drew avec Tyler et Taylor.

Je ne fis pas le moindre commentaire, me contentant de la suivre jusque dans mon salon où mon père attendait, un saladier maladroitement emballé dans du papier aluminium posé sur les genoux.

- On est déjà en retard, donc on les rejoindra directement chez les Hamlet, et après… on verra sur place.

Mon père se releva, me tendant le plat.

- Donne le à la mère de ton amie, Ruth, et communique lui tout mon soutien, d'accord ?

J'acquiesçais, lui arrachant presque l'ustensile des mains, soudain incapable de prononcer le moindre mot, et lui promis de l'appeler d'une cabine téléphonique moldue dès que je pourrais, tout en sachant que je ne le ferais pas. Lui aussi en était conscient, et étrangement, cela ne fit qu'augmenter ma mauvaise humeur.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Le voyage jusqu'au chemin de traverse se fit en silence, trop occupée que j'étais par ma vérification tous les 5 pas qu'il n'y avait aucun sorcier dans notre dos prêt à nous jeter un endoloris.

Lorsque enfin, nous parvîmes au Chaudron Baveur, je me permis de respirer de nouveau, et attrapais ma baguette, pouvant le faire ici sans que cela ne semble étrange. Esther me jeta un regard en coin, mais ne se permit aucun commentaire, se contentant de marcher vers les cheminées mises à la disposition de tous. Elle insista pour payer ma part de poudre de cheminette, et pénétra dans le conduit, tandis que je faisais de même, faisant attention de ne pas laisser de la poudre s'échapper d'entre mes doigts avant que j'ai eu le temps d'annoncer ma destination.

- Dundee, Ecosse !

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

J'avais toujours détesté utiliser le réseau de cheminées pour me déplacer, mais à l'instant où je sortis de l'âtre de l'une des cheminées appartenant au quartier magique de Dundee, ma haine envers ce moyen de transport battait des records, et je me pris à remercier Merlin d'être née au mois de février : je pourrais passer mon permis de transplanage au printemps, et ne plus jamais avoir à me déplacer avec ces horreurs.

Esther m'attendait un peu plus loin, le visage, les cheveux et la tenue impeccables, contrairement à moi qui devait avoir l'air d'un vrai petit ramoneur. Elle tendit avec gentillesse sa baguette dans ma direction en murmurant un sort que je ne connaissais pas, et je sentis un souffle léger me caresser la peau.

- Parfaite, sourit-elle.

Je ne l'étais pas, bien entendue, avec mes yeux gonflés d'avoir trop peu dormi, mais je ne la contredis pas, la suivant en silence jusqu'à la sortie. Elle héla un taxi, et moins d'une demie heure plus tard, nous nous retrouvions à sonner à la porte de la maison dans laquelle j'avais séjourné l'été dernier.

- Ruthanna ! Esther ! Je suis si heureuse que vous ayez pu venir ! s'exclama Mrs. Hamlet en ouvrant la porte d'entrée.

Je résistais à l'envie enfantine que j'avais de lui dire que non, elle n'avais pas l'air particulièrement heureuse de nous voir là, avec son visage couvert de larmes, ses cheveux en bataille et son maquillage ayant coulé, mais je ne dis rien, parce que je n'en avais pas le droit, et que je savais qu'elle était réellement heureuse de nous voir. Autant heureuse qu'elle pouvait l'être à cet instant là, tout du moins.

- Bonjour, Mrs. Hamlet. Mon père m'a demandé de vous donner ça, ajoutais-je en lui tendant le saladier.

- Comme c'est gentil !

Elle nous enlaça, nous étouffant presque, et ce fut l'arrivé de Mr. Hamlet qui nous sauva de l'asphyxie.

- Vos amis attendent dans le salon…

- Daniel, mon cœur, vient me voir ! le coupa sa femme.

Je regardais Danny passer devant nous dans son costume sombre, et suivis Esther jusqu'à la salle de séjour qui était déjà remplie de monde : la famille Hamlet et mes amis de Poudlard.

J'acceptais avec plaisir l'étreinte d'ours de Matt, le sourire triste de Jeff et une légère pression sur l'épaule de la part de Drew avant qu'il ne prenne dans ses bras Esther. Avec un serrement au cœur, j'attrapais la main de Lucy dont les joues humides luisaient à la lumière des bougies allumées ci et là.

Tyler et Taylor se tenaient un peu plus loin, celui-ci en grande conversation avec le grand-père de Joy tandis que sa petite amie tenait de ses deux mains son bras, le teint pâle, regardant autour d'elle avec un air maussade.

Sur toutes les étagères, il y avait des photographies de Joy. Sur le buffet, je reconnus une photo datant de 1973, prise par Drew, sur laquelle Joy et Esther peignaient de petits œufs pour fêter pâque. Les sourcils de ma meilleure amie étaient légèrement froncés, comme quand elle était particulièrement concentrée, fixant son petit œuf pressé entre ses doigts, tandis que du bout de son pinceau, elle traçait un trait rouge. « Un coquelicot ! Je vais faire un œuf-coquelicot ! » m'avait-elle dit à l'époque.

L'instant d'après, l'œuf se brisait dans sa paume, et elle éclata de rire, repoussant les boucles ébènes recouvrant son visage à l'aide de sa main propre, tandis qu'elle présentait l'autre vers Drew, tout en continuant de rire, ses dents aussi blanches que régulières éclairant son visage.

Et dans un cadre en bois, posé un peu plus loin, se trouvait une photo de Joy et moi : elle devait dater de l'année dernière, au vu des cheveux courts de Joy dont les boucles frôlaient joliment ses épaules. J'observais avec nostalgie nos grands sourires tandis que nous nous enlacions fortement tout en fixant l'objectif, les lèvres tremblantes, tentant de retenir le fou rire qui viendrait inévitablement, tandis qu'elle me pinçait discrètement les hanches pour essayer de me faire capituler la première.

- Ruth ?

Je croisais le regard humide de Lucy qui me désigna d'un signe de tête le père de Joy, se tenant au milieu de l'assemblée, et d'un petit homme qui semblait avoir 100 ans et qui était visiblement en train de parler.

- … et c'est pour cette raison que le soutien apporté à la famille endeuillée est la chose la plus importante. Nous allons à présent rejoindre la crypte de la famille Hamlet.

Sans lâcher la main de Lucy, je suivis le cortège jusque dans la rue, sans comprendre où nous allions, me contentant de marcher derrière, observant le ciel gris, une douce brise venant me souffler dans le cou.

Enfin, après ce qu'il m'avait semblé être des heures, nous arrivâmes sur une plage laissée inexplorée par Joy et moi-même durant l'été dernier, et appartenant pourtant à la famille Hamlet.

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers une falaise de roche brune, et je vis le vieil homme dont je n'avais entendu que la fin des paroles – « Le prêtre », avait marmonné Matt tout en tirant nerveusement sur la manche de sa chemise - tapoter la paroi du bout de sa baguette magique, avant d'être imité par Mr. Hamlet. L'instant suivant, la pierre commençait à s'effriter, jusqu'à laisser un espace suffisamment large pour nous laisser tous passer.

Je suivis la procession, observant avec attention les torches allumées et accrochées aux murs, ainsi que les dalles couvrant le sol le long du chemin que nous empruntions. Enfin, le passage s'élargit, et un espace gigantesque apparut.

Je me souvins alors de ce jour, il y a une éternité me semblait-il à présent, où Joy m'avait confié que la famille Hamlet avait été par le passé une aussi illustre et grande famille que celle des Black ou des Brown. J'en avais la preuve sous les yeux.

D'épais piliers soutenaient la salle longue d'une quarantaine de mètres, dans laquelle étaient dispersées différentes pierres tombales de toutes les formes et grandeurs, et un espace avait été libéré de façon à ce que des chaises puissent être placées là. J'aperçus avec un serrement au cœur un cercueil en bois vernis laissé ouvert face à une pierre tombale sur laquelle était gravée ces quelques mots :

_**Joyce Sara Hamlet**_

_**29 juillet 1960**_

_**24 décembre 1976**_

_**Notre bien-aimé fille, sœur, et amie**_

_**Puisse le repos te sied **_

Mrs. Hamlet me fit signe depuis le premier rang de venir la rejoindre, et je m'exécutais, confiant la main de Lucy à celle de Matt, et je me retrouvais assise entre Danny et Jack Gordon, que je n'avais pas remarqué jusqu'ici.

Le teint pâle, les yeux brillants, il fixait sans un mot le cercueil à quelques mètres de nous, et je fus heureuse de remarquer que l'on ne pouvait voir ce qui reposait à l'intérieur.

Le prêtre se leva, et le silence tomba immédiatement, tandis qu'il murmurait des mots en agitant sa baguette, les torches accrochées aux murs semblant répondre vaguement aux paroles, les flammes crépitant doucement.

Mr. Hamlet se leva et se plaça près du cercueil de sa fille. Pendant quelques instants, il ne fit rien d'autre que de regarder l'assistance, avant de finalement prendre la parole, de sa voix grave qui me faisait toujours frissonner. A moins que ce ne soit dû à la température dans la crypte.

- Si nous sommes réunis aujourd'hui, dans la crypte des Hamlet, ce n'est pas pour prier les anciens dieux de veiller sur nos illustres défunts ayant depuis des décennies rejoint l'au-delà. Nous sommes aujourd'hui réunis ici pour prier pour le bien-être d'une nouvelle âme, qui était aimée par chacune des personnes présente avec nous. J'espère… sincèrement qu'aucun autre parent n'aura à enterrer son enfant, mais… nous savons tous que cela est impossible.

Sa main vint se poser sur le rebord du cercueil, et il en caressa le bois, lisse et brillant, tandis que des murmures dans mon dos faisaient frémir ma nuque.

- Personne ne devrait avoir à enterrer son enfant… mais n'oubliez jamais que nul n'est éternel. Nous mourrons tous un jour ou l'autre. En attendant, faite simplement tout ce qui est en votre pouvoir pour que de nombreuses personnes soient attristées de ce départ : cela signifiera que votre existence aura eu du sens. Celle de Joy en a eu.

Les lèvres de Mr. Hamlet continuaient de bouger, je les voyais distinctement à la lumière des torches, mais c'était comme-ci quelqu'un avait poussé le bouton off. Plus aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche. Ni de nulle part, d'ailleurs.

En jetant un rapide coup d'œil à ma gauche, je compris que j'étais la seule à avoir ce problème : toute l'assistance avait les yeux fixés sur le père de la défunte, les yeux brillants d'émotion, approuvant par instant en secouant faiblement la tête. C'en était risible.

Et avant que je me rende compte, Mr. Hamlet retournait à sa place, et sa femme me tapotait gentiment l'épaule, tout en me murmurant quelque chose que je n'entendais pas. Je sentis le regard des autres fixés sur mon dos, et Jack Gordon me donnant des coups de pied dans les chevilles en me désignant du menton la place occupée par le père de Joy quelques secondes plus tôt, près du cercueil de celle-ci.

Je me mis debout, sans trop savoir pourquoi, m'approchant de la longue boite en bois, gardant mes yeux prudemment fixés sur le bout de mes chaussures. « Il faudrait penser à les changer », pensais-je, « elles sont toutes usées. »

J'eus un petit rire nerveux que tout le monde, à par moi, entendis, et je croisais le regard larmoyant de Lucy qui tenait un mouchoir en dentelle près de son visage, ses lèvres fines serrées et le corps secoué de sanglots silencieux. Matt passa un bras autour de ses épaules, lui murmurant des paroles sans doute encourageantes, et je détournais le regard, tombant sur Tyler et Taylor.

Ils s'étaient installés sur les chaises à proximité des murs et des torches qui illuminaient le visage inexpressif de Taylor et sa chevelure blonde. Jamais je ne l'avais plus détesté qu'à ce moment-là, où elle attrapa avec douceur la main de Tyler, et où celui-ci décrocha son regard perplexe de mon visage et la regarda, lui souriant gentiment.

Il l'aimait. Evidemment qu'il l'aimait.

Je laissais mon regard vagabonder dans la crypte, jusqu'au cercueil et à son contenu. Et le son revint, me faisant frissonner.

Joy était là, allongée dans cette boite qui semblait tout à coup bien trop petite et étroite, ses boucles ébènes reposant sur la surface capitonnée, le visage pâle et toujours aussi beau que lorsqu'elle était en vie, vêtue de cette robe grise qu'elle aimait tant.

« Elle l'avait porté pour impressionner Jack Gordon », me rappelais-je, « ce jour-là, au match de quidditch, elle avait porté cette robe parce qu'elle savait qu'elle serait belle dedans. »

C'était étrange d'avoir ce genre de pensée à présent, surtout lorsque l'on se tenait sans un mot devant une assemblée de sorciers attendant que l'on parle depuis plusieurs minutes déjà. Si la situation avait été différente, j'aurais rougi de honte et me serais enfuie en courant. Seulement, les choses étaient différentes. Il n'était plus question de petits moments honteux à raconter à ses petits-enfants au coin d'un feu durant le dîner de Noël alors que leurs parents coupaient la dinde.

- Hum… je m'appelle Ruth Hayward. Certains ici me connaisse… j'étais la meilleure amie de Joy.

« Je **suis** la meilleure amie de Joy », murmura une voix dans mon dos que je reconnus immédiatement. Mais je ne me retournai pas.

- Je… j'avoues que je ne sais pas vraiment quoi dire. Je n'avais jamais pensé me retrouver dans cette situation, mais… Joy était ma meilleure amie, et comme chaque personne présente ici le sait, Joy était une personne merveilleuse. Et… ce que nous allons enterrer aujourd'hui, ce ne sera jamais que son corps… une très jolie enveloppe, mais… ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur était tout aussi beau, et ça… ça ne pourra jamais être enfermé dans une petite boite, au fond d'une crypte humide. Et je pense qu'elle n'aurait pas voulu que nous nous apitoyions. C'est normal d'être triste quand une personne aussi exceptionnelle que Joyce Hamlet meure, mais… il ne faut pas voir ça comme une démonstration de la puissance de l'ennemi et de la faiblesse du ministère qui devait nous protéger… la mort de Joy n'est pas synonyme d'erreur. Le fait que Joy soit morte n'est pas un échec. Et… il faut être heureux, malgré tout, parce qu'elle est morte à un moment où elle était vraiment heureuse. Je veux dire… elle aura connu ce bonheur que nous souhaiterions tous connaître. Elle est morte au sommet de sa gloire, à l'instant où elle était pleinement consciente de ses facultés.

Je tournais les yeux vers le cercueil où reposait ma meilleure amie, à jamais dans ce corps d'adolescente.

- Elle ne sera pas morte vieille et avec des facultés… dégradées. Même si elle aurait pu être l'une de ces vieilles sorcières qui peuvent raconter leurs exploits à leurs arrière-petits-enfants en radotant… elle est morte en étant une sorcière, une sœur, une fille et une amie merveilleuse, et je pense que… c'est tout ce qui comptait vraiment pour elle. Alors, c'est-ce qui compte le plus pour moi également. Joy est morte en étant une personne extraordinaire, appréciée des gens qui méritent de l'attention, et… je suis triste. Evidemment que je suis triste, mais… je pense que nous sommes ici pour célébrer la vie extraordinaire qu'a eu Joy. Et je peux vous dire que… elle est restée digne. Comme elle l'a toujours été. Et… elle savait qu'elle allait mourir, et pourtant… elle… elle était réellement au sommet de sa gloire, elle n'aurait pas pu aller plus haut, elle…

- Quelle gloire ? demanda la voix dans mon dos. Quelle gloire, Ruth ? Le fait de savoir lancer quelques sorts conduits à être au sommet de la gloire ? Honnêtement, si c'est le cas, je ne suis pas ravie d'être arrivée à ce sommet.

- Elle était mon amie.

- Je ne le suis plus ?

Je secouais la tête, comme pour tenter de faire disparaître la voix pressante dans mon dos.

- Elle était mon amie. Elle était vraiment mon amie, et je l'aimais. Non seulement parce qu'elle était ma meilleure amie, mais aussi parce qu'elle était ce genre de fille que j'avais toujours eu envie d'être. J'avais de l'admiration pour elle, et… sans doute que j'en aurais toujours. Aujourd'hui, nous allons mettre sous terre son corps, mais… ce qui alimentait mon admiration pour Joy ne sera pas enseveli. Jamais. Parce qu'elle sera pour toujours Joy, et que nous l'aimions tous, et tant qu'il y aura une personne pour chérir sa mémoire… alors elle ne disparaîtra jamais.

Je tournais mes yeux embués de larmes vers les parents de Joy.

- Moi, je… je ne cesserais jamais de chérir sa mémoire et ce lien qui nous unissait. Jamais… je le promets.

- Ne fais jamais de promesses que tu n'es pas sûre de pouvoir tenir, Ruth, murmura la voix de Joy dans mon dos. Règle n°1 pour être une sorcière respectable.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

L'éclat du soleil de l'après-midi hivernal avait suffit à me faire remonter les larmes que j'avais difficilement retenu lors de l'enterrement de Joy.

Je n'avais jamais assisté à un enterrement magique, mais malgré la tristesse de la scène, je l'avais également trouvé magnifique. Le cercueil dans lequel reposait Joy avait été conduit jusqu'à sa fosse, et de ma place au premier rang, j'avais pu voir la première flamme apparaître près de l'une des boucles foncées de Joy, mais elles n'avaient pas semblé réagir au feu comme je l'avais imaginé, à savoir, en brûlant.

Les flammes avaient pris dans tout le cercueil, et pourtant, je voyais distinctement le corps de Joy rester le même, sans brûlures, sans que ses cheveux et vêtements ne se transforment en cendres et que sa peau ne fonde. J'étais pourtant certaine que si je m'approchais et tendais la main, je me retrouverais avec une brûlure au troisième degré.

Et puis, sans que je comprenne comment, la fosse avait commencé à se remplir, jusqu'à faire disparaître les flammes, le cercueil et le corps de Joy.

Nous étions alors ressortis, chacun à notre rythme, la famille Hamlet restant plus longtemps pour se recueillir auprès des tombes des autres membres de leur famille, et j'avais entendu Esther expliquer à Jeff que les flammes servaient à protéger le corps de Joy des attaques extérieures, et que cela était récurrent parmi les grandes familles sorcières de faire usage de ce maléfice.

Une fois de retour sur la plage, j'avais été obligé d'abriter mon visage de mon avant bras et d'aller m'asseoir quelques instants sur le sable froid pour retrouver un sens de l'équilibre parfait.

Jack Gordon se tenait un peu plus loin, près de l'eau, les mains dans les poches, fixant la mer, le visage fermé. Je me levais alors afin de le rejoindre, presque timidement.

- Salut, murmurais-je en m'arrêtant à ses côtés.

Il me jeta un rapide coup d'œil agacé avant de soupirer.

- Tu n'es pas obligée de faire ça, tu sais ?

- Faire quoi ?

- La fille qui se sent obligée d'aller réconforter le petit ami alors que tu le détestes.

- Quoi ? Je ne te déteste pas ! protestais-je.

- Bien sur que si. Rassure-toi, Joy a tenu sa langue, même si elle en était autant consciente que moi. Et tu sais quoi ? Je ne t'aime pas non plus, Ruth. Je te trouve… trop pleurnicharde. Toujours à te plaindre et à vouloir être plainte, à tel point qu'on dirait que tu tends la baguette pour être battue, parfois. Et tu as cette espèce de fausse sympathie tout à fait horripilante.

- Quoi ? Quand est-ce que…

- Qu'est-ce que tu me reproches, au juste ?

- Je ne te reproche rien !

- Et tu as des difficultés à assumer, en plus ?

- Je ne t'ai jamais détesté. C'est vrai, je ne t'ai jamais beaucoup aimé, mais… Joy était ma meilleure amie, et elle sortait avec toi, et… tout le monde sait que tu es ce genre de garçon qui collectionne les filles. Joy méritait mieux qu'un mec qui collectionne les filles.

- Je n'ai jamais fais souffrir Joy.

- Tu n'en as pas eu le temps, c'est tout.

- J'imagine qu'on ne le saura jamais.

- Tu sais très bien que j'ai raison. Tu ne l'aimais même pas, ajoutais-je maladroitement.

- Quoi ? C'est tout ? Ce que tu me reproches c'est d'avoir aimé Joy ? Parce que c'était le cas, je l'aimais, et tu le sais très bien. Tu étais jalouse en fait, n'est-ce pas ? Et tu avais peur que je prenne la place que tu occupais dans son cœur ? Mais, Ruth… je l'ai occupé cette place. Je l'ai occupé, et tu es retombée au second plan pour elle. Dommage pour toi.

- Je te déteste.

- J'avais raison, alors.

Il m'adressa ce sourire qui faisait craquer toutes les filles et commença à s'éloigner, le sourire toujours collé sur le visage. Mais pour la première fois, ce sourire me sembla bien faux, comme un morceau de carton accroché à son visage.

- Je suis désolée, lançais-je alors. Si tu aimais vraiment Joy, alors, je suis désolée. Je sais à quel point tu souffres, et…

- Tu vois ? Un joli exemple de ta fausse sympathie… et je trouve ça vraiment écœurant. Tu ne peux pas avoir que des amis, Ruth. Accepte-le.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

- Joli discours. Un peu répétitif, mais joli quand même.

Je me retournai pour découvrir Tyler me sourire, affable.

Nous étions tous retournés à la maison des Hamlet quelques heures plus tôt, afin de poursuivre la journée de deuil, acceptant avec courtoisie les hors-d'œuvre proposés, la fatigue commençant lentement à grandir et à nous donner à tous envi de rentrer chez nous. Ce que mes amis avaient tous fais, vers 19 heures 30.

J'avais promis à Esther et Drew que j'étais capable de rentrer toute seule, et je les avais salué sur le porche de la maison des Hamlet. Et une fois qu'ils avaient disparu de mon champ de vision, j'étais allée m'asseoir sur le trottoir, les pieds dans le caniveau, sans la moindre intention de me relever et de rentrer chez moi avant de longues heures.

Et voilà comment je me retrouvais seule, dans une rue mal éclairée, avec Tyler.

- Merci, marmonnais-je. Taylor n'est pas là ?

- Elle est rentrée chez elle depuis une heure déjà. Je pensais que tu étais partie depuis longtemps.

- Déçu ?

Il sourit avant de s'asseoir à mes côtés, repliant ses jambes et laissant reposer son menton sur ses genoux.

- Alors comme ça, tu as réussi à te disputer avec le petit-ami de Joy… à l'enterrement de Joy ?

Il avait l'air amusé, mais je n'aurais su dire s'il l'était réellement.

- Comment tu sais ça ?

- Taylor me l'a dit.

Je reniflais avec mépris, et son sourire ne fit que s'agrandir, accentuant le serrement dans mon cœur.

- Tu l'aimes vraiment, pas vrai ?

- Qui ?

- Taylor. Tu l'aimes vraiment ? Tu n'es pas avec elle juste pour me rendre jalouse ? Je suis juste narcissique de penser ça ?

- Ruth… tu sais que je… t'aimais. Je t'aimais vraiment, avec des sentiments sincères, et tu seras toujours… la première fille dont j'ai été vraiment amoureux. Alors, quand tu m'as brisé le cœur, je voulais briser le tien aussi. C'est pour ça que j'ai commencé à sortir avec Taylor, mais ça n'a servi à rien. Tu aimes Remus.

Je le regardais avec attention, comme si je le voyais vraiment pour la première fois depuis une éternité. Et j'avais oublié à quel point j'avais pu l'aimer.

- Tu as réussi, Tyler. A me briser le cœur… évidemment que tu as réussi. Te voir avec elle… ça m'a fait du mal, parce que même si j'aime Remus… je t'aime aussi.

- Il faut que tu arrêtes d'aimer tout le monde comme ça, déclara-t-il avec un grand sourire. C'est étrange… d'une certaine façon, je suis heureux de savoir que j'ai pu te faire de la peine.

- Alors… tu n'aimes pas Taylor ?

- Si… bien sur que si, je l'aime. Elle est… différente de la personne que l'on imaginait, à l'époque. Tu te souviens ? On la trouvait tellement… exaspérante. Mais je l'aime vraiment. Juste comme toi et Remus.

- Alors… on pourrait de nouveau être ami ?

- Ruth… ne soit pas stupide. Tu sais bien que non. Tu as été la première personne dont j'ai été amoureux. Je le serais sans doute toujours un peu. Ça ne peut pas juste disparaître comme ça. Si l'on redevenait ami… Ruth, je gâcherais tout. Je ne pourrais pas rester avec Taylor, et… tu me briserais le cœur encore une fois. Je n'ai pas envi de ça. On a eu notre chance, et on n'a pas su la saisir. Mais je ne t'en veux pas. On a quand même eu de bons moments. Mais l'amitié n'est plus d'actualité, c'est tout.

- Tu m'aimes toujours ?

Il me jeta un coup d'œil amusé, avant d'approuver, et sans savoir pourquoi, cela me réchauffa le cœur. Jack Gordon avait sans doute raison, j'avais de nombreux défauts, mais je ne pouvais pas changer pour plaire à chacun. Il fallait parfois savoir se contenter du minimum.

C'est sans doute pour cette raison là que je me retrouvais nez à nez avec Tyler, assez près pour sentir son souffle contre ma peau, mais pas encore assez pour sentir le contact de ses lèvres contre les miennes. Et je n'avais qu'à m'approcher un peu plus, et cela arriverait. Il suffisait de quelques centimètres…

- Tu vois ? Tu me brises le cœur encore une fois. Tu aimes Remus… c'est pour ça que tu n'es pas capable de m'embrasser.

Il se recula et se releva, époussetant ses vêtements.

- Tu es déçu ? demandais-je sans savoir pourquoi.

- Sans doute un peu, mais maintenant, je sais à quoi m'en tenir. Tu ne seras jamais capable de monter dans ce stupide train. Essaye de ne pas tout gâcher avec Remus, c'est tout.

Il m'adressa un dernier sourire mélancolique, avant de s'éloigner, les mains dans les poches et la tête basse.

- Je pense qu'il a raison ! m'annonça une voix claironnante à quelques mètres.

Joy se tenait là, dans sa belle robe grise en laine, souriant comme jamais.

- Tu n'es pas réelle, marmonnais-je.

- Est-ce que je dois être vexée d'être la seule dont tu reconnais la non-existence ?

- Quoi ?

Elle m'adressa un regard agacé avant de se diriger vers la route, s'arrêtant au milieu, les bras écartés.

- C'est une jolie soirée. Dommage que Remus ne soit pas là… pourquoi, d'ailleurs ?

- Il ne devait pas vouloir… s'imposer, proposais-je.

- A mon enterrement ?

Elle ricana en secouant la tête, ses boucles venant frôler son visage.

- Ne gâche pas tout, Ruth. S'il te plait. Même si on sait toute les deux qu'il y a de grandes chances pour que ça arrive. Arrête de suivre ton instinct, et écoute mes conseils. Rentre chez toi, fais une bonne nuit de sommeil, passe de bonne fin de vacances, et une fois à Poudlard, va voir Remus. Tout simplement, sans te poser de questions. Sinon, tu vas tout gâcher. S'il te plait, Ruth, crois-moi. Si tu hésites… il finira par être lassé. Personne ne peut attendre éternellement. Rentre chez toi, et va dormir. Tu as une tête affreuse.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer : L'univers et les personnages appartiennent exclusivement à J.K. Rowling

Note de l'auteur : Pour ceux qui l'auraient remarqué, j'ai changé le résumé de cette fanfiction car je le trouvais… nul. En réalité, on peut dire que je suis nulle en résumé… tout comme en publication régulière de chapitres (désolé, désolé !), mais pour en revenir au résumé, je le trouvais nul et il ne correspondait pas tellement à l'histoire… disons dans son atmosphère. Je ne trouve pas le nouveau résumé extraordinaire, mais disons qu'il est passable, voir bon, et qu'il me satisfait bien plus que l'ancien ^^ et pour ce qu'il en est de ce chapitre qui arrive bien après le dernier posté, disons que j'ai eu ce qu'on appelle un manque d'inspiration… j'ai écrit une page et demie au mois d'avril, et jusqu'à ce soir… ou hier soir, je ne sais pas trop l'heure qu'il est, je n'ai pas réussi à écrire un seul mot. Alors, je me suis décidée à me prendre en main et j'ai tout écrit d'une traite, pour finir ce chapitre avant de partir deux semaines en Angleterre où je ne risque pas d'écrire un mot. Voilà ! Dethe

**Chapitre 11**

**« **L'amour c'est comme une flaque d'eau. Les gens sautent dedans à pieds joints en sachant que leurs chaussures seront mouillées et qu'il faudra les garder le reste de la journée. Mais les gens sont tous pareil. On est tous pareil. On le sait très bien que ce n'est pas agréable, mais on saute quand même. »

**Mathilde Van Brussel**

Quand j'étais plus jeune, j'habitais dans une maison en campagne. Pas le genre de lieu au milieu de nulle part comme Tyler qui devaient marcher 5 kilomètres avant de rejoindre une route praticable en voiture, mais le genre d'endroit où l'on était tranquille, en parfaite communion avec la nature et les gens. Le genre d'endroit où le voisinage avait une moyenne d'âge de 87 ans et où il y avait des chats partout qui passaient leur temps à s'enfuir et qui permettaient d'amasser une vraie petite fortune d'enfant de 7 ans quand on les rapportaient sains et saufs à leur propriétaire. Le genre d'endroit où l'on avait des amis prétendant vivre en ville à quelques kilomètres de là, alors qu'ils habitaient dans un petit quartier résidentiel avec des immeubles hideux que l'on regardait être détruit juste parce que l'on n'avait pas l'habitude, et que regarder un arbre être abattu était loin d'être « gigantesque, formidable et trop cool ».

C'était le genre d'endroit où n'importe quel enfant voudrait grandir, parce qu'on pouvait prendre son vélo, pédaler pendant 5 minutes et se retrouver en haut d'une colline, au pied d'une cascade ou au milieu d'une forêt, et trouver ça magnifique.

C'était le genre d'endroit qu'on déteste en grandissant. A cause des possibilités limitées, j'imagine. Pas de magasins, pas de bus, pas même de plage. Juste une étendue verte à perte de vue, un amas de possibilités pour salir ses vêtements. Pas pour faire de nouvelles expériences… sauf si manger de la terre et lancer des rochers sur des bouses de vache étaient considérées comme des expériences.

J'avais quitté cette campagne avant d'avoir l'occasion de la détester, j'imagine. Avant de trouver ces champs, ces rivières et ces forêts d'un ennui mortel, avant de regarder des lapins courir dans le jardin avec lassitude, et avant d'avoir envie de foutre le camp pour rejoindre la capitale, avec ses rues animées, ses boutiques, ses klaxons et tous ses stupides lampadaires empêchant de dormir la nuit lorsque l'on oubliait de fermer les volets. J'avais quitté ce lieu enchanteur avant d'être devenue aigrie et adulte, tout simplement.

Je n'avais plus repensé à cette vie là depuis des années déjà. Parce que malgré les bons moments passés là-bas, il y avait aussi eu les mauvais, les douloureux, ceux qui donnent envie de pleurer, roulée en boule au fond du lit, sous la couverture.

Je n'avais plus repensé à cette vie là parce que j'avais longtemps pensé que j'avais le temps. Plus tard. Je pourrais y penser plus tard, quand je serais vieille, pas maintenant. « J'ai le temps maintenant. Je peux penser à d'autre chose, il y aura toujours milles occasions de repenser à ces forêts, ces chênes majestueux et ces feuilles qui tombaient en hiver, en tournoyaient lentement comme pour un dernier ballet silencieux, et si charmant. »

Seulement, ce n'était qu'un mensonge. Un joli mensonge qu'on raconte aux enfants pour les détourner de la télévision, pour les obliger à faire leurs devoirs et à rentrer à la maison de bonne heure. « Tu auras le temps plus tard ». Toujours.

Sauf que c'était faux. Le temps était comme un sablier, coulant inlassablement vers le fond, sans s'arrêter, et le temps perdu ne pouvait revenir. Parti et disparu à jamais.

Ainsi, je ne retournerais jamais dans cette campagne. Je ne reverrais jamais ces rivières, avec ses galets pâles et lisses, ces plaines en forme de cuvette sur lesquelles on pouvait faire de la luge en hiver. C'était mon ancienne vie, et une fois que l'instant était passé, il ne revenait pas.

Et cette simple pensée était tout simplement terrifiante. Quels autres instants désirés je ne connaîtrais jamais ? Mon mariage ? La naissance de mes enfants ? Mon premier jour de travail ? Ma lettre annonçant les résultats des ASPIC ? Mon premier jour à Poudlard sans Joy ? Est-ce que le train allait dérailler dans 5 secondes ? Est-ce que les mangemorts allaient revenir et tous nous tuer cette fois-ci ? Terminer le travail ?

Il y avait bien trop de questions sans réponses, décidais-je, et je n'avais pas l'intention de laisser passer une seule seconde sans faire ce dont j'avais envie. Oui. C'était décidé. Si j'avais envie de me lever et d'aller acheter des chocogrenouilles même s'il en restait une dizaine sur la table, je devais le faire, même si j'avais le temps de le faire plus tard. Parce que c'était faux. Je n'aurais pas le temps. Jamais plus.

Comme Joy. Juste comme Joy. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de faire tant de choses. Tant de belles choses qui lui étaient promises. Et c'était si triste. Alors, si j'avais envie d'hurler à Matt d'arrêter de tricher aux échecs, je le ferais. Si je voulais me lever en plein milieu du banquet de retour, je le ferais. Si j'avais soudain l'impression qu'ajouter une queue de rat dans ma potion était une bonne idée même si cela n'était pas indiqué dans les instructions, je le ferais.

Et le plus drôle dans tout ça, c'est que je savais pertinemment que jamais je ne le ferais.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Le train s'arrêta en gare de Pré-au-lard et je ne pus m'empêcher de plisser le nez à l'odeur de lard fumé s'échappant de la maison la plus proche, avec ses fenêtres grandes ouvertes malgré le froid hivernal.

Matt, quand à lui, huma l'air avec délectation, son regard devenant soudain gourmand, et je crus entendre une vague de protestation gargouillante être émise de son estomac, mais sans doute que je l'imaginais.

Je marchais entre Jeff et Esther, me focalisant entièrement sur les flocons virevoltant autour de nous et venant s'accrocher dans les beaux cheveux bruns de l'adolescente qui ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte, frottant ses mains gantées l'une contre l'autre, ses lèvres, rougies par le froid, tremblant légèrement tandis qu'elle soupirait et que de la buée s'échappait de sa bouche.

Nous nous arrêtâmes à une distance raisonnable de la route menant à Poudlard, regardant les plus rapides monter dans les premières diligences, et j'entendis un poufsouffle de 1e année demander à l'un de ses camarades comment les diligences faisaient pour avancer par elles-mêmes, ce à quoi le camarade en question répondit « C'est de la magie ! », et je ne pus m'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel en reconnaissant la phrase qu'utilisait si souvent Matt lors des premières semaines passées à Poudlard dès que quelqu'un se posait une question au sujet d'une bougie restant en suspension à plusieurs centimètres du sol, ou de la nourriture apparaissant à chaque repas, soudainement.

Seulement, pour la première fois, les diligences n'avançaient pas « comme par magie ». Des créatures à l'aspect peu engageant y étaient accrochées, marchant d'un pas lent vers le château, leurs sabots claquant sur le sol dans un rythme monotone.

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il y a des chevaux ailés squelettiques très étranges avec des têtes de… dragons, qui tirent les diligences ? murmurais-je à Jeff qui me jeta un rapide coup d'œil perplexe.

- Ce sont des sombrals, m'expliqua Esther en me poussant gentiment vers la calèche la plus proche. Lucy en avait parlé l'année dernière, lorsqu'elle les avait étudié en soins aux créatures magiques, tu ne te souviens pas ?

- Pas le moindre souvenir, marmonnais-je en m'installant sur le banc, observant avec suspicion le sombral tirant notre diligence.

- Hagrid a commencé un élevage récemment, il a 1 mâle et 5 femelles.

- Et depuis quand ils sont là ? demanda Jeff en plissant les yeux, à la recherche des animaux, mais regardant du mauvais côté.

- Depuis notre première année, j'imagine. Ils sont très intelligent et ont un excellent sens de l'orientation d'après le professeur Brûlopot, mais le plus remarquable chez eux, c'est qu'ils ne deviennent visibles qu'après que l'on ait vu la mort.

- Voir la mort ? répéta Jeff, dubitatif. Alors je ne l'ai jamais vu, parce que pour moi, les diligences avancent toutes seules.

- Toi aussi tu les vois ? demandais-je à Esther qui opina du chef.

- C'est la première fois que je les vois… ça doit être à cause… de Noël.

Le silence retomba aussitôt, avec pour seul bruit les sabots des sombrals claquant contre les pavés.

- Tu pourrais me dire merci ! claironna une voix à mes côtés. Tu peux les voir grâce à moi ! Ils ont l'air plutôt gentils !

Je tournais la tête, tombant nez à nez avec Joy qui affichait un grand sourire éclatant.

- Alors, tu vas me remercier ? Les sombrals sont des créatures fascinantes, je trouve. Et tu peux les voir grâce à moi, donc… remercie moi.

Je gardais le silence, interdite, mes yeux commençant à picoter très légèrement.

- Ça veut dire que tu ne me remercieras pas ? Très bien, je peux survivre sans.

Sa phrase eut l'air de beaucoup l'amuser, car elle éclata de rire, faisant basculer sa tête en arrière, ses boucles ébène venant frôler le dossier de la diligence contre lequel j'étais appuyée.

- Et pour mon conseil ? ajouta-t-elle plus doucement cette fois, le visage toujours rejeté en arrière, observant les étoiles avec un air indéchiffrable. Tu vas le suivre ?

Je la fixais sans répondre, et elle dut sentir mon regard car elle finit par faire basculer sa tête sur le côté pour pouvoir plonger son regard bleu dans le mien.

- Tu l'as déjà oublié ? demanda-t-elle, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Celui au sujet de Remus… tu t'en souviens maintenant ?

Ce fut mon tour de détourner les yeux, reportant mon attention sur Esther qui était en grande discussion avec Jeff, sans que ni l'un ni l'autre ne prenne conscience de mon trouble.

- Tu ne veux pas répondre ? Ou alors tu ne sais pas quoi répondre ? Parce que tu sais, je peux alimenter une conversation toute seule, surtout maintenant que je n'ai plus besoin de m'arrêter pour respirer, et crois moi, ça risque d'être très ennuyeux pour toi… mais pas pour moi, donc je vais continuer et tu craqueras la première.

Elle continua de parler sans s'interrompre pendant les minutes qui suivirent, jusqu'à ce que nous nous arrêtions en vue du château, et qu'elle commence à trépigner d'impatience à côté de moi.

- Ce que ce château est beau… dommage que je ne puisse plus jamais y mettre les pieds, tu ne trouves pas ? Je veux dire, bien sur, je le vois, et je pourrais entrer dedans si je voulais, mais ce ne serait plus pareil, tu comprend ? Je pense que ça devrait me rendre triste, non ?

- Je pense que tu devrais te taire, marmonnais-je suffisamment bas pour que seule ma meilleure amie disparue puisse entendre, tout en mettant pied à terre. Tu es quoi exactement, un fantôme ?

- J'ai l'air d'un fantôme ? Joseph a l'air d'un fantôme ?

Je me stoppais net, le souffle court.

- Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? murmurais-je, le cœur battant la chamade dans ma poitrine, cognant avec force au point que cela soit douloureux.

- Ruth… je n'existe pas vraiment… comme Joseph, ajouta-t-elle en désignant de la tête le petit garçon qui venait d'apparaître, perché sur le dos d'un sombral, s'amusant à caresser sa crinière laiteuse.

- Comment tu connais…

- Ruth, m'interrompit-elle, rien de tout cela n'est réel. Je suis dans ta tête, c'est tout. C'est comme ça que je connais Joseph, ce que tu ressens pour Remus, ce que tu ressens pour Tyler… tout. C'est pour ça que je te dis de suivre mon conseil. Et après tout… c'est ton propre conseil. Parce que je ne suis rien d'autre que ta conscience. La voix de la raison. Tu pourrais me remercier, tu ne crois pas ?

- Ruth ?

Je fis volte face, pour découvrir Drew, les mains dans les poches de sa robe de sorcier, son insigne de préfet épinglé sur sa poitrine sur lequel se reflétait l'éclat de la lune.

- Est-ce que ça va ? demanda-il gentiment en passant une main dans ses cheveux, les ébouriffant. Tu parles toute seule maintenant ?

Le regard que je lui lançais devait être profondément risible vu la manière dont il éclata de rire, ses doigts toujours dans ses cheveux, lui donnant un air de mannequins moldus sur ces affiches, sur lesquelles ils riaient donnant l'impression aux plus naïfs qu'il s'était réellement passé quelque chose d'amusant à l'instant où la photo avait été prise. Sauf que cela était faux. Ça n'était rien d'autre qu'une image.

- Je réfléchissais, finis-je par répondre, et il haussa les épaules, gardant un sourire en coin avant de renfoncer ses mains dans ses poches.

- On devrait rentrer, le banquet a sûrement déjà commencé.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Le banquet de retour avait effectivement déjà débuté lorsque nous entrâmes dans la grande salle, le plus discrètement possible, conscients tous les deux du regard de Flitwick depuis la table des professeurs nous observant nous glisser à nos places sur le banc des serdaigles.

Mais à notre table, ce fut comme si personne ne s'était rendu compte de notre absence et arrivée. Ou plutôt, comme si personne ne voulait s'en formaliser, afin d'éviter d'autres regards curieux sur notre arrivée tardive. Esther engagea directement la conversation avec son petit ami, lui racontant comment sa tante – Emy Brown, auror – avait arrêté tout un groupe de sorciers faisant de la revente de sang de gobelins et qui devaient être jugés dans la semaine. Matt, étrangement assit à une distance exagérément lointaine d'Esther, me fit quand à lui passer le plat de saucisses avant que je le lui demande, sans même me jeter un regard, continuant son observation de Lucy tentant tant bien que mal de se servir du jus de citrouille malgré les coups de coudes incessant d'un Jeff hilare.

C'était étrange de voir à quel point tout semblait normal. Tout reprenait sa place, comme avant, alors que plus rien n'était comme avant. Drew et Esther se conduisaient toujours comme seuls des personnes mariées depuis plusieurs années pourraient se comporter. Matt et Jeff confondaient toujours le repas avec un concours du plus gros mangeur et Lucy couvait perpétuellement le premier du regard sans se rendre compte de la flagrance et la réciprocité de ce geste. C'était comme si rien n'avait changé. Comme s'il ne manquait personne autour de la table, comme si nous avions tous passé Noël en famille en pensant les uns aux autres et en se retrouvant à la rentrée, commentant dans le train les évènements du 24 décembre au soir. Comme si ni Esther ni moi n'étions capables de voir les sombrals. Comme si je n'avais pas une profonde cicatrice à la joue pour me rappeler continuellement ce que j'avais perdu. Comme si Joy était encore en vie.

C'était exactement ça. Ils se comportaient tous comme si Joy était encore en vie. Comme si rien n'avait changé, comme s'ils pouvaient encore rire et s'amuser de tout sans arrière pensée, sans se demander qui serait la prochaine personne que nous aimions qui nous quitteraient, comme si nous avions toute notre vie devant nous pour nous soucier du futur, et qu'à l'instant présent, la seule chose qui était importante était de rire à une blague vaseuse de Matt et se jeter sur les desserts venant d'apparaître dans les plats en argent en face de nous.

En regardant autour de moi, je vis que chacun agissais de cette manière-là. A la table des professeurs, Dumbledore et Chourave souriaient aux paroles de Slughorn tandis que McGonagall et Jacobson discutaient vivement tout en se servant de la tarte aux pommes. A la table des serpentards, Rogue, Avery et Mulciber chuchotaient entre eux, penchés les uns vers les autres, avec un sourire en coin tout en vérifiant régulièrement qu'aucun professeur ne regardaient dans leur direction. A la table des poufsouffles, Jack Gordon riait aux éclats sous le regard rêveur des filles les plus proches qui s'extasiaient en soupirant silencieusement, l'observant sous toutes les coutures. Et enfin, à la table des gryffondors, Peter montrait à James, Sirius et Remus un tout nouvel objet que je n'avais jamais vu jusqu'ici et dont je ne pouvais comprendre l'utilité depuis ma place, mais au vu de la réaction de ses trois comparses, je compris que devais pas rater grand-chose : James épiait peu discrètement Lily qui faisait semblant de rien, tout en rejetant ses cheveux roux en arrière, Sirius baillait sans grande distinction avant de se plonger dans la contemplation du ciel magique, et Remus faisait semblant d'écouter les explications de Peter, ses doits pianotant sur la table et montrant son impatience.

En somme, tout le monde dans la salle se comportait comme si rien ne s'était jamais passé. Comme si le lendemain, la gazette du sorcier n'arriverait pas entre les mains de la plupart des élèves, annonçant la mort d'autres sorciers. Comme si une guerre ne faisait pas rage là-dehors. Comme si rien n'avait de l'importance si cela n'avait pas lieu sous nos yeux.

C'était étrange de me dire que je n'arrivais plus à penser comme eux à cet instant. C'était étrange parce que seulement quelques semaines plus tôt, j'en étais entièrement capable. Quelques semaines plus tôt, il y avait déjà de nombreux morts, mais j'avais toujours des projets amusants pour les vacances de Noël, un visage aussi lisse qu'intact, un père qui me laissait sortir de la maison sans me faire promettre 100 fois d'être prudente et me regarder partir la mort dans l'âme, et surtout, j'avais toujours ma meilleure amie.

- Ruth ?

Je fus sortie de mes pensées par Lucy qui me secoua gentiment tandis que la plupart des élèves se levaient pour rejoindre leurs dortoirs, bavardant entre eux gaiement.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Nous ne restâmes pas longtemps discuter avec les garçons dans notre salle commune après avoir répondu à l'énigme de notre portrait, trop pressées d'aller nous reposer.

Nous entrâmes dans un silence de mort dans notre chambre, et pour la première fois de la soirée, je vis sur le visage de mes amies qu'elles avaient totalement conscience que quelque chose avait changé d'une manière irrévocable. L'ambiance déjà tendue se dégrada encore plus, si cela était possible, lorsque la lumière s'alluma, et que la première chose que nous vîmes fut le lit de Joy qui se trouvait en face de la porte.

Esther alla s'asseoir sur son propre matelas, le dos bien droit, les mains sur ses genoux, les doigts entortillés. Lucy alla aussitôt s'enfermer dans la salle de bain et j'imitai Esther, me laissant tomber sur ma couverture épaisse, tout en regardant d'un air absent le lit à baldaquin à présent vide entre celui de la belle serdaigle et le mien.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

- Ruth… ce n'est pas… ta faute. Arrête de toujours… toujours t'excuser… pour rien… tu es…

Les larmes brouillaient ma vue, et je ne pouvais prononcer le moindre mot, tenant de mes deux mains celle de Joy, froide comme la pierre, qui tentait tant bien que mal de finir sa phrase malgré la douleur, la fatigue, le sang commençant à remplir sa gorge, et la mort traînant autour de nous, attendant son heure.

Une larme glissa sur ma joue, et je ne pus m'empêcher de l'effacer d'un mouvement de la main sans quitter des yeux ma meilleure amie qui bougeait difficilement, le regard embrumé, et je grimaçais inconsciemment lorsque ma paume entra en contact avec la blessure fraîche causée par la boule de lumière, et qui saignait toujours, le sang se mélangeant aux larmes.

Je relevais la tête, cherchant autour de nous de l'aide, malgré le fait que nous nous trouvions devant un restaurant chic détruit à l'intérieur duquel avait lieu un terrible et mortel combat et que les personnes susceptibles de nous aider tentaient d'y survivre.

C'est alors que je la vis. Cette femme qui était apparue, et dont les traits m'étaient douloureusement familiers. Ces boucles blondes, ces yeux en amande si tristes, ce visage n'ayant pas perdu les rondeurs de l'enfance. Elle se tenait là, me regardant de son air mélancolique habituel. L'air avec lequel je me la représentais encore et toujours malgré les années passées.

Elle fit volte face et s'éloigna, et je me relevais brusquement, la suivant, laissant là Joy, sans réellement savoir pourquoi. Il fallait que je la suive. C'était aussi simple que ça. Il fallait que je sache.

- Attend ! Pars pas !

Elle disparut à l'angle de la rue et j'accélérai ma poursuite jusqu'à courir, mais dû m'arrêter précipitamment en arrivant au niveau de l'impasse où elle avait disparu, pour éviter de marcher sur l'enfant étendu de tout son long sur le béton, les vêtements et les cheveux mouillés plaqués contre sa peau translucide.

- Joseph ?

Je tombais à genoux près de son corps, le secouant doucement par l'épaule, l'eau coulant entre mes doigts. Devant le manque de réaction de l'enfant, je relevais les yeux, cherchant de l'aide mais la femme blonde au regard de chien battu n'était plus là. En revanche, il y avait une chose qui n'était pas là auparavant.

A un lampadaire était accrochée une corde au bout de laquelle un nœud de pendu avait été réalisé. Je me relevais avec lenteur, sentant vaguement le sang couler le long de mon cou, suintant de ma blessure à la joue qui brûlait doucement.

Lorsque je m'arrêtais en face de la corde, le bout arrivait presque au niveau de mes yeux. Je me mis sur la pointe des pieds pour regarder à travers la boucle formée par le nœud de pendu, et ce que je vis n'avais rien à voir avec ce qu'il se trouvait pourtant en face de moi, à savoir une impasse londonienne, tandis qu'un faible sifflement enfantin parvenait jusqu'à mes oreilles.

Je vis tout d'abord un carrelage brillant qu'une flaque d'eau venait « salir » sur lequel venait se refléter le soleil visible à travers la fenêtre. Et dans la flaque d'eau, à peine visible, une petite main d'enfant, le reste du corps n'étant pas visible avec l'angle de vue que me permettait la boucle formée par le nœud. Et derrière la flaque d'eau et la fragile petite main immobile, entre le mur et la fenêtre, à demie cachée, se tenait la femme aux boucles blondes, au visage d'enfant et au regard triste, me fixant avec une mélancolie mélangée à de l'horreur et un infime soupçon de regret.

Je me réveillais en sueur dans mon lit, ma joue brûlant comme rarement depuis le 24 décembre, et je m'extirpais à toute vitesse de mes draps pour courir jusqu'à la salle de bain du dortoir des serdaigles, aspergeant mon visage d'eau froide, évitant délibérément la récente cicatrice sur ma joue droite, avant de boire un peu, ayant la langue pâteuse, grimaçant au goût désagréable.

Je rejoignis la chambre quelques minutes plus tard, marchant sur la pointe des pieds pour ne pas réveiller mes deux amies, mais à la place de rejoindre mon propre lit, je m'arrêtais en face de celui de Joy. Je me laissais tomber à genoux, lissant du bout des doigts un pli inexistant sur le drap de soie bleu nuit, avant de m'allonger par-dessus sans faire attention au désordre que je causais sur ce lit qui n'aurait plus jamais dû connaître de changement, ayant perdu son propriétaire.

Je roulais sur moi-même pendant quelques instants jusqu'à trouver une position particulièrement confortable, les jambes à demies pliées et la tête enfoncée dans l'oreiller.

- C'était bien, pas vrai ? murmura Joy à côté de moi.

Elle était allongée dans la même position que moi, nos jambes entremêlées, ses mains croisées contre son ventre, ses cheveux étalés sur les draps.

- Qu'est-ce qui était bien ?

- Tout. Poudlard, les vacances, notre amitié… tout. On a passé de bons moments, n'est-ce pas ?

- Des merveilleux moments, acquiesçais-je en observant le profil de ma meilleure amie dans l'obscurité. Tout le temps.

- Alors pourquoi tu as l'air si triste? Pourquoi tu ressasses le passé sans arrêt ? Y repenser n'y changera rien. Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour aller de l'avant ?

- Ce n'est pas aussi simple que tu ne le crois, Joy… murmurais-je le plus bas possible en me tournant complètement vers elle, perdant d'un même coup le contact avec ses jambes.

- En quoi est-ce que c'est compliqué ? Il suffit juste de marcher droit devant sans se retourner sans arrêt, même si c'est très tentant. C'est tentant pour tout le monde, Ruth. Tout le monde est persuadé que c'était mieux avant. C'est peut-être le cas, mais tu ne pourras jamais en être sûre. Tu auras toujours un doute.

- C'est trop récent…

- Ruth… il y a des choses qui sont loin d'être récente et qui te hantes toujours.

Un faible murmure dans mon dos s'éleva, chantonnant : « Cours, cours, voles, voles, petite chouette. Cours, cours, voles, voles, petite chouette, fuis, fuis, vite, vite. Voles, petite chouette, fuis, bruis, survis. Cours, voles, fuis, bruis et survis, petite chouette ».

- Tu vois ? Ces choses qui te hantent… elles pourraient disparaître si tu y mettais du tien. Si tu voulais qu'elles disparaissent.

- Peut-être que je ne veux pas qu'elles disparaissent.

- Et pourquoi ? Qui a-t-il de si effrayant à ça, Ruth ? Qui a-t-il de si effrayant dans le changement ? Les choses changent, toujours. Tu n'en prends pas forcément conscience sur le coup, mais par la suite… tout parait tellement clair. Ruth, les choses changeront quoi qu'il se passe. Tu n'en souffriras que plus si tu ne changes pas en même temps. Tu te sentiras incomprise. Comme ce soir, dans la grande salle… ce n'est pas que les gens ont oublié tout ce qui c'est passé, tous les morts… personne ne m'a oublié, Ruth, et peut-être que personne ne m'oubliera jamais, qui sait ? Seulement, vivre dans le passé ne peut apporter que de l'amertume, tu comprends ? Mais qui voudrait n'être qu'amertume et regrets ?

Malgré les ténèbres nous entourant, je la vis sourire. Ou plutôt, je la sentis sourire. Je le sentis au frisson agréable qui parcouru ma peau, et à la faible caresse d'un souffle fantôme contre ma nuque.

- Et tu te trompes si tu penses que l'on m'a oublié. Lucy est allée s'enfermer dans la salle de bain pour pleurer dès qu'elle a vu mon lit vide. Esther a tout de suite caché sous son matelas cet horrible et stupide petit diadème bon marché que je lui avais offert en prévision de son futur mariage avec Drew qui est allé lui-même récupérer dans cette chambre toutes les affaires que j'avais oublié à Poudlard pour les rendre à mes parents. Et Jeff et Matt ont insisté auprès des autres serdaigles pour avoir suffisamment d'espace pour pouvoir laisser une place vide entre Esther et Matt parce que c'était là que je m'asseyais habituellement, mais tu n'as rien vu. Tu es tellement obnubilée par ton chagrin que tu ne vois même pas celui des autres.

Je ne répondis rien. Sans doute qu'elle avait raison. Et si j'avais été totalement honnête avec moi-même, j'aurais dû admettre qu'elle avait raison puisqu'elle n'était pas vraiment ma meilleure amie : seulement un morceau de ma conscience prenant l'apparence de Joy pour me délivrer des conseils. Seulement, je n'avais pas envie de croire à ça. J'aimais l'idée que ma meilleure amie soit réellement allongée à mes côtés. Que malgré la mort, elle pouvait toujours m'apparaître lorsque j'avais besoin d'elle. Je refusais d'aller de l'avant.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Lorsque je me réveillais le lendemain matin, je dormais dans le lit de Joy, par-dessus les couvertures, roulée en boule. Lucy et Esther ne firent pas le moindre commentaire, se contentant d'enfiler leurs uniformes en bavardant d'un ton faussement léger.

J'attrapais ma propre robe de sorcier avant de m'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Lorsque j'en sortis, mes amies étaient déjà parties, sûrement pour aller prendre le petit déjeuner dans la grande salle. J'allais sortir de la chambre afin de les rejoindre lorsque j'entendis dans mon dos une sorte de tapotement me faisant vaguement penser au bruit que faisait Chowder lorsqu'elle venait frapper contre la vitre, un colis accroché à la patte. Seulement, il n'y avait pas le moindre volatil à la fenêtre.

Le bruit se répéta, semblant s'échapper de ma table de chevet, et je m'approchais avec méfiance, avant de tirer sur le petit tiroir d'un coup sec.

Je compris aussitôt l'origine du bruit en voyant le presse-papier cafard que m'avait offert Matt pour mon anniversaire, l'année dernière, s'agiter dans le tiroir, grimpant sur les différentes autres bricoles oubliées avec lui. Je me souvins que Sirius m'avait expliqué que le cafard s'immobilisait de lui-même et je me demandais vaguement pourquoi il avait commencé à s'agiter, mais mes questions disparurent à l'instant où j'aperçus un pendentif pierre de lune dépassant de sous une boite de dragées surprise. Je l'attrapais prestement sans toucher le cafard et refermais le tiroir plus fortement que nécessaire, avant de quitter la pièce précipitamment, entortillant la chaîne du collier autour de mes doigts sans même m'en rendre compte, avant de le fourrer dans ma poche et de me dépêcher de rejoindre la grande salle où mes amis étaient, comme je l'avais deviné, déjà attablés.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Les jours suivants passèrent sans grands évènements particuliers : les premières pages des différents journaux concernaient tous le récent mariage d'une célébrité quelconque de la musique sorcière ou les préparatifs de la coupe du monde de quidditch se déroulant cette année en Irlande, et qui aurait lieu cet été, comme n'avait cessé de me le répéter Matt depuis plusieurs mois, ayant le projet d'utiliser toutes ses économies pour se payer le saint billet lui permettant d'assister aux différents matchs.

Et pendant ce temps là, j'évitais Remus. Et c'était douloureux. Réellement douloureux, mais je ne pouvais m'en empêcher, et Joy m'apparaissait de plus en plus fréquemment, à ma plus grande joie, me rappelant à chaque fois à quel point j'étais stupide et amoureuse de lui, et que je mourrais d'avis de suivre son conseil. Et c'était le cas. J'étais totalement amoureuse de lui. Ce n'était pas négociable, c'était comme ça, j'étais comme tombée amoureuse sans réellement m'en rendre compte. Seulement, si je suivais le « conseil de Joy », celle-ci n'aurait plus aucune raison de m'apparaître. Et je ne pouvais pas me permettre de la perdre. Pas encore une fois. Alors je me contentais d'observer Remus de loin en gardant dans la poche de ma robe de sorcier le collier qu'il m'avait offert pour mon anniversaire, caressant la pierre de lune de temps à autre.

Il fallut attendre la fin du mois de janvier pour qu'une nouvelle importante et inédite vienne troubler la monotonie s'étant installée.

Lily avait prit l'habitude de s'asseoir à mes côtés durant les cours d'arithmancie, Drew et Esther partageant leur table depuis toujours et Jeff étant devenu le voisin régulier de Remus depuis que je l'évitais comme la peste. Mais ce lundi-là, ce ne fut pas avec le manque d'entrain habituel réservé à la première heure de cours de la semaine que Lily se glissa à mes côtés sur sa chaise que j'avais tiré en prévision de son arrivée.

- Tu as lu l'affiche ? me demanda-t-elle aussitôt, un grand sourire collé sur le visage, les yeux brillants.

- L'affiche ? répétais-je, sans comprendre.

- Les leçons de transplanage vont commencer le 1er février ! m'expliqua-t-elle toute excitée.

Je ne partageais pas son enthousiasme en entendant la date.

- Je serais toujours mineure le 1er février, marmonnais-je. Il faudra attendre cet été pour que je prenne des cours.

- Donc, tu n'as vraiment pas lu l'affiche ? Dumbledore a décidé de proposer les leçons à tous les 6e années, pour que d'ici les examens de transplanage, certains aient atteint la majorité.

J'haussais les sourcils, étonnée, et Lily continua :

- Il faut croire que Dumbledore a décidé de « retenter le coup ». La dernière fois que tous les 6e années avaient eu le droit à des leçons de transplanage, il y avait eu tellement de désartibulations que des médicomages de Ste Mangouste avaient été envoyés pour aider Mrs. Pomfresh.

- Voilà qui est rassurant, marmonnais-je.

- Dumbledore doit penser qu'avec les temps qui courent, il est important que le plus d'élèves possible soit capable de transplaner en cas de problème. Et les examens de transplanage ont lieu le 23 avril, donc, tu pourras le passer.

- Sirius n'est pas né le 24 avril ? demandais-je, un sourire aux lèvres.

Lily acquiesça en pouffant, et je ne pus m'empêcher de l'imiter, tout en me faisant la réflexion que seules Esther et Lucy ne pourraient passer le test de transplanage. Remus étant né le 10 mars, il serait majeur. Je jetais un rapide coup d'œil dans sa direction, ce qui n'échappa pas à Lily et je baissais les yeux sur mon parchemin du dernier cours.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Le 1er février arriva plus rapidement que je ne l'aurais imaginé. Toute la journée, j'avais pu observer Matt trépigner d'impatience tout en regardant sa montre, plus heureux que jamais de pouvoir répéter qu'il était déjà majeur depuis le 19 janvier et qu'il perdait du temps à ne pas s'entraîner tout de suite pour pouvoir passer cet examen, qui, semble-t-il, était bien plus important à ses yeux que d'avoir de bonnes bases pour les ASPIC de l'an prochain.

Lorsque enfin le dîner prit fin, nous sortîmes tous attendre au pied des marches du hall, observant les élèves des autres années rejoindre leurs dortoirs en nous jetant des coups d'œil curieux. Lily, qui était majeure depuis deux jours, vint s'asseoir avec nous, accompagnée par Mary qui semblait très angoissé par la leçon à venir, contrairement à James qui expliquait à qui voulait le savoir à quel point il allait être génial. Sirius lui lança un regard noir, les mains enfoncées dans les poches de son uniforme, n'ayant apparemment pas encore digéré son éviction des examens de transplanage pour être né un jour trop tard. Peter tentait tant bien que mal de le réconforter en lui rappelant que lui non plus, étant né en août, ne pourrait passer l'examen, mais au vu du regard glacial que Sirius lui lança, cela n'avait pas eu l'effet escompté.

Enfin, après plusieurs minutes d'attente, la grande salle nous fut de nouveau ouverte, les tables et bancs ayant été repoussé contre chaque mur, laissant un espace plus que suffisant pour un groupe constitué uniquement des 6e année.

Une femme se tenait au centre de la pièce - sa baguette dans une main, un éventail dans l'autre qu'elle agitait devant son visage semblable à celui d'un bouledogue anglais - ainsi que les quatre directeurs de maison qui nous regardaient approcher avec une sorte d'indulgence étrange.

- Rassemblez-vous devant moi ! s'écria la femme à tête de chien, me faisant grimacer.

- C'est Jaime Elton, murmura James à Sirius, la monitrice de transplanage envoyée par le ministère depuis une éternité. Il parait qu'à son premier transplanage elle a atterri contre un mur et que c'est ce qui explique son physique si… gracieux.

Sirius ricana, ayant apparemment retrouvé sa bonne humeur, n'écoutant pas un mot des recommandations de Jaime Elton pour éviter la désartibulation.

- Nous allons commencer par un simple exercice ! continua-t-elle, faisant sursauter Lucy.

- Elle aurait pu se présenter, marmonna Peter, au lieu de tout de suite commencer à hurler.

- Dispersez-vous dans la salle afin d'avoir devant vous au moins un espace d'un mètre cinquante !

En grognant, chacun s'exécuta, et je me retrouvais entre Peter et Esther, à une faible distance de Remus afin de pouvoir l'observer de ma place. Elton agita sa baguette – étonnamment courte – et des cercles apparurent dans l'espace laissé vide précédemment.

Jaime Elton commença alors à donner ses explications, parlant de 3 D – détermination, destination, et un troisième dont je n'arrivais plus à me souvenir – et évoquant entre chaque explication les cas de désartibulation auquel elle avait assisté avec des détails suffisant pour faire pâlir d'angoisse Peter et me soulever l'estomac.

- … et vous tournerez sur vous-même à trois !

Je clignais précipitamment des yeux, me rendant compte que j'avais raté une partie des informations et que mes chances de me désartibuler étaient sans doute au maximum. Je jetais un rapide coup d'œil à Esther qui fixait avec concentration son propre cerceau, sans paraître angoissée outre mesure.

- Un…

Je me tournais alors vers Peter qui suait à grosse goutte en se mordillant les ongles et en regardant autour de lui.

- Deux…

Je me décidais alors à imiter les autres, fixant mon cerceau, sans comprendre ce que j'étais censée faire à trois, et en me demandant si je ne ferais pas mieux de rester immobile.

- Trois !

Du coin de l'œil, je vis Esther et la plupart des autres élèves pivoter sur eux-mêmes, et les imitais avec un temps de retard, tout comme Peter qui perdit l'équilibre et s'étala de tout son long sur le sol, sous les ricanements de serpentards et un bruyant soupir de Jaime Elton, ce qui lui attira des regards noirs de la part de James et Sirius tandis que Remus aidait son ami à se relever en le réconfortant.

- On recommence !

Je regardais autour de moi, me demandant à quoi son « simple exercice » servait, et surtout, pourquoi elle appelait le transplanage un « simple exercice ». Sans doute pour éviter que nous nous angoissions, pensais-je. Raté.

- Deux…

Je retournais à ma contemplation du cerceau, cherchant dans ma mémoire les instructions de la monitrice, mais rien n'y faisait, c'était comme si je venais d'arriver dans la pièce.

- Trois !

Cette fois-ci, il y eut de l'agitation, suivi d'un hurlement à glacer le sang et j'eus le temps d'apercevoir une fille de poufsouffle allongée par-dessus le cerceau avec un membre manquant étant resté à l'endroit où elle se tenait quelques secondes plus tôt. Je détournais les yeux tandis que les directeurs des différentes maisons se précipitaient vers elle, et les paroles de Lily me revinrent en mémoire « La dernière fois que tous les 6e années avaient eu le droit à des leçons de transplanage, il y avait eu tellement de désartibulations que des médicomages de Ste Mangouste avaient été envoyés pour aider Mrs. Pomfresh. » Au vu de son teint pâle, Peter devait en avoir lui aussi entendu parler.

Durant les 10 minutes qui suivirent, Elton nous répéta à quel point nous étions médiocres et sans espoirs, puis elle expliqua une nouvelle fois la signification des trois D et la marche à suivre pour transplaner.

Et ce ne fut qu'au bout de 30 minutes qu'enfin, un nouveau transplanage, réussi cette fois-ci, eu lieu. Alors que j'avais encore une fois pivoté sur moi-même sans grande conviction, en me demandant quand enfin la séance prendrait fin, et en m'inquiétant pour Remus qui semblait de moins en moins concentré – « Ce qui est la première cause de désartibulation ! » avait expliqué Elton en beuglant - Esther disparue pour réapparaître dans son cerceau, en un seul morceau, avec un petit sourire satisfait.

Je vis les professeurs échanger un regard entendu, sans la moindre trace d'étonnement, comme s'ils avaient toujours su qu'Esther parviendrait à transplaner après seulement 45 minutes de pratique et le pire professeur au monde. Professeur qui, quand à elle, ne cachait pas son ébahissement, fixant la belle serdaigle en oubliant de fermer la bouche, tandis que celle-ci narguait méchamment Matt et Sirius depuis son cerceau.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Enfin, la séance prit fin, et je me dépêchais de quitter la grande salle, les mains dans les poches, tripotant le pendentif que j'y avais caché quelques semaines plus tôt. Je me faufilais jusqu'à un couloir ne menant à aucune salle commune et ayant donc peu de chances d'être emprunté par un élève, et tirais le collier de ma poche. La pierre accrochée en pendentif scintillait légèrement à la lueur des chandelles et je ne pus m'empêcher de la caresser du pouce. C'était étrange, mais je ne me souvenais pas exactement à quel moment ce collier – pourtant cadeau de Remus pour mes 16 ans - s'était retrouvé non pas autour de mon cou mais au fond du tiroir de ma table de nuit. Et plus étonnant encore, pourquoi je ne l'avais pas remis autour de ce même cou alors qu'il s'agissait d'un cadeau de Remus très important, puisqu'il faisait un sous-entendu de sa lycanthropie.

- Tu l'as gardé, lança une voix, et je me retournais, tombant nez à nez avec Remus qui me souriait gentiment, l'air fatigué et les traits tirés, ce qui serra mon cœur en calculant mentalement la date de la prochaine pleine lune.

- Pourquoi je ne l'aurais pas gardé ? l'interrogeais-je.

Son sourire s'accentua et il me fit signe de le suivre tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers un escalier, et je m'exécutais tout en attachant rapidement et sans prendre le temps de réfléchir le collier autour de mon cou, sous le regard faussement moqueur du gryffondor. J'avais l'impression que cela faisait une éternité que je ne l'avais pas vu. En réalité, je n'avais fais que l'apercevoir de loin, ne me retrouvant jamais seule à seul avec lui, et je me rendis compte que cela m'avais bien plus manqué que ce que j'avais imaginé. Joy – ou mon subconscient – avait raison, il n'y avait pas de raison de ne pas aller de l'avant. Oublier le passé, et aller de l'avant. Le futur était là, m'accueillant à bras ouvert. Remus était là. Toujours. Que je le repousse ou non, il l'était. Et le plus étrange, c'est que je l'avais toujours plus ou moins su.

- Tu es vraiment le garçon parfait, Remus Lupin, finis-je par lâcher, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi.

Remus se tourna avec curiosité vers moi et je me sentis rougir doucement en voyant son regard se poser sur le collier autour de mon cou.

- Je ne pense pas, déclara-t-il avec douceur.

- Je t'assure que si. J'ai vraiment essayé de m'empêcher d'y penser ces derniers temps, mais… c'est juste… tellement simple avec toi. Pas comme avec les autres…

- Ça ne fait pas de moi un garçon parfait.

- Pourtant, tu es celui qui s'en rapproche le plus, ici. Et je l'ai toujours su, dans le fond, seulement… ce n'est pas parce que l'on sait quelque chose que… l'on agit réellement en conséquence. Tu dois penser que je suis folle.

- Non, pas du tout.

- Cette nuit-là, sur le balcon de ce restaurant… pourquoi tu m'as embrassé ?

- Tu veux que je m'excuse pour ça ?

- Remus…

- Si je te répondais que je t'ai embrassé parce que j'en avais envie, ça t'irait ?

- Pourquoi tu en avais envie ?

- Ruth… je crois que tu sais très bien pourquoi.

- Et tu ne le diras pas ?

- Personne n'aime se faire repousser, Ruth.

- Je t'ai repoussé cette nuit-là ?

- Les choses ont changé depuis ce soir-là.

C'était la première personne à l'admettre devant moi. Les choses avaient changé d'une manière irrévocable cette nuit-là. Des gens nous avaient quitté, d'autres avaient changé de comportement ou juste de physique…

- Je suis désolée, murmurais-je. Pour toutes ces choses que je t'ai dite, tant de fois. Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour toujours être là pour moi. Tu es vraiment le garçon parfait. J'ai été affreuse avec toi tant de fois… je ne suis pas venue te voir une seule fois depuis la rentrée, et…

- C'est normal, non ? Je veux dire, tu avais de bonnes raisons de ne pas être ravie de me revoir… ta meilleure amie est morte à cause de nous. Si on ne vous avait pas invité à passer Noël avec nous, rien de tout cela ne serait jamais arrivé.

Le plus étrange, c'était que pas une seule fois cette pensée ne m'avait traversé l'esprit. Elle ne m'avait pas traversé l'esprit parce que je savais qu'elle était totalement fausse et stupide.

- Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi… si tu ne nous avaient pas invité, Joy serait peut-être encore en vie, ou peut-être qu'elle serait morte d'une autre manière, mais c'est fait. Elle est morte, et rien de ce que tu ne diras ne pourrait changer ça. Elle n'est pas morte à cause de toi. Un dîner dans un restaurant chic n'a jamais tué personne. Des mangemorts, oui.

- Je suis tellement… désolé. Que personne n'ait compris à quel point tu souffrais. Alors que c'était tellement évident. Et… je suis désolé que ceux qui l'ont compris n'aient rien fait. J'ai vu à quel point tu souffrais de la disparition de Joy, mais je n'ai rien fait, et on t'a tous laissé tomber… dans tes pensées, et… je voulais m'excuser pour ça. Personne n'a été là pour t'épauler, et j'ai l'impression parfois que… c'était comme si tu t'étais enfermée dans une sorte de chambre avec tes souvenirs, une chambre avec des murs tellement hauts et solides que personne ne peut t'en libérer. Je t'ai observé, tu sais ? Alors, je dirais que… s'enfermer dans une chambre avec des fantômes n'est pas la solution.

Jamais je ne l'avais plus aimé qu'à cet instant. Parce qu'il me connaissait. Et j'aurais voulu lui répondre quelque chose, un merci, ou alors un long discours de remerciement, mais aucun mot ne s'échappa de ma bouche et il n'y eut qu'un long silence. Pas vraiment un silence gênant, mais plutôt un silence apaisant. Nous avions remis les compteurs à zéro. Tout allait bien. J'étais amoureuse de Remus Lupin qui me regardait comme si j'étais la 8e merveille du monde. Tout allait bien.

- Je devrais peut-être te raccompagner à ta salle commune ? Le couvre-feu est passé depuis longtemps.

Je lui souris avant de le suivre, lui jetant des coups d'œil à la dérobée.

- Comment tu as trouvé ce premier cours de transplanage ? me demanda-t-il avec un air léger.

- Incompréhensible. Heureusement qu'Esther a sauvé notre honneur.

- Jaime Elton ne l'avait pas vu venir… tu as vu comment elle la regardait ?

- Elle était à mi-chemin entre la jalousie et l'admiration, c'était jouissif, acquiesçais-je.

Nous arrivâmes devant le portrait menant à la salle commune des serdaigles et je ne pus m'empêcher de soupirer, déçue que notre balade se termine aussi vite.

- Bon… murmura-t-il, passant d'un pied à l'autre comme Chowder lorsqu'elle attendait que je lui confie une lettre. Bonne nuit alors.

- Bonne nuit, Remus.

Il me sourit rapidement avant de faire volte face et de s'éloigner à pas lent.

- Remus ?

Il se retourna, les sourcils levés, et je parcourus la distance nous séparant en quelques pas, avant de l'embrasser.

Ce n'était pas vraiment un baiser romantique comme on en voyait dans les films. Nos nez s'entrechoquèrent et la pression entre nos lèvres était si forte que mes dents protestèrent, mais je n'en avais rien à faire. Ce baiser n'avait pas besoin d'être parfait pour l'être. Car après tout, il ne l'était pas, et ne le serait jamais. Rien ne l'était. Remus avait beau avoir l'air du gendre idéal, il était un loup-garou et un maraudeur : il ne pouvait pas être parfait, et à trop attendre quelqu'un de parfait, j'allais me retrouver seule. Et après tout, je ne l'étais pas moi-même. J'avais ignoré le garçon dont j'étais amoureuse pendant des semaines pour, dès notre première conversation de l'année, pratiquement l'assommer d'un coup de tête en l'embrassant. Pourtant, je le sentais sourire contre mes lèvres. La perfection n'était qu'une notion abstraite, après tout, et sa définition changeait pour chaque personne. Et à mes yeux, cet instant maladroit était parfait.

Je reculais enfin d'un bon pas, les yeux brillants, observant avec affection le visage encore légèrement choqué de Remus qui n'avait pas cessé de sourire, de ce sourire si doux et timide.

- Si tu te demandes pourquoi je t'ai embrassé… je t'ai embrassé parce que j'en avais envie.

Le cœur battant la chamade, je me tournais vers le tableau et répondais à son énigme, sentant le regard de Remus dans mon dos, ce qui ne fit qu'agrandir mon sourire.

Lorsque je rejoignais le dortoir, Esther et Lucy étaient déjà en train de dormir, et je me dépêchais de me glisser sous mes draps, tout en reconnaissant la silhouette de Joy sur son lit, assise en tailleur, souriante.

- Félicitation, Ruth.

Et pour la première fois depuis le 24 décembre, je m'endormais le sourire aux lèvres.


End file.
